Discrète Kunoichi
by Malyss64
Summary: Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté au massacre du clan Uchiha ? Quelles seraient les conséquences? Itachi/OC - Rating M pour le futur
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Mes parents sont morts le jour de mes deux ans, lors de l'attaque de Kyubi. Ma mère avait préparé un gâteau et nous allions souffler mes bougies lorsque l'alarme du village a sonné. Nous étions attaqués et mes parents en bon ninja sont partis immédiatement pour protéger Konoha.

Je suis restée avec ma tante qui m'a emmenée aux abris le temps que tout se calme. Lorsque nous sommes enfin ressortis, le village avait été en partie détruit. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ces instants. Je me souviens juste de ninjas venant jusque la maison et ma tante se mettre à pleurer puis se tourner vers moi et me dire que mes parents ne reviendraient jamais.

J'ai donc été vivre avec ma tante Inari qui est la sœur de mon père. Elle m'a élevée mais n'a jamais fait attention à ce que je faisais, à une exception près. Lorsque j'ai été en âge d'intégrer l'académie ninja, elle a refusé littéralement de m'y inscrire. Elle a décidé de m'apprendre à lire et écrire à la maison mais je n'avais pas le droit de suivre l'exemple de mes parents et de devenir un ninja comme les enfants de mon âge.

Lorsque j'ai pu enfin quitter un peu l'appartement de ma tante, j'ai commencé à beaucoup flâner dans le village. J'ai fini par m'asseoir près de la fenêtre de la classe de Naruto à l'académie. J'écoutais attentivement le professeur et espérais qu'un jour je pourrais aussi m'installer à l'un des pupitres. J'ai fini par me faire surprendre pendant l'un des cours par un vieil homme. Il m'a gentiment questionné sur les raisons de ma présence à l'extérieur. Ce jour là je n'ai pas suivi le cours donné par le professeur mais j'ai répondu aux questions de ce grand-père.

Il est reparti comme il était venu sans que je sache si je le reverrais un jour. Le lendemain, nous avons eu la visite de deux anbus à la maison. Ma tante a été un peu étonnée d'être invitée à rencontrer l'Hokage. Lorsqu'elle est revenue de cette entrevue, c'est bien la première fois où je l'ai vu en colère contre moi. J'avais gagné selon elle et j'allais intégré l'académie mais dans une classe d'enfants plus jeunes que moi. J'avais sans le vouloir, parlé à l'Hokage en personne et il ne concevait pas que je ne sois pas à l'école comme les autres.

C'est ainsi que la semaine suivante, je me retrouvais en classe avec Naruto et les autres. Étant plus âgée qu'eux, discrète et plus timide, je me mettais moi même en retrait. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était étudier à l'époque. Seul un de mes camarades éveillait ma curiosité : Sasuke Uchiha le premier de la classe. Il semblait n'avoir aucunes difficultés et d'une certaine manière je l'enviais. Toutes les filles étaient amoureuses, moi je le jalousais bien que je le trouvais snob et imbu de lui même.

J'ai fini par me retrouver à errer dans le quartier Uchiha pour tenter de découvrir pourquoi Sasuke avait tant de facilités à l'école. Plus je restais dans le coin, plus ce clan m'intriguait clairement. Pourquoi étaient ils tous si redoutés et pourquoi vivaient ils dans un endroit reculé du village ? Je restais dans l'ombre, cachée comme à mon habitude pour éviter que je ne me fasse attraper et que ma tante finisse par me reprocher mes mauvaises manières.

Puis un soir, alors que je devais rentrer, j'ai entendu un cri étouffé sur ma droite. C'est là que j'ai assisté au début de ce qu'on a appelé le massacre du clan maudit. J'ai vu la lame du frère aîné de Sasuke, Itachi, s'abattre sur cet homme puis sur un second qui a tenté de l'arrêter. J'ai aussi aperçu un homme avec un masque partir dans une autre direction pour semer la mort également. J'étais terrorisée par ce jeune homme que j'avais vu si gentil avec son petit frère. Il était désormais en train de semer la mort sans que je discerne le tourment ou le regret dans son regard. Je me suis contentée de poser une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri d'horreur afin de ne pas me faire tuer aussi. J'ai fermé les yeux en espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar, en vain.

Lorsque j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux et commencé à bouger, j'ai assisté à la rencontre de Sasuke et Itachi. L'aîné regardant son cadet et lui intimant de se battre pour vivre, de le haïr autant qu'il le pouvait. Sasuke a perdu connaissance et Itachi a jeté un dernier regard sur son petit frère... un regard que je n'oublierais jamais. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer et ses propres paroles, l'aîné pleurait en laissant derrière lui, celui qui sera considéré comme le survivant de cette nuit d'horreur.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, cette nuit là sans que personne ne sache ce que j'avais vu. Je me suis contentée de survivre aussi même si je n'étais pas dans la même situation que Sasuke. Voir ce genre de choses alors que l'on est encore qu'une enfant traumatise. J'en garde encore aujourd'hui des répercussions : les cauchemars qui me réveillent encore en pleine nuit.

Le village a beaucoup parlé de cette nuit là, se demandant comment le jeune Itachi Uchiha, le prodige de son clan avait pu en arriver là. Tout le monde avait de l'empathie envers Sasuke qui restait seul à porter le fardeau que son frère lui avait laissé. Ma curiosité a été une nouvelle fois attisée lorsque j'ai entendu ma tante parler de la tragédie avec une voisine. Elle qui ne s'occupait de rien ni personne, même pas de moi. Elle s'intéressait aussi aux Uchiha. Je me suis donc mise en quête de vérité. Puisque tout le monde voulait comprendre les motivations d'Itachi, moi j'allais les trouver.

Sasuke a fini par quitter le village dans sa quête de vengeance. Je suis restée et je me suis encore plus investie dans mes études. J'ai choisi de me spécialiser dans le ninjutsu médical, sûrement pour tenter d'effacer à ma façon cette nuit d'horreur. Quand je n'étudie pas, je cherche des réponses. Je pose des questions l'air de rien et comme les gens me savent de nature curieuse, ils répondent sans même faire attention aux informations qu'ils me donnent.

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que les rouleaux secrets ainsi que les archives sont gardés au Palais de l'Hokage. Comment ai je fais pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Quelques nuits plus tard, je m'immisce finalement dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés de Konoha à la recherche de réponses.

Je cherche un long moment les archives. J'entre dans l'immense pièce et cherche ensuite un endroit où peuvent être rangés les rapports et les ordres de missions les plus délicats. J' accède enfin à une petite pièce tout au fond et trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Je trouve deux parchemin avec la date du massacre inscrite dessus ainsi que le nom Uchiha. L'un contient l'ordre de mission et le second le rapport. Je les ouvre et suis choquée de ce que j'y lis.

Les alarmes se déclenchent finalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela n'a pas été fait avant mais ça m'a laissé suffisamment de temps pour obtenir les réponses que je voulais. Je réussis à fuir et rentre chez moi sans être inquiétée. Encore un coup de chance mais je sais qu'il faut que je parte au plus vite de Konoha avant que je ne sois démasquée.

J'ai désormais deux buts : maîtriser au mieux l'art du ninjutsu médical, et retrouver Itachi Uchiha.


	2. Départ

**Le départ**

Déjà 48 heures que j'ai « visité » les archives du Palais de l'Hokage. Tout les ninjas sont sur les nerfs et sur le qui-vive. J'ai demandé une entrevue à Tsunade sama mais en attendant mon rendez vous de demain, ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de ma tante. Elle a organisé une fête comme chaque année pour elle. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai demandé aussi à en avoir une. La réponse fut cinglante. Le 10 octobre n'est pas un jour de fête mais le jour où Kyubi a attaqué le village, tuant beaucoup de personnes dont mes parents. C'est un jour maudit depuis mes deux ans.

Je suis passée acheter un bouquet de fleurs chez les Yamanaka pour elle mais je ne resterais pas, comme chaque année. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise surtout que ses invités finissent toujours par parler du passé, de mes parents décédés le jour de mes deux ans... et puis on passe rapidement sur le sujet... Uchiha. Et j'avoue que depuis que je connais la vérité à ce sujet, j'ai encore moins envie d'en entendre parler.

Lorsque je rentre, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Inari bien longtemps. Elle est déjà très affairée pour recevoir ses amis. Je lui tends le bouquet qu'elle prend avec plaisir et hume l'odeur des fleurs.

\- Merci Aiko, c'est adorable. Tu penses chaque année à mes fleurs préférées, _**me dit elle en les mettant dans un vase**_

\- De rien, _**dis je en souriant**_

\- Tu ne restes pas non plus ce soir je suppose, _**feins t'elle d'être déçue**_

\- Non merci. Je vais voir des amis , _**mens-je**_

\- Très bien, _ **me réponds ma tante tout en passant déjà à autre chose**_

Elle n'insiste pas et c'est tant mieux. De toutes manières, elle ne sait pas si j'ai vraiment des amis ou non. Elle ne s'en ai jamais inquiétée. Je vis avec elle mais nous avons chacune notre propre vie. Nous sommes colocataires plus que de la même famille. Je m'y suis habituée même si parfois j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'occupe un peu plus de moi, qu'elle s'inquiète de mes absences, qu'elle me parle de mes parents mais j'ai abandonné ce doux rêve il y a bien longtemps.

Je sors de l'appartement et décide d'aller me réfugier sur la tête des Hokage pour la soirée. La vue est imprenable sur le village et je sais que bientôt je vais le quitter pour une durée indéterminée si Tsunade accepte ma requête. Sinon je devrais partir sans son accord et cela fera de moi une nukenin. Je ne reverrais donc pas Konoha avant longtemps quoi qu'il arrive.

Mon sac de voyage est prêt avec le rouleau de l'ordre de mission d'Itachi que j'ai subtilisé l'autre jour. J'ai échangé les véritables documents avec des copies. J'ai caché le rapport de la mission autre part pour garder une preuve au cas où le rouleau en ma possession me serait repris. Je rentre tard dans la nuit pour dormir quelques heures avant mon entretien avec l'Hokage au matin. Je me réveille une nouvelle fois secouée par un énième cauchemar. Le soleil se lève à peine mais il est déjà temps pour moi de me préparer puisque je sais déjà que je ne retrouverais pas le sommeil.

C'est le grand jour et j'avoue ressentir une légère inquiétude bien qu'aucune raison ne justifie que ma demande soit refusée à moins que certaines personnes aient des soupçons sur moi. Mais qui pourrait en avoir, moi qui suis si discrète, aussi bien dans mon physique que dans mon comportement.

Je n'ai pas l'allure d'Hinata ou de Sakura. Je suis assez banale en soit, un peu comme Ino. Je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir en pensant cela. Je sais que la blonde n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être considérée comme banale. Je finis de brosser ma longue chevelure blonde et les attache en queue de cheval, basse pour éviter encore une fois la comparaison avec l'autre blondinette. Je maquille légèrement mes yeux verts et attache à un passant de mon pantacourt noir, mon bandeau de kunoichi de Konoha. J'ajuste mon haut que j'aime accorder à mes yeux et vérifie que tout est bien ajusté.

Je sors de chez moi d'un pas tranquille et prends la route principale menant tout droit au bureau de Tsunade sama. Je croise des personnes que je connais et leur fais un sourire et un signe de tête en guise de salut. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps en m'arrêtant pour parler aux gens et puis je ne souhaite pas me mettre en retard à mon rendez vous avec l'Hokage. Je me présente enfin à Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade qui me demande de patienter un peu avant d'être reçue.

J'entends un bruit sourd provenant du bureau et quelques cris me parviennent. Tsunade sama a sûrement entendu quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Je vois Shizune revenir vers moi un peu gênée et me demande d'entrer dans le bureau tout en me précisant de ne pas faire attention au désordre.

Ce que je vois en premier me fait un peu hésiter quant à mes dernières actions et à mes futures demandes. Le bureau de l'Hokage est brisé en deux en son milieu et je peux clairement voir au regard de Tsunade qu'elle est encore énervée. J'approche néanmoins.

\- Bonjour Hokage sama.

\- Bonjour Aiko, entre... je t'écoute. Tu as une requête à me faire, _**me dit elle en tentant de feindre le calme... peine perdue**_

\- Hai ! J'aimerais avoir votre approbation concernant un de mes projets. Comme vous le savez je viens d'être reconnue en tant que ninja médecin

\- Oui j'ai entendu dire que tu suis de près les pas de Sakura, _**sourit Tsunade fièrement en parlant de sa disciple.**_

\- Oui, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour. Je souhaiterais parfaire mes compétences. Et pour cela je voudrais votre accord pour quitter Konoha et voyager afin d'apprendre les techniques des autres villages.

\- Il n'en est pas question, _**s'irrite l'Hokage**_

\- Mais... laissez moi au moins vous expliquer

\- Faut il vraiment que je me répète ? Non

Je vais pour insister mais Shizune s'interpose. Elle, tout comme moi, sentons l'atmosphère autour de l'Hokage se charger d'électricité. Après tout, i peine dix minutes que notre chère Tsunade a brisé un bureau de colère. L'orage ne va pas tarder à refaire surface et il n'y a plus de meuble à proximité pour encaisser. Pourtant, je ne compte pas céder et avance même d'un pas.

\- Hokage sama, je vous en prie. Écoutez moi s'il vous plaît.

\- Je t'écoute, mais sache qu'il y a peu de chance que je change d'avis, _**soupire l'Hokage**_

\- Si je veux autant mettre en pratique ce projet, c'est que j'espère ainsi apprendre d'autres méthodes et ensuite... si vous le permettez, j'enseignerais aux autres ce que j'aurais acquis.

\- Cela du se jouer à ce moment là. Shizune approche de l'Hokage et lui parle doucement à l'oreille. J'attends la réponse et si je le pouvais, je croiserais les doigts. Je veux partir mais ne souhaite pas être poursuivie en tant que désertrice. Être nukenin n'est pas dans mon projet de vie future. Tsunade me fixe et finit par soupirer.

\- Bien.. j'ai entendu ta demande. Et tu as l'appui de ma plus proche conseillère, Shizune. J'accepte mais tu ne peux partir seule

\- Je ne peux demander une escorte ou une aide pour une mission aussi simple. Le village a besoin des meilleurs ninja ici et j'attirerais moins l'attention sur moi ainsi.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà bien tout préparé, Aiko, _**finit par dire l'Hokage en souriant**_. Soit... tu partira seule mais tu devras m'envoyer des messages une fois par semaine. Si je n'ai aucune nouvelles de toi pendant plus de 48 heures après la date convenue, j'enverrais une équipe à ta recherche.

\- Entendu. Merci Hokage sama, _**dis je en m'inclinant**_

\- Ne me remercie pas et tient toi en à notre accord, _**dit Tsunade en me pointant du doigt**_. Ne t'avise pas de me faire regretter ma décision.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Par où comptes tu commencer ton voyage ? _**M'interroge l'Hokage.**_

\- Je pensais commencer par aller vers Suna, puisque ce village est notre allié le plus important.

\- Très bonne idée. J'informerais Gaara que tu passeras, _ **m'informe t'elle**_

\- Merci beaucoup Hokage sama.

Je prends finalement congé de l'Hokage et me dirige vers l'appartement que je partage avec ma tante afin d'y récupérer mes affaires et lui laisse un message la prévenant de mon départ. Avec l'autorisation de partir du village, je serais plus tranquille pour ma véritable mission : retrouver Itachi Uchiha.

Je passe voir quelques amis que je me suis fait avec le temps à l'hôpital et ce malgré le fait que je sois assez sauvage pour une personne venant de la classe de Naruto. Je suis sûrement une des seuls à n'avoir jamais intégré leur groupe à l'époque. Même Sasuke avait pour un moment accepté de joindre les amis du blond. Pas que je n'avais pas voulu mais la force des choses en avaient voulu autrement. J'avais néanmoins de bons contacts avec eux.

Tout mes camarades sont assez étonnés de savoir que je pars en voyage. Pour eux, je pars uniquement vers Suna afin de parfaire mes aptitudes. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir trop, je ne préfère pas les inquiéter en me sachant seule sur la route.

C'est en chemin vers la sortie du village que je croise Naruto qui court comme à son habitude et qui manque de me faire tomber. Il s'arrête pour s'excuser, se grattant l'arrière du crâne gêné.

\- Gomen ! Je n'ai pas fais attention, _**dit Naruto en me fixant**_

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien Naruto, rassure toi, _**dis je en souriant**_

\- Ne dis rien à Sakura sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler, tu la connais.

\- Promis !

Je ris à ses paroles. Il a beau avoir grandi et être un ninja très fort, il reste néanmoins un gamin effrayé par les colères de sa coéquipière. Mais quand on sait qui a entraîné la rose, on comprend bien mieux pourquoi le blond ne veut pas qu'elle se fâche.

\- Tu pars en mission ? _**me questionne t'il**_

\- Non... enfin pas vraiment. Je vais perfectionner mes connaissances médicales en voyageant

\- Et Baa-chan te laisse partir seule ? _**Me dit- il étonné**_

\- Oui car nous avons un marché toutes les deux et je ne veux pas être accompagnée alors que le village a besoin de tout les bons ninja ici.

\- Tu es un bon ninja aussi, tu es forte mais...même si tu souhaites y aller seule, c'est dangereux

\- Je vois dans ses grands yeux bleus une réelle inquiétude pour moi, même si nous ne sommes pas vraiment proche. La grande qualité de Naruto... c'est qu'il s'occupe du bien être de tous, que vous soyez proches ou non de lui.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois donner de mes nouvelles à Tsunade sama une fois par semaine. Sinon elle enverra une équipe pour me retrouver.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Mais si Baa-chan a dit oui, alors... _ **rit il.**_ Et si on doit aller te chercher, alors j'irais aussi.

\- J'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, je te rassure Naruto. Et merci de penser à venir me récupérer mais je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il me fixe et me sourit gentiment. Il ne semble pas d'accord avec moi mais n'insiste pas. Il accepte ma décision même si il ne la comprend pas. Mais comment lui dire que je compte partir à la recherche d'Itachi et que je risque de me mettre en travers du chemin de Sasuke qui en retour pourrait me prendre pour cible. Impossible tout simplement.

Il paraît tout à coup gêné et je sens une question arriver. Je souris et l'invite gentiment à me dire ce qu'il n'ose demander. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et prend une de mes mains dans les siennes comme pour s'assurer que je ne me sauve pas.

\- Si jamais par hasard... _**hésite t'il**_

\- Si jamais par hasard... je croise Sasuke Uchiha lors de mon voyage... _**finis je à sa place avec un sourire**_

\- Tu nous le feras savoir ? Mais surtout, n'essaie rien... tu comprends... il a changé. Et puis c'est ma mission, j'ai promis à Sakura chan.

\- Promis, si jamais je le croise, je t'enverrais un message pour t'informer de sa position afin que tu puisses le ramener toi même ici.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et j'ai même le droit à un câlin. Je souris en lui rendant son étreinte et m'excuse avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je dois quitter le village et cela au plus vite avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne que la personne qui a visité la salle des archives du Palais de l'Hokage en pleine nuit n'est autre que moi.

J'arrive enfin à la sortie du village et regarde une dernière fois derrière moi. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment je reviendrais ici, chez moi. Je dois donc profiter d'encrer ce village si cher à mon cœur dans mes souvenirs.

Une question me vient au moment de franchir les portes de Konoha. Que vais je faire une fois Itachi retrouvé ? Je hausse les épaules pour moi même et décide que j'aurais largement le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'être face à lui.

* * *

 **Comme vous le savez tous, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je n'aurais pas tué mon chouchou d'abord).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Sakka Sensei pour ses conseils concernant ma fic, cela m'a permis de reprendre l'écriture et d'en faire quelque chose de mieux (après ma fic me plaît mais elle ne plaira peut être pas à tout le monde hein)**


	3. Arrivée à Suna

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Déjà merci de me lire dans un premier temps, de me suivre dans un second ;)_

 _Sakka Sensei : J'espère que la rencontre avec Gaara va te plaire et puis du coup... comme je suis lancée, Aiko va rester un peu plus que prévu dans le coin. Merci encore de tes reviews et de tes conseils_

 _FuryFury : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir! l'objectif de l'héroïne est de retrouver Itachi et de mieux le comprendre et pourquoi pas éviter à Sasuke de se venger. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite de ma story_

* * *

 **Arrivée à Suna**

Comme je l'ai précisé à Tsunade avant mon départ, je commence mon périple en prenant la route vers le pays du vent. Le voyage entre Konoha et Suna dure en général trois jours pour un ninja. Malgré mon impatience à retrouver Itachi, j'ai aussi mon ninjutsu médical à parfaire et je ne veux pas abandonner une chose pour une autre. Je ne pense pas le trouver aussi vite après mon départ de toutes manières.

J'ai beaucoup entendu de rumeurs sur lui et j'ai fini par m'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios possibles pour notre future rencontre qui je pense sera un véritable fruit du hasard. Il semble inatteignable, inaccessible et parfois je me dis que ma quête afin de le retrouver est vouée à l'échec. Donc autant me concentrer sur mon autre tâche.

Je marche une bonne partie de la journée, m'arrêtant à peine pour me reposer ou bien manger. Je veux laisser une bonne distance entre mon village et ma vie d'avant et ce qui m'attends à l'avenir. C'est au crépuscule que je me décide à enfin poser mon sac pour la nuit. Je cherche un endroit tranquille où je pourrais me reposer sans craindre de me faire attaquer car même si je suis un ninja, si je suis attaquée alors que je suis seule, je risque d'être en difficulté.

Je m'installe finalement dans une petite clairière trouvée à une bonne distance du chemin principal. La première soirée est bien morne, je suis une solitaire mais j'ai malgré tout l'habitude de l'agitation de la vie nocturne à Konoha. J'allume un petit feu de camp et mange un peu avant de m'endormir finalement épuisée par cette première journée de voyage.

C'est à nouveau un cauchemar qui m'éveille en pleine nuit. Je revois encore cette lame s'abattre sans hésitation sur cet homme mais au lieu de se tourner vers le deuxième homme, Itachi se tourne vers moi et s'apprête à me tuer également. Je sursaute et étouffe mon cri de terreur contre ma main. Oui ma plus grande peur depuis cet événement c'est qu'il sache que j'ai tout vu et qu'il me cherche pour m'éliminer.

Je regarde tout autour de moi et soupire en me rendant compte que je suis seule mais aussi que la nuit est loin d'être terminée. Je sais déjà que je ne fermerais plus les yeux après un réveil de ce genre. Et l'inconvénient à tout ceci c'est que la fatigue ne me quittera pas de la journée et que j'ai encore une longue route avant d'arriver à Suna.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, je reprends le chemin vers le village caché du sable. Je sais que Tsunade sama a du envoyer un message là-bas pour informer de ma venue. Je suis assez curieuse de découvrir cet endroit à vrai dire ainsi que ses habitants. Je reste attentive à ce qui m'entoure afin d'éviter de me faire surprendre par d'éventuels ennemis.

La végétation change au fur et à mesure que j'approche du pays du vent. La forêt qui était dense au début se parsème et j'arrive finalement à la frontière à la fin de la journée. Je décide de passer la nuit à la limite de ce désert qui s'étend à perte de vue. Autant voyager de jour dans cette étendue de sable pour éviter de s'y perdre. Ce serait dommage d'avoir risqué autant de choses depuis quelques temps pour rien au final.

Je m'écarte une nouvelle fois du chemin principal et m'installe un campement de fortune. Je regarde le ciel étoilé un moment. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions au sujet de celui que je recherche. Comment l'approcher et surtout quelle sera sa réaction ? Et que vais je lui dire au final ? Je suis partie à sa recherche un peu sur un coup de tête sans penser aux conséquences ni même aux réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. Et puis Sasuke sera peut être plus chanceux que moi pour retrouver son aîné. Après tout... je ne sais rien de lui si ce n'est les peu de fois où je l'ai vu avec son petit frère avant la nuit de la tragédie.

Après la nuit précédente et la fatigue de la journée, je m'endors finalement pour une nuit qui sera sans rêves pour une fois. Ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui me font ouvrir les yeux. Je m'étends et me dirige doucement vers le chemin principal vers Suna quand je vois une jeune femme avec quatre couettes blondes se diriger vers moi. Je reconnais assez rapidement Temari, la sœur du Kazekage, la diplomate de Suna à Konoha qui se dirige vers moi avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me doute à cet instant que le message de Tsunade a déjà du arriver et que Suna a envoyé quelqu'un a ma rencontre et j'avoue que pour avoir déjà rencontré Temari une fois, je suis assez contente de la voir car le désert me rendait un peu nerveuse.

\- Bonjour Temari san, _**dis je en souriant**_

\- Bonjour Aiko, _**me répond-elle**_ , votre Hokage nous a informé de ta venue et Gaara m'a demandé de venir à ta rencontre

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle m'invite à la suivre en direction de son village. Elle est bien plus à l'aise que je l'aurais été si j'avais été seule dans cette étendue sableuse et ça se comprend assez facilement puisqu'elle est originaire d'ici. Elle est une guide parfaite et nous arrivons en fin de journée à Suna.

Nous sommes bientôt rejointes par Kankuro qui nous salue et nous informe que Gaara nous attend avec impatience. Je suis un peu nerveuse de rencontrer l'homologue de Tsunade à vrai dire. Je sais que nos villages sont alliés et que Naruto est un ami proche du Kazekage mais je ne m'attendais pas à le rencontrer si tôt après mon arrivée. Peut être le lendemain ?

Temari sourit à son frère et l'informe que nous irons le retrouver une fois que j'aurais déposé mes affaires. Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau seules et arrivons rapidement devant une belle maison.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, tu séjourneras ici le temps que tu resteras à Suna, _**me sourit Temari**_

\- Chez toi ? C'est très gentil Temari, _**dis je un peu embarrassée par tant de gentilles attentions**_

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre et dès que tu seras prête nous irons voir Gaara.

\- Temari ? Je suppose qu'il y a un protocole lorsque tu rencontres le chef d'un autre village... Je n'y connais rien. Dois je me comporter comme avec Tsunade Sama ou bien il y a d'autres choses à savoir ? _**Dis je gênée**_

\- Gaara est Kazekage mais il n'est pas très difficile avec le protocole, _**me rassure t'elle**_

J'avoue que cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question mais je ferais au mieux. Je dois le considérer de la même manière que mon propre Kage après tout. Je me comporterais donc avec lui comme avec Tsunade sama. Je pose mes affaires dans la chambre qui a été mise à ma disposition et profite de prendre une bonne douche pour me rafraîchir.

Je rejoins ma nouvelle colocataire dans le salon et lui souris alors que j'ajuste mon top. Elle me sourit et m'invite à la suivre à nouveau dans le village. Les gens la saluent chaleureusement et elle en fait de même. Nous arrivons rapidement au palais du Kazekage et même si Temari m'a rassurée, ce n'est pas franchement évident pour moi. Elle cogne à la porte du bureau et entre sans attendre d'être invitée à le faire.

Elle se tourne pour me faire signe d'entrer également, ce que je fais sans attendre. Je regarde directement vers le bureau où est assis Gaara. Je l'ai aperçu lors d'une de ses visites à Konoha mais je n'ai jamais ne serait ce qu'échanger un simple bonjour. Je m'incline respectueusement devant le chef de Suna.

\- Bonsoir Kazekage sama. Enchantée de vous rencontrer et merci de m'accueillir si gentiment à Suna, _**dis je timidement**_.

Gaara se lève et fais le tour de son bureau pour me tendre la main. Je suis étonnée qu'il agisse ainsi et le regarde interrogative avant de serrer sa main.

\- Appelle moi Gaara. Bienvenue à Suna, Aiko. Tsunade nous a envoyé un message annonçant ta venue et en tant qu'amie de Konoha et surtout amie de Naruto, pas de cérémonie entre nous, _**me dit Gaara avec un regard bienveillant.**_

\- Merci Gaara sama, _**réponds je avec respect et un léger sourire.**_

J'accepte de l'appeler par son prénom mais il reste néanmoins le Kazekage et je rajoute volontairement le sama par respect envers sa position de chef. Il sourit légèrement à ma réponse mais n'insiste pas. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens pensent que je ne respecte pas leur Kage, bien au contraire.

\- J'espère que tu te plairas à Suna, et sache que tu es la bienvenue le temps que tu voudras rester. Temari sera ta guide pendant ton séjour à moins qu'elle ne soit appelée pour une mission diplomatique. À ce moment là, je prendrais le relais, _**m'informe Gaara.**_

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité, Kazekage sama... pardon... Gaara sama, _**me reprends-je en rougissant**_

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Tsunade pour l'informer que tu es bien arrivée. Elle était inquiète de te savoir seule sur la route après ce qui s'est passé à Konoha. Et je lui ai assuré que tu aurais accès à tout le savoir médical de Suna pendant ton séjour, _**me dit le Kazekage**_.

\- Que s'est il passé ? _**Fais-je étonnée bien que je me doute de quoi il en retourne**_

\- Le Palais de l'Hokage a été visité en pleine nuit. Il semblerait que rien ait été volé mais du coup, Tsunade n'est plus très sure pour la sécurité de ses villageois, _ **me réponds mon interlocuteur.**_

Je reste silencieuse à sa dernière phrase. Je n'ai pas imaginé que mon intrusion ait pu causé autant de soucis par la suite. Je souris timidement et acquiesce alors qu'il me dit bien entendu de garder cela pour moi car c'est confidentiel. Temari grimace en rappelant à son frère que parfois, il n'est pas très discret surtout sur des sujet aussi délicats. Nous rions en voyant Gaara un peu mal à l'aise.

Kankuro arrive à son tour et regarde étonné son frère légèrement rouge. Il se tourne vers Temari et moi qui sourions sans arriver à comprendre quoi que ce soit de la situation. Gaara coupe court à tout cela et nous invite tous à dîner. Je suis assez surprise de voir à quel point la fratrie m'accueille aussi ouvertement alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. J'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît tous depuis toujours alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine j'étais une totale inconnue venant simplement du village allié.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'ouvrir aux autres mais avec Gaara, Kankuro et Temari je ne me sens pas aussi mal à l'aise. Peut être est ce le fait de ne pas être à Konoha et ne pas avoir peur d'être jugée. Bien que Naruto ne m'aie jamais jugée non plus mais il est à part. Il est sûrement le seul avec lequel j'aurais pu créer un lien si je l'avais voulu aussi et si il n'avait pas été si absorbé par sa quête de retrouver Sasuke par n'importe quel moyen.

Nous mangeons dans un petit restaurant de Suna et partageons quelques souvenirs de moments partagés avec notre ami en commun. Naruto est vraiment quelqu'un à part. Il rassemble les gens même lorsqu'il n'est pas présent.

Quelques questions sont posées mais je reste assez évasive surtout en ce qui concerne ma famille. Je suis orpheline, je vis chez ma tante mais n'ai aucune affinité avec elle. La soirée se termine trop vite à mon goût. La fratrie est adorable et il est difficile de ne pas les apprécier. Gaara nous raccompagne jusque chez Temari malgré les remarques de celles-ci concernant le fait qu'elle sait parfaitement prendre soin d'elle. Je ris en voyant Gaara lever légèrement les yeux au ciel et la laisser râler. Il a beau être le Kage de ce magnifique village, il n'en reste pas moins un jeune homme charmant et attentionné envers sa sœur.

Une fois rentrées et Gaara reparti, je rejoins Temari dans le salon et ris en l'entendant encore grommeler contre son frère.

\- Il a osé me raccompagner... non mais tu te rends compte ? Comme si j'étais une simple gamine incapable de me défendre, _**grogne t'elle**_

\- Dis toi que c'est moi qu'il a gentiment raccompagné, _**dis je en souriant**_

\- Comme si je suis incapable de prendre soin de mon invitée ou que tu es faible...

\- Alors dis toi qu'il a juste voulu être poli avec moi

\- Oui on va dire ça... _**soupire Temari**_

Nous discutons encore un peu autour d'un thé, le temps que ma colocataire de Suna se calme et allons finalement nous coucher pour prendre un bon repos avant la journée de demain qui sera encore riche de nouvelles expériences... en tout cas pour moi.

* * *

 _Voilà, Aiko est enfin à Suna et découvre un peu une autre vie. Dans le prochain chapitre, elle va se consacrer à ses connaissances médicales et apprendra à mieux connaître ses hôtes_


	4. Séjour à Suna

_Tout d'abord, je remercie mes lecteurs et lectrices et aussi Sakka sensei et FuryFury pour les reviews._

 _J'espère continuer sur ma lancée et que l'histoire vous plaira toujours._

* * *

 **Séjour à Suna**

Je me réveille aux premières lueurs du soleil et m'étends doucement. J'ai pour une fois bien dormi et me sens reposée. Aucuns cauchemars ne sont venus me hanter. Je me prépare et rejoins Temari qui m'attends assise dans la cuisine en buvant un thé. Elle me fixe et me souris avant de me tendre une tasse de thé chaud.

\- Ce matin je te fais visiter Suna et cet après-midi nous irons jusqu'à l'hôpital où tu seras présentée à la meilleure équipe médicale du village, _ **me dit-elle**_

\- C'est un excellent programme pour la journée à venir. Merci

\- Les médecins ont été mis au courant et répondront à toutes tes questions. Tu auras accès également aux documents que tu voudras étudier

\- Merci énormément. Cela ne gêne pas que j'étudie toutes vos procédures ainsi ?

\- Tu as l'accord du Kazekage, _**sourit elle.**_

\- Oh...

J'ai réussi dans mes études, j'ai tout fait pour. Certes je n'ai pas eu la chance d'étudier auprès de Tsunade comme Sakura, mais pour autant j'ai obtenu la seconde place dans toutes les matières médicales. J'ai vu ma camarade comme une rivale mais dans le bon sens du terme, je voulais prouver que je pouvais y arriver sans avoir eu un maître comme elle a eu. C'est chose faite et j'en suis fière.

Nous nous mettons finalement en route pour la visite guidée de Suna. Ce village est différent de Konoha certes mais sur certains aspects, je le trouve bien plus chaleureux. Peut être que tout ce que j'ai vécu dans mon propre village l'a rendu plus hostile pour moi finalement. Je prends mes repères afin de ne pas me perdre si jamais Temari devait s'absenter. Elle ne pourra pas toujours être là, derrière moi, et je me vois mal demander la présence de Gaara comme baby-sitter alors qu'il a beaucoup de responsabilités en tant que Kazekage.

Nous passons devant l'académie ninja et nous arrêtons un peu. Nous nous installons dans un parc et en profitons pour discuter un peu. Temari est une jeune femme qu'on pourrait croire dure aux premiers abords mais elle est vraiment adorable. Elle pose des questions sur moi tout en restant discrète, elle cherche sincèrement à mieux me connaître. Que puis je dire sur moi sauf les banalités telles que je suis orpheline, que je vis chez ma tante, qu'elle ne m'a scolarisée à l'académie que parce qu'elle y a été contrainte... ce que j'espère au plus profond de moi, c'est de ne pas faire de cauchemar car je ne saurais pas lui expliquer ces horreurs que je vois. Et pour une fois, cela m'ennuie car j'apprécie sincèrement ma nouvelle amie et lui mentir me pèse.

Mais je sais également que je partirais d'ici dans quelques temps pour LE trouver et ça, personne, pas même elle ne me comprendrait. Comment les gens pourraient concevoir que je veuille retrouver un nukenin de son genre ?

Je sursaute en me rendant compte que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et que Temari m'attends pour me guider jusqu'à l'hôpital où nous sommes attendues. Je lui souris et m'excuse en rougissant de mon absence momentanée. Elle rit et me demande si je pense à mon « amoureux » de Konoha. J'écarquille les yeux et rougis de plus belle en déniant cette hypothèse. Moi ? Amoureuse de cet homme qui hante mes nuits en les maculant de sang, de morts... Impossible et puis je ne le connais pas après tout. Comment peut on être amoureuse de quelqu'un à qui on a jamais adressé la parole ?

Nous entrons dans l'hôpital où nous sommes reçues aimablement par le médecin en chef. Temari me laisse avec lui pour la visite des lieux. Elle a des choses à voir avec le Kazekage et m'informe qu'elle passera en fin d'après midi pour me retrouver. Je la remercie et suis le médecin qui sera entre autre mon interlocuteur à l'hôpital.

La visite est intéressante et me permets déjà de savoir me diriger dans les nombreux couloirs. Je retiens surtout le chemin pour aller dans la pièce où sont consignées toutes les méthodes médicales utilisées ici. Je me demande si je pourrais accéder aux documents des procédures également abandonnées, je pourrais y trouver des choses intéressantes et pourquoi pas reprendre certaines idées.

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse incroyable et j'avoue avoir du mal à quitter la salle où je me suis installée avec les procédures les plus simples dans un premier temps. C'est Temari qui entre dans la pièce en souriant qui me fait lever les yeux des rouleaux.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir demander à ce que la porte soit verrouillée à partir d'une certaine heure si on veut te voir sortir de cette pièce, _**plaisante t elle**_

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, quelle heure est il ? _**Dis je en souriant**_

\- Assez tard pour dîner et que les gens ici s'inquiètent pour venir me chercher

\- Pardon, j'étais absorbée par cette mine d'information

Elle sourit à nouveau et croise les bras sous sa poitrine en attendant que je me décide à me lever et à la suivre. Nous rions en sortant de l'hôpital et je me rends compte à cet instant qu'en effet, il est tard. Il fait déjà nuit noire lorsque nous arrivons chez ma colocataire. Nous cuisinons ensemble et nous mettons à table, chacune racontant sa propre journée.

Nous passons une grande partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien autour d'une tasse de thé avant de nous retirer pour dormir un peu. Je m'endors un léger sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse d'avoir une amie telle que Temari.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit en sueur, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri. Je déglutis difficilement au souvenir de tout ce sang dans mon cauchemar et sursaute en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir brusquement. Ce qui m'angoissait le plus en vivant avec Temari vient de se produire. Elle a à la main son grand éventail et est déjà prête à combattre celui ou celle qui m'attaque, cependant il n'y a personne. Il n'y a que moi, encore choquée par mon rêve. Elle vérifie autour d'elle avant de s'agenouiller face à moi pour capter mon regard.

Je baisse la tête honteuse et n'ose la regarder. Comment lui expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je ne peux malheureusement pas. J'ai bientôt 18 ans et à cet instant, je suis telle une petite fille, apeurée par les monstres de la nuit. Elle s'assied en silence près de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule, silencieuse, comme pour m'indiquer qu'elle ne posera aucune question. C'est à moi, ou non, de parler, lui dire ce qui se passe. Je finis par la regarder et soupirer.

\- Désolée Temari... j'aurais du t'avertir que je fais des cauchemar... mais il est difficile pour moi, à mon âge, d'avouer cette faiblesse

\- Ce n'est rien, _**me dit elle en souriant gentiment**_... j'étais prête à en découdre au pire

\- J'ai vu ça et je te remercie...

\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là... mais sache aussi que si tu ne veux pas, je respecterais ça

\- Je n'aime pas en parler, je suis désolée, vraiment. En parler, me force à y repenser et ça les rends plus réels. Je ne veux pas leur laisser cette emprise sur moi. C'est déjà assez dur.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour y faire chauffer du thé. Je souris tristement à mon amie qui m'a suivie et finit par pouffer de rire en voyant sa chevelure toute ébouriffée. Elle soulève un sourcil avant de me suivre dans mon fou rire. Au moins, ça a le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps. Bien entendu, ma chère amie me menace si jamais je venais à divulguer une quelconque information quant à ses cheveux au réveil.

Nous buvons notre thé en silence avant que je ne me décide à la remercier concernant son attitude clairement protectrice après cet épisode un peu gênant. Elle me rassure et me sourit avant de regagner sa chambre. Je m'installe près de la fenêtre et regarde un long moment le ciel étoilé, me demandant pourquoi mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus sanglants ces derniers temps. Est ce un signe pour me presser dans ma quête ?

Le lendemain matin, je retrouve une nouvelle fois Temari dans la cuisine, qui elle, est fraîche comme si rien ne s'était passé, contrairement à moi qui n'a pas pu fermer l'œil après. Je bois mon thé et la rassure sur mon état, à part la fatigue, je me porte à merveilles. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes investigations à l'hôpital, pendant qu'elle rejoint ses frères dans le bureau de Gaara.

Je ne vois de nouveau pas la journée passer, complètement absorbée par les recherches sur les poisons, les divers diagnostics et solutions à ceux-ci. Je lève une nouvelle fois le regard vers la porte qui s'ouvre et suis étonnée de voir le Kazekage en personne. Je me lève et m'incline pour le saluer.

\- Bonsoir Gaara sama

\- Bonsoir Aiko chan, _**me dit il en souriant alors que je suis gênée par cette façon de me saluer.**_ Temari m'envoie te chercher et te sortir de cette pièce.

\- Elle m'a dit hier qu'elle ferait verrouiller la porte si je continuais, _**dis je en riant.**_

\- Elle m'en a informé, et je vais peut être y réfléchir. Surtout qu'elle va devoir partir pour Konoha demain pour quelques jours.

\- Je saurais me sortir d'ici et me débrouiller pour les jours à venir, inutile de t'ennuyer à jouer le guide pour moi. Tu dois avoir assez de travail pour ne pas avoir à t'occuper de moi en plus, Gaara sama.

\- Tu me tutoies mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'utiliser sama.

\- C'est trop difficile... gomen, j'ai l'impression de te manquer de respect.

\- Je te le demande, comme un ami.

\- Très bien

Nous sortons de l'hôpital et retrouvons Temari et Kankuro qui nous attendent en souriant. Je rougis et bouscule gentiment mon amie blonde qui se moque de moi, ravie de m'avoir envoyé le Kazekage pour me faire sortir plus vite. Nous marchons un moment en ville jusqu'à nous retrouver tout les quatre devant un repas au restaurant. Temari part au matin et je serais seule chez elle. Elle me regarde et je peux lire un peu d'inquiétude dans son regard, surtout après la nuit de la veille.

Nous rentrons et je profite de me retrouver seule avec elle pour la rassurer. Je lui promets que si je me sens en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à ses frères. Je lui jure également de lui reporter si l'un d'eux ne se comporte pas bien à mon égard. Je ris de la voir protectrice envers moi, il est vrai que je n'en ai pas l'habitude mais j'apprécie grandement.

Je suis levée bien avant Temari le lendemain et lui ai préparé un bento pour son voyage ainsi qu'une missive pour Tsunade dans laquelle je lui fais part de mes recherches et la rassure en même temps. Je ne compte pas partir de Suna pour l'instant même si je sais que je ne resterais pas six mois ici. J'accompagne mon amie jusqu'aux portes de Suna et la laisse prendre la route. Je prends ensuite la direction de l'hôpital pour une nouvelle journée d'étude et de travail.

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Temari pour Konoha. Les journées se ressemblent assez : maison, hôpital, maison. Je n'ai pas revu Kankuro ou Gaara pour le moment mais je ne m'inquiète pas surtout qu'ils doivent être très occupés. J'ai fini par demander à accéder aux techniques abandonnées et il a fallu qu'une demande soit faite auprès du Kazekage justement.

Je lève la tête en entendant la porte de la salle où je passe le plus de mon temps s'ouvrir. Je souris en voyant le regard vert de Gaara rencontrer le mien et me lève pour venir le saluer. Il sourit en retour et s'installe sur la chaise qui fait face à la mienne.

\- Bonjour Gaara.

\- Bonjour Aiko. Comment te portes tu ? Je suis désolé, je suis un bien piètre hôte depuis le départ de Temari, _**me dit gentiment le Kazekage**_. Je manque à ma parole

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien et je sais que tu es occupé par tes responsabilités.

\- J'avais pourtant dis que je serais présent... mais je suis là et je viens moi-même te donner l'autorisation d'accès aux techniques abandonnées comme tu l'as demandé.

\- C'est une manière de te faire pardonner de m'avoir abandonnée à mon triste sort ? _**Dis je en riant**_

\- Peut-être. Et je me suis dis que nous pourrions sortir un peu de cet hôpital, histoire que tu voies un peu le soleil ?

\- Tu veux me voir griller c'est ça ?

Nous plaisantons naturellement, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Gaara est quelqu'un d'attachant, enfin je le vois ainsi. J'ai bien entendu dire que les gens l'avaient longtemps craint avant qu'il ne devienne adoré par son peuple en tant que Kazekage. Moi je me contente de l'adorer, comme un frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je me lève et lui fais signe de me précéder vers la sortie.

Nous passons l'après-midi à marcher à travers le village. Je finis par me tourner vers lui et demande si ils ont un terrain d'entraînement disponible. Il paraît surpris mais je lui explique que j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu et sourit en lui proposant un peu d'exercice avec un combat en toute amitié. Il accepte et nous conduit vers un terrain gigantesque.

Nous passons une bonne heure à nous combattre, et j'avoue que je suis heureuse d'être son amie et non son ennemie. Il est terriblement puissant et je peux le ressentir dans tout mes muscles endoloris. Il a combattu de manière fair-play mais n'a pas non plus trop retenu ses coups. Bon au départ il se refrénait trop et je l'ai donc un peu bousculé pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Je m'écroule à genoux, la respiration coupée et je souris en mettant le bras en l'air pour montrer que l'affrontement est terminé.

Je prends la main tendue et ris en voyant que nous sommes tout les deux poussiéreux. C'est à cet instant que Kankuro nous rejoins et manque s'étouffer en nous regardant. Apparemment peu de gens se frottent à Gaara même pour un simple entraînement. Je ris en voyant le frère aîné venir s'assurer que je ne suis pas blessée, en houspillant son cadet et en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas du. Gaara rit de bon cœur et je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Nous rentrons chacun de notre côté tout en se promettant de faire une revanche. Je prends une douche et souris encore alors que mon corps me rappelle qu'il est fatigué et malgré tout blessé, même si c'est très superficiel. Je prends le temps de me soigner avant de me coucher totalement éreintée.

Je me réveille au petit matin, encore fatiguée de la veille mais de bonne humeur. Je prends tôt le chemin de l'hôpital afin de me mettre enfin à travailler sur les techniques qui ont été abandonnées pour diverses raisons dans ce village. Peut être que je trouverais quelque chose que je pourrais reprendre et pourquoi pas faire aboutir la technique, là où les autres ont préféré renoncer.

Je m'installe à la table de travail et commence à ouvrir chaque parchemin, ils sont tous intéressants mais je comprends vite pourquoi, à chaque fois, tout a été annulé. Une seule technique éveille ma curiosité et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi à cet instant précis, je me décide à l'étudier à fond. Celle-ci a été finalisée mais interdite, jugée trop dangereuse pour l'utilisateur qui met sa vie en jeu si il l'utilise. Je passe une nouvelle journée à étudier, sans vraiment voir la lumière du soleil mais je suis bien trop absorbée par ce que je lis sur la « transmigration de son énergie. »

Cela fait presque quinze jours que je suis installée à Suna désormais. Tsunade semble particulièrement satisfaite de me savoir toujours au même endroit et j'avoue que je me plais vraiment ici. Je sais que Temari doit arriver de Konoha cet après-midi justement, après sa dernière mission. Je me dirige vers le terrain d'entraînement et souris en y trouvant mon adversaire favori. Je ne le préviens pas de mon arrivée et lui lance directement plusieurs kunai, tout en sachant qu'il les évitera facilement, comme à son habitude.

Une gerbe de sable s'élance tel un bouclier et arrête mes armes en vol. Je souris de plus belle et évite une main sableuse qui tente de m'attraper. Je m'écarte et me jette sur Gaara qui évite mon assaut un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le combat dure une bonne heure avant que nous soyons interrompus par Temari qui arrive avec Kankuro sur les talons. Je ris en voyant l'air horrifié de mon amie en me voyant crasseuse et pleines de légères marques.

\- Non mais Gaara... tu es fou ? Regarde dans quel état elle est, _**s'exclame Temari**_

\- C'est superficiel , regarde moi Tema... il retient ses coups, mais pas moi, _ **dis je en riant**_

\- En effet, c'est moi le plus à plaindre au final, _**dis calmement mon ami Gaara**_

Nous rions tout les deux en retournant vers le village, avant de nous quitter et de nous donner rendez vous pour le dîner. Une fois chez Temari, celle ci est enfin calmée et finit par sourire en me disant qu'elle est heureuse de voir son frère comme ça. Il n'accepte jamais un combat, trop inquiet de blesser son adversaire même si il est très précautionneux.

Mon séjour à Suna a été d'une grande richesse, aussi bien personnelle que dans mes recherches. Je suis finalement arrivée au bout de ce que je voulais étudier. Je sais qu'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais je reviendrais, c'est sur. J'annoncerais ce soir au dîner que je compte partir d'ici quelques jours, il est temps pour moi de retourner sur les routes.

La nouvelle de mon prochain départ, bien que mes amis voudraient me voir rester, est bien accueillie et comme je m'y attendais, Gaara m'annonce que je serais toujours une invitée dans son village, dès que je le souhaite. Je les remercie et commence à préparer mes affaires pour quitter Suna. Le départ est prévu pour dans deux jours car j'ai encore quelques personnes à saluer avant de mettre cette étape derrière moi.

* * *

 _Aiko va enfin reprendre la route pour continuer son périple. Elle a apprit beaucoup personnellement et au niveau médical._

 _Alors plusieurs informations sur le prochain chapitre : je vais vous faire découvrir l'affinité d'Aiko en ninjutsu. Je vais prendre les compétences d'un grand ninja mais que je vais adapter à ma petite demoiselle._

 _Et je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : peur sur la route... ça vous intrigue j'espère_


	5. Peur sur la route

_Tout d'abord merci pour la review du dernier chapitre Sakka Sensei !  
_

 _Comme promis, un chapitre un peu transitoire et un peu court désolée, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire_

* * *

 **Peur sur la route**

Je suis enfin prête à partir de Suna. Un départ plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru tant je me suis attachée aux habitants et surtout à la famille du Kazekage. Je suis escortée jusqu'aux portes par la dite famille et me tourne pour leur sourire et les prendre dans mes bras. C'est à cet instant que Temari m'informe qu'elle m'accompagnera jusqu'à la sortie du désert pour que nous puissions passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Gaara quant à lui s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir mais une réunion importante doit avoir lieu. Je souris et lui fais promettre un combat pour se faire pardonner lors de notre prochaine rencontre, ce qu'il accepte rapidement avant de faire demi tour pour accomplir son devoir de chef, suivi de Kankuro.

C'est donc avec Temari que je pénètre une nouvelle fois dans cet immense désert qui entoure Suna. Nous parlons de mon voyage et mon amie me questionne sur ma prochaine destination. Amegakure est rapidement évoqué et Temari, protectrice sur les bords, me déconseille vivement cette route.

\- Tema, je prends cette route mais je te promets que si je vois que cela tourne mal, je ferais demi tour.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés Aiko.

\- Tu es une grande sœur dans l'âme, même avec moi, _**dis je en souriant**_

\- J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur même si j'adore mes frères

Nous avançons lentement sachant que le désert ne sera pas éternel et que nous devrons nous séparer. C'est en fin de journée que nous commençons à voir quelques arbres au loin, nous informant de la frontière avec le pays de la pluie. Une fois arrivées à la bordure de la forêt qui s'épaissit, nous décidons d'installer un camp pour la nuit. Il sera plus prudent pour l'une comme pour l'autre, de reprendre la route au petit matin et ainsi nous profiterons encore quelques heures de cette complicité qui nous unit.

Nous veillons jusque tard toutes les deux, chacune racontant divers souvenirs, que ce soit en commun ou non, avant de nous endormir finalement épuisées toutes les deux. C'est le soleil qui nous réveille, ses rayons nous réchauffant doucement. Nous qui voulions faire des tours de garde, c'est loupé et nous aurions été des cibles intéressantes. Nous sommes à la fois désolées et amusées de nous être endormies ainsi. La séparation est un moment difficile pour chacune mais il est temps de se dire au revoir mais surtout à bientôt, car il est clair que ce n'est pas un adieu pour nous.

La route me semble monotone toute seule, j'avance sans vraiment faire attention au monde qui m'entoure. Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de faire partie d'une famille avant mon arrivée à Suna à vrai dire. Ma tante... c'est une colocataire qui m'a toujours fait comprendre que j'étais un poids pour elle depuis la mort de mes parents. Elle vivait avec mon père dans un village éloigné, puis il avait rencontré ma mère et par amour l'avait rejointe... ce qui pour Inari, l'a mené directement au tombeau puisque c'est en ninja de Konoha qu'il est mort. Elle a accepté de m'élever car elle était ma seule parente et malgré tout, je suis la fille de son frère adoré, sinon je pense que j'aurais fini à l'orphelinat comme beaucoup d'autres enfants après l'attaque de Kyubi.

Je m'arrête une nouvelle fois pour la nuit, en pleine forêt, m'écartant du chemin principal. Je ressens la solitude comme une véritable douleur pour une fois. J'ai toujours aimé être seule, ma tante m'ayant vite appris à être indépendante, mais à cet instant, j'aimerais avoir ma famille avec moi... enfin ceux que je considère désormais comme tel. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Gaara, Kankuro et surtout Temari prendraient une telle place dans ma vie et me manqueraient autant. Je finis par m'endormir mais pas totalement, gardant l'esprit alerte au cas où je serais attaquée.

Je reprends la route le lendemain, marchant d'un pas décidé, m'éloignant encore un peu plus de Suna. Je rencontre quelques marchands sur la route, ça égaye un peu le voyage en fin de compte car le chemin vers Ame est assez ennuyeux. Je vois au loin deux voyageurs et m'amuse intérieurement à leur trouver un métier, une famille imaginaire. Je souris pour moi-même en constatant où j'en suis arrivée pour me sentir moins seule durant mon voyage.

L'un semble plus grand que le second de loin, plus robuste également. Ils approchent d'un pas lent, me permettant à mesure que leurs silhouettes se dessinent d'affiner mes suppositions. Des manteaux identiques, noirs à nuages rouges et des chapeaux que je qualifierais d'étranges recouvrent leurs visages. Je finis par froncer les sourcils en apercevant ce qui ressemble au manche d'une arme dans le dos du plus grand, ce qui pourrait faire de ces voyageurs des ennemis. Je focalise mon attention sur celui qui semble armé, en espérant qu'ils ne m'attaquent pas, même si je ne vois aucune raison qu'ils le fassent.

Ils sont enfin à proximité, je peux donc détailler les étrangers qui me font face et je commence par celui qui m'inquiète le plus au final. Je regarde le visage à la peau bleue qui me fait face et j'avoue qu'il est très angoissant, surtout lorsqu'il capte mon regard. Je me décide enfin à dévisager le second et à cet instant, le monde autour de moi s'arrête instantanément.

Ce visage que je reconnaîtrais entre mille mais que je ne m'attendais pas à voir si tôt... SON visage. Je croise ses yeux noirs et fais un bond en arrière, prenant immédiatement une position offensive. Je ne réfléchis plus, c'est mon corps qui prend le contrôle. Les deux hommes quant à eux, me fixent sans bouger. Je compose toute une série de mudras et prends une grande inspiration en lançant mon attaque.

\- Suiton : Rupinasu Kiba no jutsu (Suiton : les crocs lupins aqueux)

Une gerbe d'eau prend la forme d'un loup qui se rue sur mes deux adversaires. Mon attention est totalement focalisée sur le brun qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors que mon loup s'apprête à le toucher de plein fouet. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que l'autre homme s'est décalé d'un simple bond sur le côté pour lui aussi effectuer des mudras.

\- Suiton - Suikôdan no jutsu (Suiton : Requin élémentaire aqueux)

Soudain, un requin d'une taille énorme se forme pour attraper mon loup aqueux à la gorge, faisant exploser les deux attaques et réduisant la mienne en une fine pluie sur le chemin. Je ne suis pas une ninja faite pour les combats bien que j'ai des notions et rien qu'à voir la puissance de l'attaque du coéquipier du Uchiha, je suis bien en dessous du niveau, je décide donc qu'il est préférable de battre en retraite. Je cherche dans ma poche d'armes une bombe aveuglante et m'apprête à la jeter vers eux quand une main attrape mon poignet.

Je regarde face à moi, où je distingue toujours les deux hommes, et finis par me retourner pour voir qui m'a immobilisée. Je croise le regard d'onyx d'Itachi qui me fixe. Je tourne rapidement la tête vers l'autre Itachi qui explose en une gerbe d'eau... un clone... Je tire sur mon poignet pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- As tu fini ? _**Me demande t'il de son air impassible**_

Son coéquipier approche d'un pas nonchalant et regarde Itachi qui se contente de me maintenir, sans un mot de plus. Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien un seul instant alors que je connais les risques si jamais ses pupilles se changent en sharingans. Mais parfois il est préférable de garder l'œil sur son ennemi.

\- Une de tes fans Itachi San ?

Je profite que l'Uchiha lève le regard vers son interlocuteur pour le gifler de toutes mes forces, espérant qu'il relâche mon poignet, en vain. Sa tête s'est contenté de tourner sur le côté avec ma main, qui en outre a laissé les cinq doigts d'imprimés sur sa joue. Son visage pivote à nouveau vers moi mais ses pupilles ont laissé place à des orbes rouges, les sharingans.

\- Ou pas... _**dit son compagnon en grimaçant devant la gifle que je viens d'asséner au brun**_. Tu la connais ?

Je sens la peur m'étreindre à la vue de ses sharingans, me réprimandant intérieurement de l'avoir claqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris à vrai dire, je voulais juste qu'il me lâche afin de fuir. Sa voix résonne à nouveau, toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Tu as déjà vu des sharingans, n'est ce pas ? tu es de Konoha.

Je me contente de faire non de la tête et continuer à tirer sur mon poignet qui commence à me faire mal à force. Je grimace en sentant juste sa main se refermer un peu plus sur mon bras, m'intimant silencieusement au calme.

\- Elle est de ton village Itachi ? Une chasseuse de nukenin ? On fait quoi, on la tue ? Oh... tu m'écoutes ? _**S'agace son équipier en voyant que l'Uchiha ne daigne pas répondre.**_

\- Inutile, elle n'est pas une menace pour nous, la mission avant tout Kisame. Partons

Il relâche enfin ma main et je finis sur les fesses, le fixant intensément. Il ramasse quelque chose par terre qu'il me tend en silence. Je jette un regard sur mon bandeau qui arbore le signe de Konoha et le récupère avant de le presser contre ma poitrine. Il a du se décrocher et j'ai du le perdre, mais à quel moment, là est la question. Itachi me tourne le dos et commence à partir, faisant grommeler son compagnon, qui était partant pour découper un peu la blondinette comme il dit.

Le dénommé Kisame marche un peu avant de se tourner vers moi et me sourire, toutes dents dehors, me faisant frissonner en constatant qu'il n'a pas que les attaques d'un requin.

\- à bientôt petite... _**dit il avant de se retourner pour constater qu'Itachi a continué son chemin sans l'attendre**_. Itachi San ! Attends moi !

Je sens de la pluie sur mon visage, que j'essuie avant de constater qu'il ne pleut pas. Ce sont des larmes qui coulent, la peur quittant mon corps et me laissant tremblante encore après cette rencontre. Il aurait pu me tuer ou laisser Kisame le faire, mais comme il l'a si bien dit, je ne suis pas une menace pour eux et je l'ai parfaitement constaté également.

Je reste encore un moment, assise en plein milieu du chemin encore détrempé par mon attaque et la riposte de Kisame, fixant l'horizon où ils ont fini par disparaître. Je suis encore choquée, apeurée me demandant si ils ne vont pas faire demi tour pour me tuer afin d'éviter que je ne donne des indices sur eux. Je décide d'avancer jusqu'au prochain village pour y faire des achats et ensuite, je reprendrais la route pour ma mission, celle d'étendre mes connaissances médicales puisqu'au vue de ma réaction face à LUI, je ne serais sûrement pas en mesure de finir l'autre.

Je me lève, teste la stabilité de mes jambes qui tremblent encore un peu sous le coup de l'émotion alors qu'ils ont disparu depuis un bon moment déjà, avant de me remettre à marcher dans le sens inverse. Ce qui compte le plus pour le moment c'est de m'éloigner de ce chemin, de lui et de tout les souvenirs qui sont revenus à la surface au moment où son regard a croisé le mien.

Ce soir, je reste éveillée, tout les sens en alerte, espérant ne pas subir d'attaque et surtout pour éviter un autre cauchemar si je venais à m'endormir. Je ne tiens pas du tout à avoir un autre de ces mauvais rêve, surtout pas cette nuit car je sais qu'il sera pire que les précédents après cette rencontre inattendue.

J'ouvre les yeux au petit matin, sursautant en entendant un bruit sur le côté, me rendant compte par la même occasion que j'ai finis par m'endormir quelques heures. Je cherche du regard d'où a pu venir le son qui m'a éveillée et finis par soupirer soulagée en constatant que ce n'est qu'un cerf qui s'est un peu approché de mon camp.

Je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de reprendre la route, toujours désireuse de rejoindre au plus vite un village. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité une fois entourée de monde et cela me permettra aussi de prendre une décision quant à ma prochaine destination car Amegakure me semble d'un coup, un village un peu trop dangereux.

* * *

 _La toute première rencontre... qu'en avez vous pensé ? comme je l'ai dis au début du chapitre, c'était court mais intense , enfin de mon côté et puis faut garder des choses à raconter pour la suite_

 _Sakka... si jamais Itachi venait à lire ma fic en passant par chez toi... GOMEN ! pardon mon Itachi adoré, je promets de me faire pardonner mais on reste chez Sakka et on ne me menace pas de représailles hein ? (j'envoie pleins de bisous vers l'écran en ce moment même lol)_

 _Prochain chapitre, un peu plus calme pour notre chère Aiko qui va devoir se remettre de ses émotions et aussi faire de nouvelles connaissances._


	6. Séjour à la frontière du pays de la plui

_Merci ma sensei pour ta dernière review. Oui Aiko est une OOC que j'ai voulu des plus normales (elle a quelques techniques offensives mais rien d'exceptionnel et est une ninja médecin mais pas comme Sakura, elle ne pourra jamais aller sur le front comme la rose car elle n'a pas hérité de la technique de Tsunade)  
_

 _Merci aux followers de la story de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

 **Séjour à la frontière du pays de la pluie**

Plusieurs heures que je marche, sans m'arrêter, comme si le diable en personne s'était mis à me poursuivre. Je repense à cette rencontre inattendue et terrifiante que j'ai faite et finis par sourire en coin en me remémorant ma réaction. Moi qui souhaitais tant le retrouver, je l'ai littéralement agressé et giflé, on peut dire que ce n'est pas commun comme comportement. Je revois encore ses yeux d'abord noir comme de l'encre, se changer pour devenir rouge sang, son visage fin qui ne laisse apparaître aucune émotion malgré mon attitude des plus agressives. Peut être ai-je paniqué trop vite ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me contrôler et si je décide de poursuivre mon but de le retrouver, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il réagisse bien la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons.

 _*Je marche lentement à travers les rues de Konoha et me rends directement dans ce quartier que je trouve si attirant et si mystérieux à la fois. Je souris en apercevant au loin l'arche qui porte l'emblème en forme d'éventail, signe que j'entrerais bientôt dans le district des Uchiha. Cet éventail, également synonyme de Police à Konoha m'intrigue tout autant que les gens qui l'arborent fièrement sur leurs habits. Moi je n'ai pas d'emblème mais si je devais en choisir un parmi ceux de mon village, c'est celui-ci que je porterais également._

 _Je n'entre pas par l'entrée principale, je ne suis pas une Uchiha et je n'y ai pas d'amis ou de famille. Je sais que les gens qui vivent ici sont redoutés par beaucoup et ils sont eux-même très méfiants de ce que j'ai pu voir. L'endroit que je préfère dans ce coin, c'est le grand lac et c'est là-bas que je me réfugie le plus souvent. J'y vois mon camarade de classe, Sasuke « la star », celui qui réussit tout et surtout le garçon duquel toutes les filles sont amoureuses, avec son frère aîné. Ils passent du temps ensemble dès que le plus grand le peut, étant donné qu'il part souvent en mission._

 _Le décor change soudainement autour de moi, je fronce les sourcils alors que j'entends du bruit dans la ruelle plus loin. Je m'approche doucement, sur la pointe des pieds et me cache derrière une sorte de barrière pour observer. Je distingue un homme, une arme à la main, fixer la personne face à lui et soudainement, enfonce cette lame dans son corps. Je peux voir la gerbe de sang recrachée par la victime alors qu'elle rend son dernier souffle. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri d'horreur alors qu'un deuxième individu tombe lui aussi, mort. Il y a tellement de sang qui coule. Un ruisseau rouge se forme à partir des corps puis grossit peu à peu comme si l'hémoglobine contenue dans les cadavres était infinie et allait former une rivière écarlate._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder cette scène d'horreur et surtout guetter le meurtrier pour éviter qu'il ne me trouve. Je sursaute en constatant qu'il se tourne dans ma direction. Je reconnais immédiatement le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi, mais ses yeux sont vides et rouges comme le sang qu'il fait couler._

 _La scène se modifie une nouvelle fois, même si je ne suis plus dans cette ruelle, je me sens encore oppressée. Je constate que je suis immobilisée, ma main prisonnière d'une autre. Je lève le regard vers la personne qui me retient et bloque ma respiration un instant. Ces yeux qui me fixent, d'un rouge écarlate et froids, les mêmes que cette nuit là. Je constate qu'il a ce sabre, celui qu'il a utilisé autrefois, à la main. Je secoue la tête, tout en le suppliant du regard alors que la lame s'approche de moi.*_

C'est au moment où la lame me traverse que je me réveille en sursaut, haletante et en sueur. Même maintenant que je connais la vérité, les images me reviennent sans cesses même si le cauchemar est légèrement différent suite à ma rencontre avec lui. Il me faut un moment pour me remettre à respirer normalement. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne vois pas grand chose car il fait encore bien nuit. Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pas refermer l'œil. Plusieurs questions me viennent : est il aussi hanté par les mêmes souvenirs? Connaît il le repos ?

Il est temps que je me remette en route et surtout que je trouve une ville ou un village, histoire de voir un peu de monde et surtout de me reposer un peu sans avoir l'impression d'avoir la mort à mes trousses, bien que je doute qu'il me poursuive. C'est à la fin de cette nouvelle journée que j'aperçois enfin un village, assez grand et vivant pour que je me sente de suite un peu mieux et en sécurité bien que je sois dans un endroit étranger. Je cherche une auberge dans un premier temps pour y faire une halte, peut être pour un jour ou deux, j'en ai un grand besoin. J'avance lentement et profite de l'agitation de fin de journée, croisant des personnes qui parlent ensemble, des enfants qui jouent. Je suis prise d'une légère nostalgie et repense à Konoha.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte d'une petite auberge et suis accueillie par la gérante à peine le pied posé à l'intérieur. Elle me propose un repas chaud ce que je m'empresse d'accepter. Je m'installe à table et souris en découvrant un bol de ramen devant moi, la nourriture préférée de ce cher Naruto.

\- Vous semblez épuisée mademoiselle, _**me dit gentiment la femme**_

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue ici, pour le temps que vous désirerez.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vais déjà rester deux jours pour commencer, ce serait parfait

\- Je vais demander à mon fils, Isao, de vérifier que la chambre ne manque de rien.

La chambre n'est pas grande mais chaleureuse et confortable et j'avoue que depuis mon départ de Suna, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dormir dans un vrai lit. Même si je suis jeune, rien ne vaut un bon matelas alors je compte bien profiter de cette occasion. Si en plus, je pouvais profiter d'une nuit sans rêves, ce serait le bonheur.

Je me réveille au petit matin, reposée par une bonne nuit de sommeil sans cauchemars. Je profite pour m'étendre de tout mon long, tel un chat, et soupire apaisée. Je vais profiter de mon petit séjour ici pour visiter un peu ce charmant village et refaire des provisions pour la suite de mon voyage. Je retrouve la salle principale et suis accueillie par le jeune Isao qui me propose du thé, que j'accepte sans tarder.

Nous sommes bientôt rejoint par la mère du jeune garçon qui se renseigne si j'ai bien dormi et si je suis satisfaite de la chambre. J'acquiesce et finis par m'informer un peu sur le village en lui même. Je prends mon temps pour savourer la quiétude de l'auberge avant de me décider à visiter le coin. Je flâne à travers les quelques rues et m'arrête devant les diverses échoppes que je trouve pour y jeter un œil. Je rentre à l'auberge en fin d'après-midi et m'arrête devant la pièce principale où je trouve un groupe de personnes parlant avec mon hôte.

\- Que vient faire une ninja de Konoha chez nous Mieko ? T'as t'elle dit ses intentions ? _**Questionne un vieil homme**_

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit à part qu'elle a beaucoup voyagé et voulait simplement se reposer quelques jours. De plus, cela ne me regarde pas et je ne lui poserais pas la question, _**répond la dénommée Mieko d'un ton furieux**_

\- Je m'appelle Aiko, je suis ninja médecin et mon voyage consiste à améliorer mes connaissances, _**dis je calmement en entrant dans la pièce**_. Je ne suis pas une menace pour votre village

Ils semblent tous un peu gênés de la situation mais je m'approche en leur souriant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mieko pour la remercier. Je m'installe à une table et les regarde tour à tour alors que Isao me rejoint et me sourit. Je l'attire contre moi pour un câlin et lui fais un clin d'œil. La majorité des personnes qui étaient ici, finissent par partir sans un mot. Seuls quelques anciens restent et s'installent avec moi pour boire une tasse de thé.

Je suis assaillie de questions auxquelles je réponds gentiment, surtout qu'aucune n'est trop indiscrète. Je leur parle de mon voyage, des endroits que j'ai vu bien que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de choses à raconter. Je m'intéresse également à ce que eux peuvent me raconter. Ils m'expliquent qu'ils n'ont pas de médecin dans le village et qu'ils sont souvent obligés de voyager jusqu'au village plus loin quand ils ont besoin de soins. Je finis par leur proposer de venir me voir le lendemain si ils ont des petits soucis de santé. Ils s'en vont tout sourire en me promettant de passer rapidement afin de ne pas me retarder pour mon voyage.

Effectivement, au matin, je constate qu'il y a déjà quelques personnes qui m'attendent dans la salle principale de l'auberge pour me voir. Je souris et demande à Mieko si elle a une pièce disponible afin que je puisse voir chacun de manière individuelle. Elle me conduit dans une pièce attenante et me remercie de ma disponibilité pour les gens du village, surtout pour les plus anciens qui peinent à se déplacer. Je souris et propose de me rendre directement chez les plus vulnérables pour leur éviter un déplacement, accompagnée d'Isao pour me guider.

Isao me rejoint en fin de matinée pour me proposer un repas avant d'aller voir une vieille dame qui vit à l'extérieur du village. Il m'explique que Yume vit avec un jeune enfant mais qu'elle ne vient jamais jusqu'ici, que c'est lui qui va la voir et lui apporte ce dont elle a besoin. Il m'informe que depuis quelques temps, elle s'affaiblit et il s'inquiète pour elle, surtout que l'enfant qu'elle a sous sa protection n'a que deux ans environs et son père ne passe qu'une fois par mois les voir.

Je suis mon jeune guide jusqu'à une maison reculée du village. Pendant le temps où nous marchons Isao m'explique qu'il aime passer du temps avec Yume qui lui conte des histoires de son passé pendant qu'il joue avec le petit garçon qu'elle garde. Nous frappons à la porte mais n'obtenons aucune réponse et je peux lire dans le regard d'Isao qu'il s'inquiète. Je lui souris gentiment pour le rassurer et ouvre la porte qui par chance n'est pas verrouillée.

Je demande à mon accompagnateur d'aller de suite s'occuper du petit garçon pendant que je cherche Yume. La maison n'est pas grande donc je n'ai pas besoin de longtemps avant de trouver la vieille femme, allongée dans son lit et bien affaiblie. Elle fronce les sourcils en me voyant mais Isao arrive rapidement et lui dit qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, que je suis médecin.

\- Où est il ? _**Questionne la vieille faiblement.**_

\- Il est là Baa-chan, _ **réponds Isao en lui montrant le petit homme qui semble fiévreux**_

\- Occupez vous de lui d'abord

\- Je vais prendre soin de vous deux Yume. Depuis quand êtes vous souffrante ?

Je fais allonger le petit garçon aux côtés de la vieille femme et les ausculte rapidement. Je fronce les sourcils au vu des symptômes : difficultés respiratoires, légère paralysie et fièvre. J'ordonne à Isao d'aller me chercher de l'eau et cherche dans mon sac diverses plantes médicinales. C'est au moment où je vais pour mettre les herbes dans l'eau que je constate à l'odeur qu'elle dégage, qu'elle ne semble pas propre à la consommation.

\- Où as tu été prendre cette eau Isao ?

\- Au puits de Yume, juste dehors, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas potable. Peux tu aller remplir une gourde d'eau au village et me la ramener ? Je vais devoir tester l'eau du puits après leur avoir donné une potion avec de l'eau que je sais pure.

Isao repart en courant pour chercher ce que je lui ai demandé pendant que je finis d'ausculter la vieille femme et l'enfant. Je constate rapidement que la plus mal en point est Yume, le petit ayant juste un peu trop de fièvre à mon goût. Je souris quand Isao revient avec la gourde et n'attends pas une minute de plus avant de donner la mixture que j'ai préparé aux deux malades. Je demande à Isao de surveiller pendant que je fais le tour de la maison et que je me rends au puits. Je suis bientôt rejointe par Mieko qui me demande si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je rentre dans la maison avec elle et commence à tester l'eau du puits, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui se passe.

Mieko quant à elle, range un peu les différentes choses qu'elle trouve jusqu'au moment où elle me tends un parchemin.

 _== dernier avertissement la vieille, vends nous ta propriété ou il y aura des conséquences ==_

Je comprends à cet instant que le puits a du être empoisonné pour la faire céder ou bien la tuer pour obtenir ce que ces gens veulent : la propriété. Mais pourquoi ? Je sursaute quand Isao entre dans la pièce en courant et en me demandant de venir vite auprès des malades.

Je m'approche de Yume et l'ausculte. Sa respiration s'affaiblit et ce n'est pas bon signe. Elle me tire vers elle et murmure quelques mots.

\- Prenez soin du petit, sauvez le. Pour son père... _**me murmure t'elle en me suppliant du regard**_

\- Bien sure que je vais le sauver, _**dis je en souriant gentiment pour la rassurer.**_ Et vous aussi

\- Merci

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle après ma promesse de prendre soin du petit. Mieko et Isao s'approche de la vieille femme et embrasse son front avant de repartir vers le village pour avoir de l'aide pour la mettre en terre. Je me retrouve seule face au petit garçon qui me fixe de ses prunelles noires. Je passe le reste de la journée à le soigner et soupire soulagée, en fin de soirée, lorsqu'il commence à reprendre de belles couleurs roses sur ses joues. Mieko qui arrive à ce moment là, pose une main sur mon épaule et me souris alors que l'enfant vient de s'endormir.

\- Je vais rester vivre ici jusqu'au retour de son père et m'occuper du puits. Il faut trouver ceux qui ont fait ça, _**dis je en serrant les dents de rage envers ces meurtriers**_

\- Isao t'apportera tout ce dont tu as besoin Aiko, aussi longtemps que tu resteras.

\- Merci. Sais tu la dernière fois où son père est venu ?

\- Isao le sait sûrement. Lorsqu'il venait, Yume ne voulait personne chez elle. D'après elle, il est un peu misanthrope.

\- Il est passé il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, _**dit Isao qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.**_

Mieko et Isao repartent, me laissant seule avec le petit garçon endormi. Je le veille une bonne partie de la nuit et rumine mon échec à sauver Yume. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde mais c'est toujours difficile à vivre. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à sauver un petit bonhomme et ça me soulage un peu.

Je suis réveillée au petit matin par une toute petite main posée sur ma joue. Je lève le regard et souris en voyant la petite tête brune aux yeux noirs me sourire. Il semble aller beaucoup mieux que la veille et après un rapide examen, il s'avère que tout le poison a quitté son organisme. Il est agréable même au réveil ce petit et j'avoue que ça égaye un peu la journée d'avance de le voir sourire ainsi.

Seul bémol à cette nouvelle vie temporaire, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune expérience avec les enfants. Je décide donc de prendre mon petit colocataire avec moi et d'aller rendre visite à Mieko pour obtenir tout les conseils que je pourrais obtenir pour que tout se passe au mieux jusqu'au retour du papa de ce petit bonhomme.

Mieko nous accueille avec le sourire et me taquine quant au fait que le petit semble déjà beaucoup m'aimer à la façon dont il est accroché à moi et se cale dans mon cou. Je ronchonne pour la forme mais j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup avoir ce petit être contre moi et il est si beau. Il a de beaux traits, des joues à croquer, toutes rondes, des grands yeux noirs comme de l'encre, des cheveux tout aussi noirs et fins.

Nous passons la journée à l'auberge, où je m'occupe des quelques personnes venues me voir pour des petites consultations et durant laquelle je profite des bons conseils de Mieko. Le petit joue avec Isao et sait se faire comprendre bien qu'il ne parle pas encore très bien. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut ou ne veut pas en tout les cas, et même si il ne le dit pas, on voit dans son regard quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas.

Je rentre le soir et couche le petit qui a déjà prit son bain et mangé chez Mieko. Je veille tard une nouvelle fois, tout en me demandant quand les assassins de Yume vont se manifester.

Je pense aussi au gamin qui est sous ma garde. J'ai bien compris que son père l'a confié à la vieille femme mais où peut bien se trouver sa mère ? Est elle décédée ou bien l'a t'elle abandonné ? Je m'endors finalement avec beaucoup de questions sans réponses mais j'espère bien que j'en aurais bientôt, d'ici un mois tout au plus en tout cas.

* * *

 _Aiko fait face à l'échec pour sauver la vieille femme et se retrouve baby-sitter d'un petit bambin tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon. Elle est jeune et n'est pas du tout préparée à ce nouveau rôle. Va t'elle s'en sortir jusqu'à l'arrivée du père ?_

 _Suite au prochain chapitre_


	7. Se sacrifier pour le sauver

_Ma chère Sakka, merci de ta review. Je comprends qu'on ait pas toujours de choses à raconter mais ça m'a fait plaisir ce petit mot. Le cauchemar, j'avoue c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée et je t'en remercie.  
_

 _Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ce chapitre qui a été rapide à écrire (j'avoue j'avais déjà une grosse partie d'écrite, je triche)_

* * *

 **Se sacrifier pour le sauver**

Déjà trois jours que je suis devenue baby-sitter d'un gamin de deux ans qui est adorable, même si il s'avère être une véritable canaille qui sait charmer son monde pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, de moi la première. J'ai vite été envoûtée par le petit homme et son regard sombre mais néanmoins chaleureux, même si c'est surtout lorsqu'il sourit qu'il est le plus craquant. Personne n'a par contre su me donner son nom, la vieille Yume lui donnait des tas de surnoms mais ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom.

Je jette un regard dans la chambre où je l'ai couché pour la sieste et souris attendrie en constatant qu'il dort profondément. Je suis interrompue dans ma contemplation par Isao qui entre dans la maison pour savoir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ainsi que pour jouer avec le petit. Je lui montre l'enfant endormi et souris en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche avant de l'inviter à me suivre dehors.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'amènes de l'eau encore pour deux jours, le temps que je sois certaine que le puits ne risque plus rien.

\- Je demanderais à ma mère de t'en faire amener suffisamment. Je peux rester avec toi le temps que le petit se réveille ?

\- Bien sur Isao, tu sais bien que tu es le bienvenue ici et de plus ça me fait aussi de la compagnie.

Nous restons ensemble une bonne heure, moi étudiant les résultats de l'eau du puits et Isao m'observant attentivement. Je finis par lever mon regard vers lui et lui souris en lui faisant signe de venir à mes côtés. Je lui explique ce que je fais et les résultats que j'obtiens. Il m'explique à cet instant qu'il aimerait apprendre un peu la médecine pour pouvoir aider dans son village quand il sera plus grand. Je pose ma main sur ses cheveux que j'ébouriffe gentiment et lui promets de l'aider dans son projet.

Nous sommes interrompus par les éclats de voix d'un petit monstre qui vient de se réveiller et qui compte bien se faire entendre. J'essaie de ne pas rire en pénétrant dans la chambre et en trouvant le petit garnement emmêlé dans les couvertures, ce qui explique ses cris. Je m'approche alors qu'il me tend les bras avec une moue boudeuse des plus craquantes. Isao pouffe de rire en constatant à quel point, en si peu de temps, le petit m'a complètement faite craquer. Je souris à Isao et le menace gentiment de représailles si il en parle à qui que ce soit, le faisant éclater de rire alors qu'il me répond que sa mère s'en est déjà rendue compte.

Je suis foutue, mais lorsque je croise le regard de ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs, je ne peux lui résister. Il pose ses petites mains sur mes joues et me fais un bisou « baveux » avant de me faire un sourire éclatant.

\- Mama !

\- Non garnement, je ne suis pas ta maman, _**réponds je en souriant malgré moi**_. Tata ou Aiko si tu veux

\- Mama ! _**Insiste le petit en me fixant sérieusement**_

\- Tu es une tête de mule... Tata

\- Mama !

\- Aiko... je crois que pour le moment tu n'auras pas le dernier mot, _**dit Isao en riant**_

\- Mais je ne suis pas sa mère... et je ne veux pas que son père croit que ça vient de moi cette histoire.

Je finis par déposer le diablotin au sol pour qu'il joue avec Isao. Je souris en entendant les rires du petit qui tente de courir après Isao, rires bientôt remplacés par des pleurs car monsieur a fini sur les genoux. Je ne me précipite pas car je sais déjà qu'il ne doit avoir que des égratignures mais ce petit adore se faire papouiller et plaindre. Je le regarde et essaie de ne pas rire en voyant sa moue triste et ses larmes de crocodiles alors qu'il me tend les bras pour être consolé.

Mieko arrive à ce moment là et glousse en me voyant récupérer le petit au sol et embrasser ses genoux pour gommer le grand malheur qu'il vit en cet instant. Je la regarde et lève les yeux au ciel avant de gonfler les joues et marmonner.

\- Je me demande lequel de vous deux est le plus adorable dans cette histoire

\- Mieko !

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes tellement mignons tout les deux que l'on pourrait vraiment croire que c'est ton fils.

\- Eh bien non, je suis trop jeune de toutes manières et c'est un petit démon. Moi je suis un ange, c'est incompatible.

\- Bien sur , _**dit elle en riant**_

Les journées passent et se ressemblent au final, je passe mes matinées au village avec Mieko et Isao à l'auberge, recevant les personnes ayant besoin de soins médicaux et rentre ensuite à la maison avec le gamin. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui et je commence sérieusement à angoisser à l'idée que son père n'arrive et le prenne. Il a beau cumuler les bêtises, un seul de ses sourires me fait littéralement tout oublier, ce qui fait beaucoup rire les gens qui sont témoins de ce manège entre nous.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis déjà presque trois semaines et le garçonnet refuse toujours de m'appeler tata ou Aiko, même si je comprends que mon prénom n'est pas forcément évident à prononcer pour un gamin de son âge. Il pourrait m'appeler tata ou bien autrement, mais non, il m'appelle mama et rien que le fait que je le reprenne, le fait littéralement éclater de rire. Je le regarde dormir, attendrie devant son minois et soupire.

\- Je me demande comment je vais faire quand je vais devoir te rendre à ton père... à moins que je ne te garde... que je disparaisse sans laisser de traces

Je me reprends immédiatement et lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'en suis venue à penser cela mais j'espère au moins que je pourrais continuer à le voir de temps en temps même quand il sera retourné dans sa famille, car rien qu'imaginer son absence me pince le cœur. J'ai réussi à rendre le puits de nouveau potable et j'ai entendu dire que des « héritiers » de Yume s'étaient manifesté auprès du chef du village pour récupérer les terres. Malheureusement pour eux, comme j'ai prouvé que la vieille femme a été empoisonnée volontairement, ils ont été arrêtés par les villageois et remis aux autorités. Au moins, justice a été rendue à cette vieille femme et j'en suis heureuse.

Mon stock d'herbes médicinales ayant été grandement réduit depuis mon arrivée ici, j'ai décidé de passer l'après midi en forêt avec le petit pour en ramasser. Et puis ainsi, je profiterais de ces moments avec lui, seule, avant que son père ne se décide à arriver. Je prépare un mot pour lui, au cas où il se présente pendant mon absence, pour qu'il sache comment me retrouver et récupérer son fils. Je dépose le mot sur la table et prépare le sac pour la sortie avec tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin pour nous. Je lève le regard lorsque j'entends du bruit dans la petite chambre, signe que le petit diable est enfin réveillé et que nous allons pouvoir partir en randonnée.

Pas évident de transporter un garnement qui ne tient pas en place, mais je commence à m'être habituée. Je le laisse jouer avec mes longs cheveux blonds qu'il adore toucher, au moins pendant ce temps, il ne gigote pas, et ça me laisse l'occasion de marcher tranquille et de récupérer ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je m'arrête dans une toute petite clairière et le dépose au sol afin qu'il puisse quand même se dépenser et jouer un peu. Je le surveille et ris lorsqu'il finit sur les fesses après avoir été surpris par un lapin qui est passé devant lui. Il me jette un regard vexé mais son visage est bien vite éclairé par un sourire lorsqu'il voit que je lui tends les bras pour un câlin.

C'est à ce moment là que je me retrouve entourée de ninja masqués, des membres des forces spéciales, l'élite parmi les ninjas. Je reconnais assez rapidement à leur tenue qu'ils sont de Konoha mais leur attitude est clairement agressive. Je me relève précipitamment et mets le gosse dans mon dos. Je prends aussitôt une attitude défensive. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais je sens que le petit risque d'être en danger et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

\- Aiko Nakamura! _**M'interpelle le chef d'escouade**_

Je le fixe sans répondre. J'attends qu'il m'explique pourquoi ils sont là et surtout ce qu'ils me veulent. Bien que je pense avoir ma petite idée sur la raison de leur présence, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils semblent si agressifs.

\- Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers le village de Konoha et sur ordre de l'Hokage, vous allez être exécutée, _ **reprend il devant mon silence**_

Je reste un instant sonnée par cette phrase. Haute trahison... exécutée ? Je sais que mes derniers actes avant de partir de mon village pourraient être mal vus mais je pensais que j'aurais au moins le droit à un procès. Je suis choquée que Tsunade ait pu me condamner à mort sans même écouter ce que j'avais à dire pour me défendre.

Je vois l'étau des trois membres de l'Anbu se refermer lentement autour de moi mais je ne compte pas rester ainsi sans me défendre. Je ne veux pas mourir et surtout pas sans avoir pu plaider ma cause lors d'un procès. Par contre à une contre trois avec un enfant à protéger, j'avoue que je suis plutôt mal partie.

\- Tsunade sama ne peut pas m'accuser et me condamner sans un procès. De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis poursuivie pour haute trahison envers Konoha.

\- Vous avez volé des documents ultra confidentiels dans l'enceinte du village et ensuite vous êtes partie, vous avez désertez.

\- Déserté ? Non, je suis partie avec l'accord de l'Hokage, je n'ai pas déserté mon village.

Je vois qu'ils ont enfin trouvé qui avait pénétré dans la résidence de l'Hokage. Je les fixe tour à tour attendant qu'ils attaquent puisqu'ils sont d'après eux, ici pour m'exécuter. Un premier kunai est lancé et atterri près de mes pieds, histoire de voir ma réaction sûrement. Et ils peuvent déjà constater que je suis beaucoup moins mobile que n'importe quel ninja puisque j'ai derrière mon dos un petit bonhomme qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe, bien que je puisse entendre dans sa voix lorsqu'il m'appelle, qu'il n'est pas rassuré.

Un de mes adversaires approche et tente une attaque de front me faisant décaler légèrement de ma position et mettant à découvert le petit qui se met à pleurer cette fois. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir mêlé cet enfant à mes histoires. J'esquive une nouvelle attaque de mon assaillant et bloque son kunai avec un des miens avant de le blesser au bras. Pour le moment, un seul a débuté le combat mais je sais déjà que si les autres s'en mêlent, à trois contre une, je serais vite submergée.

Pendant que je me bats contre le premier, le deuxième anbu s'approche du petit. Je ne le laisserais pas s'avancer plus il en est hors de question. Je me précipite sur lui sans vraiment être attentive au reste du monde, n'ayant en tête que de m'interposer entre lui et mon protégé et me fais accueillir par un kunai qu'il me plante dans la cuisse. Je crie de douleur et mon petit homme hurle de plus belle en m'appelant.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveu de ce gosse, c'est moi que vous voulez !

\- Suis nous et nous ne lui ferons rien , _**me réponds le chef**_

\- Le laisser ici à la merci de tout, pas question... je mourrais plutôt

\- Mais tu vas mourir quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe la manière, _**ricane t'il en me fixant**_

Je peux esquiver une nouvelle attaque mais suis encore moins mobile avec ma jambe blessée. Je me soigne légèrement et les fixe tour à tour. Ils s'approchent désormais tout les trois, voyant que je ne suis pas prête de baisser les bras et que je compte bien me défendre.

Ils se décident finalement pour une attaque combinée d'après leurs mouvements, et là, la situation se complique clairement pour moi. Je fais déjà difficilement le poids face à un seul membre des forces spéciales, mais trois, c'est du suicide si je tente de combattre.

Je prends le petit dans mes bras et me mets à courir. Il ne me reste plus que cette solution...fuir si je veux pouvoir le mettre à l'abri. Je grimace sous la douleur de ma jambe et l'effort que je dois fournir avec des poursuivants à mes trousses. Je sens quelques kunai me frôler et pour une fois j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas effrayée de mourir, mais de laisser le petit être que je protège tout seul.

Après un long moment d'esquives, un premier kunai m'atteint finalement dans une jambe, me coupant dans ma course. Je me rends compte qu'ils se sont contentés de me traquer comme un prédateur traque une proie, la fatiguant avant de l'attaquer pour la mettre à mort. Je m'affale sur le côté tout en protégeant l'enfant d'une quelconque blessure. Il continue de sangloter dans mes bras et je le serre tout contre moi en lui murmurant des mots que je voudrais rassurants.

Mes agresseurs s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de moi et l'un d'eux ricane en me voyant en piteux état. Il s'approche et une fois assez proche, me force à lâcher le petit en me tirant par les cheveux. Il me mets un coup de poing au visage en me promettant que le petit me rejoindra une fois qu'il en aura terminé avec moi. Je gémis sous la douleur et tente de retrouver une vue moins floue car il n'y a pas été de main morte.

\- Ne touchez pas ce gosse... _**dis je en tentant d'être menaçante**_ _**mais je suis en mauvaise posture**_

\- Et que vas tu faire pour nous en empêcher ? _**Ricane celui qui me tient par les cheveux**_

Un autre coup m'atteint à la mâchoire me faisant cracher du sang. J'entends le petit pleurer puis hurler et ça me rend dingue de me sentir aussi faible et incapable de le protéger. Les coups se mettent à pleuvoir de toutes parts, me meurtrissant. J'ai l'impression qu'avant d'être exécutée, ils sont décidés à me faire souffrir, voir ils me battront peut être à mort. Malgré le fait que l'un d'eux me frappe comme un dingue, pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : comment sauver le petit qui continue de pleurer en m'appelant ?

Un cri se fait entendre mais cette fois ce n'est pas l'enfant. C'est un cri d'homme, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai le visage tellement tuméfié et plein de sang à cause des coups que je ne distingue plus grand chose. Je sens la poigne de mon attaquant se relâcher alors qu'il interpelle quelqu'un et lui demande de dégager, et j'en profite pour ramper vers les pleurs du petit. Ma vue est trouble suite aux coups que j'ai reçu mais je continuerais de le défendre coûte que coûte. Encore des cris puis plus rien. Que s'est il passé ?

J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et je couvre le garçonnet de mon corps pour le protéger alors qu'il s'accroche de toutes ses forces à moi. Je gémis sous la douleur des coups reçus et des plaies mais je ne les laisserais pas approcher, peu m'importe si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais sur terre.

\- Tuez moi mais ramenez le petit au village... pitié, _**je sanglote à moitié les suppliant d'épargner le petit bonhomme qui pleure contre moi.**_

Je n'entends rien, pas de réponses mais aucun coup ne m'est porté. Je me sens soulevée et tente malgré tout de me débattre avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de forces mais je me battrais encore pour lui. Je sens un coup puis le noir m'emporte... mes dernières pensées sont tournées vers le petit homme que j'avais encore il y a quelques instants dans mes bras : que va t'il devenir si je meurs ici ?

* * *

 _Chapitre violent sur la fin surtout pour notre pauvre Aiko qui aura essayé de se défendre malgré tout._

 _Qui est intervenu ? Le père du petit bonhomme ? quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire._


	8. Papa !

_Coucou tout le monde !  
_

 _Merci Sakka pour ta review une nouvelle fois ! Voici les réponses que tu attendais_

 _Chapitre qui a été rapide à écrire cette fois pour moi (comme le précédent, j'avais déjà une partie d'écrite), j'espère que vous apprécierez_

* * *

 **8 – Papa**

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Ai je rêvé que Konoha m'a jugée et condamnée ? J'ouvre lentement les yeux et grimace en sentant mon corps endolori. Apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité et je ne suis pas morte. Comment est ce possible ? Je regarde mon corps qui a été en partie bandé à l'endroit des plaies et touche doucement mon visage qui est très douloureux. Je me souviens encore des coups que j'ai reçu et soupire soulagée de ne pas avoir péri, mais que s'est il passé ? Je me remémore les derniers instants avant que je ne perde connaissance, quelqu'un est intervenu, mais qui ?

Je me relève d'un coup en pensant à mon petit homme qui était près de moi. Que lui est il arrivé ? Je gémis en sentant tout mon corps se rappeler à mon bon souvenir alors que je tente de me lever d'un bond pour le chercher. Je prends quelques secondes pour m'examiner et atténuer le mal mais je ferais plus d'analyses lorsque j'aurais retrouvé le gamin. J'espère juste qu'il n'a rien et que la personne qui m'est apparemment venue en aide, l'a protégé aussi.

Je sors de la pièce en me tenant aux murs, la souffrance m'empêchant de me précipiter. Le couloir est sombre mais j'entends plus loin les cris d'un enfant, des éclats de rires que je reconnais assez rapidement. Il est en vie et semble en bonne santé, je me sens immédiatement soulagée d'un énorme poids dans la poitrine. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir survécu mais pas lui. J'entends le gamin courir puis une voix masculine l'interpeller. J'ai du mal à parcourir la distance qui me sépare encore de lui mais je ne renoncerais pas. J'arrive finalement jusque cette maudite porte qui me fait obstacle et l'ouvre doucement pour découvrir un tableau des plus adorables : le petit ange qui court et se jette dans les jambes d'un homme qui est penché vers lui.

\- Shisui calme toi, _**rigole l'homme qui surplombe l'enfant**_

\- Papa !

Son père ? Il serait donc revenu plus tôt que prévu ? Shisui ? Il s'appelle Shisui ? Le monde tourne un peu autour de moi. Je suis encore affaiblie semble t'il. Le petit m'aperçoit et lâche les jambes paternelles pour se précipiter vers moi. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur que je tenais à l'instant et tends les bras vers l'enfant. Il se précipite entre mes bras que je referme autour de lui pour le sentir tout contre moi.

Je laisse les larmes de soulagement couler sur mes joues. Il est vivant et en pleine santé au vu de ses rires. Mes blessures ne comptent pas, ne comptent plus car je tiens l'essentiel contre moi. Des jambes s'approchent de nous et le petit rigole en levant les yeux vers son père. Je lève à mon tour le regard vers cet homme. Mon cœur rate un battement en croisant un regard d'onyx, identique à celui du petit, qui me fixe. Pourquoi n'ai je pas fait le lien ?

\- Merci d'avoir protégé Shisui , _**me dit l'individu avec un regard bienveillant**_

\- De rien, _**m'entends je répondre d'une voix à peine audible**_. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Qu'est il arrivé aux hommes qui m'ont attaquée ?

\- Ils sont morts. Que voulaient des membres de la Racine à une jeune kunoichi de Konoha ? _**Me questionne t'il.**_

\- Me tuer, pour haute trahison, _**dis je tristement**_

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'hésite un instant avant d'accepter car je sais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à me relever seule, surtout avec le petit agrippé à moi et vu mon état. Je le suis jusqu'à une sorte de sofa où je me laisse aller avant de grimacer de douleur. Il s'assied et tend les bras à son fils qui refuse de me quitter, Il soulève un sourcil et finit par sourire attendri à son enfant qui colle son visage dans mon cou en mettant ses petits bras autour.

\- Haute trahison ? Qu'as tu fait pour être accusée d'un crime aussi important ? _**Me demande t'il à nouveau**_

\- J'ai volé des parchemins concernant la nuit où le clan Uchiha a été assassiné dans la salle des archives du Palais de l'Hokage. Informations ultra confidentielles comme tu t'en doutes. J'ai ensuite réussi à partir de manière officielle de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent mon crime.

Son regard se fait dur et change de teinte pour une couleur écarlate. J'ai enfin face à moi l'homme tant recherché par mon village, l'assassin froid qui a éradiqué son clan. Je frissonne de peur mais ne quitte pas son regard. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir de si tôt ni dans ces circonstances. Je me demande si il va repenser à notre précédente rencontre et me faire payer aussi bien la gifle, que ce que je viens de lui apprendre. Le silence est trop pesant, je décide donc de m'expliquer un peu plus sur les raisons de mon méfait.

\- J'étais présente cette nuit là Itachi San. J'ai tout vu jusqu'à tes larmes quand tu as laissé Sasuke derrière toi. Je suis hantée depuis ce jour et j'ai voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi tu avais fait cela. J'ai donc été chercher les rapports concernant la tragédie afin d'avoir des réponses.

Il ne parle toujours pas mais ses yeux reprennent une couleur noire d'encre, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je caresse les cheveux du petit Shisui qui est pour une fois très calme, ce qui est assez étonnant connaissant le petit démon que j'ai sous ma garde depuis presque un mois. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à cet homme qui est craint de tant de personnes, surtout qu'il est aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en train de réfléchir à comment me tuer, après mes révélations afin d'être sur que je ne dévoile pas son secret. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui romps le silence.

\- Je suis désolée... j'aimais traîner dans votre quartier à l'époque et voilà... j'ai tout vu, même l'homme au masque qui était aussi là.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es désormais une nukenin ? Est ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? _**Me demande t'il**_

\- Oui. Je connais la vérité et je pense que...

\- Personne ne doit jamais apprendre ce que tu sais, _**dit il calmement mais fermement pour interrompre ma suggestion**_

Est ce que cet homme sait se comporter autrement ? Est ce que parfois il cède à la colère ? Je me pose la question à cet instant, le voyant toujours aussi impassible malgré tout ce qui se passe et ce que je viens de lui apprendre. Son regard se pose sur son fils et je peux apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. Apparemment le seul qui réussisse à avoir une quelconque réaction de lui, est le petit homme qui s'est endormi contre moi.

\- Shisui ? Yume n'a pas pu nous donner son nom... elle est morte avant, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver, je suis désolée, _**dis je d'une voix douce**_

\- Tu as certainement fais de ton mieux pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

\- Oui elle avait été empoisonnée par des gens mal intentionnés. Quand je suis arrivée, le petit était aussi en danger bien qu'il était moins affecté qu'elle. Elle m'a demandé de le sauver... pour son père et juste après que j'ai accepté, elle a succombé.

\- Je vois

\- Pourquoi Shisui ?

\- Il porte le nom de mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

\- Et sa mère ? Je suis désolée de demander cela mais il m'appelle mama et je ne voudrais pas que vous le preniez mal, sa mère et toi.

\- Elle est morte en le mettant au monde, _**répond il toujours aussi calme**_

\- Pardon, je...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne t'excuse pas inutilement.

Je m'intime au silence pour éviter de m'enfoncer plus que je ne le suis. J'ai vraiment tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat comme on dit. Je le fixe alors qu'il semble réfléchir, à quoi je me le demande, mais je ne poserais pas plus de question pour éviter de refaire une bêtise, bien que je sois d'un naturel curieux et que cela me brûle les lèvres.

\- Izumi...c'est le nom de sa mère, avant que tu ne le demandes aussi, _**dit il dans un murmure**_

\- Un joli prénom. Tu la connaissais depuis longtemps ?

\- Uchiha Izumi

\- Mais je croyais que...

\- Certains corps n'ont jamais été retrouvé, dont le sien. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la tuer cette nuit là. Je lui ai dis de fuir et de changer de vie, de nom. Jusqu'à il y a trois ans, je ne l'avais pas revue. Et au final, elle aura quand même péri par ma faute.

Je me tais et baisse la tête pour éviter de le fixer de trop, bien que j'aimerais lui dire qu'elle a du mourir heureuse, car elle l'avait lui et leur enfant. Quand j'y repense, il devait beaucoup tenir à elle pour la soustraire à son horrible destinée. Je sais déjà que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de lui et c'est déjà énorme qu'il m'ait dit tout cela alors qu'après tout, il ne me connaît pas. Je viens juste de débarquer de nulle part, mettre mes problèmes en plus des siens dans sa vie. Je finis par me racler la gorge et rougis quand il pose son regard perçant sur moi.

\- Je suis désolée aussi pour... l'autre fois... la gifle...

\- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu m'as attaqué après avoir croisé mon regard... bien que c'était totalement inconscient de ta part.

Je marmonne, vexée qu'il me rappelle à quel point je suis faible et qu'il m'a gentiment laissé le cul par terre sur la route après notre dernière rencontre, estimant que je n'étais pas une menace pour lui et son compagnon de route. Je me demande justement où peut bien se trouver son binôme et surtout si celui-ci est au courant pour le petit. Cette fois c'est lui qui romps le silence qui règne dans la pièce.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui jusqu'à mon arrivée

\- De rien, j'aurais aimé sauver Yume, _**souris je tristement**_.

\- Que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu n'es plus la bienvenue au village ? _**Me demande t'il**_

\- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas me faire prendre en fait

\- Tu n'avais rien prévu du tout, _**se moque t'il gentiment**_

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Itachi Uchiha, _**réponds je ironiquement.**_

Il se lève, se penche vers moi et prend le petit délicatement de mes bras même si j'ai du mal à le lui donner. Il le câline et l'emmène, lui murmurant des mots que je n'entends pas. Je le suivrais bien mais mes jambes ne sont pas encore assez solides. Il revient après l'avoir sûrement couché dans un lit même si je l'aurais bien gardé dans mes bras pendant qu'il dormait.

\- Comment vas tu faire pour le petit désormais ? _ **Je me permets de demander doucement**_. Ton patron risque de ne pas voir d'un bon œil que tu lui amènes un enfant

\- Il ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de Shisui pour m'atteindre. Je vais devoir le confier à quelqu'un

\- Je le garderais avec moi, _**dis je d'un ton irrévocable**_.

Je me rends compte à cet instant que je ne pose pas la question. Je viens d'affirmer que je garderais le petit avec moi. Il secoue la tête et me fixe, son regard à lui est sans appel.

\- Tu es un danger pour lui puisque tu es recherchée. Il faut une personne neutre.

\- Je ne...

\- Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas suffisant ? Tu n'es rien pour lui. Je suis son père et c'est à moi de décider pour lui

Je me lève d'un bond et grimace sous la douleur que mon corps m'inflige. Je le pointe du doigt comme une menace et tente de me faire la plus inquiétante possible. Il me fixe mais ne semble pas le moins du monde impressionné par moi, c'en est frustrant.

\- Je me fiche de ton avis Itachi.

\- Tu connais mon prénom mais moi j'ignore le tien. _**Ironise t'il**_

\- Aiko... Et ne change pas de sujet, je reste avec lui.

\- Aiko ? Ce n'est pas un avis, c'est un fait, _**dit il calmement**_

Je pourrais exploser de rage devant tant d'impassibilité. Il se contente de me fixer et d'établir des faits, comme il dit si bien. Mais je me demande bien comment il va faire pour trouver quelqu'un rapidement, et c'est sur ce point que je vais jouer. Je me rassieds et lui souris, lui faisant soulever un sourcil. Si lui est impassible et froid, je suis tout le contraire et il va vite l'apprendre.

\- Et quand dois tu repartir ? Tu as déjà une idée de la personne à qui tu vas le confier ? Ton pote Kisame ne risque pas de découvrir la situation et te balancer ? Faut aussi t'assurer que ton frère ne tombe pas sur cette information, enfin je dis ça... je dis rien

Les questions tombent les une après les autres, le laissant de marbre. Seule l'insinuation sur son frère semble provoquer une réaction, aussi légère que possible mais j'ai pu voir son regard changer un peu. Je vais donc continuer sur ce point sensible.

\- Tu sais au moins qu'il a déserté Konoha ?

\- Oui

\- Je protégerais Shisui en ton absence même de Sasuke, et j'écouterais tout ce que tu me diras de faire pendant ce temps. De toutes manières je n'ai nulle part où aller désormais. Et quand tu seras présent, tu m'entraîneras pour que je devienne plus forte.

Après tout, l'idée n'est pas si idiote, je garde son fils pendant ses temps d'éloignement avec le gamin, et lui, en contrepartie, m'entraîne quand il est là. Je ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleur professeur que lui, j'en suis certaine. Il est considéré comme un génie et pour le peu que j'en ai vu, il est très fort, donc je ne pourrais que m'améliorer.

\- Très bien. Mais je pense que tu vas vite regretter ce que tu m'as demandé. Je serais intransigeant.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Je ne te demande pas de me faire de cadeaux, je te demande de m'aider à devenir plus forte. Je suis ninja médecin, pas une combattante mais je veux pouvoir me défendre ainsi que Shisui si je suis attaquée, _**dis je avec autant d'assurance que je peux en avoir face à lui**_

Il acquiesce avant de me tendre la main pour sceller notre pacte. Je le fixe et serre sa main sans sourciller. Je m'engage sur une voie que je ne m'attendais pas à emprunter. Je suis considérée comme désertrice de mon village, je suis désormais la nourrice d'un petit bonhomme qui n'est autre que le fils d'un des hommes les plus recherchés par Konoha. Et d'ici qu'on m'accuse du meurtre des membres de la Racine qui ont été envoyés pour m'exécuter, il n'y a pas loin.

Le silence s'installe entre nous alors que chacun réfléchis à la situation, à ses implications sur nos vies. Ce sont les cris d'un petit diable qui nous sort de notre transe. Je me lève en gémissant de douleur mais je ne suis pas assez rapide par rapport à son père qui est déjà debout et va le chercher. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le garçonnet qui me sourit tout en se cachant dans le cou de son père pour faire son timide et son charmeur, me tirant un éclat de rire.

\- Il te ressemble pourtant beaucoup mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Il est adorable et très attachant.

Le regard d'Itachi est si tendre à cet instant que c'en est troublant. Comment peut on croire un instant que cet homme qui est face à moi est quelqu'un dénué de sentiments. Il est vrai que personne ne connaît la vérité et ils ne voient tous en lui que le meurtrier du clan Uchiha.

\- Mama !

\- Shisui ! Je t'ai déjà dis... tata, ou Aiko

\- Mama ! _**Insiste l'enfant**_

\- Shisui, Aiko t'a dit... tata , _ **le reprend son père faisant bouder le petit**_

Voir le petit bonhomme faire sa moue toute triste m'arrache à moitié le cœur mais il est important de lui apprendre que je ne suis pas sa mère. Il fixe son père et finit par me tendre les bras pour se faire consoler. Je regarde Itachi, le suppliant silencieusement de me sortir de ce choix. Il soulève un sourcil et tente de ne pas sourire tout en me donnant le gamin.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il fait déjà ce qu'il veut de toi, non ? _**Me dit il d'un ton qu'il veut accusateur**_

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... je n'aime juste pas qu'il pleure, il est beaucoup plus mignon quand il sourit

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu raison d'accepter ta proposition. Tu vas en faire un enfant gâté

\- Mais si, n'est ce pas Shisui ? Papa a raison de nous laisser tout les deux. Toi aussi tu veux rester avec tata ?

Le petit se colle à moi et me fais un câlin tout en fixant son père. Nous finissons la journée en nous occupant à tour de rôle de Shisui qui est très demandeur, surtout avec son père car il ne le voit pas si souvent. L'enfant couché, nous nous séparons pour une nuit de repos. Je sais déjà qu'Itachi va bientôt repartir car il ne doit pas éveiller les soupçons de l'Akatsuki, ni même de son binôme.

Je suis réveillée au petit matin par un monstre du nom de Shisui qui me grimpe littéralement dessus pour un câlin, me tirant une grimace car malgré mes soins et mon chakra, je reste affaiblie par ma rencontre avec la Racine. Itachi qui courait derrière lui, me regarde et récupère son fils qui n'apprécie guère qu'on l'arrache de moi. Je me lève doucement et embrasse le front du diablotin.

\- Va avec ton père, j'arrive... canaille

\- Il m'a échappé

\- Je sais, _**dis je en rigolant.**_ Il est rapide.

Je me rends dans la petite salle d'eau et profite de ce moment pour moi pour me soigner et vérifier mes blessures avant de rejoindre les Uchiha dans la pièce principale. J'entre dans le salon dans lequel je l'ai vu la veille et me retrouve de nouveau en sa présence. Il est avec son fils et profite des dernières heures avant de repartir rejoindre Akatsuki. Je m'approche doucement et souris lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. Le petit garçon, quant à lui, me tend les bras quand je m'avance vers eux et je le prends contre moi pour le câlin qu'il réclamait à mon réveil.

\- Quand pars tu ? Et où sommes nous exactement ?

\- Nous nous trouvons à la limite avec la frontière du pays des rivières. En fait nous sommes entourés par les pays du feu, des rivières et de la pluie. Je pars dans quelques heures.

\- Et comment sommes nous arriver ici ? Combien de temps suis je restée inconsciente ?

\- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'on puisse voyager et tu es restée évanouie 2 jours complets. Ma mission à venir est assez proche d'ici. Je ne pars que 48 heures. Ensuite je devrais pouvoir rester quelques jours avant de repartir.

\- Tu es certain que nous ne risquons rien ici ? Je ne suis déjà pas très forte en temps normal mais avec mes blessures...

\- Tu es tenace, tu as tenu bon face à trois membres des forces spéciales, _**me dit il d'un ton qu'il voudrait rassurant**_

\- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, je serais morte... et Shisui avec moi, _**dis je en tremblant rien qu'à cette idée**_

\- C'est bien pour que cela n'arrive plus que tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner... alors sois prête à mon retour.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et lui tend son fils pour qu'il le récupère. Quant à moi, je les laisse seuls, afin qu'ils profitent des heures à venir avant le départ d'Itachi pour sa future mission.

* * *

 _TADA ! je suis assez contente de mon chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long à arriver sur vos écrans car avec les modifications effectuées dans mon histoire, il n'est pas vraiment en place contrairement aux deux précédents._


	9. Atteins moi, si tu le peux

_ENFIN ! j'y suis arrivée. Autant vous dire que ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire pour moi (il n'était pas préparé à l'avance comme certains vu que j'ai changé certaines choses dans mon histoire) et je crois que je veux trop bien faire en fait, même si je le redis, ma fic ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde_

 _Merci aux personnes qui ont fait des reviews sur les précédents chapitres et un merci spécial pour les gens qui ont laissé un message pour le chapitre 8_

 _merci à Sakka (toujours un petit mot qui fait du bien. pour moi Shisui était le prénom évident pour le fils d'Itachi)_

 _merci à Furyfury (la racine a du mal à comprendre parfois hein mais bon on leur en veut pas, en tout cas Aiko est bien contente qu'ils aient été longs)_

 _merci Lia9749 (merci pour ton petit mot et je bosse dur pour qu'Itachi reste celui qu'on connait, je l'aime trop pour le changer)_

 _merci Landos (merci pour les commentaires sur mon style d'écriture, ravi que ça te plaise)_

 _Je vous laisse prendre connaissance du chapitre 9_

* * *

 **9 – Atteins moi, si tu le peux**

Deux jours qu'il est reparti auprès de l'Akatsuki et qu'il m'a laissée avec Shisui, son fils. Je regarde le petit bonhomme en train de jouer et souris lorsqu'il me regarde. Je suis sous le charme de ce gamin mais je tente de le cacher autant que je le peux, même si ceux qui m'ont vu avec lui, disent que c'est aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Durant ces deux journées, j'ai profité pour me remettre sur pieds, médicalement parlant. Les douleurs ont disparu et il ne me reste que quelques marques visibles... les bleus ont toujours du mal à partir, je dirais que je suis passée au vert actuellement.

Je fronce les sourcils lorsque le petit arrête toute activité pour se lever et se diriger vers la porte mais comprends vite pourquoi. Je relève le regardquand j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans notre repère et souris attendrie lorsque le fils se jette dans les jambes de son père, qui lui, se penche pour récupérer son enfant. Quel tableau ! Dommage que je sois la seule à pouvoir en profiter. Itachi s'approche de moi avec le petit dans les bras et me salue d'un signe de tête.

\- Okaeri Itachi san

\- Merci Aiko chan. Comment vas tu ? _**Me demande t'il en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds**_

\- Bien mieux merci. Il ne me reste que quelques bleus... verts... je sais plus quelles couleurs ils sont en fait, _**réponds je en riant**_

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Shisui ?

\- Parfait, comme lui.

C'est la première fois que je vois un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres et j'avoue que la rareté du fait me laisse ébahie. Il ne me sourit pas directement mais plutôt à son fils qui vient de lui faire un bisou sur sa joue mais cela reste quelque chose d'inestimable. Je m'éclipse discrètement pour les laisser tout les deux, c'est important qu'ils soient ensemble. Je m'installe dehors et profite de ces instants seule pour me reposer, car élever un enfant reste assez sportif surtout quand c'est un petit diable prénommé Shisui.

Je ne fais pas attention au temps qui passe, je me contente de regarder le ciel, allongée dans l'herbe, pendant un long moment avant qu'une ombre au dessus de moi ne me fasse sursauter. Je regarde l'intrus et lève un sourcil avant de sourire et me relever.

\- Tu m'as fait peur

\- Tu étais distraite et si j'avais été un ennemi, je t'aurais, sans nul doute, tuée

\- Je ne risque rien puisque tu es dans le coin, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sortes si tôt.

\- Es tu prête ? Je ne suis là que jusque demain et nous n'avons que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Je sais immédiatement à quoi il veut en venir et acquiesce. Je le lui ai demandé et il va dès à présent tenir sa part de notre pacte. J'avoue que j'angoisse un peu car notre dernier « combat » m'a laissé un goût amer mais nous ne sommes plus ennemis désormais.

\- Attaque moi, _**dit il sans plus d'explications**_

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça en fait, plus à une style de cours particulier avec explications, théorie, mais pas à ce qu'il me demande de l'attaquer directement. Je le fixe un instant pour vérifier si il ne se moque pas de moi mais comme à son habitude, il est impassible. Je me décide finalement à écouter et l'attaquer, puisque c'est ce qu'il demande. Je lance mon poing directement vers son visage, geste qu'il évite avec une telle facilité que j'en serre les dents de rage. Je tente un coup de pied mais à nouveau, il esquive d'un pas de côté, tout en me fixant d'un air calme. Pas de sharingans, juste son regard d'onyx qui scrute mes mouvements. J'enrage et enchaîne les coups aussi vite que je le peux sans atteindre mon but. J'halète sous l'effort et lui reste aussi frais qu'au début. Je lance mon poing et pousse un petit cri lorsque je pense avoir enfin réussi à atteindre son visage, mais je sens sa main attraper mon poignet. Mon bras tourne et se plaque dans mon dos avant que mon visage finisse dans l'herbe. Je me débats tout en poussant un cri de frustration totale, en me rendant compte que je ne lui ai porté aucun coup et qu'il m'a immobilisée avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Tu laisses tes émotions te dominer, tu es trop désordonnée dans tes mouvements, _**entends je, près de mon oreille, alors que sa poigne se fait plus dure pour me forcer à me calmer.**_

Je me détends pour qu'il relâche sa prise, ce qu'il fait sans attendre. Je me relève et le fusille du regard tellement je voudrais lui enlever cet air calme qu'il arbore à longueur de temps. Il est vrai que nous sommes totalement opposés, aussi bien physiquement que dans le caractère : le brun et la blonde, le calme et l'exubérante, la nuit et le jour. Et en cet instant, mon côté rageur voudrait prendre le dessus et lui faire ravaler son impassibilité mais je me contente de serrer les dents et les poings car je sais que même si je l'attaque, je finirais de nouveau au sol. Je vais donc devoir apprendre à me contrôler comme il le sous-entend afin de progresser.

\- Je te déteste en ce moment même, _**dis je en souriant mais les dents serrées par la contrariété**_

\- Cela m'est égal et c'est toi qui a demandé que je t'enseigne. Donc soit tu écoutes, soit c'est inutile de continuer.

\- Compris.

Encore une fois, il s'est contenté de mettre les faits en avant sans changer d'attitude. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé donc je vais devoir mettre mon caractère explosif de côté si je veux qu'il m'aide à évoluer. Je prends une grande inspiration tout en le fixant et tente de me calmer. Une fois qu'il est sur que je suis de nouveau tranquille, il me demande de recommencer à l'attaquer. Qu'il est dur de l'atteindre et surtout de ne pas céder à mon envie de hurler de frustration en voyant que même comme cela, il m'est impossible de le toucher. Il met fin à la mascarade de combat d'un signe de la main, moi essoufflée et lui à peine en sueur.

\- C'est déjà mieux. Quand je serais absent, je veux que tu apprennes à gérer ta colère. La prochaine fois, je pense que tu seras peut être en mesure de me frapper, si tu continues comme ça.

\- Peut-être ? Tu plaisantes ? Je vais te frapper si fort la prochaine fois que tu vas voir des étoiles

Il me fixe et un léger sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il se moque de moi, ouvertement en plus. Il passe devant moi pour retourner à l'intérieur et j'avoue que je ne peux empêcher ma frustration de parler, du coup je lance un caillou dans sa direction. Je reste bouche bée lorsqu'il l'intercepte et jette à peine un regard vers moi, laissant tomber le projectile à ses pieds. Il a des yeux dans le dos ma parole. Je reste un peu dehors pour me calmer car j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que je sois vraiment si faible. Bon il me reste mes qualités de médecin et ce n'est déjà pas si mal mais c'est difficile à digérer.

Je rentre finalement et souris lorsque Shisui se jette dans mes jambes pour un câlin. Je le prends dans mes bras et ris lorsqu'il grimace en me voyant poussiéreuse. Je le chatouille avant de le rendre à son père pour disparaître et me décrasser un peu. Je refais mon apparition et mets du thé à chauffer pendant que les deux Uchiha sont assis par terre à faire je ne sais quoi. J'avoue que j'essaie de ne pas trop m'immiscer entre eux surtout qu'Itachi n'est pas souvent là d'après ce que Yume avait laissé entendre.

\- Je reviendrais dans une semaine pour voir si tout va bien. Aussi, j'attends que tu me surprennes et que tu puisses me porter un coup à mon retour.

\- Très bien. Heureusement je suis médecin, je pourrais te soigner après.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de me fixer de son air impassible, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Il a beau ne pas laisser paraître une seule émotion, j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de rire. Je finis par lui tirer la langue, telle une enfant gâtée, histoire de le dérider mais seul son sourcil se soulève.

\- N'apprends pas cela à mon fils.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être un petit chenapan.

\- Donc il est inutile que tu rajoutes cela à son répertoire

Je le fixe avant de me détourner de lui et de vaquer à mes occupations, histoire de ne pas répliquer bien que cela soit difficile pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un face à moi qui me tienne tête voir qui me remette à ma place puisque la plupart du temps j'ai été solitaire.

Le lendemain, il passe un petit moment avec son fils avant de repartir pour une semaine, ce qui est étonnant vu qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de le voir aussi souvent. Est il inquiet que je ne puisse pas défendre Shisui si nous étions attaqués ? Je pourrais le comprendre malgré tout, même si cela me vexe un peu. En attendant son retour, je vais devoir faire preuve d'imagination et de stratégie si je veux pouvoir le surprendre et l'atteindre comme il l'a demandé.

Je profite de mes moments de répits lorsque le petit diable dort pour me préparer au mieux au retour d'Itachi. Je dois réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le désorienter pour ensuite réussir à le toucher. Il faut que je prenne en compte ce que je sais de lui, et à vrai dire, je ne connais pas grand chose de cet homme, cela ne me facilite pas la tâche mais je suis déterminée à y arriver. Demain cela fera une semaine, je mets un point final à ma stratégie et j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas trop sous estimée car il risque d'être surpris.

Je profite que Shisui dorme encore pour mettre à exécution la première étape de mon plan pour réussir ce qui a été convenu la semaine dernière. Je me cache en sachant qu'il ne tardera pas à arriver et je compte bien triompher de lui au premier essai. Comme je m'y attendais, je vois sa silhouette se dessiner un peu plus loin sur le chemin et souris en coin en constatant qu'il se dirige tout droit vers mon piège. En soit, rien de vraiment dangereux car je ne veux pas le blesser mais juste l'immobiliser pour l'atteindre : j'ai donc enfouis un parchemin contenant un produit paralysant dans le sol. Lorsqu'il marchera dessus, il sera à ma merci.

Je patiente calmement sur une branche d'arbre, prête à sauter, mais au moment où il s'apprête à poser le pied sur le piège, il s'arrête, regarde le sol avant d'enjamber simplement l'endroit et de reprendre sa marche. Je saute finalement de ma cachette afin de vérifier mon embûche et surtout comprendre pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je grimace en constatant à quel point celui ci est grossier, mal enterré, mal recouvert, et j'admets que même moi je l'aurais facilement évité.

Je rentre finalement dans le repère et le retrouve avec son fils dans les bras. Je le fixe d'un air vexé et le pointe du doigt en grommelant.

\- Ne dis rien... j'ai loupé mon coup, je sais.

\- Je ne comptais pas en parler.

\- Bien

Je laisse le père et le fils ensemble pour préparer la deuxième étape de ce que j'ai pris comme une mission. Les pièges n'ont jamais été mon fort mais il va bien falloir que je trouve un moyen pour le toucher.

Je resurgis en début d'après midi alors que je sais que Shisui doit faire la sieste. Je propose du thé, le temps que le petit se réveille. Il accepte et je vois là l'opportunité de mettre en action mon plan. Je m'approche de lui avec une assiette contenant des dangos, me souvenant l'avoir vu plus jeune en manger, et une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Je pose l'assiette et profite de son intérêt pour celle ci pour tenter de le frapper directement. Je grogne en sentant sa main se refermer sur mon poignet pour m'arrêter, le voit récupérer la tasse de thé de l'autre et me relâcher ensuite comme si de rien était. Une nouvelle fois, j'ai échoué et lui se contente de profiter de la collation que j'ai amené.

Il ne me reste que deux options et si j'arrive à les combiner, je serais peut être en mesure de le toucher. Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit de plus aujourd'hui, il est malgré tout méfiant et m'observe pour savoir si je vais l'attaquer ou non. Demain est un autre jour et je recommencerais mes tentatives à ce moment là.

Lorsque je me lève le lendemain matin, je trouve sur la table un message de la part d'Itachi, m'informant qu'il serait de retour dans la journée mais qu'il a du s'absenter. Je souris car c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour faire mon nouvel essai. Je sais que ce sera risqué mais tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout à son retour. Je m'occupe de Shisui et nous sortons jouer un peu dehors en attendant son père. Je dois vérifier une petite information capitale auprès de mon petit complice qui ne sait rien de ce qui va se passer mais il sera la pièce maîtresse de mon plan.

\- Shisui ? Tu sais quand tata Aiko arrive ?

\- Hai

\- Et Papa ?

\- Hai

J'avais bien vu qu'il semblait arrêter toute activité lorsque son père se trouve dans les parages. Je ne dirais pas que nous avons un petit ninja sensoriel chez les Uchiha mais il reconnaît malgré tout la signature du chakra des personnes qui l'entourent quand celle ci est assez proche. Je lui propose donc de faire une surprise à son père et pour cela, il devra me dire lorsque celui-ci sera proche. Le gamin est tout excité à l'idée et sourit.

Une nouvelle fois, Shisui stoppe ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant où son père entre dans le secteur avant de me regarder tout sourire pour me signifier ce que j'ai déjà compris. Il est temps pour moi de préparer le terrain. Je compose des mudras et me sers d'un henge pour donner le change. Le petit me regarde avec des yeux ronds et rigole, trouvant hilarant ce que je viens de faire. Je lui fais un clin d'œil pour qu'il ne se sente pas effrayé par ma nouvelle physionomie et m'accroupis près de lui. Il est vrai que de passer d'une jeune femme blonde à un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en épis et au regard identique à son père pourrait le surprendre, surtout qu'il ne connaît pas son oncle, Sasuke. J'ai du prendre la dernière apparence que j'ai vu de lui mais pour le peu de temps que je vais rester ainsi, cela devrait suffire à mettre le doute dans l'esprit du père.

Je ne tarde pas à sursauter lorsqu'un kunai atterri juste à mes pieds, histoire de me mettre en garde. Je me relève et fais face à Itachi qui a déclenché ses sharingans. Je souris d'un air suffisant et le fixe, c'est tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais.

\- Sasuke... écarte toi de lui, _**dit il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix**_

Je ne réponds pas volontairement et disparaît dans une gerbe d'eau, enfin plutôt mon clone se dissipe à ce moment là. Je profite de l'instant de surprise pour sauter derrière Itachi, prête à frapper. Il se tourne en me sentant dans son dos et je regrette immédiatement ma mise en scène en croisant son regard. Je suis pétrifiée car à cet instant je fais face à l'homme qui m'a toujours effrayée. Je tombe à genoux en tremblant ce qui l'incite à reprendre son regard d'onyx.

\- J'ai échoué... je suis incapable de t'atteindre, de te frapper peu importe ce que j'entreprends

Je réceptionne Shisui qui me saute dessus en riant, ravi de notre petit tour à son père et lui souris gentiment. Il ne comprend pas encore tout ce qui se passe et jette un regard à son paternel, tout heureux.

\- Sup'ise Papa ! _**Dit le petit gaiement**_

Itachi finit par poser la main sur mon épaule avant de récupérer son fils dans ses bras. Il me laisse me relever et me précède à l'intérieur. Une fois rentrés, je prépare du thé en silence, toujours pensive à propos de mes échecs, que ce soit avec les pièges ou le reste.

\- Tu m'as surpris Aiko. Tu as été très inventive

\- Pourtant, j'ai échoué

\- Il est plus facile d'éliminer quelqu'un qui te fait face que quelqu'un que tu dois d'abord débusquer. Et tu es de ceux qu'on doit chasser avant de tuer.

Je lève mon regard pour le fixer et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il entend par là. Il s'assied et m'explique que parfois, il ne faut pas forcément attaquer directement pour abattre son ennemi. Il suffit de le piéger pour y arriver. Je réalise à ce moment que je ne suis pas faite pour être une ninja qui va au devant durant le combat mais plutôt une ninja qui utilise la ruse pour parvenir à mes fins.

\- Mais si je suis attaquée directement ?

\- Fuis et prépare ensuite l'arrivée de ton assaillant. Tu pourras, grâce à tes stratagèmes, le supprimer. Comme tu n'arrivais pas à m'attaquer de front, tu as préparé le terrain pour que je n'ai plus l'avantage et que tu puisses m'atteindre. C'est ainsi que tu dois faire.

Je prends Shisui dans mes bras et souris en coin en expliquant à Itachi comment j'ai su qu'il arrivait afin que mon clone puisse faire le henge de Sasuke. Je peux voir dans son regard de la fierté mais aussi de la surprise : il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son fils puisse ressentir son chakra de cette manière.

Il se met à tousser et s'écarte du petit. Je dépose le petit au sol et m'approche de lui, tentant de poser une main sur son dos. Il se recule et tente de cacher le sang qu'il vient de cracher. J'écarquille les yeux et m'approche, levant une main auréolée de chakra.

\- Non... _**dit il en se reprenant**_

\- Tu es malade, et je suis médecin. Je vais te soigner

\- Inutile, je suis mourant de toutes manières, _**me répond il**_

\- Comment ça mourant?

\- Oui

Je m'apprête à le questionner mais à son regard je peux déjà voir qu'il n'est pas disposé à me répondre. Pourtant je ne vais pas laisser ça passer sans m'en mêler surtout si il est contagieux pour l'enfant.

\- Shisui pourrait attraper ton mal, pense à lui !

\- Impossible

\- Explique moi car sérieusement je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le savoir. À moins que tu ne sois devenu médecin depuis ton départ de Konoha ! _**Dis je de manière ironique**_

\- J'ai une maladie incurable, je prends un médicament qui m'aide à tenir mais les effets secondaires brûlent mes poumons et il y a d'autres effets indésirables

Je suis déconcertée par ce que je viens d'apprendre : il est donc condamné mais prends un médicament qui l'affaiblit encore plus sur certains aspects. Comment un médicament peut il engendrer ce genre de chose. Un remède est censé soigner, pas rendre malade en plus. Je le fixe, interdite devant ces révélations.

\- Arrête ce médicament et laisse moi trouver une manière de te soigner ! Que va devenir ton fils si jamais tu meurs ?

\- J'ai laissé ce qu'il faut pour que Sasuke devienne son tuteur.

\- Pardon ?

Il est sérieux ? Non, il doit être devenu fou. Comment Sasuke qui est si plein de haine pourrait élever un enfant ? Je secoue la tête comme pour me sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Je finis par rire nerveusement, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment lui plaire.

\- Donne moi ce médicament, je vais faire des recherches savoir si je peux en faire un autre qui ne soit pas aussi nocif en attendant de te soigner définitivement... n'importe quoi vraiment... les Uchiha...

\- Tu ne pourras rien trouver car il est spécialement fait pour moi par une personne dotée d'un don particulier. Quant à ma maladie...

\- Laisse m'en un peu... je ne compte pas céder si facilement à ce que tu penses être une fatalité.

\- Si ce n'est pas la maladie, ce sera Sasuke qui me tuera.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais on s'occupera du cas Sasuke plus tard

Il esquisse finalement un sourire en me regardant. Je suis extrêmement têtue et je ne compte pas le laisser faire plus d'idioties qu'il n'en a déjà à son actif. Je tends la main pour récupérer son « médicament » qui n'en est pas un au final. Il soupire et me fixe comme pour me convaincre de capituler. Je lui souris et insiste en agitant la main.

Il disparaît quelques minutes dans sa chambre et revient avec une fiole. Je la récupère et en verse quelques gouttes dans un de mes tubes à essais afin de faire mes recherches. Je lui rends sa fiole à contre cœur malgré tout.

\- As tu besoin d'en reprendre dans l'immédiat ? Ou penses tu pouvoir attendre la fin de mes recherches ?

\- J'attendrais un peu mais je ne peux pas le faire indéfiniment.

\- Très bien. Merci pour Shisui d'accepter de me laisser faire.

Il jette un regard attendri vers son fils. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Itachi Uchiha puisse être si tendre au final ? Je souris et pose une main sur son bras. Il est surpris et me regarde à nouveau.

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour trouver une solution... que tu le vois grandir

\- Si ce n'est pas cette maladie qui me tue, Sasuke s'en chargera, _**répète t'il une nouvelle fois**_

\- Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver non plus je te l'ai déjà dis

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur son visage. Serait il en train de se moquer de moi ? Ne croit il pas que je suis capable de tenir tête à son cadet ? J'avoue que je douterais aussi de moi au premier abord mais n'ai je pas eu les conseils avisés d'un génie prénommé Itachi pour rien.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Aiko va beaucoup travailler en plus de s'occuper de Shisui. Elle refuse le sort d'Itachi et je crois bien qu'elle va tout faire pour changer le destin de cet homme qu'elle commence seulement à connaître._


	10. Visites inattendues

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre  
_

 _Je remercie pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir._

 _Aussi je tiens à préciser que pour pouvoir avancer sur mon histoire, je vais devoir changer certaines choses du récit initial, mais j'essaierais néanmoins de garder au maximum aussi bien le caractère des personnages de Kishimoto que son histoire de base. Cependant si rien ne change, alors nous ne sommes plus dans une fanfiction hein?_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout la suite. Bisous_

* * *

 **10 - Visites inattendues**

Déjà quinze jours qu'il est parti rejoindre son organisation, l'Akatsuki, et donc autant de temps que je travaille sur son « médicament », sans relâche, dès que Shisui dort. Je bosse quasi nuit et jour pour décomposer les éléments de ce remède qu'il prend et qui lui bousille encore plus la santé. Il faudrait que j'ai accès à son dossier médical, mais celui ci, est certainement entre les murs de Konoha et il m'est impossible d'y accéder. Je vais devoir l'ausculter et lui faire un bilan pour savoir de quoi il souffre car après tout, si je refuse qu'il se soigne avec cette potion bizarre, il me faudra lui trouver un traitement adéquat. Je ne compte pas lâcher et je trouverais une solution à tout cela, pour son fils, pour lui aussi.

Je m'endors épuisée, à la table sur laquelle je travaille, mes papiers contenant mes notes éparpillés autour de moi. Je pense avoir une solution mais pour être sure, je devrais examiner le « patient » et je suppose que ce sera un nouveau combat pour lui faire entendre raison. Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule et me mets aussitôt en position défensive, prête à combattre, ce qui fait sourire Itachi qui vient d'arriver. Je grommelle pour la forme mais finis par rire, contente de son retour.

\- Tu devrais retrouver ton lit quand tu veux dormir, tu sais ?

\- Je travaillais... bon d'accord je me suis endormie mais je pense avoir une idée te concernant

\- Nous verrons cela demain, _**répond il en me tournant déjà le dos**_

\- Non ! je t'ausculte maintenant, pendant que j'en ai encore l'occasion, avant que tu ne te défiles.

C'est à mon tour de sourire lorsqu'il se referme en constatant que je ne compte pas oublier ce que je me suis mise en tête. Je lui montre le siège près de mon semblant de bureau et ce n'est pas sans lâcher un soupire résigné qu'il s'assied.

\- Je n'ai pas tout le matériel dont j'ai normalement besoin, ni ton dossier médical qui doit se trouver à Konoha donc je vais devoir faire un bilan partiel de ta santé. Et si je le fais maintenant c'est que Shisui dort.

\- Hn

Je prends le bloc sur lequel je compte tout répertorier et le pose près de moi avant de commencer à l'ausculter. Je sais qu'il est tard et qu'il doit être fatigué de son voyage mais dès que le petit sera réveillé, il demandera beaucoup d'attention à son père, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis déjà deux semaines, et j'aurais donc moins de temps.

\- Je vais ausculter tes yeux dans un premier temps... n'active pas tes sharingans s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne le fais qu'en cas de besoin, rassure toi.

Je m'approche de son visage et à l'aide d'une lampe, je teste ses pupilles. En effet, je me rends compte à cet instant qu'il ne doit plus voir très clairement. Je laisse mon chakra se concentrer dans mes mains puis je le diffuse au niveau de ses nerfs optiques. Il semble souffrir mais ne dis rien. Je me recule un peu après quelques minutes et le regarde, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Que m'as tu fait ?

\- J'ai fait pénétré mon chakra au niveau des nerfs optiques afin de les soulager. Tu devrais constater une petite différence demain après t'être reposé. Tu as beaucoup utilisé leur pouvoir récemment ?

Il ne répond pas, sûrement pour éviter de m'impliquer plus que je ne le suis déjà, mais surtout pour ne pas parler de son organisation. Je note ce que j'ai constaté et le fixe un instant avant de me mettre à rougir. Je suis médecin et j'ai l'habitude d'ausculter toute sorte de personne, mais pour une fois, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sonde mon âme lorsqu'il me fixe. Je me racle la gorge et reprends un peu contenance.

\- Enlève ton haut s'il te plaît. Je vais ausculter tes poumons

Un silence tout ce qu'il y a de plus gênant s'installe, lui me fixant de ses orbes sombres et moi ne sachant où mettre les miens. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel et prendre un air outré pour cacher mon trouble.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te regarder. Fais ce que je te dis ! Écoute ton médecin, Itachi.

Il s'exécute et se rassied une fois torse nu, toujours impassible et silencieux. Je continue mon examen médical, restant concentrée sur ma tache, cherchant à trouver les symptômes de sa maladie pour ensuite trouver un remède. Une fois terminé, je lui tends son haut et me remets à noter tout un tas de données sur mon bloc.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire des examens plus poussés mais le matériel médical nécessaire pour ça ne se trouve que dans les grandes nations comme Konoha. Je soupçonne fortement une pneumonie très mal soignée, qui en effet, est une maladie très difficile à guérir voir incurable. Et ton médicament n'aide en rien à ce niveau. De plus, je pense que le début de cécité doit être un souci du nerf optique qui est trop sollicité avec les sharingans

Encore un long silence pour me répondre, il est tellement difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressent ou ce qu'il pense lorsqu'il n'est pas avec son fils. Je le fixe et tente de le faire sortir de son mutisme en parlant et en lui posant une question importante.

\- Arrêterais tu ton médicament si je trouvais une solution ?

\- Oui

\- Alors j'y arriverais

\- Pourquoi fais tu cela pour moi ? Malgré ce que tu as pu voir cette nuit là ? Tu sais ce que je suis

\- Tu es un père formidable, voilà ce que tu es. Shisui est un petit garçon merveilleux et vous devez rester ensemble, _**réponds je pour couper court à la conversation**_

\- Tss

Il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de son fils, sûrement histoire de voir le petit dormir avant de lui même trouver un peu de repos. Je me décide moi aussi, à aller dormir un peu, maintenant que j'en sais plus sur son état de santé, je vais maintenant pouvoir travailler pour un remède.

 _=== Je marche doucement, dans un endroit totalement dévasté, sans comprendre vraiment où je suis. Je regarde un peu partout, cherchant à savoir où je me trouve. Je vois plus loin une silhouette et m'approche de celle-ci tout en restant sur mes gardes. À mesure que j'avance, je reconnais la personne vers qui je marche et souris, apaisée par sa présence rassurante._

 _Je finis par froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une autre forme se détache dans le dos de la première. Je me mets à courir vers lui, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il crache une gerbe de sang et s'écroule devant moi. Je m'écroule à ses côtés et pose mes mains sur lui pour le soigner mais ses yeux s'éteignent déjà en me fixant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Je crie son nom, pour qu'il réagisse en vain. Je relève alors le regard vers la personne qui nous a rejoint alors que je tentais de le sauver et sursaute en croisant un regard empli de haine, rouge comme le sang qu'Itachi verse entre mes mains. Sasuke...===_

Je sursaute et constate que je suis en sueur, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'est la première fois que je ne revis pas la nuit du massacre mais pour autant le cauchemar en reste un. Je refuse catégoriquement que cela arrive et je ferais tout pour que les frères ne combattent pas. Je pose une main sur mon cœur, qui peu à peu se calme et décide de me lever, boire un thé, pour chasser ces maudites images de ma tête.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour aller dans la pièce principale quand je me heurte à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je sursaute et lève le regard pour me trouver face à son regard qui me sonde. Je tente de le contourner mais en vain, il m'attrape le poignet pour me retenir.

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas nouveau... enfin quoi que celui ci était différent.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non merci Itachi, cela ne sert à rien sauf à me le rappeler

Je mets de l'eau à bouillir et soupire en fermant les yeux, me concentrant sur le présent et pas sur ce que j'ai vécu dans mon sommeil. Il s'installe à la table et me fixe en silence, ce qui finit par me faire sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées donc inutile de me dévisager comme ça

\- Je pourrais sonder tes souvenirs... mais je ne le ferais pas , _**ajoute t'il quand je le regarde étonnée de sa révélation**_

Je soupire car je n'aime pas cette situation mais je refuse de lui raconter mon rêve, surtout que je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver. Je change une nouvelle fois de sujet de conversation.

\- Je vais aller à Konoha chercher le matériel qui me manque pour te soigner

\- Non, tu vas te faire prendre, _**dit il avec fermeté**_

\- Non, j'utiliserais un henge pour me transformer en l'actuel Hokage. Je pourrais passer où je le veux ainsi

\- ça ne fonctionnera pas

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Itachi !

\- Si ce n'est la maladie qui me tue, ce sera Sasuke qui me tuera, je te l'ai déjà dis

\- Et je ne le laisserais pas faire non plus

Il sourit sincèrement amusé et j'avoue que je le trouve très beau à cet instant. Je détourne un peu le regard et le visage pour éviter qu'il ne voit que j'ai rougi. Je prends finalement conscience que plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus je me sens proche de lui, pas que de son fils, mais il ne doit pas le savoir. Suis je en train de tomber amoureuse ? Impossible ! Je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Tu crois pouvoir battre mon petit frère ? J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'il est devenu très fort

\- Un coup bien placé et il sera comme n'importe quel homme sur terre... à genoux

\- Encore faut il l'approcher pour ce genre de coup

\- Il est tellement sur de lui... que je suis certaine d'y arriver, _**souris-je à cette image**_

Il soupire et hausse les épaules, coupant court à la conversation car ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêts à céder devant l'autre. Je réussirais quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même si je dois y laisser ma vie pour que lui puisse survivre, je le ferais. Nous partageons une tasse de thé en silence avant de retourner dans nos chambres pour prendre un peu de repos. Je sais déjà que d'ici deux jours, j'aurais pris la route pour Konoha.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouve les deux Uchiha dans le salon, en plein jeu, le grand courant après le petit qui rit aux éclats. Je reste dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regarde en souriant, profitant de ces instants rares où Itachi rit presque autant que son fils. Il jette un regard vers moi et s'arrête un instant avant d'attraper son fils qui gesticule dans tout les sens, cherchant à lui échapper. Je suis un peu déçue qu'il ait stoppé et me sens légèrement responsable mais lui ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

\- Je t'ai eu terreur

\- T'aime papa, _**dit le petit avant de poser un bisou sur la joue de son père**_

\- Moi aussi Shisui

Je profite de ce moment pour sortir dehors, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant entre le père et le fils. Je me tourne lorsque j'entends les deux garçons arriver dans mon dos et souris au plus jeune qui me tend les bras. Je le récupère et embrasse son front avant de froncer les sourcils quand le petit se tourne vers le chemin en fixant l'horizon. Je jette un regard vers Itachi qui, me fixe à son tour, avant de me faire signe de rentrer avec l'enfant. J'acquiesce et retiens ma respiration, inquiète de savoir ce qui se passe.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure lorsque je reconnais la silhouette, l'ayant déjà croisée une fois. Un long manteau, accompagné d'une énorme épée... Kisame, le coéquipier d'Itachi, mais que fait il ici ? Et surtout pourquoi est il venu ? Je reste cachée mais à l'affût de ce qui se passe dehors, prête à fuir avec Shisui si il le faut. Les deux hommes semblent parler et calmes, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Je constate qu'Itachi revient sur ses pas sans Kisame. Il entre et me fixe sérieusement.

\- Que fait il ici ? _**Ose je demander**_

\- Une mission.

\- Sait il quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas

J'entends du bruit à la porte et sursaute en voyant Kisame dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, me fixant avec un sourire. Je me recule et cherche des yeux mon petit diable, qui semble s'être caché, et tant mieux.

\- Blondinette ! Je savais bien qu'on se reverrait un jour... dis Itachi ? C'est pour elle que tu t'absentes ? Je croyais que tu la connaissais pas. Tu as osé me cacher ta petite amie ?

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, _**réponds je un peu sèchement**_

\- Ah... j'ai l'impression que c'est un reproche Itachi san

\- Pas du tout, _**me défends je**_

Je croise le regard d'Itachi, qui me fait face et tourne le dos à Kisame, qui semble s'inquiéter car le petit ne fait pas un bruit mais on ne le voit nulle part. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le diablotin se diriger droit dans les jambes du coéquipier de son père. Aussitôt, le regard d'Itachi se change en deux orbes rouges, signe qu'il est déjà prêt à attaquer si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Le petit s'agrippe au pantalon de Kisame, histoire d'attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Mon cœur s'arrête en voyant l'homme à la peau bleue se pencher vers mon petit monstre. Je n'attends pas plus et me précipite vers eux avant de récupérer le petit et faire un bond en arrière, l'éloignant de lui.

\- C'est qui ce morveux ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Itachi repart avec toi, c'est bien pour ça que tu es ici. Alors allez vous en.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est toujours aussi « mordante » la blondinette

Itachi me fixe et me laisse juste un instant, le temps de récupérer son manteau et ses affaires. Je câline le petit qui regarde son père, le regard triste en voyant qu'il prend déjà son attirail de l'Akatsuki. Je pose mes lèvres sur le front du gamin et le berce doucement. Kisame est loin d'être idiot et je vois dans son regard qu'il a vite fait le rapprochement entre le petit et son père, contrairement à moi, mais pour ma défense, je ne les avais pas tout les deux face à moi.

\- Il est à toi Itachi-san ? C'est pour ça que tu t'éclipses ?

Itachi le fixe sans répondre, attendant que Kisame bouge de devant la sortie. Je grimace quand celui-ci fait un pas vers moi en souriant et en regardant le petit, qui semble intrigué par cet homme étrange. Le père fait aussitôt barrage et se dresse entre son équipier et son fils.

\- Je ne dirais rien, tu peux me faire confiance Itachi-san.

\- De toutes manières, je te tuerais si tu le fais

Kisame part dans un rire franc et pose une main sur l'épaule du Uchiha. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose en fait. Vont ils en venir aux mains ou juste partir ? Shisui tend les bras à son père, qui finit par le récupérer. Le garçonnet tend la main vers le visage de l'homme qui fait face à son paternel, curieux.

\- Hey salut mini Itachi !

Je surveille chaque mouvement de notre « invité » au cas où, prête à lui sauter dessus si il venait à être menaçant. Il me regarde et ricane puis finit par prendre Shisui dans ses bras. Kami sama, mon cœur va exploser d'angoisse. Le gosse quant à lui, rigole et touche la peau du nukenin.

\- Moi c'est Kisame, mini Uchiha

\- Samé, _**tente de répéter Shisui**_

\- Presque ça.

Je regarde Itachi qui reste très calme mais pour autant prêt à trancher la gorge de son équipier,sans hésiter, si il venait à avoir un geste dangereux pour son fils. Mais contrairement à toute attente, voilà Kisame qui se met à parler au petit, nous ignorant totalement, avec gentillesse.

\- Je croyais qu'on a une mission, _**dit Itachi cherchant à éloigner le ninja**_

\- C'est pas pressé. Tu peux bien profiter de ton gosse encore un peu

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, il ne va quand même pas rester ici, et nous mettre tous en danger ? Je le fixe avant de m'approcher et croiser les bras sur ma poitrine. Il est hors de question qu'il reste, qu'il éveille les soupçons concernant l'existence de Shisui.

\- Et tu pars quand ? _**Dis je calmement**_

\- Du calme blondinette ! J'ai dis que je balancerais personne. Et puis je l'aime bien le gosse

\- Je me fiche que tu ne dises rien, si vous vous suivez les uns les autres, y en a bien un autre qui va débarquer ! Et qui nous dis que celui-ci mettra pas le petit en danger ?

\- J'aiderais Itachi à le buter si ça arrive

Je serre les dents de rage avant de retourner à l'intérieur en grommelant. On était bien dans cette petite maison reculée, mais avec cette histoire, nous allons devoir de nouveau trouver un autre abri. Je prépare un sac, lorsque je suis rejointe par Itachi, seul... sans le petit. J'écarquille les yeux et monte aussitôt dans les aigus.

\- Où est Shisui, Itachi ?

\- Avec Kisame

\- Non mais tu as perdu l'esprit ma parole ?

\- Calme toi, _**m'ordonne t'il**_

\- Me calmer ? Tu te moques de moi là ?

Je le contourne et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'endroit où Kisame est avec le petit, lorsqu'une main accroche mon poignet pour m'arrêter. Je me tourne vers Itachi, furieuse et tire sur mon bras. Il me retient et montre à travers la fenêtre, Kisame, assis par terre avec le petit, lui faisant des mini requins pour le faire rire.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement que ça va changer mon point de vue sur lui ?

\- Tu as bien changer d'avis sur moi !

\- C'est différent !

Il desserre sa prise sur mon poignet, me laissant libre et me permettant de me ruer dehors pour récupérer Shisui, qui lui ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne peut plus jouer. Je soupire lorsqu'il me regarde de ses orbes noires, faisant une moue boudeuse, me faisant céder pour qu'il joue avec l'homme-requin.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas blondinette, c'est Aiko... compris ?

Je fais demi tour et reste à l'écart des garçons une grosse partie de la journée, préférant éviter le coéquipier d'Itachi, ne lui faisant absolument pas confiance, mais devant composer jusqu'au lendemain, qu'il reparte avec lui. Je sors tard dans la soirée, quand je me pense seule, et soupire. Je sursaute en sentant une présence sur ma gauche et fusille du regard le nukenin à la peau bleue et aux dents pointues. Je tente de cacher le sac que j'ai préparé pour me rendre à Konoha. Après tout, tant qu'Itachi est encore là, je peux partir, le petit ne sera pas seul.

\- Tu vas quelque part blondinette ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et je t'ai déjà dis que je m'appelle Aiko !

\- Tu vas quelque part Aiko chan ? Il est au courant ?

\- Non

Je ne compte rien lui avouer mais j'ai besoin qu'il me laisse partir, sans alerter Itachi, car je sais qu'il m'empêchera de partir pour Konoha. Je fixe Kisame et finit par détourner le regard vers le lointain.

\- Tu reviens quand ? Je suppose que tu vas revenir pour Shisui

\- Si j'ai bien préparé mon voyage, je devrais être rentrée dans trois jours maximum

\- Je resterais ici avec eux et ne dirais pas à Itachi que je t'ai vue partir

\- Merci

\- Peut être que tu finiras par me faire un peu confiance, _ **dit il avec un grand sourire montrant bien toutes ses dents**_

\- N'y compte pas. Mais merci quand même

Je n'attends pas une minute de plus et me précipite vers mon objectif : Konoha ou plutôt son hôpital avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour soigner Itachi.

* * *

 _COUCOU !  
_

 _Alors petite explication, Kisame ne devait pas revenir dans ma fic au départ mais je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas du genre à attendre qu' Itachi fasse ses allers retours sans rien faire. Et puis c'était trop louche pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Bref!_

 _Voilà Aiko qui repart pour Konoha pour tenter d'aider Itachi. Y arrivera t'elle ou bien aura t'elle des soucis en route?_


	11. Turbulences

_Coucou tout le monde !  
_

 _Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre_

 _Guest : merci pour ton petit message. La romance arrive, il te faut encore un peu de patience car même si Aiko sait ce qu'elle commence à éprouver, Itachi est quelqu'un de secret et n'est pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments._

 _Sakka sensei : merci encore une fois de ta présence dans les reviews. Voilà la réponse à tes questions concernant le retour à Konoha. Et on reverra surement Kisame dans quelques temps._

 _Merci Lia9749 pour ton message. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite._

 _Bon retour à Konoha ma chère Aiko._

* * *

 **11 – Turbulences**

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à prendre la décision de retourner à Konoha, d'y risquer ma liberté et peut être même ma vie si je me fais prendre. Pourquoi ? Le sauver, lui permettre de voir grandir son fils, car malgré tout ce que le monde pense de lui, il le mérite. J'ai couru une bonne partie de la matinée, laissant suffisamment de distance entre lui et moi, pour qu'il ne cherche pas à m'intercepter et m'empêcher de faire ce qui me semble juste. Je devrais arriver dans la soirée à destination, ensuite, je devrais faire appel à mes aptitudes mais aussi à la chance pour pouvoir repartir.

Étant une ninja de Konoha, je ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés à entrer, surtout avec l'apparence de l'actuel Hokage. Cependant, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas dans l'idée de sortir de son bureau ou autre chose et qu'on ne se croisera pas, sinon je serais grillée.

En effet, le jour est sur le point de s'achever lorsque je vois au loin, les portes de mon village. Je décide qu'il est temps pour moi d'exécuter mon plan. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me calmer et compose les mudras du henge, me transformant aussitôt en Tsunade. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tout fonctionne comme prévu, ou je suis une future condamnée.

Je passe les portes du villages et salue les gardes en place qui semblent surpris mais pas plus que ça. En effet, le Hokage qui rentre dans le village sans qu'on l'ai vu sortir peut sembler étrange mais après tout, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Je les salue d'un signe de tête et me dirige tout droit vers l'hôpital, mon objectif.

Tout semble se passer au mieux pour le moment. Je m'arrête quand il le faut pour saluer les villageois les plus insistants et certains ninjas. Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque je croise l'équipe de Kakashi dans les rues. Sakura est celle qui connaît le mieux Tsunade, et j'espère arriver à passer le test. Elle s'approche tout sourire pour me saluer, suivi de ses compères.

\- Bonjour Shisho !

\- Bonjour Sakura... Naruto, Sai, Kakashi

\- Bonjour, _**me répondent les garçons en chœur**_

\- Où allez vous comme ça ? Shizune n'est pas avec vous ? _**Me demande Sakura.**_

Je jette un regard sévère à mon élève et croise les bras sur ma poitrine comme pour signaler qu'elle ne devrait pas poser autant de questions. Elle se ravise et moi je jubile presque car tout semble fonctionner. Je prétexte une urgence et les laisse là d'un geste de la main. Il faut absolument que je récupère ce dont j'ai besoin et que je quitte au plus vite ce village, avant qu'une catastrophe ne survienne.

Une fois dans l'hôpital, je me dirige directement vers la pharmacie hospitalière. Une infirmière tente de m'aider et de me poser des questions mais je la remercie rapidement. L'avantage d'avoir une Hokage au caractère bien trempé, c'est que personne n'ose vraiment poser de questions et obéit sans problèmes. Je prends un sac réservé aux missions et commence à récupérer tout le matériel dont j'aurais besoin. Heureusement que nous sommes bien équipés et que beaucoup d'équipement est transportable facilement.

Lorsque j'ai réuni tout le nécessaire dans le sac, je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de quitter l'hôpital et le village sans avoir besoin de répondre aux questions qui pourraient survenir en voyant la sacoche pleine. Je me souviens alors que j'ai, dans mes amis, quelqu'un qui serait capable de m'aider mais qui risque de m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir appelé depuis bien longtemps.

 **Flashback**

 _Je me balade en forêt, pour chercher des herbes médicinales aussi bien que pour trouver de la solitude en ce jour d'octobre. Cette date du 10 octobre, censée être un jour de joie pour moi puisque c'est mon anniversaire, n'est qu'une page de plus qui se tourne sur l'agenda. Encore une année où ma tante m'évitera pour ne pas à avoir à me le souhaiter, cela lui rappelant trop la date où son frère adoré, mon père, a péri. Je m'installe dans le creux des racines d'un arbre et contemple la végétation, quand j'entends un peu plus loin des gémissements d'animal._

 _Je me décide à aller voir ce qui se passe, tout en restant prudente, car une bête blessée peut être très dangereuse. Je suis surprise de voir, un loup blanc, la patte prisonnière d'un piège. Je peux voir à cette distance, le sang qui s'écoule de la plaie. Je déteste voir la souffrance chez autrui, que ce soit animal ou personne, je m'approche donc doucement du loup pour ne pas l'effrayer et tente de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal._

 _\- doucement, du calme, je vais te libérer... ne me mords pas_

 _Le loup s'agite et montre les crocs, mais tant pis, je dois le libérer, quitte à me faire mordre. Je pose les mains sur le piège tout en évitant de toucher l'animal pour qu'il ne prenne pas cela comme une agression. Je tire sur le dispositif qui ferme le piège et réussit à libérer la bête qui bondit sur le côté, tout en boitant._

 _\- viens... n'aie pas peur, je vais te soigner_

 _\- et tu crois que je vais avoir confiance en une humaine, alors que tes semblables m'ont piégé_

 _Je reste interdite, le fixant, avant de secouer la tête pour me reprendre. Un loup qui parle, mais bien sur... je deviens complètement folle ma parole. Je glousse et regarde l'animal qui grogne un coup et finis par lécher délicatement la plaie en gémissant. Bon, puisque je perds l'esprit, autant continuer à parler à ce loup, après tout, Kiba parle bien à Akamaru, mais son chien ne lui réponds pas._

 _\- si je te fais du mal, tu pourras toujours me blesser, et si j'avais l'intention de te malmener, je ne t'aurais pas libérer_

 _\- d'accord_

 _Le loup s'approche et me laisse voir sa patte blessée. La plaie est vraiment vilaine mais avec mon ninjutsu médical, je vais pouvoir le soigner. Je guéris délicatement la blessure et m'écarte une fois fini. L'animal m'observe un moment puis se tourne lentement sur le côté. Je sursaute en constatant un loup bien plus imposant qui approche._

 _\- Yuki, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Hai, cette humaine m'a libérée et soignée_

 _Le loup gris me fixe et renifle l'air avant de se coucher pour me faire face et par la même occasion se mettre à ma hauteur. Je ne suis pas rassurée mais si il avait voulu me dévorer, je serais déjà au fond de son estomac._

 _\- Merci humaine, tu as sauvé ma fille Yuki. Je me nomme Okami, et toi ?_

 _\- Aiko. Des loups qui parlent ?_

 _\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas de simples loups. Suis moi, je vais te présenter à la meute_

 _\- La meute ?_

 _La louve nommée Yuki se met à mes côtés pour suivre Okami. J'arrive finalement dans une sorte de clairière que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant et me retrouve vite entourée de plusieurs loups, plus ou moins grands et de couleurs différentes. Okami se tourne vers moi et s'assied avant de m'expliquer qu'ils sont plus ou moins des « chiens ninjas » mais sauvages, des loups ninjas, elle étant la matriarche de la meute. J'écoute attentivement tout ce qu'elle me raconte, surtout le fait qu'ils n'ont pas conclu de pacte avec un humain depuis très longtemps, étant donné que mes semblables sont devenus irrespectueux de la nature et des êtres vivants y résidant._

 _Je suis entourée d'une meute de loup mais je me sens définitivement bien avec eux, comme avec une famille, sauf qu'ils sont poilus. Je passe un long moment avec eux et me vois finalement, adoptée par eux. C'est ainsi que j'ai en cette journée, signé mon pacte avec Yuki mais je sais que je peux compter sur tous._

 **Fin du flashback**

Elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider à cet instant, la seule en qui j'ai confiance, qui pourra emmener l'équipement médical volé d'ici pendant que je sortirais de l'hôpital comme si de rien n'était. Je prends une légère inspiration, en sachant qu'avant de la convaincre de m'épauler dans cette affaire, je vais devoir m'excuser de l'avoir laissée de côté depuis que Shisui est entré dans ma vie. Je compose les mudras, mords mon pouce pour faire perler le sang et appose le sceau au sol.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu, _**dis je dans un murmure.**_

Une magnifique louve blanche apparaît et me fixe en grognant, mécontente. Je grimace et approche ma main pour flatter son encolure avant de m'accrocher à elle pour lui faire un câlin malgré sa contrariété apparente.

\- Yuki, j'ai besoin de ton aide...

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelée depuis bien longtemps Aiko... m'avais tu oubliée ?

\- Non... je te promets de t'expliquer plus longuement mais n'en parle pas à ta mère... Okami risque de me gronder encore plus que toi

\- C'est vrai...

\- Bien. J'ai besoin que tu prennes ce sac et que tu me retrouves près de Shisui. Tu sais qui c'est je suppose

\- Oui je t'observe même quand tu ne m'appelles pas, je ne suis jamais loin... tu es folle de l'aider

\- Je sais. Nous en reparlerons mais il faut que tu emmènes ça... moi je dois sortir d'ici sans me faire prendre.

\- Bien. Fais attention à toi

\- Promis

Elle prend le sac dans sa gueule et disparaît sans attendre, me laissant seule, avec pour objectif de ressortir de Konoha. Je me relève d'un bond quand j'entends frapper à la porte et reprends mon rôle d'Hokage. C'est juste l'infirmière qui s'inquiète de savoir si j'ai pu trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je la remercie gentiment et me dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

La première étape de mon plan est exécutée. Il ne me reste qu'à ressortir du village mais c'est la partie la plus difficile sans éveiller de soupçons. Je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers les grandes portes. Une nouvelle fois, je fais quelques signes de têtes, réponds à quelques personnes et passe les portes dans le sens inverse.

C'est fait ! J'ai réussi ! Je continue de marcher tranquillement un petit moment avant de mettre fin au henge car je ne voudrais pas me faire attraper alors que tout s'est passé à merveilles jusqu'à présent, ce serait dommage. Je vérifie les alentours et ferme les yeux, reprenant à cet instant mon apparence. Je soupire soulagée mais sursaute en entendant un bruit provenant de ma droite, derrière les buissons.

Je prends aussitôt une position défensive et sors un kunai de ma poche d'armes. C'est avec une grande surprise que je vois apparaître devant moi une tignasse argentée que je connais un peu trop bien. Il me montre ses deux mains non armées et avance de quelques pas vers moi en souriant.

\- Yo !

\- Kakashi sensei... Que me voulez vous ? M'emprisonner ? Me faire exécuter ?

\- Comment ? Que racontes tu ? _**Me demande le sensei de l'équipe 7 étonné**_

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Tsunade sama vous envoie c'est ça ?

\- Non, Hokage sama ne m'envoie pas. J'étais juste intrigué, ton henge était bien fait mais ton odeur t'a trahie.

\- Je savais bien que vous rencontrer était de mauvais augure... soit, cela ne change rien au fait que je reprends la route

\- Tsunade sama te fait rechercher, mais c'est que tu n'as pas respecté votre pacte, elle s'inquiète

J'éclate d'un rire sans joie et le fixe tout en le menaçant toujours de mon kunai. Si il croit que je vais me laisser embobiner comme ça, il se trompe.

\- Elle me fait rechercher... comme par les anbus qui ont tenté de m'exécuter en son nom ?

\- Te tuer ?

\- Oui, ne faites pas l'innocent. Elle a ordonné à ces hommes de me supprimer

\- Mais pourquoi aurait elle donné ces directives ?

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander quand vous la verrez. Quant à moi, je vous dis adieu Kakashi sensei.

Je peux lire dans ses yeux la surprise après ce que je lui ai raconté mais il peut très bien simuler, je ne vais pas attendre de vérifier. Il est temps pour moi de filer, surtout que son équipe ne doit pas être loin, ils sont souvent ensemble. Je fais un pas en arrière en voyant les grands yeux bleus de Naruto me fixer à son tour alors qu'il vient d'arriver. Pourquoi n'ai je pas écouter Itachi ? Je suis en très mauvaise posture désormais.

\- Aiko ! tu es là ? C'est pour ça que vous nous avez faussé compagnie Kakashi sensei ? _**Demande mon ami aux yeux céruléens**_

\- On peut dire ça Naruto. J'ai cru reconnaître Aiko donc je suis parti à sa rencontre.

\- J'ai été contente de te revoir Naruto, mais il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser... avant que vos renforts n'arrivent et que je n'ai plus l'occasion d'échapper à mon sort

Un autre pas en arrière. Il va me falloir battre des records de rapidité, mais j'ai deux soucis à prendre en compte : Naruto et ses clones ainsi que Kakashi et son aptitude de traqueur. Je soupire et les regarde tour à tour. Ils semblent vraiment perplexe devant mon attitude et mes paroles mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de me faire prendre alors que j'ai réussi le plus dur.

\- Tsunade sama est très inquiète car tu ne lui donnes plus de nouvelles depuis un moment...

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas respecté mon accord avec elle, mais je ne vais pas donner de moyens pour me retrouver et me faire tuer

\- Pourquoi es tu revenue au village si tu penses risquer ta vie ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Kakashi sensei. J'avais besoin d'équipement et je savais où en trouver, point.

Comment me sortir de cette impasse ? Je suis vraiment mal et je ne vois aucune issue à mon problème. Je soupire et souris en coin en imaginant déjà les réprimandes d'Itachi quand je le reverrais... enfin si je le revois un jour.

Je fouille dans ma pochette d'armes et souris en me souvenant que j'avais prévu quelques petites choses de ma composition. Je sors une bombe artisanale et la jette aux pieds de mes deux anciens camarades avant de faire un bond en arrière. Si tout a bien fonctionné, ils devraient faire une bonne sieste et me permettre de fuir et disparaître.

Je ne tarde pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette en voyant Naruto et Kakashi endormis. Il faut que je laisse une grande distance entre eux et moi pour diverses raisons mais la plus importante est qu'ils ne doivent pas découvrir que je connais Itachi et que je l'aide. J'espère que personne d'autre que Kakashi ne m'a reconnue malgré le henge utilisé, sinon je risque d'être poursuivie et ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Lorsque j'arrive près de notre repère, je ne peux dire si il y a encore une âme qui vive tellement l'endroit semble silencieux. Il fait déjà nuit, j'approche donc prudemment pour éviter de me faire tuer si on venait à me confondre avec un ennemi. Je sursaute en sentant quelqu'un dans mon dos et sors un kunai aussitôt. Kisame me fixe et ricane, tapotant sur ma tête pour montrer qu'il n'est pas le moins du monde effrayé. Je le foudroie du regard et range mon arme avant de me tourner vers l'endroit où Shisui se trouve, mais également son père.

\- T'as t'il questionné ?

\- Oui. Il a vite compris où tu es allée, sans même que j'ai besoin de parler

\- Bien.

Il est temps pour moi de l'affronter et j'avoue que malgré tout, je ne suis pas franchement rassurée, même si je crois au bien fondé de mon voyage. J'entre dans la petite maison, fais un détour par la chambre du petit monstre qui dort, puis me rends dans la pièce principale. Il me tourne le dos lorsque j'entre, mais j'ai bien conscience qu'il sait déjà que je suis là. Il finit par me faire face, croise les bras sur son torse, et pour la première fois, je peux lire l'irritation sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés Aiko ! Nous en avions parlé et...

\- Et TU avais décidé que ce n'était pas la peine Itachi, _**je l'interromps volontairement**_

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas été repérée

\- Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu la malchance de croiser Kakashi et son nez...

Je n'aime pas du tout avoir l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute, je suis adulte et je fais mes propres choix, bien que cette fois, j'aurais pu mettre en danger Shisui. Itachi peut prendre soin de lui mais le petit a besoin de sécurité. Pour autant, je suis une véritable tête de mule et je ne compte pas avouer mes torts aussi facilement, surtout lorsqu'il me fixe ainsi. Kisame arrive à ce moment là et nous regarde tour à tour.

\- Finie la scène de ménage ?

\- Urusai ! _**Répond on en parfaite synchronisation**_

\- Bref ! Maintenant que blondinette est revenue, je pars devant Itachi. Rejoins moi rapidement pour la mission

\- Hn

Kisame prend son épée ainsi que son manteau et me fais un signe de la main avant de disparaître, me laissant seule avec Itachi qui semble toujours aussi contrarié. Je me dirige vers le sac que Yuki a déposé en mon absence et commence à faire l'inventaire, tout en l'ignorant.

\- Tu es décidée à le faire, même si au final, je mourrais quand même

\- Tu ne mourras pas... mets toi bien ça dans la tête

\- Entêtée

\- Tu peux parler... Uchiha

Il s'assied à côté de la table et me fixe alors que je range mon matériel. Je le regarde finalement et lui souris, limite je rirais. Il soulève un sourcil cherchant une explication à mon attitude.

\- Nous sommes tout les deux obstinés... toi à mourir et moi à te sauver... qui va gagner ?

\- Je ne parierais pas à ta place

\- Tu me connais mal

\- Prendras tu soin de Shisui si il m'arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que Sasuke le prenne avec lui.

\- Je le croyais aussi mais quand tu n'es pas là, Shisui te réclame. Je pense qu'il s'est attaché à toi... et je vois que tu t'es attaché à lui

\- Je m'occuperais de lui, je t'en fais la promesse

\- Alors tu dois éviter de te mettre en danger dorénavant.

Je le fixe interdite alors que lui sourit en coin. Il vient délibérément de me tendre un piège et j'ai sauté les deux pieds dedans. En me faisant promettre de prendre soin de Shisui si il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, il me force à ne plus prendre de risques. Je le menace en le pointant du doigt, le traitant de manipulateur alors qu'il se targue d'être juste, prudent.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui montre tout le matériel médical volé et lui souris. Il est temps pour moi d'approfondir le bilan de santé que j'avais commencé. Une fois tout les examens faits et toutes les observations notées sur mon bloc, je m'assieds face à lui.

\- Ton verdict ?

\- Il faudrait un long traitement pour tes poumons, avec beaucoup de repos. Plus que ce que tu ne peux te permettre actuellement avec ton patron. Et pour tes yeux... seule une opération pourrait donner de bons résultats. Mais je ne vois qu'une personne capable de la réaliser et c'est Tsunade sama.

\- Merci d'avoir cherché à m'aider...

Il coupe court à la conversation et la négociation... Mais cette fois ci, je n'insiste pas. Je sais qu'il a raison et ça me fait mal. Je me sens une nouvelle fois tellement inutile, malgré toutes les connaissances que j'ai, je ne peux pas l'aider.

Il me sourit et se lève en posant une main sur mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce. De mon côté, je préfère sortir dehors pour m'aérer. J'aimerais crier de frustration mais malheureusement cela ne changerait rien. Je ne peux pas le soigner, ni l'opérer, ni même demander de l'aide pour le faire... Il va continuer son médicament et en mourir... ou il rencontrera son cadet et il mourra...

Je contemple les étoiles une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est ce moment que choisit Yuki, ma petite louve pour me rejoindre. Je la regarde et pose ma tête contre elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'ai mal.

Je réfléchis un long moment et finis par rentrer pour me reposer un peu. J'ai beau tourner les options dans tout les sens... toutes ne mènent qu'à une chose... SA mort ou la mienne... et j'ai promis de rester en vie pour prendre soin du petit.

Au petit matin, je n'ai toujours pas dormi et lui se présente avec son fameux manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Je le fixe et acquiesce. Aucun mot n'est échangé ce matin là. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Il repart sur la route avec son organisation et moi je prendrais soin de Shisui. Nous savons tout les deux que son destin ne nous appartient plus. J'aurais pourtant tout essayé pour le sauver, quitte à risquer ma liberté et ma vie.

Ce sont les appels du petit qui me sortent de mes pensées. Il me sourit et j'oublie un instant ma tristesse. C'est lui qui me pousse à avancer et à ne plus risquer bêtement mon existence. Si il n'existait pas, je crois que j'aurais pris le risque pour sauver son père mais je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois accepter ce qui va arriver.

Yuki apparaît une nouvelle fois, à la grande joie de Shisui qui semble attiré par elle. Elle me regarde puis soupire et se couche près de lui. Il joue avec ses oreilles sans pour autant tirer. Elle l'intrigue et il finit par se coucher contre elle en lui faisant un câlin. Je ris tout en la fixant.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, _**dis je à ma louve en souriant**_

\- Je l'aime bien le petit... mais tu sembles préoccupée depuis hier.

\- Oui... j'ai beau avoir tout essayé, la fin semble inévitable... Yuki je refuse d'abandonner...

\- Que comptes tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... par contre il faut absolument éviter qu'il croise son cadet tant que je n'ai pas de solutions. Penses tu que l'un des loups de la meute pourrait surveiller ?

\- J'irais.

\- Merci Yuki... infiniment

\- Et si ils venaient à se retrouver ?

\- Contacte moi

Elle regarde le petit qui la caresse avec tendresse pour que je le récupère, la laissant disparaître une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que les deux frères ne se croisent pas, le temps que je trouve une solution à toute cette histoire.

Car je n'ai pas qu'un seul problème à régler. Je dois soigner Itachi et faire comprendre à Sasuke ce qui s'est passé, en espérant qu'il accepte de ne plus chercher à tuer son frère. Et actuellement...aucun de mes soucis n'a de solution acceptable.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Encore une fois j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Le verdict est tombé mais Aiko cessera t'elle d'essayer de le sauver ? Comment va t'elle faire? Va t'il croiser la route de son frère?  
_

 _à bientôt_


	12. Changer le destin

_Hello mes chers lecteurs !_

 _D'abord merci à Sakka sensei (toujours là pour un petit mot) et Lia9749 pour les reviews !_

 _Je tiens à vous dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire principale va être modifiée même si je vais faire au mieux pour garder un maximum des évènements du manga. Si je ne modifie pas celle ci, alors la fiction n'a plus lieu d'être, n'est ce pas? J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

* * *

 **12 – Changer le destin**

Quasiment un mois depuis mon escapade à Konoha, j'ai sûrement bien fait de mettre un peu d'herbes supplémentaires dans ma « bombe soporifique ». Grâce à cela je n'ai pas été suivie par les ninjas traqueurs de mon village. J'avais failli oublier que cette spécificité était répandue chez nous mais une discussion avec Itachi m'avait rappelé cela et j'ai donc agi en conséquence. Presque un mois est donc passé depuis le départ d'Itachi. Aucune nouvelle mais c'est habituel venant de lui. Il ne peut pas envoyer de message à moins de divulguer quoi que ce soit concernant son fils ou moi. J'ai continué à réfléchir au moyen de le sauver, je refuse de laisser tomber, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je regarde le petit qui joue dans le salon et lui souris lorsqu'il me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs. Plus il grandit et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble à son père, en plus petit et plus souriant aussi.

\- Mama, je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit chenapan

Je ne le reprends plus désormais lorsqu'il m'appelle « mama », puisque je suis plus ou moins la seule famille qu'il a et qu'il aura si jamais son père venait à disparaître. Une chose est certaine, c'est que si Sasuke met fin aux jours d'Itachi, il ne saura jamais pour son neveu, je m'en suis fait la promesse. Même si le petit est un Uchiha jusqu'au bout des cils, je nierais toujours qu'il en est un. J'espère seulement qu'il n'éveillera pas les sharingans, mais je doute que mes prières à ce sujet soient entendues. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un membre du clan, n'ayant pas ces pupilles à un moment donné.

Je n'ai pas revu Yuki non plus, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle me donne des nouvelles de lui, puisque lui ne le peux pas. Le temps me semble long mais je suis rassurée de ne pas la voir débarquer car cela veut dire qu'il va bien pour le moment et qu'il est toujours loin de son frère. Je sursaute en entendant du bruit dans mon dos, un « pouf » comme lorsque j'invoque ma louve. Je me retourne d'un bond et croise le regard expressif de Yuki. Il y a un problème et ce n'est pas anodin. Je jette un regard à Shisui qui joue dans son coin puis reporte mon attention sur ma louve. J'attends simplement qu'elle me dise ce qui se passe car je n'ose pas poser la question.

\- Itachi a rencontré Sasuke... ou devrais je dire, lui a donné rendez vous

\- Rendez vous ? Crétin ! Conduis moi immédiatement.

\- Ils sont déjà en train de se battre Aiko.

\- Cela m'est égal, amène moi là-bas tout de suite !

\- Il faut une demi journée pour y arriver

\- Ne perds pas de temps alors et que Okami vienne chercher Shisui immédiatement.

\- Hai !

Le temps de récupérer mes armes, un nécessaire de secours, je constate qu' Okami est déjà là. Je soupire soulagée de voir la matriarche de la meute, je prends une minute pour caresser sa tête et la remercier de son aide. Je souris en voyant Okami récupérer Shisui par la ceinture de son pantalon, comme elle prendrait un louveteau par le col, avant de disparaître avec lui qui rit aux éclats sans se rendre compte qu'à des kilomètres d'ici, son père risque de mourir. Je jette un regard vers Yuki puis l'invite, d'un signe de tête à me précéder pour rejoindre l'endroit où les deux frères se battent. Shisui est à l'abri au sein de la meute et je peux partir l'esprit tranquille au moins à ce sujet.

J'ai beau faire le plus vite possible, j'ai l'impression d'être au ralenti. Tout mes bonds me semblent des minuscules sauts alors que je sais où ce combat va mener les deux frères. Sachant qu'Itachi ne voit plus très clair et que ses poumons sont abîmés aussi bien par sa maladie que par le traitement qu'il prenait jusqu'à présent, il est affaibli comparé à son cadet et cela pourrait le précipiter vers sa mort.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à proximité de l'endroit du combat, la zone est entourée de flammes noires et est totalement ravagée. Je crains le pire à cet instant en voyant le carnage qui m'entoure. Yuki m'arrête alors que je veux franchir le feu noir, ce que je ne comprends pas mais je lui fais confiance et n'insiste pas. Je regarde la louve qui acquiesce, me laissant m'agripper à sa fourrure alors qu'elle nous transporte via le portail qu'elle utilise habituellement pour me rejoindre. J'ai à peine le temps de dire ouf que nous sommes déjà de l'autre côté de l'obstacle.

Je reprends ma course à travers les décombres, mon cœur battant la chamade et mon esprit priant qu'il soit en vie. Je vois un peu plus loin un mur où est encore visible l'emblème Uchiha bien qu'il soit à la limite de se casser également. Je distingue deux silhouettes au pied de cette façade et me rue vers elles. Les deux frères sont au sol, allongés sans bouger. La peur me prend aux tripes, se sont ils entre-tués ? Arrivée près de Sasuke et d'Itachi, je me rends compte que seul le cadet bouge encore puisqu'il tourne la tête vers son aîné. Je tombe à genoux près d'Itachi et touche son pouls d'une main fébrile, la peur de ne rien sentir sous mes doigts. Je retiens un sanglot lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne respire plus, que son cœur a cessé de battre. Je me mets à hurler, contre lui, contre son frère, contre tout, ne pouvant retenir la détresse qui m'étreint.

\- Non ! tu n'as pas le droit ! tu m'entends Itachi ! tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu dois vivre !

Je vois le regard de Sasuke s'agrandir de surprise en voyant mon état devant le corps inanimé de son frère. Je serre les dents tout en tentant un massage cardiaque, avant de reporter mon attention sur le seul des deux encore en vie.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, pour Konoha... et tu... je te hais Sasuke Uchiha... je te traquerais autant que tu l'as poursuivi.

Je pose mon front sur le torse de l'aîné et laisse mes larmes couler, je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver. Ma gorge se serre lorsque je pense à Shisui, que vais je lui dire quand il demandera à voir son père. Je sursaute en sentant la truffe de Yuki contre ma main et lève le regard vers elle et vers Sasuke qui ne comprend pas ma réaction ni mes paroles.

\- Des ninjas de Konoha approchent, ils viennent pour Sasuke

\- Cela m'est égal. Par contre ne le laisse pas approcher d'Itachi.

\- Il est trop mal en point pour bouger

\- Je m'en moque, tu ne laisses personne m'approcher ou l'approcher lui

\- Hai

Je repense à certains parchemins que j'ai pu lire à Suna. Il reste une possibilité pour contrecarrer cette fatalité, et je vais la tenter... peu importe ce que je risque et malgré la promesse que je lui avais faite. Il est hors de question que je renonce si vite, surtout si j'ai la moindre chance d'y parvenir et de le ramener. Je me concentre et laisse mon chakra et surtout mon énergie affluer vers Itachi.

\- Baka... tu avais promis de ne pas mourir... je te l'interdis !

\- Il est déjà mort, _**murmure Sasuke**_

\- Urusai ! ou je te jure que Konoha n'arrivera pas à temps pour t'emmener au village

Je sursaute en voyant deux membres de l'Akatsuki apparaître plus loin et regarde Yuki qui hurle à la mort pour prévenir la meute : elle a pour ordre de ne laisser personne approcher et obéit aussitôt. Plusieurs loups apparaissent et nous entourent de manière à me laisser de l'espace, mais suffisamment proche pour attaquer si besoin. Nous sommes bientôt rejoints par les ninja de Konoha : Naruto et l'équipe sept en tête suivi de l'équipe d'Hinata, ce qui provoque le retrait des membres de l'Akatsuki. Sakura se précipite vers Sasuke pour le soigner mais elle est stoppée dans son élan par Yuki qui lui barre le chemin. Elle se tourne vers moi et hoquette de surprise en me voyant auprès du corps d'Itachi.

\- Tu n'approcheras pas de Sasuke, personne... si je ne réussis pas à sauver Itachi alors il mourra aussi, Yuki l'achèvera et ainsi le clan Uchiha connaîtra sa fin définitive, _**dis je menaçante**_

Kakashi tente à son tour une approche, essayant de capter mon regard qui est focalisé sur le visage de celui que je cherche à sauver à tout prix. Je me défait de ma force vitale petit à petit afin que lui puisse vivre, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. J'entends Sakura parler avec ses coéquipiers de Chiyo, la personne qui a fait de la technique que j'utilise, une interdiction : elle sait donc ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon ami aux cheveux d'or pâlit à cette information et s'approche lentement de moi, tendant les mains pour attirer mon attention.

Les larmes roulent sur mon visage mais je ne céderais pas, personne ne posera les mains sur LUI, je secoue la tête et Yuki montre les crocs. Kakashi profite de ce moment pour entamer la conversation avec moi.

\- Aiko... pourquoi as tu choisi d'aider Itachi ? _**Me demande l'homme à la chevelure argent**_

\- Parce que je connais la vérité... et qu'il ne mérite pas de mourir, tout simplement.

\- Serais tu prête à accepter l'aide de Sakura ? Et m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne vous dirais rien... seule Tsunade a le droit de savoir et de décider qui peut connaître la vérité.

\- Alors laisse nous t'aider et nous ferons le nécessaire pour que Tsunade sache.

Naruto ne lâche rien et s'approche de moi malgré les grognements de la louve qui le fixe, les crocs sortis. Il s'agenouille face à moi, me forçant à lever le regard vers lui. Je peux lire l'inquiétude sur son visage mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, je lui souris gentiment. Je sens mes forces diminuer mais je sais que lorsque je rendrais mon dernier souffle, il pourra enfin retourner auprès de Shisui.

\- Aiko, laisse moi t'aider... _**me dit Naruto**_ , laisse moi te donner du chakra... je connais ce jutsu... si jamais tu meurs, qui transmettra la vérité à Tsunade Baa-chan

\- D'accord... mais si tu tentes de me trahir... Yuki t'égorgera

\- Je t'en fais la promesse

J'acquiesce finalement car je sais que si je peux avoir confiance en quelqu'un, c'est bien lui, il ne revient jamais sur sa parole. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes, je ne tarde pas à sentir une forte décharge de chakra se déverser sur le mien et je finis par sourire à mon ami blond, des larmes encore plein les yeux. Je suis soulagée d'avoir un camarade comme lui, j'espère aussi que je ne fais pas une grosse erreur en laissant Konoha m'aider et que une fois Itachi sorti d'affaires, si j'y arrive, ils le feront exécuter. Je finis par soupirer et regarder rapidement Sasuke qui est inconscient.

\- Sakura... soigne cet abruti... si jamais Itachi revient et que j'ai laissé son frère mourir, il m'en voudra.

\- Hai

Elle se jette littéralement sur Sasuke et commence les soins. Je continue à déverser mon chakra vers Itachi pendant ce qui me semble des heures. Je sens le sol se dérober sous moi et puis c'est finalement un trou noir qui m'emporte. Est ce la fin pour moi ? Ai je réussi à le sauver ?

Je sors peu à peu de l'inconscience, retrouvant doucement la connexion avec le monde qui m'entoure. J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je cherche ou plutôt la première personne, c'est LUI. Je regarde tout autour de moi et me rends compte que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je m'assieds dans le lit et tente de me lever quand une voix autoritaire m'interpelle et me stoppe dans mon élan, une voix que je connais bien et qui force à l'obéissance.

\- Où comptes tu aller comme ça ?

\- Tsunade sama... Je...

\- Heureusement que Naruto était là sinon tu serais morte... _**me coupe l'Hokage**_

\- Je sais... mais...Où... ?

\- Dans la chambre adjacente, sous haute surveillance avec son frère...

Je sens le monde tourner autour de moi lorsque j'ai la confirmation qu'il est en vie. Je fais face à Tsunade qui est encore contrariée de ce que je peux voir mais je suis prête à assumer mes actes si cela a permis à Itachi de survivre. Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches, semblant attendre une explication concernant mes agissements, et j'avoue que je lui en dois donc autant le faire tout de suite, bien que je préférerais aller au chevet de celui pour qui j'ai fais tout cela.

Je cherche mes affaires du regard et souris en constatant que mon sac, dans lequel j'ai gardé le parchemin ainsi que le bloc contenant les données médicales de mon patient, est bien là. Elle récupère mon bien, me le tends, me permettant de récupérer le rouleau que j'ai volé il y a quelques temps maintenant concernant la nuit du massacre. Je le lui donne tout en soutenant son regard inquisiteur.

\- Pardonnez moi Hokage sama... j'assumerais la punition que vous voulez mais prenez compte de ce rouleau et ne le condamnez pas... il a suffisamment souffert

\- J'ai su que des anbus t'avaient attaquée... ce n'est pas moi mais Danzo qui les avaient envoyés, c'était des membres de la Racine. Il est actuellement en fuite mais nous le retrouverons. Je vais prendre connaissance de ce parchemin et prendrais une décision vous concernant tout les trois.

\- Puis je le voir ?

\- Il sort à peine de l'inconscience et reste très affaibli, _**me dit l'Hokage**_

\- J'ai des notes concernant sa santé... dans ce bloc note. Je pense que son souci visuel est du au fait que les Uchiha ont tout fait pour préserver le sharingans au fil des générations et cela a altéré le nerf optique. Et il y a aussi ses poumons...

\- Je vais lire cela, et je déciderais quoi faire, _**me coupe t'elle**_

\- Arigato Hokage sama

Je lui tends le bloc note et lui souris timidement, espérant secrètement qu'elle acceptera de le gracier mais aussi de le soigner car je sais que même si il est en vie, sa santé est encore précaire. Elle appelle Sakura en ressortant de ma chambre, qui arrive avec un fauteuil roulant, me faisant grimacer. Je tente la négociation mais l'une comme l'autre sont intraitables et ne me laissent pas le choix si je veux sortir de cette pièce. Je m'assieds dedans à contre cœur et me fais emmener par la jeune médecin dans la chambre la plus proche de la mienne, surveillée par des anbus.

Nous entrons et je croise immédiatement le regard contrarié de Sasuke qui est enchaîné à son lit. Je lui souris en retour pour lui montrer ma satisfaction de le voir dans cet état. Sakura approche mon fauteuil du lit où Itachi est allongé et sanglé également. Je suis outrée de le voir ainsi mais je comprends malgré tout les réticences du village à le laisser sans liens. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et souris avant de lui parler, murmurant pour tenter que les gens ne m'entendent pas.

\- Baka, je t'avais dis que je ne te laisserais pas mourir

\- Tu avais promis de ne plus prendre de risques, _**me sermonne t'il d'une voix faible**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit éveillé et sursaute en entendant sa voix grave. Il tourne sa tête vers moi pour croiser mon regard de ses yeux d'onyx, tente de me réprimander mais un léger sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Je serre sa main puis lui tire la langue pour lui montrer que ses reproches ne m'atteignent pas. Il rit finalement en me voyant faire mais finit par tousser en grimaçant. Je le gronde comme je le ferais avec son fils mais lui sourit, oubliant que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce.

\- Je t'achèverais dès qu'ils m'auront détaché, _**dit Sasuke nous ramenant à la réalité**_

\- Sakura... fais taire ton coéquipier avant que je ne décide de le faire moi même

\- Je te tuerais aussi pour l'avoir ramené

\- Je t'attends crétin... si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'Itachi m'en veuille, je t'aurais laissé sur place

Je suis sur le point de me lever pour aller frapper le cadet Uchiha mais ma main est retenue par l'aîné. Je serre les dents de frustration et jette un regard assassin à Sasuke, qui me rend volontiers le même. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il aimerait utiliser ses sharingans et suis étonnée que ce ne soit pas déjà fait. Sakura m'explique brièvement que Hinata a bloqué le flux de chakra des frères pour qu'ils ne puissent pas utiliser leurs yeux ou un quelconque jutsu en attendant que soit décidé leur sort. Je sens Itachi se crisper et le regarde. Il semble inquiet et je comprends assez vite pourquoi. Je lui souris en lui expliquant que la meute prends soin de « Lui ». Il semble rassuré mais je sais qu'il aimerait le voir et moi aussi j'avoue.

Tsunade entre dans la pièce et nous regarde tour à tour. Elle semble contrariée et renvoie Sakura. Elle s'installe face à nous et finit par fixer Itachi et lui montrer le parchemin que je lui ai confié.

\- Est ce que ce parchemin dit vrai Itachi Uchiha ? Et ne tente pas de me mentir, je le saurais

\- Oui il dit la vérité même si j'avais interdit à Aiko de le transmettre à qui que ce soit

\- On se fiche de ton avis et de ce que tu veux gamin... Et à vrai dire... en me le donnant elle vient de te sauver une nouvelle fois... bien que je ne sache pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire après ça

\- Je ne veux pas que mon clan soit déshonoré Hokage sama

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? _**Demande Sasuke fou de rage**_

\- Tsunade sama ? Je peux le faire taire s'il vous plaît ? _**Je demande d'une petite voix**_

\- Non... et je vais devoir te punir aussi pour vol et tout le reste... Quant à toi Itachi, tu vas devoir dire la vérité à ton cadet...

\- D'accord

Tsunade profite de ce moment pour me récupérer sur mon fauteuil roulant et m'emmener vers la sortie. Je tente bien de résister mais un seul regard de sa part et je repose mon postérieur bien gentiment dans celui-ci. Nous laissons les deux frères ensemble, sous la surveillance de Kakashi qui semble également au courant. Nous croisons Naruto dans les couloirs qui stoppe pour me saluer et me remercier d'avoir aider à ramener Sasuke. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine tout en bougonnant car je ne veux rien entendre à son sujet. Naruto, Sakura et Sai rigolent de me voir aussi récalcitrante au sujet de leur coéquipier.

Nous entendons des cris provenant de la chambre des Uchiha. Sasuke semble hors de lui et insulte son frère avec véhémence. Je grimace et rassure l'équipe sept en leur disant que leur cher ami n'aime pas la vérité. Ils tentent d'en savoir plus mais je leur explique que seule l'Hokage connaît les faits et peut les divulguer si elle le souhaite et surtout à qui elle le veut.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! L'histoire principale a connu son changement principal (enfin pour moi) même si d'autres modifications vont suivre  
_

 _Comment Tsunade va gérer cette vérité et aussi le retour ou non des Uchiha au sein du village ? Quelle sera la punition d'Aiko pour avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait?_

 _(Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de ne pas voir la romance arriver, sachez qu'elle a commencé dans un des chapitres que je viens d'écrire et que cela ne devrait plus tarder... ou pas... non allez je déconne, j'ai encore 4 chapitres d'avance donc plus trop long à patienter ;) )_


	13. Le retour

_Coucou tout le monde , commençons par les reviews du précédent chapitre  
_

 _Ma chère Sakka sensei, merci pour ta dernière review. J'apporte quelques réponses dans ce chapitre et d'autres viendront plus tard. Et entre Aiko et Sasuke, la relation démarre mal mais ça va s'améliorer_

 _Furyfury, merci pour ta review. Oui l'histoire principale a connu son premier gros changement, d'autres vont intervenir même si je tiens à garder les grandes lignes._

 _Lia9749, merci pour ton passage et surtout heureuse que tu aies été si contente de pouvoir lire le chapitre. J'adore la relation entre Shisui et Aiko, ils sont trop adorables et le petit adore sa maman de substitution tout comme elle adore ce gamin. Pour Sasuke... disons qu'à cette période du manga, je l'ai hai au plus haut point mais ça m'est passé_

 _Landos, merci pour ton commentaire. je t'avoue que j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, au début en tout cas mais il est toujours là, Itachi, et c'est l'essentiel._

 _Ensuite, passons au nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre amorce le retour d'Itachi et Sasuke au village. Vous verrez que l'histoire change pas mal à partir de maintenant, même si j'essaie de garder au maximum les évènements principaux (modifiés aussi pour certains). J'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer_

* * *

 **13 – Le retour**

Je suis autorisée à me lever seule le lendemain, mais uniquement pour marcher un peu car je suis encore affaiblie par le jutsu de résurrection que j'ai utilisé sur Itachi. J'aimerais bien sortir de l'hôpital mais Tsunade ainsi que Sakura préfèrent me garder en observation. Je ne dis rien mais j'angoisse quand même concernant Shisui. J'ai confiance en la meute mais il a des besoins qu'ils ne pourront pas forcément satisfaire. Je me décide à rendre visite à Itachi, car je compte bien ignorer son cadet encore un bon moment. Je cogne à la porte de la chambre Uchiha et entre doucement. Je croise à peine le regard du plus jeune que j'ignore volontairement et me dirige tout droit vers Itachi à qui je souris.

\- Comment vas tu ? Sais tu ce que Tsunade sama a décidé ?

\- Elle doit passer, elle voyait le conseil ce matin

\- J'espère qu'ils auront trouvé une solution pour te réintégrer au village

\- Tu oublies l'Akatsuki, Aiko

\- Ils te croient mort à l'heure qu'il est. En tout cas tu l'étais quand l'homme masqué et son acolyte sont apparus.

Je jette un regard assassin à Sasuke en disant ma dernière phrase, lui faisant clairement remarquer mon point de vue à ce sujet. Il grommelle des choses que je ne comprends pas mais à vrai dire, tout ce qui peut sortir de sa bouche m'est égal. Itachi soupire et nous regarde tour à tour.

\- Allez vous enfin vous parler ou continuer à vous fusiller du regard ? _**Demande Itachi calmement**_

\- Je ne parle pas aux crétins

\- Je vais te tuer si tu continues à m'insulter

\- Je n'énonce qu'un fait. Et si tu veux me tuer, faudra te lever de bonne heure... Crétin

\- Suffit, _**tonne la voix bien reconnaissable de l'Hokage qui vient d'entrer**_

Tsunade entre dans la chambre avant de la refermer derrière elle. Je sens la tension grimper en flèche car nous savons tous qu'elle n'est pas là pour faire beau, mais bien pour nous donner sa décision quant au sort des frères, mais aussi du mien. Elle approche de Sasuke dans un premier temps et défais ses liens tout en le fixant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se tienne tranquille. Elle fixe Itachi puis se décide enfin à défaire également les siens.

Dans un premier temps, j'ai mis à la retraite les deux vieux, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils étaient là. Danzo, pour sa part, est toujours en fuite suite à ce qu'il a osé faire en mon nom, comme envoyé des ninja pour exécuter Aiko. Et je suppose qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'on lui doit. J'ai ensuite demandé conseil aux ninjas que je considère comme les plus fiables. Nous restons très silencieux, attendant ce qui ressort de ces changements. Je pose ma main libre sur celle d'Itachi, histoire de me rassurer, car j'ai à cet instant très peur que tout ce que j'ai entrepris n'ait servi à rien au final.

\- Vous avez tout les trois commis des crimes et vous méritez donc une punition, mais... vous avez d'une certaine façon, des circonstances atténuantes. Vous êtes consignés à Konoha, toutes vos missions seront entre les murs du village, jusqu'à temps que je décide que vous avez suffisamment payé.

Je me rends compte à ce moment que je retenais ma respiration, je soupire et regarde brièvement Itachi qui semble sonné par la nouvelle. Je reporte mon attention vers notre Hokage qui reprends la parole.

\- Aussi, la version officielle de cette nuit là sera la suivante : tu as assisté au massacre de ton clan et accepté d'endosser la responsabilité avant de suivre les véritables assassins pour qu'ils laissent la vie à Sasuke et pour éviter qu'ils n'attaquent d'autres clans. Tu as donc intégré Akatsuki contre ton gré, afin de protéger le village. Tu comprends bien que nous ne pouvons dire qu'il était seul face au clan le plus redouté de Konoha.

\- Merci Hokage sama, de ne pas déshonorer mon clan et de...

\- Tu as suffisamment payé Itachi et tu as protégé le village au prix fort. Je te présente les excuses de Konoha pour ce que tu as subi à cette époque. Et je sais tout comme toi, que votre réintégration sera difficile car les gens sont persuadés de connaître la vérité et ne seront pas tendres

\- Oui je le sais.

\- Bien entendu, tout les trois, vous reprendrez vos fonctions de ninja de Konoha dès que vous serez rétablis. Nous allons opéré vos yeux, Itachi et Sasuke, pour soulager les nerfs optiques et que vous puissiez recouvrer toutes vos facultés visuelles. Et... Itachi, tu vas soigner tes poumons également. Nous profiterons également pour vous faire un bilan complet. Aiko, tes notes ont été utiles pour préparer tout cela.

Je ne peux contenir plus longtemps ma joie et me rue sur Tsunade pour l'étreindre bien qu'elle me repousse assez vite, je lui souris et me tourne vers Itachi, les larmes dans les yeux. Il est sain et sauf, va pouvoir se soigner et vivre au sein de son village avec sa famille, même si nous sommes tous conscients que les habitants de Konoha risquent d'être pénibles pour certains. Je retourne près de lui et acquiesce à sa demande silencieuse.

\- Tsunade sama, j'aimerais aussi vous présenter quelqu'un qui va désormais faire partie du village également...

\- Comment ça ? _**Me demande t'elle curieuse**_

\- Je vais invoquer ma louve mais ici c'est compliqué. Où peut on aller pour le faire ? Pardon Itachi, tu vas devoir attendre un peu

Il acquiesce et esquisse un sourire. Je sais à quel point il désire le voir mais comprends aussi pourquoi j'agis ainsi, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler plus pour nous comprendre. Tsunade m'invite à la suivre et nous nous retrouvons sur le toit de l'hôpital. Elle se recule légèrement pendant que je compose les mudras d'invocation. Je pose ma main au sol et Okami, la matriarche apparaît avec un petit bonhomme accroché à sa gueule. J'approche de la louve et pose ma main sur son encolure pour la remercier avant de récupérer Shisui qui se jette à mon cou.

\- Maman !

\- Salut toi mon petit homme, _**dis je en embrassant le nez du petit garçon**_. Merci encore Okami pour ton aide et celle de la meute.

\- N'hésite pas à nous appeler. J'y vais, je vais rejoindre la famille.

\- Tsunade sama, je vous présente Shisui.

\- Il vient de t'appeler...

\- Maman ? Oui mais je suis plutôt sa nourrice.

\- Papa l'est où ? _**Demande le petit**_

\- Dis bonjour à Tsunade sama, Shisui. Ensuite on va voir papa

\- Bonjour

Le petit se tourne vers l'Hokage et lui souris timidement, ou plutôt, il tente de la charmer directement. Je ris et m'approche de Tsunade, surprise, qui me précède une nouvelle fois mais pour nous rendre jusque la chambre des Uchiha. À peine entrés dans la chambre, je me dirige directement vers Itachi qui tend les bras à son fils. Le gamin se jette dans les bras de son père et souris en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Si je comprends bien, Aiko n'est pas sa mère mais c'est ton fils, Itachi

\- Oui

Shisui vérifie les bandages de son père et pose un bisou dessus pour guérir comme il le dit dans son langage enfantin. Il finit par tourner la tête et croiser le regard étonné de son oncle. Ils se jaugent et le petit finit par sourire en reconnaissant le jeune homme que j'avais plus ou moins imité avec mon henge. Itachi regarde son cadet et lui propose de prendre son neveu. Je m'interpose malgré moi et reprends Shisui des bras d'Itachi.

\- Aiko... c'est son oncle , _**me dit gentiment Itachi**_.

\- Ça m'est égal

\- Est ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras s'il te plaît, _**me demande Sasuke .**_

\- Pfft tu triches baka... je peux pas dire non là, étant donné que j'apprends à mon fils la politesse

\- Baka baka, _**reprends le petit**_

\- Oups... non il ne faut pas dire ça Shisui... _**reprends je le jeune Uchiha**_... lui c'est tonton Sasuke

\- Tonton ?

\- Oui tonton Sasuke, mon petit démon

Je donne le petit à Sasuke limite à contre cœur mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne suis pas de sa famille, contrairement à lui. Je jette un regard réprobateur à Itachi qui me sourit gentiment en retour. Tsunade prends congé, nous laissant profiter du petit.

\- Si tu n'avais pas ramené Itachi ? _**Me questionne Sasuke**_

\- Tu n'aurais jamais su, _**réponds je amère**_. J'aurais tout fait pour te le cacher

\- Et ses sharingans ?

\- J'aurais menti mais tu ne me l'aurais pas repris, crois moi sur parole. Et puis, peut être qu'il ne les éveillera pas.

Shisui ne tarde pas à retourner auprès de son père qui le câline. Je souris en voyant les deux qui se sont endormis rapidement l'un contre l'autre puis tourne mon regard vers le cadet qui les regarde. Je soupire puis finit par céder et me décide à bouger son lit pour le rapprocher de celui de son frère. Il marmonne un merci à peine audible avant que je ne quitte la chambre pour les laisser se reposer entre Uchiha.

Je croise la team sept qui me sourit, s'arrête pour me saluer et prendre de mes nouvelles avant de rendre visite à leur coéquipier. Je profite de ce moment pour m'informer de ma date de sortie de l'hôpital, et Sakura, en bonne médecin me promet de passer me voir dans la soirée pour faire un point afin de décider si je suis apte, ou non à sortir. Je suis en train de lire lorsque la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Sakura avec un petit homme dans les bras. Je souris en voyant Shisui qui saute presque de ses bras pour se jeter dans les miens. Je récupère celui que je considère comme mon fils et fixe mon médecin.

\- Il réclamait sa maman et Itachi m'a dit que c'était toi, j'ai donc proposé de te l'amener.

\- Merci. Alors, quand puis je sortir ? Car je refuse de confier mon petit démon à qui que ce soit.

\- J'ai demandé à une infirmière de préparer tes papiers et de les amener pour signature à Tsunade sama. Je préfère qu'elle autorise elle même ta sortie.

\- Je comprends. Merci beaucoup.

\- Il est très mignon... ton fils.

Je lui souris et embrasse la tempe de Shisui. Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent ou ce qu'ils diront de cela. L'infirmière nous interromps et donne les documents à Sakura qui la remercie. Elle me tends une paire de clé en souriant et me donne un papier avec une adresse.

\- Ton appartement, qui sera adjacent à celui des Uchiha. C'est Tsunade sama qui s'en est occupé

\- Je ne comprends pas trop

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas aller vivre chez ta tante... avec ton fils qui plus est

\- Non en effet. J'apprécie ma tante mais elle ne comprendrait pas

\- C'est donc pour cela que Tsunade a mit à ta disposition un appartement. De plus, il est mitoyen de celui de Sasuke et Itachi pour quand ils sortiront de l'hôpital.

Je reste coite devant toutes les attentions de notre Hokage après tout ce que j'ai pu faire ainsi que les deux frères. Je souris en jetant un regard à mon petit qui joue avec mes cheveux et acquiesce. Après tout, nous serons toujours mieux là que dans une énième cachette. Je prends mon sac à dos et me dirige vers la chambre des deux frères pour les saluer avant de rentrer. J'entre après avoir frappé à la porte.

\- Je passe vous dire au revoir, je suis libre. Bien entendu j'emmène Shisui avec moi

\- Merci Aiko

\- Je t'avais fait une promesse Itachi. Tu le verras grandir et ton frère et toi pouvez penser à l'avenir de votre clan désormais

Je pose le petit sur le lit de son père et lui demande de l'embrasser avant qu'on s'en aille, puis fais de même avec Sasuke qui semble surpris de mon attitude. Je soupire et hausse les épaules avant de les saluer et de leur confirmer ma visite du lendemain.

Je me dirige vers l'adresse du papier, profitant de l'agitation de fin de journée dans les rues de mon village. Je ne pensais pas revenir et encore moins accompagnée des derniers membres du clan Uchiha, en particulier d'un petit bonhomme d'un peu plus de deux ans. Je souris en regardant Shisui qui marche à mes côtés vu qu'il n'a pas voulu que je le porte.

Quand nous entrons dans l'appartement, je suis soulagée de voir qu'il est très simple et sobre. Le petit court partout pour visiter, m'appelant dans chaque pièce pour que je le suive. Il se tourne pour me sourire et mon cœur fond littéralement. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui fais un câlin, il m'a terriblement manqué, j'ai eu peur de mourir et de ne jamais revoir ce regard d'onyx qui me fait chavirer le cœur.

Je sursaute en entendant cogner à la porte, me demandant qui cela peut bien être. Je suis assez surprise lorsque j'ouvre la porte, de trouver sur le seuil, tout mes amis de l'académie ainsi que Kakashi senseï. Ils sont tout sourire et entrent sans demander leur reste, m'expliquant qu'ils sont là pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et aussi faire la connaissance de mon fils.

Les filles, Sakura en tête, cherchent Shisui, qui lui s'est planqué. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude du monde et surtout d'être le centre d'attention d'autant de personnes en même temps. C'est Akamaru qui finit par débusquer le petit homme qui sort le bout de son nez, intéressé par le chien. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand j'entends mes amies, sauf Hinata, exclamer clairement que le petit ressemble à Sasuke « kun »... non mais sérieusement ?

Shisui me tends les bras pour se sortir du pétrin, je souris et le récupère avant de m'installer dans le canapé avec tout le monde autour. Ils ont tous amenés diverses choses pour le gamin et j'avoue que cela me touche.

\- Il est trop mignon ! _**S'exclame Ino**_. Il ressemble tellement à Sasuke

\- Il ressemble à son père Ino, _**la reprends je**_

\- Si tu es sa mère... adoptive, comme on l'a bien compris... tu vas épouser Itachi ? _**Me demande Sakura**_

\- Non Sakura. Je suis sa maman de substitution pour le moment, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais finir avec son père. C'est une situation complexe

\- Ah ?

Je croise le regard bleu de Naruto qui me sourit, un air malicieux dans le regard. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Les commentaires des filles vont bon train : comment puis je accepter d'être la mère de son fils sans vouloir finalement me marier avec le père ? En tout cas, d'après elles, si c'était Sasuke et qu'elles étaient à ma place, limite elles s'imposeraient. Je refuse de partir dans des explications car je suppose qu'elles finiraient par retourner mes réponses à mon désavantage. Les garçons ne tardent pas à repartir, trouvant le sujet de conversation un peu trop féminin. Je tente bien de convaincre Naruto de rester, mais lui aussi m'abandonne.

Après avoir couché le petit qui a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras, je raccompagne gentiment toutes mes « amies » et m'installe dans le canapé en soupirant. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et rigole en reconnaissant le visiteur qui vient de s'installer sur le rebord. Je lui fais signe d'entrer et le pointe du doigt pour le gronder.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas été cool de me lâcher comme ça Naruto

\- Gomen... mais tu sais quand Sakura et les autres ont quelque chose en tête

\- Il n'y a qu'Hinata qui ne se mêle pas de tout cela. Espérons qu'elles ne se décident pas à harceler Itachi avec leur idée loufoque

\- Loufoque ? Ou pas... Tu dirais non ?

\- Je refuserais en effet... car je ne me marie pas avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas et dont je ne suis pas amoureuse, non mais c'est quoi cette idée. Je prends soin de Shisui c'est tout.

\- Mouais

\- Il n'y a pas que Sakura qui peut être violente, fais attention !

Il rit de bon cœur, me faisant finalement sourire aussi. Nous parlons un moment, il est très curieux de savoir comment j'ai rencontré Itachi et ce qui m'a décidé à l'aider. Je m'en tiens à la version officielle de l'histoire, donnée par Tsunade et sur le fait que j'ai d'abord commencé à m'occuper de Shisui avant de savoir qui était le père. Naruto finit par me laisser afin que je puisse me reposer. Je sais que l'opération des yeux d'Itachi, pour commencer, est programmée pour demain. J'ai une totale confiance en notre Hokage et je sais qu'il va recouvrer la totalité de ses capacités visuelles, il ne restera que ses poumons à traiter mais ce sera plus long à guérir.

Je profite de la matinée pour faire les magasins avec Shisui, avant de rendre visite à son père et son oncle. Je sais que les villageois ont été informés de la situation d'Itachi et Sasuke la veille, je peux déjà entendre certains parler à voix basses sur le retour du clan maudit à Konoha et ça me fout les nerfs en pelote. Je me retiens de les prendre à partie car je ne veux pas montrer au petit la mauvaise voie. Il ne porte pas encore l'emblème des Uchiha sur ses vêtements mais cela ne saurait tarder et je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte, bien au contraire. Je me dirige directement vers un magasin de vêtements et achète le nécessaire pour mon petit bonhomme avant d'aller chez un couturier qui est connu pour coudre les emblèmes des clans sur les vêtements.

\- Bonjour, _**dis je en entrant avec le petit**_

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, en quoi puis je vous être utile ?

\- J'aimerais que vous cousiez un emblème sur les vêtements que je viens d'acheter pour le petit

\- Bien sur ! Quel clan ? _**Me dit avec joie l'homme qui me fait face**_

\- Uchiha, _**réponds je avec un sourire sur les lèvres alors que l'homme perd le sien**_

\- Mais...mademoiselle...

\- Cet enfant portera les couleurs de son clan... alors soit vous le faites, soit je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre...

L'homme me fixe interloqué par le ton de ma voix et surtout mon regard dur. Il acquiesce et récupère les hauts que je lui tends. Je lui souris tout en le remerciant et lui demande si il est possible d'en avoir un assez rapidement. Il accepte et me demande juste le temps de retrouver le modèle initial car il n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps.

Il faut malgré tout deux bonnes heures d'attentes pour récupérer le tout premier tee shirt de mon petit démon, avec dans le dos, l'éventail blanc et rouge, symbole de son clan. Je lui enfile et souris alors qu'il tourne sur lui-même pour tenter de voir son dos. Le couturier s'approche et lui montre grâce à deux miroirs, recevant un magnifique sourire de l'enfant.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses mademoiselle, pour...

\- Ce n'est rien. Je préviendrais son père et son oncle que vous avez fait un travail remarquable et qu'ils peuvent venir vous voir.

\- Merci mademoiselle.

Je me dirige vers l'hôpital et ne tarde pas à entendre les murmures des villageois sur mon passage avec le petit dans les bras. Shisui se cache dans mon cou, sûrement parce qu'il sent le regard des gens sur lui. Je prends son menton dans ma main et lui fais relever son petit minois tout en lui disant d'être fier. Je me tourne vers les gens et peste contre eux.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! C'est un enfant ! Et si vous avez un problème quant au retour de son clan à Konoha, allez directement en informer notre Hokage au lieu de vous en prendre à lui !

Je reprends ma route tout en continuant de grommeler avant de sursauter en voyant quelqu'un sauter à mes côtés. Je me tourne brusquement vers la personne et la fusille du regard avant de reconnaître la tignasse argentée de Kakashi, qui se gratte l'arrière du crâne gêné.

\- Yo !

\- Bonjour Kakashi senseï.

\- Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche comme d'habitude Aiko, _**rit il.**_

\- Ils sont stupides...

\- Ils ont peur mais tu as raison de les remettre à leur place. Son clan a déjà trop souffert et lui n'a que deux ans. Il ne doit pas subir le passé.

\- Il faut qu'ils s'habituent à revoir cet emblème

\- Tu vas les voir ?

\- Oui, et leur faire la surprise, bien que son père aura les yeux bandés puisqu'il doit passer au bloc

\- Passe leur le bonjour, j'irais les voir plus tard.

\- Hai

Aussi vite arrivé, aussi vite reparti... Sacré Kakashi senseï. Une fois à l'hôpital, je me dirige directement vers la chambre des frères et fais un signe de tête à Sasuke en entrant, avant de constater qu'Itachi semble encore assoupi. Je me penche délicatement sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, chose complètement inhabituelle entre nous. J'écarquille les yeux lorsqu'au lieu de se poser à l'endroit que je voulais, ma bouche se pose sur ses lèvres, puisqu'il tourne la tête à ce moment là, ayant sûrement senti ma présence. Je me recule instantanément, rougissante et me confonds en excuses mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait. Je fusille Sasuke du regard, qui lui esquisse un sourire en coin en entendant Sakura entrer au même moment dans la chambre. Je pose le petit sur le lit de son père et sort de la chambre précipitamment, bousculant la jeune médecin, qui a encore la bouche ouverte de surprise, en passant.

Je m'installe sur la tête de pierre du Yondaime, mon endroit préféré du village, pour contempler la vue et surtout laisser le temps passer après ma fuite de l'hôpital. Je lève le regard vers Sakura qui m'a rejointe et l'intime aussitôt au silence d'un geste, avant qu'elle ne reparle de l'événement gênant de la journée.

\- Je t'ai cherché un long moment Aiko. Passes tu prendre Shisui à l'hôpital ou veux tu que je te le ramène ?

\- Amène le moi s'il te plaît. Je n'oserais pas y retourner pour le moment. Je suis bien trop gênée... mais il a tourné la tête et...

\- Et tu ne lui as jamais dis ce que tu ressens...

\- Non... je ne peux pas

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je me suis occupé de Shisui par intérêt

\- Il n'est pas idiot, il voit bien à quel point tu aimes le petit.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je retournerais le voir d'ici quelques jours, le temps que cet incident soit oublié.

Elle ne répond pas de suite puis m'informe qu'elle retourne à l'hôpital pour récupérer Shisui et me le ramener. J'acquiesce et me décide à quitter mon promontoire pour rejoindre l'appartement et préparer l'arrivée de mon petit démon.

* * *

 _Oups ! Aiko ! Où as tu posé tes lèvres petite coquine ?  
_

 _Elle n'est pas au bout de ses aventures et mésaventures surtout la pauvre, mais ça va vite s'arranger._

 _PETITE INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : Je suis actuellement en galère sur les chapitres suivants qui sont en relecture et réécriture (je ne suis pas assez satisfaite de mes écrits pour vous les publier) , donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter mais j'espère assez vite._

 _BISOUS les loulous et louloutes_


	14. Les ennuis recommencent

_Coucou tout le monde !  
_

 _Allez on commence par les reviews du précédent chapitre_

 _Ma chère sensei, Sakka sensei, oui les frères sont "pardonnés" un peu vite mais malgré tout ils seront mis à l'épreuve et ne pourront pas faire ce qu'ils veulent tout de suite. Il ne faut pas oublier notre chère Hokage au caractère bien trempé qui ne va pas les louper si ils s'écartent du droit chemin. Quant à notre chère Aiko... oui une coquinette bien qu'elle soit très gênée de cet incident. Pour la suite de leur relation, je pense que tu as bien cerné mon histoire. Encore merci pour ton passage._

 _Merci FuryFury pour ton passage et tes encouragements_

 _Lia9749, ton message m'a beaucoup touché. Je te remercie sincèrement et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _Passons maintenant à la suite, comme le titre l'indique, les ennuis recommencent... pour qui ? devinez... je crois sincèrement qu'elle a la poisse la pauvre..._

 _Je précise qu'à partir de ce chapitre, mon histoire change beaucoup le cours des choses par rapport au manga (même si les grands points seront abordés), j'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira_

* * *

 **14 – Les ennuis recommencent**

J'ai déserté l'hôpital depuis deux jours déjà, bien que Shisui me réclame son père, je n'ai toujours pas osé l'affronter après l'incident du baiser. Je regarde mon petit bonhomme jouer au parc avec d'autres enfants qui l'ont très vite intégré. Je suis attentive à tout ce qui l'entoure pour éviter que les gens ou les gosses soient désagréables mais tout se passe au mieux. Il revient vers moi, tout crotté et me demande une nouvelle fois après son père, me faisant finalement céder et promettre d'y aller l'après midi même.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la chambre d'hôpital, nous ne trouvons que Sasuke, les yeux bandés, suite à sa propre opération. Je toque à la porte et le petit va directement auprès de son oncle pour réclamer son père. Sasuke, malgré son bandage, arbore un sourire en coin en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Je ne t'autorise pas à m'embrasser Aiko

\- Très drôle crétin. Parce que tu crois que ça m'a traversé l'esprit de m'approcher de toi pour un geste affectueux ?

\- Non mais je préfère être prudent

\- Ah ah...Si tu veux je peux chercher Sakura pour ton manque de tendresse, _**dis je d'un ton ironique**_. Elle se fera un plaisir de t'en donner. Où est Itachi ? Son fils le réclame

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, _**ronchonne t'il**_. Il a une visite de contrôle de ses yeux avant de sortir. Et il n'y a que Shisui qui veut le voir ?

\- Arrête Sasuke, c'était un accident et c'est assez gênant pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas, s'il te plaît.

Il ricane toujours lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau derrière moi et vu la réaction du petit qui se précipite à la rencontre de la personne, je sais déjà qui c'est. Je me tourne vers lui mais n'ose toujours pas croiser son regard. Je marmonne un léger bonjour et tente déjà de trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser et les laisser seuls. Itachi récupère son fils entre ses bras et informe son frère qu'il peut quitter l'hôpital mais qu'il passera le voir le lendemain après ses autres rendez vous médicaux.

\- As tu l'adresse de votre appartement ?

\- Oui, _**me réponds Itachi**_.

\- Je te laisse rentrer avec Shisui, je dois passer voir ma tante.

\- Hn

Je n'attends pas une minute, dépose un bisou sur la joue du petit et file, toujours sans un regard pour LUI. Je ne sais pas si il en reparlera, je n'espère pas car je ne saurais pas comment me justifier. Je me rends directement chez ma tante que je n'ai pas vu depuis mon retour au village. Elle est assez surprise de me voir débarquer sans prévenir chez elle. Je profite de passer quelques heures avec elle, lui expliquer un peu mon voyage sans pour autant lui parler de mes péripéties. Je l'informe seulement que j'ai plus ou moins sous ma garde un petit garçon qui m'appelle maman et que dorénavant je vivrais dans un appartement en ville près de lui et son père. Elle est assez étonnée mais comme à son habitude, lorsque cela me concerne, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Je rentre tard, espérant encore une fois l'éviter, j'ai exagérément traîné une partie de la journée en ville. J'entre dans mon appartement et soupire soulagée en constatant que j'ai réussi à passer inaperçue. Je me dirige dans la cuisine et commence à faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé avant de sursauter en sentant une présence dans mon dos.

\- On est censé frapper à la porte des gens avant de s'introduire chez eux.

\- Tu m'évites Aiko

\- Je ne t'évite pas Itachi, _**mens je ouvertement mais sans toutefois le regarder**_

\- Et tu mens, _**affirme t'il.**_ J'espère que Shisui ne va pas t'imiter

Je sers deux tasses de thé sans répondre à sa dernière phrase. Que puis je dire ? C'était un accident, je pense qu'il en est conscient malgré tout. Je finis par lever le regard et plonger mon regard émeraude dans le sien, toujours aussi sombre.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise Itachi ? Que c'était un accident ? Oui c'en était un. Que cela ne se reproduira pas ? Tu peux en être certain.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as évité, alors que nous sommes d'accord.

\- Parce que les autres pensent que...

\- Tu t'intéresses à l'avis des autres maintenant ?

\- Non

\- Bien, _**conclut il**_

Je grommelle tout en buvant mon thé, je déteste quand il est ainsi, impassible et sur de lui. Je finis par soupirer et lui demander des nouvelles de sa santé et surtout de ses yeux, histoire de changer de sujet de conversation. Il me répond qu'il voit de nouveau clair, grâce à Tsunade, comme je l'espérais, même si il doit quand même faire attention quelques temps avec les sharingans. Il ne lui reste qu'un long traitement pour venir à bout de ses problèmes pulmonaires mais notre Hokage semble optimiste. Une fois sa tasse de thé vide, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Je l'accompagne et lui souris gentiment lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. Le malaise semble dissipé, même si je continue d'y penser sans cesse. Il me tapote le front comme il le fait avec son frère et son fils en me disant bonne nuit.

Je vais me coucher tout en repensant à notre conversation et comme je le soupçonnait, il ne me voit absolument pas autrement que comme la jeune femme qui s'occupe de son fils, comme une mère. Je soupire car pour moi, depuis quelques temps, il est devenu bien plus que ça. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il soit mort que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments, même si je ne suis pas prête à les assumer. Je caresse du bout des doigts mes lèvres tout en repensant à cet incident, avant de m'endormir, rêveuse.

Je ne suis pas levée depuis longtemps que j'entends frapper à ma porte. Je souris en entendant la voix de Shisui, qui s'impatiente déjà derrière celle-ci. J'ouvre et me penche pour réceptionner mon petit démon et salue son père, qui me demande de garder le chenapan car il a plusieurs choses à faire. J'acquiesce avant de proposer une promenade au gamin qui est déjà tout excité à l'idée d'aller jouer au jardin avec ses nouveaux amis.

Une fois arrivés au parc, je laisse le petit se précipiter vers les autres enfants. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas sauvage et qu'il aille facilement vers les autres, du coup les mamans finissent par être moins méfiante par rapport à sa naissance au sein du clan Uchiha. Certaines même sont sous le charme, et monsieur en profite. Il va être l'heure de rentrer, je l'appelle et nous prenons le chemin de l'appartement tranquillement.

Nous sommes attablés lorsqu'Itachi rentre enfin. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait mais ne m'aventure pas à poser de questions. Je sais qu'il reste très secret mais que si il le souhaite il m'en parlera de lui même. Je demande néanmoins des nouvelles de Sasuke car je sais qu'il est certainement passé le voir. Le cadet de la fratrie sort demain avec les mêmes recommandations pour les sharingans, soit pas d'utilisation intensive pour le moment. Il faut laisser le temps que les nerfs guérissent même si le suivi est fait directement par Tsunade.

Il m'informe également que leur retour a été signifié aux autres nations, ce qui a fait grand bruit. Certaines nations ont même demandé à disposer d'eux pour les punir de crimes dans leur pays. Je grimace inquiète mais il se contente de hausser les épaules en disant que l'Hokage a prit sur elle en promettant que leurs peines seraient effectuées à Konoha. Bien entendu, cela implique qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils fassent d'écart, même si ils n'en ont pas l'intention. Ce qu'ils aspirent désormais, c'est une vie plus tranquille et sereine, surtout pour Shisui.

Je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer Tsunade sama tenir tête aux autres Kage mais ils ont certainement demandé des explications quant à l'aménagement de leur peine car ils ont été des nukenins mondiaux, inscrits dans le bingo book. Connaissant un peu notre Hokage, elle a du leur dire clairement que cela ne les regarde pas mais que si elle a prit cette décision c'est qu'elle est certaine de son choix... au pire, son bureau a du faire les frais d'une grosse colère. Je tourne la tête vers Itachi qui me fixe alors que j'étais partie dans mes pensées. Je ris et lui explique brièvement le jour où j'ai demandé à partir de Konoha, et surtout l'état du bureau de notre bien aimée Hokage qui avait fait les frais d'une de ses colères.

Le lendemain, je récupère à nouveau Shisui pour l'emmener au parc. Itachi quant à lui, doit passer à l'hôpital pour faire un point sur ses poumons ainsi que ses yeux avant de récupérer son frère et rentrer. Je l'informe de mon intention d'aller au lac du quartier Uchiha pour pic niquer avec son fils. Il fait une drôle de tête dans un premier temps mais finis par acquiescer quand je lui dis clairement qu'il faut que son fils se familiarise avec l'intégralité du village et aussi de cet endroit, peu importe le passé.

Une fois la matinée passée, je m'arrête dans une échoppe pour prendre de quoi manger et souris en ajoutant des dangos au menu, sachant très bien que le petit adore ça tout comme son père. Je me demande si Sasuke en est friand également. Nous arrivons rapidement dans ce coin du village encore déserté par les gens et nous installons. Je souris en regardant le petit s'approprier ce coin de la ville, mais surtout du quartier Uchiha, celui où son père a grandi. Je fixe Shisui qui s'arrête de jouer un instant pour regarder derrière moi, je me retourne d'un bond et me mets entre lui et les personnes qui viennent d'arriver. Deux membres des forces spéciales qui accompagnent un vieil homme très bizarre avec un bandage sur la moitié du visage, il n'y a pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour comprendre qui me fait face.

\- Aiko Nakamura, celle qui a fait mettre le conseil à la retraite et ramené les Uchiha à Konoha, _**crache t'il en me fixant d'un air mauvais**_.

\- Danzo... à en croire vos paroles. Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est vous qui m'avez aidé au final. Je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai pu faire éclater au grand jour vos agissements douteux

\- Ils allaient faire éclater une guerre.

\- Et comme vous n'aviez pas assez de courage, vous avez demandé à un gamin de faire le sale boulot à votre place... BRAVO.

\- Il a choisi cette voie

\- Oui pour sauver son cadet... sinon vous l'auriez exécuté aussi.

Je me recule pour me rapprocher de Shisui et suis soulagée de le sentir s'agripper à mes jambes. Danzo le fixe méchamment et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Je peux entendre le petit murmurer contre moi, appeler son père. Je sais qu'il devait aller voir Sasuke qui est censé sortir de l'hôpital mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il viendra nous chercher.

Je suis acculée et en infériorité, encore une fois. Quand vais je enfin être tranquille, en sûreté et surtout loin des problèmes lorsque je suis avec Shisui. Je sursaute en voyant deux personnes rejoindre l'endroit où nous sommes. Je soupire soulagée en reconnaissant, par l'emblème dans leur dos, l'oncle et le père de Shisui. Immédiatement Itachi s'approche de nous et me demande de me mettre à l'abri, conscient que le combat risque d'éclater à tout moment, surtout que Sasuke est présent et toujours aussi impulsif. Personne n'a le temps de réagir lorsque j'entends quelqu'un crier le nom de Danzo avec rage.

Sasuke s'est littéralement jeté sur celui qu'il considère comme étant le meurtrier de sa famille, pourtant il sort à peine de l'hôpital. Je récupère Shisui qui s'est agrippé à son père, le prends dans mes bras et m'abrite comme je peux alors que les coups commencent à fuser de partout. Je préfère attendre le moment propice pour me sauver et mettre ainsi Shisui hors de danger. Les deux Uchiha combattant ensemble un adversaire sont incroyables, ils n'ont nullement besoin de parler pour se coordonner parfaitement. Les deux membres de la Racine qui accompagnent Danzo tombent sous les coups des deux frères et il se retrouve seul. Il est vraiment dans de sales draps surtout que les deux Uchiha ont de graves griefs contre lui, et puisqu'il est considéré désormais comme un nukenin, si il est exécuté, personne ne sera inquiété.

J'évite un projectile de justesse et me décide enfin à quitter le terrain avant de me prendre un coup ou pire encore, Shisui. Je reste prudente et passe par le lac, le fait de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau grâce au contrôle du chakra me permet d'éviter la zone de combat.

Une fois de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau, je peux voir que l'affrontement continue et semble ardu mais je ne dois pas me retourner ni me mettre en danger, j'ai fais une promesse. Je me dirige donc à travers la forêt pour ensuite reprendre le chemin de Konoha en sachant que les deux frères vont sûrement être rejoints par d'autres ninjas du village.

Je garde Shisui contre moi qui tremble encore légèrement après avoir vu son père et son oncle se battre. Il lève le regard vers moi et je lui souris tendrement avant d'embrasser son nez.

\- Papa et tonton vont bien mon petit démon. Ils s'occupent du vilain monsieur qui voulaient nous faire du mal.

\- Oui maman.

Entendre simplement ces deux mots sortis de sa bouche et mon cœur s'emplit de joie. Ce gamin représente toute ma vie, tout ce que je désirais sans le savoir avant de le rencontrer. Il me sourit et nous reprenons notre chemin vers Konoha quand je lève le regard vers deux silhouettes qui viennent d'entrer dans mon champs de vision. Je grimace en reconnaissant leurs manteaux et surtout l'homme au masque qui me fait face. Je pense sérieusement à rester cloîtrer dans l'appartement si j'arrive à m'échapper une nouvelle fois car entre Danzo et eux, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Tiens tiens... comme on se retrouve, _**m'interpelle l'homme dont je ne vois pas le visage**_

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire

\- Oh mais si... surtout avec ce que j'ai face à moi... un héritier du clan

\- N'y pense même pas

Je recule d'un pas, prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, il n'aura pas Shisui. Je sursaute lorsque l'homme disparaît dans une sorte de tourbillon alors que le second s'enfonce dans le sol. Je n'aime pas du tout les perdre de vue, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je reprends mon chemin d'un pas plus rapide, tout en me demandant pourquoi ils ont disparu si facilement alors qu'ils ont vu Shisui. Je marche encore quelques mètres avant de me sentir happée en arrière, je pousse un cri de surprise et serre le petit contre moi qui est terrorisé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente mais lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Je cherche le petit un instant et soupire soulagée de le trouver à mes côtés sur la paillasse où nous sommes installés. Il s'éveille et commence à pleurnicher en se collant à moi. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui murmure des mots rassurants pour le calmer. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais je sais déjà que je dois trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici et ramener le petit à son père.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer l'homme au masque qui nous fixe tout les deux, tour à tour. Il approche et s'accroupit pour faire face à Shisui qui se met à crier et cache son visage dans mon cou. Je jette un regard furieux à l'homme tout en resserrant mes bras autour de mon petit.

\- Vous lui faites peur. Relâchez nous... quand Itachi va nous retrouver...

\- Itachi est sûrement mort à cette heure ci. Pain a rasé Konoha pour mettre la main sur Kyubi.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Le petit est le dernier Uchiha... excepté moi et il sera mon successeur, _**dit il d'un ton sinistre avant de quitter la pièce.**_

* * *

 _Un chapitre un peu court qui me sert surtout de transition dans mon histoire_

 _Voilà, notre pauvre Aiko échappe à Danzo mais finit entre les mains d'un autre méchant, voir limite pire que le premier. Comment va t'elle réussir à lui échapper surtout avec Shisui et que va t'elle trouver à son retour?_


	15. Le message

_Hello !  
_

 _D'abord un petit tour des reviews sur le précédent chapitre_

 _Ma sensei, Sakka, merci pour ta review. Oui Aiko est une poisseuse j'avoue mais bon... je ne vais pas lui permettre d'avoir son Uchiha sans la bousculer un peu lol. Je te laisse découvrir qui va lui venir en aide, en espérant une nouvelle fois te surprendre dans le bon sens._

 _FuryFury, merci d'avoir laissé un petit message. Oui même si je m'éloigne un peu de l'animé malgré tout, je garde les gros points donc Naruto a bien réussi a mater Pain et du coup les villageois vont bien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Lia9749, oui le chapitre était un peu court mais je devais le couper à ce moment là pour une meilleure transition. J'espère que celui ci sera assez long à ton goût (bien que j'ai du mal à dépasser les 3000 mots d'après ce que j'ai pu constater lol)._

 _Voilà, je remercie aussi les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, depuis le début ou seulement depuis quelques chapitres, j'espère que vous continuerez à prendre plaisir à me lire autant que je m'éclate à écrire cette fic._

 _Place au chapitre !_

* * *

 **15 – Le message**

Je regarde l'homme masqué repartir en nous laissant seuls avec Shisui, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire : Konoha détruit, Itachi mort... Combien de morts en plus de lui ? Je caresse tendrement le dos de mon fils tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Je le sens peu à peu se calmer, le force à me regarder et lui souris avec tendresse. Je dois être forte pour lui, ne pas lui montrer que je suis en proie au doute et que je ne sais pas si quelqu'un viendra nous chercher.

\- Papa ? Est ce qu'il va venir, maman ?

\- Oui mon chéri, _**dis je en souriant**_

Je suis ravie des progrès de Shisui dans son langage depuis notre arrivée à Konoha. Il parle mieux et moins comme un bébé mais plus comme un petit garçon. Il est incité par les autres enfants et les mamans qu'il côtoie à mieux s'exprimer. Je souris et tapote son front comme son père le fait, ce qui le fait rire alors qu'il frotte l'endroit.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, pousse le petit dans mon dos alors que je me redresse pour faire face à l'intrus. Je regarde l'homme au masque, le plateau de vivres qu'il a dans ses mains puis reporte mon regard dans son seul œil visible. Il ricane en me fixant, me contourne sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte, signe qu'il n'est pas effrayé que je me sauve. Mais quand on y réfléchit, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici alors comment pourrais je sortir sans me faire rattraper.

\- Il faut que le petit mange. _**Il se penche vers le petit qui cette fois le fixe**_. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- …

\- Il ne parle pas aux inconnus, surtout quand ceux ci, l'éloignent de son père. Et j'ai une question. Je me demande... est ce que j'ai vraiment manqué de chance en vous trouvant sur mon chemin après avoir échappé à Danzo ou bien vous le surveillez, ou les frères ?

\- Comment s'appelle t'il ?

\- Alors ? Ou bien vous n'aviez pas assez de cran pour leur faire face et vous vous en êtes pris à une femme seule accompagnée d'un enfant ?

\- Ne pousse pas trop ta chance jeune fille, reste tranquille...

\- Ma chance ? _**Réponds je en riant**_

\- Je veux mon papa, _**dit mon petit homme dans un langage enfantin tout en restant accroché à moi.**_ Je m'appelle Shisui... Shisui Uchiha... Je veux mon papa

\- Je m'appelle Madara... Madara Uchiha, _**dit l'homme masqué tout en fixant mon fils**_

Le dénommé Madara fait demi tour, nous laissant une nouvelle fois seuls mais avec un plateau contenant des vivres. Je sens le corps de Shisui tendu et le regarde avec tendresse, pendant qu'il vient s'installer sur mes genoux. J'hésite un instant à manger ce que Madara nous a amené mais étant donné qu'il veut Shisui, il n'a aucun intérêt à lui faire de mal.

J'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralenti, je deviens folle entre ces murs, il faut que je sorte de là, que je vérifie que Madara nous a menti et que Konoha et ses villageois vont bien. Il est repassé plusieurs fois pour tenter d'amadouer Shisui mais le petit est un Uchiha jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il se contente de fixer Madara et de demander son père. Quant à moi, je me contente de sourire en coin en fixant l'homme au masque, satisfaite. Il est sur le point de perdre son sang froid, je peux le voir dans son œil lorsqu'il me fixe mais est ce en notre faveur ?

N'ayant pas de vue sur l'extérieur, je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps on est là mais nous avons eu déjà six plateaux repas, donc j'en déduis que cela doit faire au moins trois jours. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tenter quelque chose avec le petit, je risquerais de le mettre en danger. Je dois faire confiance à Itachi pour nous retrouver, si il est encore en vie. Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup sec et en grand. Je peux déjà dire en voyant l'ombre qui se répand que ce n'est pas Madara.

Encore une fois, je m'interpose entre la personne et Shisui qui est endormi. Je lève le regard et écarquille les yeux en voyant un sourire particulier, une peau bleue... Kisame. Je n'aurais pas cru un jour être heureuse de le revoir. Je le fixe, un peu hésitante quant à ses intentions.

\- Hey Blondie ! J'ai entendu Madara parler d'une blonde avec un mini Uchiha, donc je suis passé voir. Tu t'es encore foutue dans les emmerdes ?

\- Aiko... Combien de fois devrais je le dire ? _**Dis je en souriant malgré tout**_. Contente de te voir Kisame

\- Qui aurait cru que tu me dirais ça un jour ?

\- Personne, même pas moi. Que fais tu ici ? Madara... Konoha... Itachi... _**dis je en murmurant, mes pensées embrouillées**_

\- Pas le temps pour discuter miss. Il va bien, Naruto a fait le ménage, Konoha se reconstruit. J'emmène le gosse.

\- Non !

\- Aiko bordel ! Fais moi confiance ! J'ai juré à Itachi de protéger le petit. Je ne peux pas vous emmener tout les deux mais je peux lui ramener Shisui.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux en pensant que je vais devoir me séparer de mon fils mais je finis par acquiescer. Itachi a confiance en son ancien partenaire et si je veux que Shisui échappe à Madara, je dois également croire en lui. Je prends le petit dans mes bras qui se réveille à peine et l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Maman ?

\- Dors mon chéri. Tonton Kisame t'emmène voir papa, d'accord ? _**Dis je en tendant l'enfant au nukenin**_

\- Et toi maman ?

\- Je vous rejoins après mon ange. Sois sage avec Kisame.

\- Oui, promis.

\- Kisame, si il arrive quoi que ce soit au petit... je te jure que le monde ne sera pas assez vaste pour te cacher.

\- T'inquiète pas pour le gosse Blondie. Plutôt pour toi.

Kisame se retourne et referme la porte derrière lui, emmenant mon fils encore à moitié endormi avec lui. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes, mais le savoir hors de portée de Madara me rassure et me console. D'après les dernières paroles de Kisame, je risque d'avoir des soucis lorsque celui ci va se rendre compte que le petit a disparu. Je dois couvrir la fuite de l'homme requin. Il s'est passé plusieurs heures, je me suis assoupie et suis réveillée par la porte une nouvelle fois.

Le masque approche et pose le plateau avant de chercher le petit dans la pièce. Je le fixe et souris en coin, ravie de le savoir perplexe. Je ne peux voir les émotions sur son visage, mais son aura, elle, est facilement lisible. Il passe de la stupeur à la colère.

\- Où est il ?

\- Loin de toi... c'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter... PARLE ! _**Hurle t'il**_

\- J'ai invoqué mes loups... tu te souviens après le combat entre Itachi et Sasuke ? Ils l'ont emmené. Tu ne le retrouveras jamais.

Je lui fais face, sans reculer, je dois absolument gagner du temps pour que Kisame ramène le petit à son père, même si pour cela, je dois en mourir. Le soulagement de le savoir en vie, qu'il pourra élever son fils, me donne la force d'affronter le ninja légendaire qui me fait face. N'est il pas le cofondateur de notre village, celui qui a affronté le Shodai Hokage ? Son nom à lui seul fait trembler les plus vaillants, pourtant à cet instant je ne faiblis pas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens l'impact de sa main sur mon visage. Je dois avoir les marques de ses doigts mais ça m'est égal, au contraire, cela me renforce à lui tenir tête. Le savoir qui perd le contrôle m'en donne sur lui.

\- Rappelle les immédiatement ! Ils ramènent le gamin !

\- Jamais, plutôt mourir

\- Ne joue pas avec moi... fillette

Son œil visible brille sous la colère, je jubilerais presque mais j'ai malgré tout peur en regardant son sharingan. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, bien que je ne connaisse pas la finalité de tout cela. Il me fixe et approche, me faisant reculer malgré moi jusqu'au mur. Il se penche vers moi et parle, les dents serrées.

\- Le gosse... maintenant... avant que je ne te tue

\- Non

Il agrippe ma gorge et serre de toutes ses forces. Je lutte pour lui faire lâcher prise, griffant son poignet alors que ma tête tourne par le manque d'oxygène. Il va vraiment me tuer, mais au moins Shisui est loin. C'est l'autre homme, avec une forme bizarre, une sorte de plante bi couleur, qui intervient et finis par obtenir que Madara me relâche et le suive. Il s'arrête à la porte et se tourne vers moi.

\- Réfléchis bien. La prochaine fois, personne ne sera là

Je tiens ma gorge qui me fait un mal de chien et halète tout en le fixant, la peur finissant par prendre le dessus sur ma fierté. Je me mets à trembler alors que la porte se referme, me laissant seule. Je ne revois pas Madara la fois suivante, c'est son acolyte qui m'amène le plateau tout en me disant qu'IL va bientôt revenir. Je reste sur mes gardes, ne dormant que d'un œil pour être prête lorsque la porte s'ouvrira de nouveau sur un masque.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux jours que je reçois la visite de Madara. Je le fixe tout en restant hors de sa portée, autant que je peux. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et soupire en constatant que je n'ai pas cédé malgré la peur qui m'étreins en le voyant dans la pièce.

\- Tu vas porter un message à ton Hokage, et aux autres, _**finit il par dire**_

Je le fixe, interloquée et me demande bien ce qu'il entend par porter un message. Je recule lorsqu'il s'approche et me retrouve vite dos au mur. Il me fixe intensément pendant que je déglutis difficilement. Je me sens une nouvelle fois happée par une sorte de chakra, sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe. Lorsque je reprends pied, nous sommes en hauteur et je peux voir les ruines de Konoha plus loin, le mont Hokage m'aidant à me repérer. Il me force à me tourner vers lui et à le fixer. Je grimace en sentant une pointe s'enfoncer dans mon ventre et du liquide chaud couler, comprenant à cet instant ce qui se passe. Il ricane et se penche à mon oreille.

\- Voici mon message : remettez moi Hachibi et Kyubi dans 72 heures. Si je ne les récupère pas, alors je déclarerais la guerre au monde ninja et détruirais tout

Il me redresse alors que je maintiens l'arme qui me transperce en place. Je le fixe les yeux écarquillés alors que je goûte mon propre sang dans ma bouche. Il ne m'a pas tuée mais si je retire le kodachi de mon corps, je ferais une hémorragie mortelle d'après l'angle de la lame.

\- J'oubliais... j'ai mis un parchemin explosif sur le manche du kodachi... si tu le retires ou même si tu le lâches...

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase... je suis condamnée, quoi qu'il arrive... que ce soit parce que je me viderais de mon sang ou à cause de l'explosion. Je pourrais presque dire qu'il se venge à sa manière du fait que je lui ai retiré Shisui et tenu tête. Il disparaît dans un tourbillon, me laissant là, seule et blessée. Je marche doucement vers le village, haletante sous la douleur et l'effort.

Je m'approche de mon village et m'écroule à genoux devant Neji Hyuga, le cousin d'Hinata. Il se précipite vers moi, tente d'enlever la lame qui me transperce mais je l'arrête.

\- Non ! Il est piégé... je suis condamnée Neji. Je dois voir l'Hokage.. Tsunade..

\- Tsunade sama est dans le coma, c'est Kakashi qui est Hokage

\- Va le chercher, vite ! Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps

Il se relève et se dirige avec précipitation vers les bâtiments provisoires alors que peu à peu, d'autres personnes m'entourent. Je crache une gerbe de sang sur le sol avant de voir Kakashi apparaître, inquiet.

\- Allez de suite chercher les Uchiha, _**demande t'il avant de se mettre à ma hauteur**_

\- Shisui ? Dites moi qu'il est avec son père, pitié

\- Oui, rassure toi. Son ex coéquipier lui a ramené en ton nom.

Je soupire soulagée de savoir que Kisame a tenu parole, que le petit est avec son père et ferme les yeux un instant. Je respire difficilement et sens mes forces diminuer. Je délivre le message à Kakashi avant d'entendre la voix d'Itachi qui s'agenouille près de moi.

\- Laisse moi enlever ça Aiko

\- Je suis condamnée, il est piégé Itachi. J'ai une hémorragie et si on l'enlève, le parchemin explosif me tuera. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je lui tienne tête, _**dis je en riant avant de cracher une nouvelle gerbe de sang.**_

Sakura arrive à ce moment là et pousse doucement Itachi pour m'ausculter. Elle grimace en regardant Kakashi et secoue la tête. C'est à cet instant que j'entends la voix de Sasuke qui crie le prénom de mon fils. Je croise le regard onyx de mon petit démon qui s'arrête net en me voyant en sang. Je tente de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais à son regard, je comprends que c'est inutile.

\- Maman !

\- Coucou mon ange. Maman t'avais promis de rentrer, tu vois... je suis là.

\- Maman, tu as mal ? C'est le méchant qui t'a fait mal ?

Je vois ses petites mains se fermer en poing et ça me tue de le voir, du haut de ses presque trois ans, furieux. Itachi se tourne vers Sasuke qui récupère Shisui dans ses bras, de force. Je ferme les yeux en entendant le petit crier et se débattre. Puis des exclamations de surprise me forcent à rouvrir mes yeux. C'est alors que je croise, non pas des onyx, mais des sharingans à une tomoe dans les yeux de mon fils. Shisui s'évanouit dans les bras de son oncle, épuisé par l'éveil de sa pupille, qui l'emmène. Je croise le regard d'Itachi et laisse mes larmes couler. Kakashi est en grande discussion avec Shikamaru et Sakura puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Es tu prête à nous laisser tenter quelque chose ? C'est risqué mais possible.

\- Je suis fatiguée Hokage sama. Faites évacuer la zone... je ne tiens plus et je peux mourir en paix puisque mon fils est en sûreté

\- Itachi, rejoins ton fils. On s'occupe d'elle, _**dit Kakashi en se tournant vers l'Uchiha**_

Il serre les dents mais je pose ma main libre sur son épaule. Il connaît notre accord, l'un de nous doit survivre pour Shisui et vu mon état, il doit s'en aller. Il tapote mon front avant de me sourire et de me dire « à plus tard » puis il disparaît. Je regarde Kakashi qui a découvert son sharingan, Sakura qui est aux aguets, Shikamaru qui a étendu son ombre pour m'aider à maintenir le kodachi, sans comprendre où ils veulent en venir.

\- Kamui !

L'œil de Kakashi se modifie et je perds la sensation de la lame en mon sein. Sakura se jette sur moi et commence à me soigner. Je sens la douce chaleur de son chakra qui me pénètre. Shikamaru m'aide à m'allonger et laisse échapper un soupir. Je sens les ténèbres m'envahir, soulagée de mourir sans faire exploser les gens qui m'entourent.

Est ce normal de sentir la douleur quand on est mort ? Je grimace en posant une main sur mon ventre, avant d'ouvrir difficilement un œil. J'aperçois le soleil par la fenêtre, regarde autour de moi avant de croiser les yeux de Sakura qui me sourit gentiment. Je ferme les yeux un instant en me disant que j'aurais préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre à mon réveil... mon réveil... alors ils ont réussi ?

\- Bonjour Aiko. Comment te sens tu ?

\- J'ai mal partout. Comment avez vous ?

\- Peu importe, tu es là. Et j'en connais un qui va être heureux de voir que sa maman va mieux

Je sens les larmes monter dans mes yeux, me remémorant les dernières images que j'ai de mon fils, ses yeux... il n'a qu'à peine trois ans ! Il est trop jeune pour ça... Sakura s'approche et pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Il a son père et son oncle pour s'occuper de ça et puis nous pourrons surveiller l'évolution de ses yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Merci Sakura...

\- Je te laisse, je vais prévenir Kakashi et les Uchiha que tu as ouvert les yeux.

\- Dis moi...

\- Konoha et ses alliés ne céderont pas à Madara.

Je ferme les yeux, encore affaiblie et me rendors. C'est la voix de Shisui qui me réveille alors qu'il grimpe sur le lit contre l'avis de son père pour se coller à moi. Je souris, referme mes bras autour de son petit corps, ce qui le fait s'exclamer.

\- Maman !

\- Oui mon petit démon.

\- Je t'aime maman, _**dit il en se lovant contre moi**_

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime

J'ouvre les yeux et croise plusieurs paires d'yeux que je connais. Je souris tout d'abord à mon sauveur et Hokage puis tourne la tête vers Sasuke qui me fais un signe de tête avant de trouver le regard d'Itachi.

\- Tu avais raison au sujet de Kisame... C'est un nukenin mais on peut lui faire confiance, il n'a qu'une parole.

\- Hn

\- Madara... il m'a piégée pendant que vous combattiez Danzo... je suis désolée, j'ai mis Shisui en danger

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils oseraient attaquer si proche de Konoha.

\- J'ai tenté de savoir pourquoi justement, mais... il n'a rien dit, il voulait juste que Shisui se rapproche de lui.

Je caresse les cheveux de mon garçon et souris lorsqu'il me fait un bisou en me disant qu'il m'aime. Kakashi ne reste pas longtemps ainsi que les autres mais lorsque Itachi veut reprendre Shisui, il se heurte à un mur. Le petit est accroché à moi, refusant de me laisser.

\- Shisui, regarde maman, _**dis je au petit en tournant son menton vers moi**_

Je le fixe alors que son regard s'emplit de larmes. J'embrasse son nez et le rassure, lui promettant que dès demain, il pourra revenir, que je vais faire vite pour guérir. Je souris lorsqu'il finit par acquiescer et tendre les bras à son père. Itachi prends le petit et se penche vers moi, puis tapote mon front une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'on se reverrait

\- Ne m'imite pas Itachi, c'est ma réplique ça

\- Hn

Je reste un long moment éveillée, me remémorant chaque minute passée entre les mains de notre ennemi à tous, Madara. Y a t'il des choses que j'ai vues qui pourront être utiles contre lui, pendant la guerre qui se rapproche de nos portes ?

* * *

 _Bon bah voilà, Aiko est rentrée à Konoha._

 _Je sais que certains vont tiquer sur un point concernant Shisui (ses yeux) mais bon, ne sont ils pas précoces les Uchiha ? me tapez pas trop quand même hein?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, une grande discussion entre Aiko et Itachi : Chapitre 16 - Tout se dire_


	16. Tout se dire

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme d'habitude, je commence par les réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _FuryFury, voici la réponse à la question que tu te posais. Ils vont enfin "tout se dire"_

 _Ma Sakka Sensei, ravie d'avoir réussi mon petit tour avec Kisame. Bah au final, je l'aime bien dans ma fic, il me fait rire. Et pour les sharingan, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais j'étais inquiète j'y peux rien lol._

 _Lia9749, merci pour ton message et ton soutient. Aiko a survécu et je vais essayer de la laisser tranquille pour les chapitres à venir concernant son habitude à frôler la mort._

 _Landos, merci de ton passage._

 _Maintenant place au chapitre. Petites explications supplémentaires sur ce chapitre que j'ai voulu un peu moins dur (pas de bataille ou de blessure cette fois) et plus comique sur un aspect. Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **16 – Tout se dire**

Je me réveille en sentant la présence de quelqu'un proche de moi. Je sursaute, ouvre les yeux et croise un regard sombre mais pas celui que je pensais. Je soulève un sourcil et souris en coin tout en fixant mon visiteur.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus que tu m'embrasses, crétin

\- Hn... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait... pour Shisui, pour Itachi et... pour moi

\- Oh...

\- Donc... merci.

Alors là... il me coupe la chique comme on dit. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça venant de lui. Je lui fais signe d'approcher et tends le poing pour qu'il cogne le sien contre. Il sourit finalement en coin et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je le fixe interloquée alors qu'il commence à faire demi tour. Je sens sa main glisser dans la mienne et y déposer quelque chose. Aussi vite arrivé, aussi vite reparti mais il est comme ça, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir, surtout qu'au départ nous avons eu quelques soucis pour nous entendre.

J'ouvre la main puis grands les yeux en voyant ce qui trône dans ma paume : un pendentif accroché à une chaîne, un éventail blanc et rouge. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, comprenant la signification profonde de ce cadeau. Je ne suis pas une Uchiha, pas même une pièce rapportée mais Sasuke me considère comme quelqu'un de suffisamment important pour me permettre de le porter.

Je ne tarde pas à voir arriver mon médecin aux cheveux roses et souris avant de commencer à négocier pour pouvoir m'échapper de cet endroit. Elle sourit mais reste ferme, j'en ai encore pour 48 heures avant de sortir. Je soupire mais n'insiste pas sachant qu'encore une fois j'ai échappé à la mort. Au final, quand j'y repense, depuis toute petite déjà, j'ai toujours défié la grande faucheuse.

Je souris en entendant une petite voix que je connais bien derrière la porte. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Itachi avec dans ses bras un petit bonhomme qui sauterait bien directement sur mon lit, mais son père l'en empêche pour éviter qu'il ne me fasse mal. Je récupère mon petit démon et le serre contre moi pour un câlin. Je sens son petit corps trembler contre le mien, j'embrasse son front pour le calmer et le rassurer.

\- J'ai croisé Sakura qui m'a dit que tu veux déjà sortir

\- Je vais bien

\- Tu dois prendre le temps de te remettre. Et actuellement, le village est encore dévasté par l'attaque de Pain.

\- J'aiderais aussi à la reconstruction.

\- Le Kazekage a envoyé des hommes pour aider quand il a apprit ce qui s'est passé.

\- Gaara ? Il me manque... Temari viendra t'elle ? Ils ont été si gentils pendant mon séjour à Suna.

\- Hn

Il semble contrarié tout d'un coup mais je ne relève pas. Je lui demande de me raconter comment Kisame a réussi à lui ramener le petit pour combler le silence qui s'est installé. Le petit a fini par s'endormir contre moi, accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je suis navrée qu'il m'ait vu ainsi blessée... ses yeux...

\- Je savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre Aiko. Quand un Uchiha connaît un amour profond, il finit par connaître la haine lorsqu'il perd cet amour. Il a cru te perdre

\- Il est si jeune...

\- Et sache qu'il peut très bien l'avoir éveillé une première fois mais que cela ne se réitère pas avant plusieurs années.

\- En parlant de sharingan... votre combat avec Danzo... est ce que ça va ? Vous sortiez à peine de l'hôpital

\- Tsunade et Sakura ont vérifié si il n'y a pas de dégâts, tout va bien même si nous n'aurions pas du solliciter autant notre pupille

\- Oh... je m'en veux malgré tout car à cause de moi le petit a...

\- Dis toi qu'il est trop jeune pour se mettre à la recherche de Madara pour se venger, _**dit il en tentant de plaisanter.**_

Je secoue la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise blague et le gronde comme je le ferais avec son fils, ce qui provoque un éclat de rire de sa part. Je suis surprise car c'est bien la première fois qu'il rit de bon cœur depuis que je le connais. On toque à la porte, une tête blonde arborant quatre couettes apparaît et me sourit. Je souris et fais signe d'entrer bien qu'elle jette un œil vers Itachi, qui finit par se lever pour sortir en me disant qu'il repassera chercher Shisui.

\- Aiko ! Je suis extrêmement fâchée après toi tu sais ? Comment as tu pu me cacher tout ça... et disparaître...

\- Gomen Temari

\- Je te pardonne... surtout qu'il est... sacrément... beau, celui pour qui tu m'as menti

\- Temari !

Elle rit de bon cœur, vient me serrer contre elle avant de reporter son attention sur le petit qui dort contre moi. Elle sourit tout en s'asseyant près de moi pour que je lui raconte tout sans omission. Elle m'informe qu'elle est venue pour mettre à disposition des hommes de Suna pour aider à la reconstruction mais que Gaara est impatient de me revoir lui aussi bien qu'il soit resté dans leur village.

Je suis tellement heureuse de revoir Temari, elle m'a véritablement manquée après mon départ de Suna. Shisui finit par se réveiller mais reste lové contre moi, fourrant son nez dans mon cou, pendant que je caresse son dos. Il finit par relever son magnifique visage pour me sourire avant de tourner la tête vers notre visiteuse.

\- Si c'est pas un Uchiha jusqu'au bout des cils celui là.

\- Je te présente Shisui. Mon chéri, dis bonjour à Temari

\- Bonjour...

Il la fixe avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur, ce qui provoque notre hilarité à toutes les deux. Temari remarque que contrairement aux adultes de son clan, il est beaucoup plus souriant, fait que je ne peux nier. Mon amie repart pour faire le point avec son homologue de Konoha, Shikamaru, sur les travaux à venir au village. Itachi ne reparaît que le soir pour récupérer Shisui qui dessine tranquillement avec du papier et des crayons donnés par Sakura. Il sourit à son fils puis le prend dans ses bras.

\- On reviendra demain. Il paraît que tu vas pouvoir sortir finalement, mais d'après Sakura, tu ne devras pas faire de gros efforts

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais te surveiller de toutes manières, comme ça je serais sur

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby sitter

Il ne répond pas mais me sourit avant de quitter la chambre, et le connaissant, je pense qu'il ne me laissera pas le choix au final. Depuis son retour à Konoha, il semble plus serein et il est plus souriant qu'il ne l'était quand je l'ai rencontré.

Je suis réveillée au matin par Sakura qui vient vérifier mon état avant de sourire et de signer mon droit de sortie tout en veillant à me rappeler de ne pas fournir trop d'effort car ma plaie pourrait se rouvrir.

Je souris, acquiesce et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie, espérant prendre de court l'aîné des Uchiha et m'éclipser. Je suis prête à jubiler de ma réussite lorsque je sens une présence sur ma gauche. Je soupire en croisant un regard que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu étais sous surveillance.

\- Où est Shisui ?

\- Avec Sasuke. Mon fils ne quitte plus son oncle. Ils sont très complices.

\- J'espère que ton frère ne profite pas de mon petit chenapan pour draguer.

Il rit de bon cœur en secouant la tête devant ma remarque, sans omettre de préciser que son cadet n'a pas besoin de cela pour que les filles soient après lui, au grand regret de celui-ci qui aimerait avoir la paix. Nous marchons côte à côte et je ne tarde pas à constater que beaucoup de jeunes filles se retournent au passage d'Itachi. Elles rougissent, gloussent pour certaines, m'agaçant fortement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'une d'elle ait l'audace de s'approcher de nous, m'ignorant totalement.

\- Bonjour Uchiha san, _**le salue t'elle en rougissant**_

\- Hn

\- Voilà... je me demandais si... enfin.. si vous accepteriez de boire un thé avec moi

Je serre les poings, les dents pour éviter de m'immiscer dans la discussion mais j'ai beaucoup de mal tant ma jalousie est forte. Je peux comprendre qu'elles soient attirées par lui, moi même j'en suis amoureuse mais quand même... je suis juste à côté.

\- C'est aimable de votre part mais non merci, _**dit il en souriant gentiment**_

\- Oh...

\- Ma fiancée n'apprécierait pas vraiment que j'emmène une autre boire un thé, _**dit il en m'attirant contre lui**_

\- Oh excusez moi, je ne savais pas que...

\- Bonne journée mademoiselle

Il m'entraîne avec lui, me tenant par la main, sans un mot de plus. Je m'arrête lorsque nous sommes suffisamment éloignés pour que personne ne nous entende et le fixe.

\- Tu m'expliques Itachi ?

\- Je voulais t'en parler. Depuis que mon clan a été réhabilité et que j'ai été désigné chef de celui ci, ça n'arrête pas. Les pères et surtout les chefs de clans qui cherchent un bon parti pour leur précieuse fille ou bien des demoiselles comme tout à l'heure. Mon clan a toujours été redouté car il est considéré comme puissant. Et cette puissance attire la convoitise.

\- Ah ? _**Dis je.**_ Les gens se bousculent à ta porte pour un mariage quoi ?

\- Ne ris pas !

\- Non, je ne ris pas... pas du tout voyons, _**dis je en prenant un air outré malgré mon sourire**_

Je fais quelques pas pour m'écarter de lui et éclate de rire, me tenant le ventre. Il soulève un sourcil et finis par sourire aussi devant mon hilarité. Nous nous installons sur le ponton du lac du quartier Uchiha pour parler un peu.

\- Alors ? Qui va obtenir ta main mon cher Itachi san ?

\- Tu es infernale... et mon fils prend de plus en plus tes mauvaises manies.

\- Si tu ne te décides pas, ils vont pourchasser Sasuke mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait ta patience et ta diplomatie, _**dis je en riant**_

\- Pour le moment mes discussions avec le conseil du village et l'Hokage ne portent absolument pas sur ce genre de choses. J'ai cédé tout le quartier de mon clan à Konoha.

\- Explique moi ton idée

\- Je ne veux pas de clans cloîtrés à tel ou tel endroit. Je veux que chacun puisse s'installer où bon lui semble. J'ai juste négocié le terrain qui jouxte ce lac pour m'y installer avec ma famille. Que mon fils grandisse près d'ici.

\- Tu fais un bon chef de clan. Je suis sincèrement heureuse que ton retour puisse se passer au mieux

\- Il y a eu des soucis mais les gens finissent par s'y faire... la preuve, ils veulent tous me voir me marier.

\- L'essentiel si tu le fais, c'est que la future madame Uchiha accepte ton fils et aussi que tu l'aimes un minimum, non ?

Il ne répond pas, pensif, il se contente de fixer le lac. Il m'explique ensuite comment ils sont venus à bout de Danzo pendant que je me faisais emmener par Madara avec le petit. Il se tourne vers moi et me demande si son aïeul a été violent. Je lui explique à mon tour que dans l'ensemble il n'a pas été méchant jusqu'au moment où il s'est rendu compte que Shisui avait disparu. Ensuite... il a été très en colère, a failli me tuer avant de me blesser mortellement et m'envoyer apporter le message à Konoha.

\- Tu sais tout. J'espère que Kisame va bien. Sans son aide, je ne sais pas où je serais avec Shisui. Bien que ton fils a vite compris que Madara n'était pas un ami malgré son sharingan et il lui a tenu tête.

\- Hn. Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi de cette idée de mariage ?

\- Pardon ? _**Je réfléchis un instant avant de reprendre la parole**_ Itachi... tu sais, tu n'es pas revenu à Konoha pour de nouveau céder aux désirs des gens. Tu dois faire ce que bon te semble, pas accepter ce que les autres veulent de toi. Tu es libre

Il soupire mais acquiesce à mes paroles, me soulageant de savoir qu'il ne va pas encore une fois mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour le village, il a suffisamment donné. Je m'allonge sur le ponton, regarde le ciel et soupire avant d'être gênée par une ombre. Je lève le regard vers l'intrus et grommelle en voyant une nouvelle groupie.

\- Uchiha san ! Je pense que vous devriez changer d'avis concernant cette jeune fille. Elle n'est issue d'aucun clan et ne peux faire une bonne épouse.

\- Uchiha san ! Pensez vous que je puisse remettre cette demoiselle à sa place, _**dis je à Itachi d'un ton moqueur en fixant la brunette à qui je fais face après m'être relevée**_

\- Non ! Sakura ne va pas apprécier que tu n'aies pas pris soin de toi, _**dit il en souriant**_

\- Comment ? _**Dit elle énervée**_

\- Je ne suis issue d'aucun clan c'est vrai. Mais j'ai du respect envers les gens, ce qui vous manque cruellement. Donc si vous ne voulez pas que je perde le peu de courtoisie qu'il me reste, fichez le camp et laissez mon fiancé tranquille.

\- Mais...

\- Et faites passer le mot... Itachi n'est plus libre. Je m'en voudrais de devoir m'énerver après la prochaine femme qui tente quoi que ce soit

Elle rougit de colère et de frustration avant de faire demi tour, ce qui fait rire Itachi en me voyant croiser les bras sur ma poitrine satisfaite. Je jette un regard vers lui en soulevant un sourcil et lui tire la langue.

\- Non mais regarde ce que je suis obligée de faire pour toi !

\- Tu prends ma défense, c'est adorable ma chère Aiko. Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par concrétiser nos fiançailles

Je manque m'étouffer à ses paroles. Je le fixe interdite alors qu'il sourit en coin, content de lui. Je finis par grogner et faire demi tour pour rentrer, le laissant sur place. Il me rattrape assez vite et sans me demander mon avis, prends ma main dans la sienne et enlace nos doigts. Je lui jette un regard surpris mais comprends vite en suivant son regard que les gens nous regardent. Nous arrivons dans l'appartement mis à disposition provisoirement pour les Uchihas et trouvons Sasuke qui joue avec son neveu. Je souris à cette vision car qui aurait cru que l'oncle serait aussi adorable avec le petit, surtout après son vécu. Shisui se précipite vers moi et enlace mes jambes.

\- Maman !

\- Coucou mon chéri. Bonsoir Sasuke !

\- Bonsoir ! On est rentré tôt, j'en avais assez qu'on me demande après toi. _**Dit il à Itachi**_

\- On devrait avoir la paix désormais. Je suis fiancé et ma promise mord, _**dit il à son frère en riant**_

\- Fiancé ? Tu m'expliques ?

Itachi raconte notre après midi à son frère qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Je les regarde tour à tour et marmonne tout en câlinant le plus jeune des trois même si leur complicité retrouvée me fait chaud au cœur.

\- Shisui, tu promets à maman de ne pas devenir comme tes aînés hein ?

\- Oui maman, _**me répond il sans encore vraiment comprendre ce que je lui demande**_

\- Alors vous allez vous marier, vraiment ? _**Demande Sasuke**_

\- Non. Je veux juste que ton frère soit tranquille. Qu'il puisse vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

\- Oui, _**répond Itachi tout en me fixant un sourire en coin**_

\- Dans tes rêves Uchiha

\- Vous êtes épuisants tout les deux, viens Shisui on laisse tes parents se chamailler.

Sasuke récupère le petit et disparaît en me laissant seule avec Itachi. Je détourne le regard pour éviter de devoir argumenter avec lui. Je n'en ai pas la force, ni même l'envie. Je suis amoureuse et lui ne voit rien d'autre qu'un jeu et surtout un moyen de se sortir de cette histoire. Sa voix brise le silence de la pièce.

\- Quand je t'ai retrouvée blessée et protégeant Shisui de ton corps, je ne pensais pas que tu bouleverserais la vie de mon fils à ce point. Il t'aime autant que si tu l'avais mis au monde et tu l'aimes aussi. Je suis sure que si Izumi pouvait nous voir, elle serait heureuse que tu fasses partie de sa vie

\- Il a chamboulé toute mon existence, _**dis je en souriant**_

\- Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est que tu bousculerais aussi ma vie à moi. Tu as balayé toutes mes convictions, mes plans, tout ce que j'étais sur de savoir. J'étais certain de mourir, en traître, et regarde moi...

Il laisse un long silence avant de soupirer. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais entendu parler autant, je n'ose plus dire quoi que ce soit de peur qu'il ne se taise.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Je reprends seulement ma vie en main. Mais je sais que si je dois choisir quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie, une personne en qui j'ai une confiance absolue que ce soit pour mon frère, mon fils ou moi, c'est toi qui me vient à l'esprit.

Je reste abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je finis par tourner mon visage vers lui qui me sourit malgré son regard un peu triste. Il a vécu tellement de choses terribles ces dernières années qu'il y a toujours un léger voile de mélancolie dans ses yeux. Je soupire et m'approche avant de poser ma main sur sa joue, tout en levant légèrement la tête pour garder le contact visuel.

\- Lorsque je suis partie de Konoha à ta recherche, je ne voyais dans cette mission qu'un moyen de faire cesser mes cauchemars. Puis j'ai rencontré Shisui et je suis tombée sous son charme, sans même savoir qui il était réellement. Ensuite, tu es arrivé et j'ai appris à te connaître... Je suis tombée amoureuse, sans vouloir l'admettre.

Il tente de prendre la parole mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Si il parle maintenant, je ne pourrais pas continuer, mes joues me chauffent déjà de trop par la légère gêne que je ressens de lui avouer tout cela.

\- Je t'aime Itachi, même si je suppose que tu l'as compris. Mais est ce une raison suffisante pour jouer cette comédie aux yeux de tous ? Je ne pense pas. Si j'ai agis ainsi tout à l'heure, c'est pour que tu aies la paix, comme je l'ai dis à Sasuke. Pas pour que tu me prennes au mot. Même si je suis flattée par tes paroles

Je me sens bizarrement soulagée d'un poids, mon aveux terminé. Je dois être rouge de honte mais au moins, je n'ai plus à cacher ce que je ressens. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas quittée un instant, me donnant l'impression qu'il sonde mon âme. Je finis par baisser le regard avant de soupirer et m'éloigner de lui. Nous avons tout deux dit ce que nous avions sur le cœur, pour autant rien est vraiment arrangé, enfin surtout pour lui car il va continuer de se faire harceler une fois que les gens auront compris que nous n'allons pas nous unir.

J'ai besoin de sortir, de me retrouver et le seul endroit où je me sens bien c'est sur le mont Hokage, enfin sur la tête du Yondaime plus précisément. Je m'installe tranquillement et regarde le village qui se reconstruit doucement et se prépare malheureusement à la guerre. Je tourne la tête lorsque je suis rejointe et le fixe alors qu'il s'installe à côté de moi, tout d'abord silencieux.

\- Tu te doutes que je vais rejoindre l'alliance ninja pour défendre la paix et Naruto

\- Oui

\- Est ce que notre accord concernant Shisui tient toujours ?

\- Bien sur Itachi. Je ne le laisserais jamais

\- Merci Aiko... pour tout

Je souris et tourne la tête vers lui, profitant de regarder son profil avant qu'il ne me regarde également. Je le bouscule gentiment, lui donnant un coup d'épaule et ris en repensant à cette journée étrange que nous venons de vivre.

\- Et tu es certaine de...

\- Itachi ! _**Dis je en riant.**_ Oui je suis certaine que nous ne devrions pas continuer cette mascarade de fiancés

\- Dommage, au final, ça me plaisait bien comme idée, _**répond il taquin**_

\- Crétin !

\- Ah je croyais que c'était Sasuke le crétin.

\- Les Uchiha sont des crétins, sauf mon fils.

Il éclate de rire, comme je l'ai jamais entendu. Je finis par rire également et le fixe, le trouvant encore plus beau lorsqu'il rit ainsi.

\- Ah ton fils n'a aucun défaut c'est ça ? N'oublie pas que c'est mon fils aussi

\- Non... il ne tient que de sa mère, _**dis je en souriant.**_ Comment était elle, Izumi ?

\- Tu lui ressembles d'une certaine manière, _**dit il pensif.**_ Elle ne se laissait pas faire, et me recadrait quand elle trouvait que je disais ou faisais quelque chose qu'elle trouvait idiot.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment si je lui ressemble dans ce sens.

\- Tu peux.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et regarde l'horizon en souriant. J'apprécie qu'il se confie à moi, qu'il ose me dire les choses comme il les pense et que je puisse en faire autant. Nous finissons par rentrer pour nous reposer, soulagés d'avoir pu se dire la vérité.

* * *

 _Voilà, après qu'Itachi ait du se soustraire aux demandes en mariage, ils se sont enfin dit la vérité, Aiko assume enfin ses sentiments bien que pour sa part Itachi reste incertain sur les siens. Aimera t'il à nouveau ?  
_

 _Alors mes chers lecteurs, je vais devoir vous demander de la patience pour le prochain chapitre car j'ai un gros gros bug et je n'arrive pas à le sortir (en fait j'avais 3 chapitres d'avances mais suite à un changement dans le chapitre 17, je me retrouve en panne). Bisous bisous_


	17. Une nouvelle famille

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord désolée pour l'attente mais ce chapitre a été terrible à terminer pour moi (en plus de quelques soucis persos venus s'y ajouter) mais le voilà!  
_

 _Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent : Ma Sakka sensei, Lia9749, FuryFury, et ma Milena chérie._

 _Aussi je remercie Milena pour le dessin qui représente Aiko et qui dorénavant illustre ma fic. Tu déchires ma belle._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je vous laisse découvrir la nouvelle famille, qui a un peu de mal à se mettre en place entre certains membres mais bon, ça va venir_

* * *

 **17 – Une nouvelle famille**

Le surlendemain, je suis convoquée dans le bureau de Tsunade, ce qui me surprend mais je ne compte pas la faire attendre. J'ai demandé à Sasuke de s'occuper de Shisui en attendant mon retour car pas moyen de trouver le père du petit. M'évite t'il à cause de notre discussion ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir de mon aveux mais depuis je ne l'ai pas croisé.

J'entends du bruit à la fenêtre du petit appartement fraîchement reconstruit et commence à râler en voyant Sasuke, un sourire en coin, sur le point d'entrer.

\- Sasuke ! La porte ? Tu sais ce que c'est, il me semble !

\- Hn.

\- Ojisan ! _**S'écrie Shisui en riant.**_ Maman te gronde

\- Je le gronde pour éviter que tu ne fasses des bêtises comme lui.

\- Moi... quand je serais grand je serais comme Ojisan et Otōsan

\- Oui mais pour le moment, tu es mon petit garçon. Et je t'interdis de les imiter

J'obtiens une moue boudeuse de mon fils, et un léger rire de Sasuke qui entre et pose une main sur la tête de Shisui qui s'est rué dans ses jambes. Je soupire résignée et donne les consignes aux deux Uchiha dans la maison avant de m'éclipser pour mon rendez vous chez l'Hokage. Je suis contente de savoir que Tsunade va mieux et qu'elle a pu reprendre son rôle au sein du village, même si je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir au final. Je salue Shizune qui me reçoit dans un premier temps avant de m'introduire dans le bureau, me courbant pour saluer la femme qui me fait face.

\- Bonjour Hokage sama

\- Bonjour Aiko. Comment vas tu ? J'ai une nouvelle fois entendu parler de tes mésaventures avec Madara.

\- Hai... Les Uchiha m'adorent je crois Tsunade sama, même Madara, _**dis je en plaisantant**_

\- Tu en plaisantes ? Bien... Au moins il n'a pas d'emprise sur toi.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser en avoir. Je refuse de vivre dans la peur. Vous m'avez fait demandé ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin que tu signes quelques papiers

\- Signer des papiers ?

\- Itachi a demandé à ce qu'on rende officiel ton statut vis à vis de Shisui. Tu deviens sa mère adoptive. Ce qui veut dire que s'il arrive quelque chose à son père au front, tu auras la gestion des biens du petit jusqu'à sa majorité en plus de l'autorité parentale sur lui.

Je suis sous le choc de cette nouvelle bien que je sais qu'Itachi accepte que son fils m'appelle maman et me considère comme telle, je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait officialiser les choses. Je fixe l'Hokage les yeux écarquillés et mords mes lèvres nerveusement.

\- Hokage sama, permettez vous que je repasse plus tard pour signer ? Je... je dois parler à Itachi

\- Il ne t'a rien dit concernant cette démarche officielle si je comprends bien

\- Non... je... excusez moi, je reviens

Je n'attends pas une minute de plus et sors du bureau de Tsunade en courant, me mettant à la recherche d'Itachi. Je me rends directement à l'appartement car si il a dit à quelqu'un où le trouver, c'est bien à son frère. J'entre en ouvrant la porte brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux Uchiha présents dans la pièce avant de demander à Sasuke où est Itachi. Il semble qu'il soit parti s'entraîner en compagnie de Kakashi.

Je remercie Sasuke et repars aussitôt vers le terrain qu'utilise habituellement l'équipe Kakashi pour ses entraînements. Je ne tarde pas à apercevoir les deux hommes combattre de manière amicale bien que puissante. Je réfléchis un instant à la façon de me faire remarquer mais je n'en ai pas besoin puisque les deux ninjas s'arrêtent et se tournent pour me fixer. Kakashi me sourit avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Itachi puis disparaître. J'approche doucement de lui avant de me stopper, lui laissant faire les derniers pas qui nous séparent.

\- Es tu certain de ce que tu as fait Itachi ? Si je signe, personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever Shisui... même si tu reviens du front et que tu te maries un jour... je ne ferais pas demi tour, je me battrais pour lui, même si je n'ai pas réellement de droits

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et pour te répondre, oui je suis certain... _**dit il en souriant avant d'ajouter.**_ De toutes manières je crois que même aujourd'hui et sans aucuns papiers signés, si je cherchais à te l'enlever...

\- Je pourrais essayer de te tuer, _**finis je pour lui en souriant**_

\- Tu ne le pourrais pas mais oui... tu pourrais tenter ta chance, _**rit il**_

\- Ne sous estime pas l'amour d'une mère Itachi

Il se contente de me sourire, chose qu'il fait de plus en plus souvent et naturellement, avant de me mettre une tape sur mon front comme il le fait à son frère et son fils, me faisant râler de plus belle. Je prends une grande inspiration et finis par acquiescer, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste que nous sommes d'accord sur le principe et que j'accepte d'endosser la responsabilité de son fils, qui sera bientôt le mien également grâce à ces documents.

\- Bon je dois retourner voir Tsunade sama pour signer les documents. Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant malgré tout

\- Est ce que ça aurait changé ta décision ?

\- Non mais ça m'énerve que tu fasses les choses dans mon dos. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne te gifle pas juste pour le principe

\- Encore faudrait il que tu puisses le faire, _**me répond il un sourire en coin**_

\- Aurais tu oublié que c'est déjà arrivé Itachi ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules en me souriant et de se mettre en route, me faisant accélérer le pas pour le rattraper. Je grogne pendant que lui semble beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Nous nous séparons lorsque nous approchons du bureau de l'Hokage, lui se dirigeant vers l'appartement pour retrouver son fils, moi allant signer les fameux papiers.

Lorsque je ressors du bureau de l'Hokage, je serre le parchemin qu'elle m'a remis contre mon cœur. Ce simple rouleau signifie tellement, il m'accorde le droit d'être officiellement la mère de Shisui, de l'élever, l'aimer comme mon fils. Même si cela ne change pas grand chose à notre vie actuelle puisque pour moi comme pour lui, le lien maternel existe déjà, ce papier modifie malgré tout notre existence. Je souris en prenant la route de l'appartement, avec une seule envie, serrer mon petit garçon entre mes bras.

Je pénètre dans le logement, entendant les rires étouffés de Shisui, me faisant moi même sourire. Je passe la porte du salon et regarde le père et le fils très complices, l'un riant une main sur la bouche pendant que l'autre souris, mais je me demande ce qui les rends si hilares. J'approche et constate que Sasuke s'est assoupi sur le canapé, sûrement en attendant son frère et pendant la sieste du garnement. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, ce sont les dessins sur son visage. Je comprends rapidement ce que les deux autres Uchiha ont fait et pouffe à mon tour.

\- Il va être grognon avec vos bêtises !

\- Papa a dit c'est pour la rigolade

\- Ah ? Papa a dit ? _**Dis je en souriant à Itachi.**_ Et dire que tu me reproches d'apprendre des bêtises à notre fils

Il hausse les épaules l'air de rien mais son regard est brillant et je peux lire l'amusement dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet aspect et j'avoue que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi. Je vais jusque la salle de bain et reviens avec un rouge à lèvre que je tends à mon démon, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Itachi me regarde en souriant et aide son fils à maquiller les lèvres de Sasuke qui finit par se réveiller en grognant.

Il nous fixe tour à tour alors que nous rions désormais à gorge déployée en le regardant. Il soulève un sourcil et marmonne avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, déjà pas ravi de s'être fait surprendre à dormir. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et prends mon fils dans mes bras pour m'éclipser, laissant les deux frangins en tête à tête. Une fois assez éloignée, je pose mon fils à terre et le regarde en riant. Il me sourit et s'agrippe à moi.

\- Tonton va pas être content, tu sais Shisui ? _**Dis je en souriant**_

\- Il va gronder qui ?

\- On dira que c'est ton père. Maman va te protéger mon ange

Nous nous installons sur un banc du parc et je me décide à lui montrer le parchemin qui lie désormais nos deux vies ensemble, lui expliquant avec des mots simples que nous serons pour toujours une maman et son petit garçon et que c'est son père qui a décidé ça. Je souris quand il se jette dans mes bras pour un câlin, bientôt interrompu par Sasuke qui débarque l'air furieux.

\- Je vous trouve enfin tout les deux !

\- C'est Papa qui a dit c'est la rigolade, _**balance immédiatement Shisui**_

\- Et le rouge à lèvres ? _**Demande Sasuke en me fixant**_

\- C'est moi j'ai juste dessiné comme maman elle fait avec sa bouche, _**se dénonce mon fils**_

\- Hn. J'ai jamais vu ta mère avec

\- Il est clair mais je n'en mets que rarement, _**réponds je avec un sourire**_

Je ne peux me retenir de rire et sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, faisant encore plus râler Sasuke qui me reproche de ne pas être intervenue bien au contraire, d'avoir fui en constatant les dégâts. Je finis par hausser les épaules en gloussant.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que je ne prenne pas une photo du résultat pour montrer à tes groupies

\- Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille !

Nous sommes rejoints par Itachi qui regarde son cadet en souriant, toujours aussi satisfait de lui. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il savait plaisanter surtout à ce point là, je l'ai toujours vu très sérieux même enfant. Mais au final, il a le démon en lui. Je vais devoir faire attention aussi car si il fait des blagues à son frère, je risque un jour de faire les frais de ses plaisanteries, surtout si il prend Shisui pour complice et comme main d'œuvre.

Nous rentrons tous à l'appartement, toujours hilares pendant que Sasuke grogne en promettant qu'il trouvera un moyen de se venger de notre plaisanterie. Je le fixe un instant alors qu'il regarde son aîné en le menaçant mais je peux lire dans son regard à quel point il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce lien qui lui a certainement énormément manqué pendant toutes ces années. Je suis vraiment satisfaite d'avoir mis mon nez dans les affaires de ces deux là. Si je n'avais pas pris certaines décisions, aujourd'hui Itachi serait mort, son fils orphelin avec un oncle complètement rongé par la haine.

Itachi se tourne vers moi pour me fixer alors que je les regarde tour à tour en souriant, l'air pensive. Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant puis souris en coin en constatant la curiosité s'inviter dans ses yeux. Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la cuisine pour y faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé ainsi que préparer le goûter de Shisui. J'essaie de ne pas rire en sentant sa présence dans mon dos, continuant à l'ignorer un instant.

\- Tu es trop curieux Itachi, _**dis je en riant alors qu'il s'installe sans un mot à la table**_

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

\- Je ne dirais rien, même si on essaie de me torturer alors tu peux retourner avec les Uchiha dans le salon

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, retenant difficilement mon hilarité. Il me fixe et sourit avant de se lever et m'approcher. Je recule d'instinct face à lui, pas que je me sente en danger avec lui, bien au contraire, mais sa seule présence fait que mon cœur s'accélère. Il récupère le plateau que j'ai préparé pour son fils avant de faire demi tour.

\- Je finirais par le savoir Aiko. Je te laisse penser que tu as gagné, c'est tout.

Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il est sur de lui comme ça mais bon je ne lui en veux jamais longtemps au final. Il est têtu, impassible quand il le veut, sur de lui, il a un caractère complexe mais je commence à bien cerner cet homme que j'ai finis par apprendre à aimer. Je secoue la tête et soupire en entendant la théière siffler, me permettant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

La journée se termine, je couche mon petit homme en souriant, caressant sa douce chevelure brune. Il a finit par s'endormir épuisé. Je le regarde avec amour, mon fils, mon prince, mon univers. J'aime son père c'est indéniable mais cet enfant est la prunelle de mes yeux, je tuerais pour lui sans aucune hésitation ni regret. Je me tourne et laisse la place à Itachi qui s'approche pour embrasser le front de son fils.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficultés à me dire que je vais devoir le laisser.

\- Itachi, les choses sont différentes désormais, c'est normal. _**Dis je en souriant et en posant une main sur son épaule**_

\- Heureusement, je sais qu'il est en sécurité avec toi ici.

\- Je tuerais pour lui Itachi, pour m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité.

\- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais besoin de tuer qui que ce soit, _**dit il d'un air absent et triste**_

Je déteste voir ce regard triste, surtout depuis que j'ai pu observer cette part de lui si taquine et joyeuse. J'aimerais tant pouvoir effacer toutes ses peines mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas remonter le temps. Je sors de la chambre du petit pour le laisser un peu seul avec son fils. Je m'installe au salon et ferme les yeux pour profiter du calme ambiant. Il est vrai que contrairement aux apparences les Uchiha ne sont pas aussi calmes qu'ils veulent le faire croire, et ce n'est pas valable que pour le plus jeune.

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant des pas dans la pièce et fixe Sasuke qui s'installe face à moi. Il a pas mal changé depuis notre première rencontre, il semble plus serein et surtout plus heureux. Je tourne la tête en sentant Itachi approcher à son tour pour nous rejoindre et s'installer près de son cadet.

\- Des nouvelles quant à la date du départ ?

\- Aucunes. On doit juste se tenir prêts à partir, _**répond Sasuke**_

\- Et dire que c'est votre aïeul le responsable de tout ça

\- On y peut rien malheureusement.

\- Je sais que vous n'y pouvez rien, rassure toi. Espérons que cette fois ci il y reste vraiment.

Je ne garde pas un excellent souvenir de ma rencontre avec Madara et je ne le cache pas. Il m'a non seulement enlevée avec mon fils mais a été violent et a fini par tenter de me tuer. Je fronce les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- J'avoue j'aurais bien aimé le revoir... pour lui montrer que je suis encore en vie à ce monstre

\- Tu es folle ma parole, _**lâche Sasuke en ricanant**_. Je ne connais que toi pour avoir ce genre d'idées suicidaires.

\- Je ne suis pas folle Sasuke. Juste j'aurais voulu...

\- Rien du tout, _**soupire Itachi**_. C'est parfait ainsi, il ne sait pas que tu vis encore et que Shisui est ici avec toi. Il pourrait encore tenter quelque chose sinon

Je fixe Itachi qui semble tendu tout à coup en finissant sa phrase. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité et un frisson me parcourt. Pas que je m'inquiète pour moi, mais notre priorité à tous dans ce salon, c'est le petit bonhomme qui dort dans la chambre à côté. Je décide de changer de sujet de conversation, ce sera mieux ainsi.

\- Dis Sasuke ?

\- Hn

\- Tu accepterais qu'on s'entraîne ensemble demain ? _**Dis je un sourire en coin**_

\- Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, tu en es consciente ?

\- Sasuke n'accepte pas, _**dit Itachi**_. Elle a une idée en tête, je le vois dans son regard

\- Je suis consciente et je ne t'en demande pas crétin. Je te demande juste si tu acceptes. Et toi Itachi, ne te mêle pas de ça, _**dis je en souriant à l'aîné lui tirant un soupir résigné**_

\- D'accord, _**dit Sasuke avec son air hautain que je déteste par dessus tout.**_

\- Je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire, _**dit Itachi fataliste**_

C'est ainsi qu'au matin, je rejoins le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe Kakashi pour y trouver mon adversaire du jour qui me fixe un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. J'ai confié Shisui à son père pour éviter qu'il ne se mêle de cette histoire mais je constate déjà que Sakura est adossée à un arbre.

\- Bonjour Sakura. Tu es là pour ramasser ton équipier ?

\- Bonjour Aiko et Sasuke kun. J'ai eu un message d'Itachi qui m'a demandé de vous surveiller tout les deux plutôt.

\- Tss il est infernal celui là. _**Dis je en soupirant.**_

Je souris à Sasuke qui me fait face, jette une bombe aveuglante au sol et me précipite dans les arbres qui nous entourent. Je ne peux pas ignorer que c'est un Uchiha mais j'ai aussi eu les précieux conseils de son aîné. Je ne suis pas une ninja de combat mais je peux malgré tout trouver des astuces pour le mettre à terre. Je reste attentive pour ne pas me faire surprendre bêtement.

J'évite de justesse des shurikens, lève le regard et croise les yeux de mon adversaire qui semble sur de lui quant à la finalité de ce combat. Je souris et lance également des shurikens même si je sais qu'il va les éviter sans problèmes, je le dirige simplement là où je le souhaite. Il pose un pied sur une branche qui contient un parchemin piégé avec une poudre paralysante. Il arrive malgré tout à se sortir de mon piège avant que celui ci ne se déclenche. Je peux dorénavant voir dans ses yeux qu'il me prend enfin au sérieux.

\- Tu me prends enfin au sérieux Crétin ? J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai eu des conseils avisés d'une personne que tu connais bien.

\- Pour ça qu'Itachi m'a dit que tu avais une idée en tête.

Je ris à sa remarque et me cache à nouveau, préparant mon prochain coup. Il me faut l'immobiliser et ne pas le laisser m'approcher sinon je suis foutue. De plus, maintenant qu'il me prend vraiment au sérieux, je vais devoir éviter de croiser son regard car il n'hésitera pas à utiliser un de ses meilleurs atouts, ses sharingans.

Je pose mes pièges et essaie à nouveau de l'attirer, en vain. Je pense qu'il a comprit ce que je tente et ne va pas se laisser faire, pour autant je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Quelques mudras, mon nouveau piège se met en place et je sais déjà que cette fois il est foutu. Par contre je ne suis pas sure qu'il me pardonne facilement après ça. Je le cherche du regard mais ne le trouve pas, il est donc temps pour moi de faire mon entrée. Je m'avance doucement en regardant le sol pour ne pas qu'il sache ce que je prépare. Je ne tarde pas à entendre un juron avant de sentir la présence de mon adversaire sauter à mes côtés pour s'agenouiller.

\- Shisui ? Que fais tu ici ? Où est ton père ? _**Me demande Sasuke inquiet**_

Il est temps pour moi de refermer le piège bien que je pense qu'une fois battu, Sasuke m'en voudra, pas pour avoir perdu mais pour m'être servi de l'une de ses faiblesses, sa famille. Je profite que mon clone soit au centre de son attention pour jeter une bombe paralysante à ses pieds, faisant disparaître mon double au même moment. Sasuke reste un instant perplexe avant de se rendre finalement compte de ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Aiko ! Je vais...

\- Trop tard, Sasuke... kun, _**dis je en m'approchant tout sourire de lui.**_ Ne t'ai je pas dis que ton frère m'a enseigné ?

Il me fixe furieux, et comme je m'en doutais pas parce qu'il est piégé. Je me mets face à lui et pose un doigt sur son nez comme pour signifier que le combat est terminé. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est que la force de sa colère lui permette de venir à bout du composé paralysant de ma petite bombe artisanale. Ses yeux deviennent écarlates, sa main accroche mon cou sans que j'ai le temps de dire ouf.

Sakura qui était spectatrice jusqu'à présent approche rapidement pour tenter de calmer son équipier, mais un seul regard du Uchiha la fait hésiter. Je grimace en sentant la poigne de Sasuke se resserrer légèrement avant qu'il ne dise d'un ton sombre.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça, sinon je te tue... ne joue plus jamais avec ça

Je le fixe alors que sa main relâche mon cou et qu'il ne fasse demi tour. Je tombe à genoux et cherche ma respiration quelques instants, Sakura venant à mes côtés pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Je souris tristement et grimace en frottant mon cou. Je demande à mon amie de ne surtout rien dire à qui que ce soit. Je me décide à rentrer à l'appartement et éviter Itachi ou Shisui le temps de trouver une solution pour camoufler les jolies marques laissées par Sasuke sur mon cou.

Lorsque j'entre dans l'appartement, j'entends clairement Itachi parler à son fils dans la chambre du petit, bon point pour moi. Je me dirige directement dans la cuisine après avoir enfilé un foulard autour de mon cou. Je ne tarde pas à sentir la présence de l'aîné derrière moi, me tourne pour lui sourire comme si rien était. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir et d'attendre comme à son habitude, que les réponses lui arrivent directement. Je pose une tasse de thé face à lui avant de commencer à ranger un peu.

\- Où est mon frère ? Et pourquoi portes tu un foulard, c'est nouveau ?

\- Je ne sais pas et oui j'aime bien.

\- Aiko ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

\- Je ne sais pas et ça ne te regarde pas, tu préfères ?

Il soupire et se lève finalement, m'approche, me faisant reculer. Je sais déjà que la retraite ne fait qu'attiser ses soupçons mais je ne veux pas céder. Il finit par m'acculer contre un mur et tire sur le foulard avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Une explication ? Je savais que ça tournerait mal cette histoire.

\- Je n'aime pas perdre et j'ai attisé la colère de ton frère. Voilà le résultat mais d'ici quelques heures et quelques applications de mon chakra, ça va disparaître. Sakura me l'a confirmé

\- Hn

\- Et je disais vrai quand je t'ai dis que je ne sais pas où est Sasuke. Il est parti aussitôt après notre altercation

Un nouveau soupire et une main fraîche qui se pose sur mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Il secoue la tête avant de m'informer qu'il part chercher son cadet. Je pose une main sur son avant-bras et lui souris gentiment.

\- Ne lui en parle pas s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fais et je suis sure qu'il regrette.

\- Très bien.

Il sort de l'appartement, je remets mon foulard et jette un œil dans la chambre du petit qui s'est endormi sur le tapis de sa chambre pendant qu'il jouait. Je souris attendrie et le dépose sur son lit où il s'installe en soupirant de bien être. Je ne vois réapparaître les deux frères qu'au moment du dîner qui se passe en silence, Sasuke ne jetant même pas un regard vers moi. Je pense finalement que j'y ai été un peu trop fort. J'attends qu'Itachi nous laisse pour coucher Shisui avant de m'approcher.

\- Sasuke... je... Gomen. Je voulais tellement gagner face à toi que j'ai mal agis.

\- …

Il se tourne vers moi sans répondre. Je soupire et baisse la tête avant de me détourner, inutile d'insister. Au moins il sait que je regrette.

\- N'en parlons plus. À conditions que tu me pardonnes pour les marques que j'ai faite sur ton cou

\- Oui bien sur.

Je suis soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas à mort et qu'il accepte de me pardonner, surtout vu son passé et son caractère. Je souris et m'approche pour l'enlacer rapidement, ce qui le met littéralement mal à l'aise. Il garde les bras en hauteur et le corps raide, ce qui me fait glousser lorsque je relève mon regard vers lui.

\- Je ne mords pas. C'est un câlin familial rassure toi. Après tout, je suis la mère de ton neveu, non ?

\- Hn. Tu n'as pas dis à Itachi ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela nous concerne, pas lui. Et je ne veux pas de disputes entre vous, peu importe le sujet. Et encore moins si c'est ma faute.

En parlant du loup... un raclement de gorge derrière mon dos m'informe qu'il est revenu. Je relâche ma prise sur Sasuke et me tourne pour lui sourire. Je tourne le visage vers Sasuke, lui fais un clin d'œil auquel il répond par un simple hochement de tête. Nous attrapons tout les deux Itachi pour l'enlacer entre nous, au grand dam de l'intéressé qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque combinée. C'est après ce moment tendre et inattendu au final que nous nous séparons tous pour aller nous coucher.

* * *

 _Il fallait que je le fasse... j'adore Sasuke mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'adoreeeeeeeeeee lui faire des misères. Et puis je pense qu'un petit combat et une petite mise au point entre Aiko et lui était nécessaire pour qu'enfin, la nouvelle famille se mette en place puisque c'est désormais officiel, Shisui a une maman.  
_

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement, il est partiellement écrit... la relation entre les parents de Shisui va connaître une avancée_


	18. Plus, si affinités

_Coucou mes chers lecteurs, chères lectrices!_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent._

 _Sakka sensei, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je crains qu'Aiko ne reste définitivement une gaffeuse malgré ses liens avec les Uchiha qui sont beaucoup plus réfléchis qu'elle. C'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans cette histoire._

 _Milena, ma belle... merci pour ta review et de rien tu mérites les remerciements pour ton dessin de ma gaffeuse. Je sais que tu le détestes mais bon, il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés._

 _FuryFury, c'est grâce à Itachi qu'Aiko a évolué et est devenue plus rusée quand elle doit affronter un ennemi. Elle a prit en compte ses enseignements et je suis contente que cela t'ai plu._

 _Elodidine, merci de ta review et je pense que tu seras satisfaite de voir que la relation évolue enfin._

 _Lia9749, merci d'être passé et d'avoir laissé un message. Je trouve qu'il est important qu'elle puisse gérer son fils sans avoir à craindre que qui que ce soit ne s'en mêle. Et puis je trouvais ça sympa._

 _Place au nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

 _ATTENTION, chapitre pouvant contenir des propos pour adultes._

* * *

 **18 – Plus, si affinités**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de laisser les hommes entre eux, surtout le père et le fils car je sais que Sasuke doit passer voir Tsunade pour une mission. Naruto est parti en mission de son côté, c'est la version officielle donnée mais je pense, tout comme Itachi, qu'il a été envoyé dans un endroit secret pour y être protégé de Madara. Il a eu du mal à partir surtout que son meilleur ami est de retour au village, mais Sasuke a aidé à son départ, expliquant à notre ami commun qu'il n'avait plus de raisons de quitter Konoha désormais.

J'ai rendu visite à ma tante, suis passée à l'hôpital pour y voir quelques personnes et me suis arrêtée boire un thé avec Sakura qui s'inquiète de savoir si Sasuke s'est calmé suite à notre altercation. J'ai du passer au moins dix minutes à la rassurer et à lui expliquer que malgré notre dispute, nous nous entendons toujours et qu'il m'a pardonnée ma blague douteuse.

Nous sommes rejointes par Ino et Hinata que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps également. Toutes deux me demandent des nouvelles de Shisui bien entendu, mon fils a fait des ravages chez mes amies, tout comme les adultes du clan Uchiha avant lui. Ino semble assez intéressée par Itachi, pose des questions et moi je me renferme, répondant à demi mot. J'ai fini par prendre l'excuse de devoir passer acheter le dessert de ce soir pour qu'elle arrête et pour m'éviter de l'étrangler de jalousie. Ce qui a beaucoup amusé Sakura et Hinata qui n'ont rien fait pour calmer les choses. Je passe prendre des dangos pour les Uchiha avant de rentrer et souris en trouvant Itachi en train de cuisiner alors que son fils le regarde, attendant avec impatience le repas.

\- Je paie les ramens si Papa loupe le repas, _**dis je taquine**_

\- Dis donc mademoiselle Nakamura... je sais un peu cuisiner pour ton information

\- J'attends de goûter avant de me prononcer

Il se tourne vers moi légèrement, un sourcil soulevé, me faisant rire. Je tourne la tête vers Shisui qui vient prendre place sur mes genoux tout en fixant son père.

\- C'est MA maman à moi, _**affirme Shisui d'un ton un peu jaloux**_

\- Oui je suis ta maman mon petit diable, _**dis je en embrassant sa petite joue**_

Itachi se tourne pour faire face à son fils et lui fait signe d'approcher, ce que le gamin fait sans attendre. Le père s'accroupit face au petit et tape gentiment le front de celui-ci avec deux doigts.

\- Tu seras l'homme de la maison en mon absence Shisui, il faudra prendre soin de ta mère.

Le petit fixe son père sérieusement avant de prendre son visage dans ses petites mains. Je regarde cette scène avec attention, à la fois attendrie et curieuse de savoir ce que Shisui va faire.

\- Promis Papa. Mais c'est MA maman pas la tienne ! _**Réitère l'enfant très sérieusement**_

\- Bien, _**dit Itachi en souriant**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant cette complicité entre eux, les faisant se tourner en même temps vers moi, le regard sérieux et concentré. Je pouffe de rire un peu plus en constatant la parfaite similitude entre les deux. Itachi jette un léger regard à son fils avant de sourire en coin en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Shisui ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait à Maman ? Elle se moque de nous là

\- Chatouilles ? _**Demande le gamin**_

\- Non, on se calme les Uchiha ! _**Dis je en me levant d'un bond en voyant une lueur malicieuse dans leur regard**_

Shisui s'élance le premier en riant pour m'attraper, le temps que son père arrête la cuisson du dîner. J'évite facilement le petit garçon qui me poursuit, riant à mon tour de l'entendre aussi joyeux. Je ne fais pas attention au plus grand des deux et me retrouve finalement coincée entre les bras d'Itachi qui me tient pour que son fils me torture. J'éclate de rire et me débats gentiment alors que le petit me chatouille. Je croise le regard du père, récupère le petit entre mes bras afin de l'empêcher de continuer.

\- On arrête tout de suite ou je vous promets que je vous chatouille aussi tout les deux

Shisui rit aux éclats pendant que son père me fixe impassible, à la limite de me défier du regard. Une fois tout le monde calmé, nous mangeons tranquillement puis Itachi couche son fils pendant que je range. Je m'installe à la fenêtre en souriant même si je sais que le départ pour la guerre est prévu dans quelques jours désormais. Il faut profiter de ces moments de calme et de joie avant d'avoir des jours d'angoisse pour les personnes à qui nous tenons et qui seront sur le terrain, se battant pour notre liberté à tous.

Itachi me rejoint et s'installe à côté de moi en silence, regardant aussi le ciel. Je tourne la tête vers lui et profite qu'il ne soit pas sur ses gardes pour attaquer. Je passe mes mains sur sa taille et commence à le chatouiller, le faisant bondir sur le côté pour m'échapper. Je ris en mettant mes mains sur ma bouche pour éviter de réveiller Shisui.

\- Qui aurait cru que le grand Itachi Uchiha est chatouilleux ?

\- Aiko ! _**Dit il tout en me pointant du doigt pour me menacer**_

\- Tu as commencé... avec ton fils en plus, je me venge simplement

\- Stop ! Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? _**Dis je en riant doucement**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette réaction de sa part. Ses yeux pétillent comme ceux de son fils lorsqu'il s'apprête à faire une bêtise, ce qui me fait sourire car je me rends compte que plus le petit grandit, plus il ressemble à son père, même dans sa façon d'être. Je recule en mettant les mains devant moi, telle une protection, cherchant une issue de secours après avoir lancé les hostilités. Une fois dos au mur, je le longe tout en gardant Itachi dans mon champs de vision, qui lui se contente de me fixer sans bouger, sans un mot.

\- Allez Itachi, on est quitte comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Je me suis vengée après votre attaque de tout à l'heure.

Pas de réponses et toujours ce regard qui suit chacun de mes mouvements, j'ai l'impression d'être une proie à cet instant et que le prédateur attend juste son heure pour m'attaquer. Je finis par trouver une porte dans mon dos, l'ouvre et tente de me faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je referme la porte en gloussant, contente d'avoir réussi à me sauver, mais c'est sans compter sur sa rapidité et ses compétences. Je sursaute en voyant une main se poser sur la porte près de mon visage, me forçant à me tourner pour finalement lui faire face. Je n'entends qu'un clic signe que le piège viens de se refermer sur moi.

\- Tu as triché, _**me plains je en croisant deux pupilles écarlates.**_ Tu t'es servi de tes yeux pour me tromper

\- Triché ? _**Demande t'il en souriant**_

\- Parfaitement ! Le genjutsu c'est pas fair-play

\- Me chatouiller ça l'était d'après toi ?

Je souris et acquiesce à sa question avant de constater qu'il est vraiment proche de moi, trop proche. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer, détourne le visage pour qu'il ne voit pas ma gêne. Sa main passe sous mon menton et me force à le regarder, ses yeux étant redevenus deux onyx sombres. Le silence s'est installé, nous nous fixons, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique.

Il passe son pouce sur mes lèvres me faisant frissonner. Je pose une main sur son torse pour garder un minimum de distance entre nous. Sa main glisse jusque sur ma nuque, délicatement, puis il attire mon visage vers lui. J'arrive malgré moi à murmurer son prénom, comme pour lui demander d'arrêter, avant que... Trop tard, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, les frôlant dans un premier temps. Il se recule pour me regarder, comme pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas le repousser avant de m'embrasser plus franchement.

Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres pour finalement s'introduire entre celles ci et aller à la rencontre de la mienne, la caressant avec lenteur et sensualité. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et m'attire un peu plus contre lui. Son front se pose contre le mien et c'est à bout de souffle que je finis par murmurer.

\- Itachi... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il me serre contre lui, sans répondre, ses lèvres venant à nouveau se coller aux miennes. Tout mes muscles qui étaient encore tendus il y a quelques minutes finissent par se décontracter, et mes mains trouvent naturellement leurs places sur sa nuque alors que nos bouches ne se quittent plus. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mes courbes, lentement, pendant qu'il délaisse ma bouche et viens butiner mon cou de ses baisers.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais au final, cela m'est égal, je prendrais ce qu'il acceptera de me donner. Je frissonne et laisse échapper un gémissement lorsque je sens une délicate morsure à la base de mon cou. Il relève son visage pour me regarder, avec sérieux avant de lâcher une phrase à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas après ses derniers gestes.

\- Je vais sortir faire un tour, c'est préférable.

\- Comment ? _**Dis je en m'étouffant à moitié de surprise**_

\- Aiko... je suis bien avec toi mais je vais partir à la guerre, je...

\- Itachi, reste avec moi... je t'aime, reste

Je le fixe et réduis la distance entre nos visages, frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je ne sais pas si il m'aimera un jour, si même il reviendra du champs de bataille mais à cet instant, je suis certaine d'une chose, je veux qu'il reste.

Ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille et m'attirent fermement contre son corps pendant que sa bouche revendique la mienne, détruisant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur la situation. Je me sens soulevée de terre, accroche mes jambes instinctivement autour de sa taille pendant qu'il nous dirige vers le lit. C'est au moment où mon dos touche le matelas que je réalise que la pièce que j'avais ouverte pour me défiler n'est autre que sa chambre à coucher.

Il se recule légèrement de moi pour me regarder, sûrement afin de s'assurer que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je lui souris, tire sur son pull afin qu'il reprenne ses baisers. Ses mains finissent par glisser sous mon haut pour frôler ma poitrine, avant d'empaumer délicatement mes seins. Je n'ai pas une grosse poitrine comme certaines de mes amies mais je n'ai pas à rougir non plus, elle est de taille tout à fait correcte. Je soulève mon corps pour l'aider à se débarrasser de mon top qui nous gêne tout les deux à cet instant. Je rougis lorsque son regard se pose sur moi, le faisant sourire en coin avant qu'il ne découvre le pendentif que je porte. Il fronce les sourcils un instant.

\- C'est un cadeau de ton frère pour me remercier de vous avoir réunis.

\- Hn

J'ai peur que tout s'arrête mais il se penche pour embrasser la naissance de ma poitrine, traçant de sa langue les contours de mon soutien gorge. Je mords mes lèvres et ferme les yeux, découvrant des sensations encore totalement inconnues mais enivrantes. J'ouvre les yeux lorsque ses lèvres quittent ma peau, et le fixe lorsqu'il finit par jeter son propre pull à l'autre bout de la pièce, me permettant de le voir une nouvelle fois torse nu. Bien que j'ai déjà pu voir son torse lorsque je l'ai ausculté, le fait qu'il ne soit plus souffrant, ses muscles sont plus saillants, le rendant encore plus beau et désirable.

Je laisse mes mains glisser sur sa peau, souris en sentant ses muscles tressaillir sous mes doigts, découvrant son corps d'une autre manière. Je grogne lorsqu'il prends mes mains dans les siennes et les éloigne de son torse, avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement lorsque ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes.

Ses mains n'en restent pas là et partent à la découverte de mon corps, passant de ma poitrine à ma taille puis mes hanches avant de faire glisser mon pantacourt le long de mes jambes. Je rougis une nouvelle fois lorsque je me retrouve en sous vêtements contre lui. Il me sourit avec tendresse puis m'embrasse à nouveau, me faisant perdre la tête par sa douceur et sa délicatesse.

Je frissonne lorsque mon soutien gorge s'envole à travers la pièce, laissant ma poitrine découverte et tendue sous son regard enfiévré. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter ni comment réagir mais ses caresses me font vite oublier mon inexpérience. Je cambre mon corps lorsque ses lèvres happent un de mes tétons durcis par le désir, gémissant de plaisir sous l'assaut de sa bouche. Il ne tarde pas à s'occuper du second, prenant son temps, me faisant perdre la raison alors que j'ai l'impression que mon corps va se consumer.

Il reste lent dans ses gestes, ses baisers, malgré le désir qui nous enflamme, il est patient et me guide lentement. Il fait glisser le dernier morceau de tissu le long de mes jambes, me mettant totalement à nue devant celui que j'aime. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se délester également de ses derniers vêtements.

Il glisse sa main entre mes cuisses et effleure délicatement ma féminité, m'arrachant de petits soupirs alors que mon corps se cambre sous ses caresses comme pour en quémander encore plus. Il me sourit, continue un peu à me toucher et finit par se placer au dessus de moi, se calant entre mes cuisses. Il m'embrasse avant de s'enfoncer lentement en moi. Je gémis et me crispe légèrement lorsqu'il bute sur mon hymen.

\- Aiko, regarde moi, _**murmure t'il**_

Ma main s'est placée sur son torse instinctivement, à l'emplacement de son cœur lorsque je l'ai senti s'enfoncer en moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien comme il me le demande, me concentrant sur ses onyx pendant qu'il force légèrement et prends ma virginité, s'enfouissant au plus profond de mon antre. Il attends quelques instants, m'embrasse avant de faire quelques va et viens lents et légers, me permettant de m'habituer à sa présence en moi.

Je caresse ses épaules, son dos pendant que ses mouvements s'accentuent, s'accélèrent. Je sens mon corps se détendre à mesure que je ressens de plus en plus de plaisir entre ses bras. Il continue de me caresser, de m'embrasser, de faire cogner ses hanches contre les miennes avec passion mais sans brusquerie. À mesure que le plaisir prend possession de mon corps, je me détends totalement. Je finis par entourer ses hanches de mes jambes, l'emprisonnant d'une certaine manière comme pour le retenir plus longtemps avec moi, ne sachant pas ce qui se passera après ce moment voluptueux et sensuel.

Je sens tout un tas d'émotions, de sensations diverses qui sont nouvelles et tellement plaisantes. Je griffe doucement ses épaules lorsque mon corps se tend, emporté par des vagues de plaisir plus intenses que les premières. Mon intimité se resserre autour de lui et je l'entends grogner dans mon cou avant de s'immobiliser en moi. Il relève son visage, m'embrasse une nouvelle fois laissant nos corps et nos respirations se calmer un peu.

\- Tu vas bien ? _**Me demande t'il un peu soucieux**_

\- Oui

Je reste encore un instant, les jambes accrochées à ses hanches pour le retenir avant de les décroiser pour qu'il puisse se retirer. Je souris lorsqu'il s'allonge à côté de moi et m'attire contre son torse. Je lève mon regard vers lui, cherchant à deviner ce que lui peut ressentir à cet instant. Il soulève un sourcil, caressant les courbes de mon corps.

\- Je dirais que tu as abusé de moi, diablesse

\- Pardon ? _**Dis je étonnée, le sourire aux lèvres**_

\- Et que je me suis laissé faire... qu'ensuite, j'en ai redemandé toute la nuit, _**ajoute t'il**_

Je le fixe en souriant, heureuse qu'il soit détendu et surtout pas gêné de ce qui vient de se passer. Il pose son front contre le mien et me regarde intensément.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu attends de moi, mais je ne regrette rien

\- Je n'ai rien demandé Itachi. Je n'attends rien de plus que ce que tu accepteras de me donner

\- Merci d'être toi et de m'accepter tel que je suis, _**dit il dans un murmure**_

Je l'embrasse, mettant fin à la discussion. J'ai plutôt d'autres projets en tête à cet instant après le plaisir que je viens de ressentir entre ses bras et je suis rassurée que lui aussi. Je sens ses mains de nouveaux parcourir mon corps, ses lèvres se faisant plus pressantes sur les miennes.

Je m'éveille au petit matin, son corps collé au mien un peu courbaturé par cette nuit sensuelle, ses bras m'enlaçant. Je souris en tournant mon visage vers lui, mon regard émeraude plongeant dans le sien onyx. Il me sourit en retour avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Nous sursautons tout les deux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et la voix d'un petit garçon résonner.

\- Papa, on va réveiller... Maman ? _**Dit il en nous fixant tour à tour alors que je ramène les draps sous mon menton en rougissant**_

Sasuke qui courait derrière son neveu, jette un regard étonné dans la chambre avant de récupérer le petit et refermer la porte. Nous entendons juste l'oncle dire au plus jeune qu'ils vont petit déjeuner dehors pour laisser les parents finir leurs affaires tranquilles. Je regarde Itachi et rougis.

\- Comment on va expliquer ça à Shisui ? _**Dis je inquiète**_

\- Simplement Aiko. Il est en âge de comprendre que ses parents partagent le même lit

\- Mais...

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que pour une nuit ?

\- Non ! Enfin... je ne sais pas, _**dis je un peu hésitante**_

Je le fixe, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que lui en pense. Moi je connais mes sentiments pour lui, je sais que je prendrais toutes les nuits qu'il voudra bien m'offrir mais lui ? Il se penche et m'embrasse avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait, mais pour le moment, je ne m'arrêterais pas à une nuit. Je suis bien avec toi

\- Et tu m'en offres combien alors ? _**Dis je taquine**_

\- Je vais y réfléchir, mais pour le moment, je crois que nous avons des affaires à terminer

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me surplombe et me regarde tel un prédateur avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Nous émergeons de la chambre en fin de matinée, repus l'un de l'autre. Je cherche de quoi faire à manger et commence le repas lorsque Sasuke rentre avec Shisui. Je rougis malgré moi, sans oser croiser le regard de Sasuke, encore gênée par ce qu'il a découvert en même temps que son neveu le matin même. Shisui quant à lui, se précipite dans mes jambes pour m'enlacer. Je souris et m'accroupis pour faire face à mon fils.

\- Maman est à MOI ! Maman tu m'aimes que moi, hein ? _**Demande mon petit démon un peu inquiet**_

\- Shisui, est ce que tu aimes Papa ? _**Il acquiesce**_. Maman ? _**Un nouvel acquiescement.**_ Et tonton ?

\- Oui

\- Maman aussi a de la place pour tout le monde dans son cœur. Toi, papa, tonton, et les autres aussi. Comme toi tu en as aussi pour nous et tes amis, tu comprends ? Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins.

\- Je comprends. Et toi Papa ? _**Demande le fils en se tournant vers son père**_

\- Maman a raison, dans notre cœur on peut y mettre beaucoup de personnes.

\- Donc Maman dort avec toi maintenant ?

Itachi acquiesce à la question de son fils et lui fais signe de le rejoindre, pendant que Sasuke se racle la gorge à la mention du mot dormir. Je souris en voyant le petit aller faire un câlin à son père, la tension ayant quitté son corps, tout en évitant de penser à la réaction de son oncle. Je n'aurais pas pensé que le petit pourrait être jaloux des autres vis à vis de moi mais il est vrai que nous avons vécu un moment, uniquement à deux. De plus il s'agit de son père, alors me partager de cette manière lui semble certainement étrange. Le repas servi, nous mangeons dans le calme, Shisui comblant le silence par ses récits de sa matinée au parc avec son oncle.

Itachi et Sasuke partent pour un entraînement conjoint pendant la sieste du petit, tout en assurant à Shisui qu'ils seront rentrés pour le goûter avec lui. Je ne dis rien, pourtant je sais déjà qu'ils ne seront pas là, trop concentrés sur ce qu'ils font. Je me décide donc de préparer un pic-nique pour les rejoindre une fois mon fils réveillé. Shisui, à peine levé de la sieste, commence immédiatement à chercher son père et son oncle, comme je m'en doutais. Je m'approche de lui et lui montre le sac du goûter.

\- On fait la surprise et on les rejoints ?

\- Oui. Est ce qu'ils m'ont oublié ?

\- Non, tu t'es réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude c'est tout.

Je vois bien dans son regard qu'il n'est pas très sur de ce que je raconte et puis le fait que j'ai préparé le goûter pour l'emporter ne m'aide pas dans mon explication. Une fois arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, je m'installe à l'entrée pour éviter de gêner ou me retrouver en mauvaise posture avec le petit.

Je m'assieds avec le petit entre les bras et souris en constatant que le père s'avance vers nous. Il est suivi de Sasuke et sont tout les deux poussiéreux au possible. Je les regarde tour à tour et grimace en voyant Shisui se jeter dans les bras de son père.

\- Shisui ! Tu vas être tout sale !

Itachi tend son fils à Sasuke et s'approche de moi, un sourire en coin. Je me lève d'un bond et m'écarte en comprenant vite ce qu'il a en tête.

\- Non merci. Les Uchiha tout poussiéreux c'est bien suffisant. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'être aussi.

Pas de réponse, je déteste ça. Je me contente de reculer et montrer le sac contenant le goûter, bien que Sasuke ait déjà commencé à l'ouvrir et servir son neveu et lui tout en nous ignorant. Je décide de ne pas attendre et me propulse sur une branche d'arbre pour échapper à l'aîné qui lève le regard pour ne pas me perdre de vue.

\- Sasuke, je te confie Shisui.

\- Hn... Elle n'est pas facile à traquer je te préviens.

\- Je sais. Ça m'entraîne et elle aussi.

Je comprends vite qu'il est temps pour moi de filer et me cacher, un entraînement inattendu venant de se présenter sous la forme d'un Uchiha tout recouvert de poussière. Je bondis de branches en branches, me rendant vite compte que je n'ai pas du tout les accessoires nécessaires pour ce genre de chose puisque j'étais uniquement venue pour faire goûter mon fils avec ses aînés.

Je me cache finalement derrière le tronc d'un arbre, cherchant comment me façonner une arme de secours avec ce que je trouverais dans mon environnement. Je me concentre sur les alentours afin de continuer à l'esquiver, le temps de trouver une solution. Je le vois s'arrêter au milieu des arbres, scruter autour de lui et sourire avant de s'adresser à moi.

\- Alors ? On a pas pensé à amener sa poche d'armes ? Tu te sens désemparée ?

Je serre les dents pour ne pas répliquer, ce qui lui indiquerait où je suis. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Nous avons peut être passé la nuit ensemble, je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je garde mon caractère, je déteste son ton suffisant à cet instant et il le sait donc il en joue. Je me décide à bouger et me dirige vers le lac plus loin, l'eau me donnant malgré tout une petite idée.

Je me dissimule de nouveau dans le creux d'un arbre et attends patiemment qu'il arrive. Je ne suis pas surprise de le voir quelques minutes après mon arrivée. Je le fixe depuis ma cachette et souris en constatant qu'il s'approche de l'eau. J'attends qu'il soit le plus proche possible et bondis dans son dos, le poussant directement vers le lac.

\- Bon pour un bain, Uchiha !

Il est surprit et bascule directement dans l'eau, finissant complètement trempé alors que j'éclate de rire en le regardant. Je tiens mon ventre, les larmes au bord des yeux, pendant qu'il me fixe un sourcil soulevé.

\- Tu m'as eu. Bien joué. Aide moi au lieu de rire, _**dit il en tendant sa main**_

Je tends la main en souriant, ravie d'avoir pu en quelque sorte le battre, mais surtout le surprendre. Il attrape mon poignet et tire dessus d'un coup sec, me tirant à lui et surtout dans l'eau également. Je sors la tête de l'eau en ronchonnant, provoquant un éclat de rire de sa part. Je ne pensais pas que cet homme si impassible devant les gens, pouvait être si joueur et taquin et ce côté là me plaît tout autant que le reste. Il m'attire dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Tu me fais confiance à ce point ?

\- Je te confierais ma vie Itachi...

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, plus langoureusement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et rit doucement.

\- On est trempé, on va être malade à cause de toi.

\- C'est toi qui m'a jeté à l'eau.

\- Tu étais sale, tu avais besoin d'un bain. De plus c'est toi qui m'a pourchassé

\- J'aurais préféré un bain chaud

\- Rentrons avant que tu ne tombes malade. Je te ferais chauffer un bain si tu veux.

\- Sous condition que tu me rejoignes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en le regardant, même si il connaît désormais tout de moi, cela est encore très récent pour moi. Je finis par acquiescer et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste avant de sortir de l'eau. Nous rejoignons Sasuke et Shisui, trempés de la tête au pied. Sasuke nous regarde tour à tour avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je finis de goûter avec Shisui, rentrez vous sécher avant d'attraper froid.

Je glousse comme une gamine pendant qu'Itachi se contente de sourire avant d'accepter l'offre de son frère. Arrivés à l'appartement, je jette une serviette à Itachi, vais dans la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain chaud comme promis. Je sursaute en sentant ses mains s'agripper à ma taille pour m'attirer en arrière contre son torse. Je frissonne lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou pour y déposer des baisers légers, me faisant clairement comprendre ses intentions concernant cette baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Il s'immerge avant de me tirer à lui alors que je suis encore habillée, provoquant un nouveau rougissement de ma part.

\- Il était convenu que tu me rejoignes. _**Dit il légèrement amusé de mon attitude**_

Je finis par acquiescer et me dévêtir pour le rejoindre. Je m'installe contre lui, dos contre son torse et soupire de bien être. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi, surtout devant son frère mais il n'a pas honte de ce que l'on partage et cela me rassure. Nous profitons de notre bulle de chaleur pour nous réchauffer, échanger quelques baisers. Itachi ne cherche pas à aller plus loin malgré le désir qui nous habite et que je sens clairement dans le creux de mes reins. Je comprends vite pourquoi en entendant la voix de Shisui dans l'appartement. Nous nous séchons et retrouvons notre fils poussiéreux sur les épaules de son oncle.

\- Au bain garnement !

\- Oui maman, _**me répond Shisui tout sourire**_

\- C'est tonton qui s'en occupe car il est aussi sale que toi. Nous sommes propres ton père et moi

Le petit acquiesce et gesticule sur les épaules de son oncle qui cède et l'emmène prendre son bain. Quant à moi, je prépare le repas pendant qu'Itachi va surveiller les deux plus jeunes qui font un boucan terrible dans la salle de bain. Je souris en imaginant parfaitement mon démon de fils asperger son oncle pour le laver, Sasuke tenter de l'arrêter et Itachi essayer de les calmer pour finalement éponger la salle de bain.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! le rapprochement a eu lieu *rougis* enfin bon, je vous fais pas de dessin supplémentaire, vous m'avez compris_

 _Je n'ai malheureusement plus d'avance sur les prochains chapitres, je tenterais donc de poster tout les 15 jours mais j'aurais peut être du retard._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, la nouvelle famille, telle qu'elle est à ce jour, va devoir se séparer. La guerre arrive aux portes de Konoha et les ninjas vont partir rejoindre le front. Comme Shisui va t'il vivre la séparation avec son père et son oncle? Et Aiko?_


	19. Départ pour la guerre

_Coucou mes chers lecteurs!  
_

 _Commençons par les reviews du chapitre précédent_

 _Kana-chan, merci pour ton message. Aiko reverra bien son ami le Kazekage mais au retour de la guerre. Et ils auront bien leur combat, amical bien entendu._

 _Milena, merci pour ton message et ton jeu de mot (ramutcho va). Je ne pense pas, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde te faire changer totalement d'avis sur Sasuke mais bon, si tu le détestes moins qu'avant alors je serais contente._

 _Lia9749, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'essaie de construire une vraie relation familiale au fur et à mesure surtout pour les Uchiha qui ont tout perdu. Et rassure toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu es en vacances et ne peux pas laisser un petit message pour ce chapitre._

 _Landos, un grand merci pour ton message. Je ne me pense pas "pro" mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ma fic ressemble au mieux à ce que j'aurais voulu pour Itachi (si j'avais été l'auteur réelle de Naruto). La romance est là, le couple en est à ses débuts._

 _Ma Sakka sensei ! Alors pour le langoureux... j'ai galéré un max car j'ai beau faire du roleplay littéraire, il était pas évident pour moi de décrire la première fois d'une jeune femme. Bref, contente d'avoir réussi le challenge. Assumera t'il devant les autres? Je vous laisse le découvrir dans les futurs chapitres._

 _FuryFury, merci beaucoup de ton message. Je suis contente que l'évolution de la fic et de la relation Aiko/Itachi plaise. J'y tiens énormément. Cette fic c'est un peu mon bébé._

 _Bon place à un chapitre de transition. Il est un peu plus court que les autres. Comme ma fic est du point de vue d'Aiko, elle ne voit pas ce qui se passe au front. Elle en aura juste les échos plus tard. Par contre, dans les chapitres où Itachi et les autres ninjas seront à la guerre, vous saurez ce qui se passe à Konoha._

* * *

 **18 – Départ pour la guerre**

Se réveiller contre quelqu'un est quelque chose de nouveau depuis quelques jours pour moi mais de terriblement agréable, surtout lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour croiser un regard sombre et envoûtant. Je souris et tends mes lèvres qu'il embrasse délicatement, tout en m'attirant dans ses bras. Je m'étends avant de glousser lorsque ses mains dessinent mes courbes qu'il doit désormais connaître par cœur.

\- Itachi... ton fils ne va pas tarder à venir nous réveiller

\- Mon fils ? C'est le tien également il me semble, non ? _**Me répond il en souriant**_

Je lui tire la langue et l'attire contre moi pour échanger un long baiser passionné. Je sais que le grand jour est arrivé, que les ninjas se rassemblent enfin mais je veux encore en profiter. Je ronronne entre ses bras lorsque sa main glisse entre mes cuisses pour me caresser, sans qu'il ne quitte mes lèvres. Il est insatiable et je ne sais pas lui résister c'est un fait. Il suffit d'un baiser et je me laisse tenter par cet homme que j'aime plus que tout. Il me recouvre de son corps parfait, bien qu'il refuse d'écouter ce que je dis quand je le complimente, me pénétrant avec douceur, lentement comme pour imprimer dans nos mémoires ces derniers instants ensemble. Je griffe son dos en gémissant, entourant ses hanches de mes jambes pour l'inviter à continuer ce réveil des plus agréables.

Nous finissons par sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre notre petit garçon qui est réveillé, semble t'il depuis un moment, parents indignes que nous sommes. Nous entrons dans la pièce principale et trouvons le démon en train de dessiner calmement jusqu'au moment où il nous aperçoit et se jette dans les bras de son père. La veille a été un moment difficile pour les deux hommes de ma vie, Itachi ayant du expliquer à son fils qu'il allait devoir partir après tant de temps passé avec lui, sans pouvoir lui dire quand il reviendra.

\- Tu pars maintenant papa ?

\- Ce soir mon ange. _**Dit Itachi impassible**_

Je sais que derrière le masque calme et posé du père se cache une véritable souffrance de devoir laisser Shisui et partir. Je pose une main sur son épaule, lui sourit avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, mais il m'arrête pour m'intégrer au câlin avec son fils.

\- Vous allez me manquer, tout les deux. Et toi, petit homme, tu prends soin de maman comme promis.

\- Oui.

\- Et je prendrais soin de notre adorable démon en attendant que tu rentres.

Il acquiesce et frôle mes lèvres avec les siennes, faisant rire le petit qui se moque de papa qui fait un bisou à maman. Je chatouille les côtes de Shisui en souriant et entre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. J'entends le gamin arriver en courant et en riant pour se cacher dans mes jambes, suivi de son oncle qui sourit en avançant vers lui.

\- Maman ! Ojisan est passé...

\- Par la fenêtre ?

\- Oui

\- Maman va finir par mettre une fessée à ton oncle si il t'apprend les mauvaises manières. Bonjour Sasuke

\- Bonjour Aiko. Et inutile de me frapper car de toutes manières, un jour, il apprendra aussi à le faire.

\- Il est trop jeune !

\- Itachi ! Viens expliquer à la mère de ton fils, que chez nous, nous sommes précoces, _**crie Sasuke à l'attention de son aîné**_

\- Pour faire des bêtises ? Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde ! _**Réponds je du tac au tac**_

Itachi entre à son tour dans la cuisine en souriant et récupère son fils tout en nous regardant tour à tour avec Sasuke. Il est vrai que depuis qu'on s'est vu la première fois, après qu'il ait failli arriver à ses fins et tuer Itachi, notre relation est beaucoup plus amicale. Nous continuons à nous chamailler mais c'est notre façon de nous dire qu'on s'apprécie.

Nous mangeons en famille, c'est étrange de le décrire ainsi, mais c'est vrai que je fais partie de ce clan depuis peu, étant la mère de Shisui mais aussi... la maîtresse d'Itachi. Pourquoi la maîtresse et non la petite amie ? Parce que même si nous sommes proches, même si nous passons nos nuits ensembles, je ne sais pas comment il voit notre relation au final. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent mais je pense qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Je l'accepte si cela me permet à moi, de l'aimer. De plus, à part Sasuke et Shisui, personne ne nous a vu proche à ce point, pas qu'il le cache mais il ne le montre pas non plus.

L'après-midi passe vite, trop vite et nous sommes enfin arrivés au moment de la séparation. J'ai peur que Shisui ne le vive mal et qu'il se mette à pleurer, à s'accrocher à son père, mais il est juste calé dans ses bras, lui faisant un câlin. Sasuke se décide à partir le premier pour rejoindre les autres aux portes du village. Il pose un baiser sur le front de son neveu puis me fait un signe de tête pour me saluer avant de disparaître sans un mot, nous laissant tout les trois.

Je m'assieds près d'Itachi et tends les bras à mon fils qui se décroche de son père, non sans mal. Je souris malgré la difficulté des au revoir, voir des adieux mais je ne veux pas y penser. Itachi m'attire un instant à lui, m'embrasse tendrement avant de tapoter le front de son fils.

\- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre jusqu'à mon retour

\- Prends soin de toi et de Sasuke, _**dis je en le fixant**_

Il acquiesce et se lève, ajustant sa tenue de ninja avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je me lève à mon tour et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers nous et disparaît comme Sasuke avant lui. J'ai eu le temps de lire dans son regard la tristesse mais également la détermination que je lui connais si bien.

Je me penche vers le visage de mon petit homme, inquiète de ne rien entendre. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais qu'il pleure à cet instant alors que j'ai moi même du mal à contenir mes larmes. Je suis étonnée lorsque deux petites mains se posent sur mes joues pour me forcer à plonger mes yeux dans un regard sombre et déterminé.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi Maman, j'ai promis à Papa. Alors ne pleure pas, d'accord ?

\- Tu grandis déjà trop vite mon petit démon, _**réponds je en souriant tristement**_

J'acquiesce, retenant mes larmes de couler et déglutis difficilement devant l'attitude de mon petit garçon qui devra fêter ses trois ans sans son père. Ce n'est que dans quelques jours pourtant mais la guerre n'attend pas. Il lui ressemble tellement à cet instant que je finis par sourire, heureuse de l'avoir avec moi et de le voir si fort à un si jeune âge.

Mon mini homme se pend à mon cou pour me faire un câlin, me faisant resserrer mon étreinte autour de lui. Je ne pourrais plus imaginer mon quotidien sans lui, c'est fou ce qu'il a prit comme place dans ma vie. Après le repas, vient l'heure du coucher qui est malgré tout un peu compliqué ce soir pour lui car il n'a que moi pour le câlin mais il ne pleure pas, se contentant de me fixer de ses grands yeux noirs. Je ris et m'allonge près de lui, pour ce soir nous dormirons ensemble.

\- Juste pour ce soir mon petit démon, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman, _**dit il en se lovant contre moi.**_

C'est ainsi que je m'endors avec mon petit prince entre mes bras, son père étant en route pour la guerre. Je me réveille au petit matin, cherchant dans un premier temps mes repères, puis souris en découvrant mon petit homme toujours endormi dans mes bras.

Je me lève sans bruits et commence mon petit rituel : douche, préparation du petit déjeuner avant de réveiller mon petit prince et d'aller au parc. Cependant je pense que le rituel risque d'être un peu bousculé avec les changements dans le village. Je sais que la plupart des jonins sont partis, les chunins et genins seront chargés de la surveillance et des petites missions. Je vais voir pour aussi trouver quelque chose à faire pour aider à ma façon le village, n'ayant pu aller au front avec les autres.

C'est étrange de me retrouver comme d'autres, mère au foyer, pendant que les autres sont partis pour se battre. Une chose est sure malgré tout, dès qu'il sera en âge d'aller à l'école puis à l'académie, je reprendrais mon travail. Je n'irais pas faire des missions longues mais je continuerais de travailler, c'est essentiel. Ou bien, je demanderais à être en poste à l'hôpital, après tout je suis médecin.

Je suis en pleine réflexion quand je sens mon fils enlacer mes jambes, le regard encore tout embrumé de sommeil. Je lui souris et m'accroupis pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour petit prince !

\- Bonjour maman. _**Me répond il en s'accrochant à mon cou**_

Je vois déjà sur sa bouille et dans son regard qu'il est grognon ce matin. Je souris en pensant à son père et me demande si il a la même façon d'être ronchon au réveil.

\- C'est pas mon petit prince que je dois t'appeler ce matin, c'est monsieur grincheux ?

\- Non, _**dit il avec une moue boudeuse**_

\- Alors je veux que mon petit garçon me fasse son plus beau sourire.

Il frotte ses yeux un instant avant de me regarder de son air charmeur. Je ris et ébouriffe ses cheveux avant de le doucher puis le mettre à table pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'étais pas non plus dans mon assiette ce matin mais le voir faire son séducteur suffit à me faire oublier le reste.

L'appartement semble bien vide sans Itachi et Sasuke. Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser, ils sont au final assez bruyants, surtout quand ils se chamaillent, ce qui fait beaucoup rire le dernier du clan. Il adore regarder son père et son oncle « discuter » de choses et d'autres, au final cela finit toujours par se quereller car ils ne sont pas d'accord. Pour autant, leurs regards sont emplis d'amour, de tendresse et de fierté quand ils se dévisagent.

Une fois prêts, nous sortons, mon fils et moi pour aller en ville. Je l'emmène au parc mais beaucoup de visages sont fermés, l'inquiétude de ce qui se passe clairement visible. Je voudrais les secouer, leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que nous arriverons à surmonter la peur de l'absence des nôtres mais je ne pense pas que les sermonner servirait à grand chose. Je laisse Shisui rejoindre les autres enfants et jouer. Les plus jeunes ne se rendent pas encore compte des conséquences qu'aura cette guerre sur notre monde.

Une fois la sortie au parc derrière nous, nous passons faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Je laisse Shisui dans le salon pour aller ranger nos achats. Il ne réclame pas son père comme j'ai vu certains enfants le faire au jardin bien que je sache qu'il lui manque. Je m'installe dans l'ouverture de la porte et le regarde dessiner sur une feuille, tranquille. Il se tourne vers moi pour me sourire.

\- Je dessine pour Papa, pour qu'il voit en rentrant à la maison

\- C'est bien mon prince. Papa et Tonton seront content d'avoir pleins de beaux dessins à voir à leur retour.

\- C'est bientôt ? _**Demande mon petit bonhomme**_

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Papa t'a expliqué. Tu sais le monsieur au masque ? _**Dis je en m'approchant de lui**_

\- Il veut faire du mal aux gens du monde ?

\- Il pense vouloir faire bien mais il fait du mal aux personnes. Alors les ninjas comme ton père et ton oncle sont partis pour l'arrêter.

C'est très difficile d'expliquer des choses aussi complexes que la Guerre a un petit bonhomme de presque trois ans. Je l'attire dans mes bras et le câline. Je souris lorsqu'il finit par rire et se débattre pour m'échapper. Moi aussi je me demande combien de temps ils seront partis, mais malheureusement au vu de leur adversaire, cela risque de prendre un moment.

Je range l'appartement car il reste encore quelques petits cartons qui sont dans le coin de la chambre et j'avoue que ça m'agace que ce ne soit pas au moins mis dans un placard. La maison qu'Itachi veut faire construire ne verra sûrement le jour qu'après la guerre donc autant avoir un espace ordonné. Je suis même étonnée qu'il ne l'ai pas fait avant.

J'ouvre le dernier carton, fouille un peu sous les tissus qui sont sur le dessus et tombe finalement sur des photos ainsi qu'un vieux calendrier où je peux voir quelques dates importantes. Je suis gênée mais je pense qu'il est important que Shisui voit aussi ces quelques souvenirs de sa famille. Je l'appelle alors qu'il dessine à côté et m'installe au sol avec lui.

\- C'est quoi maman ? _**Demande t'il curieux en jetant un œil aux photos que j'ai en mains**_

\- Ce sont des photos de papy, mamie avec papa et tonton, une photo de papa et de son meilleur ami qui s'appelait Shisui comme toi et de... ta vraie maman, Izumi

Je le regarde un instant pour vérifier sa réaction mais il semble juste curieux. Je souris et l'installe sur mes genoux avant de lui montrer la photo de famille de son père. Je m'arrête sur la photo de la jeune femme que j'ai vite identifiée comme la mère de Shisui, elle était magnifique et je comprends pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Voilà ta maman Shisui. Izumi Uchiha.

\- Elle est belle.

\- Oui très belle mon prince.

\- Je peux avoir cette photo, maman ?

\- Bien sur. On va mettre les trois photos sur ta commode pour que ta famille veille sur toi, toujours.

Nous allons mettre les photos dans la chambre du petit, ensemble puis je vérifie le calendrier qui était avec. Je souris en voyant une date particulière, le 16 août et me penche vers mon fils.

\- Le 16 août est le jour de ton anniversaire mon chéri, et c'était aussi celui de ton papy. Le papa de ton papa.

Il me regarde, souris avant de jeter un regard vers la photo où on peut voir Fugaku Uchiha avec sa femme et ses fils. Il se contente de rigoler et de faire des gros yeux tout en disant que son papy a l'air grognon. Je ris avec lui puis range le reste du carton qui contient quelques objets personnels de son père.

J'espère qu'Itachi ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir rangé les cartons et surtout découverts celui-ci, avant de donner au petit les photos qui étaient dedans. Je pense qu'il est important pour Shisui de savoir qui était sa famille, à quoi elle ressemblait. Il vient se lover contre moi puis me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de m'expliquer qu'il est content d'avoir une photo de sa « maman Izumi » mais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je crois qu'il tente de me rassurer sur son amour, et je ne peux que l'aimer davantage pour ça. Je l'enlace, souris et embrasse son front, tout en lui assurant que je l'aime plus que tout.

Nous fêtons à deux, le 16 août, les trois ans de mon petit homme sans oublier de se promettre qu'au retour de son père et son oncle, nous ferons un gâteau. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que tout les ninjas sont partis mais le village a déjà beaucoup changé. Les gens sont assez maussades dans l'ensemble mais tout le monde s'organise pour aider, pour s'épauler les uns les autres afin que les commerces ou le reste puisse fonctionner quoi qu'il arrive. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de passer chaque matin à l'hôpital pour voir si ils ont besoin d'aide que ce soit pour les envois de matériel vers les unités médicales au front ou pour soigner les personnes sur place.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, je me décide à préparer un pique-nique pour aller près du lac de l'ancien quartier Uchiha. J'aime cet endroit, c'est paisible et puis je montrerais ainsi l'endroit où son père veut faire construire leur future maison. Le petit est tout excité et me devance même légèrement sur le chemin.

\- Shisui attends moi ! Et si tu cours comme ça, tu vas tomber

Nous arrivons enfin au ponton où j'installe le panier du pique nique que j'ai préparé. Je prends le temps de rêvasser un peu en regardant fixement le lac, imaginant la vue qu'Itachi aura de sa maison et souris en pensant qu'il a eu une merveilleuse idée de vouloir faire construire à cet endroit. Je me tourne vers Shisui et l'appelle pour qu'il se rapproche pour manger et aussi pour sa sécurité car on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver en ces temps de Guerre.

\- Shisui, reviens par ici mon ange !

\- Je suis là, _**m'interromps une voix que je ne connais pas**_

Je me tourne, sursaute devant l'intrus qui vient de parler avant de chercher mon fils du regard, totalement paniquée lorsque je reconnais finalement son visage.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre de transition. Je suis actuellement sur l'écriture du prochain chapitre de cette fic et je me suis lancée dans une fic sur Madara donc j'alternerais les publications. (je ne veux pas d'histoires avec les Uchihas... surtout Madara il a mauvais caractère)  
_

 _Qui est vraiment la personne qui vient d'apparaître devant Aiko?_


	20. De surprise en illusion

_Hello tout le monde !  
_

 _Oui je sais que le dernier chapitre a été coupé à un moment crucial mais c'était fait pour. Ne me tapez pas svp lol_

 _Première chose, les reviews. Je tiens aussi à remercier les nouvelles personnes qui suivent l'histoire même si je n'ai pas votre avis sur ce qui vous a décidé à suivre cette fic._

 _Coucou FuryFury, eh oui encore quelqu'un. Aiko rencontre beaucoup de monde, pas forcément que de mauvaises personnes mais je te laisserais en juger par toi même. Merci pour tes encouragements._

 _Ma chère sensei, Sakka. Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Auras tu raison quant à la personne qui a surpris notre chère Aiko? Je te laisse le lire._

 _Milena, ma chère Milena, merci pour ton soutien, ça me fait très plaisir, et je te souhaite un bon succès pour ta propre fic (_ _ **Sakana no monogatari** ) qui débute. Pas mal d'émotions pour Aiko et ce n'est pas fini.  
_

 _Lia9749, merci de trouver que je m'améliore, je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à donner le meilleur de moi sur cette fic qui me tient véritablement à coeur. Et je suis contente que les personnes qui lisent le ressentent également._

 _Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant prendre connaissance de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira_

* * *

 **20 – De surprise en illusion**

 _« Je me tourne, sursaute devant l'intrus qui vient de parler avant de chercher mon fils du regard, totalement paniquée lorsque je reconnais finalement son visage. »_

Je me lève d'un bond, déjà prête à affronter cet homme qui me fait face tout en appelant mon fils, de la panique dans ma voix.

\- Shisui ! Viens vite voir maman

\- Du calme, je ne suis pas ici pour...

\- Si jamais tu approches de mon fils, je te tue...

\- Je suis déjà mort, **dit il simplement en souriant**. Et il n'est pas en danger, elle veut juste le connaître

\- Elle ? Comment ça elle ?

Je recule tout en gardant l'homme dans mon champs de vision, car j'ai entendu parler de lui, je sais à quel point il est rapide et puissant. Il ne semble pas être agressif mais, n'est il pas censé être mort ? Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon fils m'appeler.

\- Maman !

\- Shisui, viens près de moi !

Lorsque je me tourne un instant pour voir où il est, mon cœur s'arrête net. Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller sous peu et sourire devant mon imagination débordante. Mon regard croise le sien, alors qu'elle tient mon petit par la main. Il ne semble pas le moins du monde effrayé mais moi je suis tétanisée par la peur. Je tends les bras à mon fils qui finit par lâcher la main qu'il tenait à l'instant afin de se jeter contre moi en souriant. Je recule devant les deux personnes qui me font désormais face.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Que voulez vous ?

\- Je voulais le rencontrer... nous avons été ramenés pour combattre mais je n'ai pas pu me résigner à obéir sans avoir eu l'occasion de le voir, **me répond la jeune femme d'une voix douce**

\- Et moi je l'ai suivie, un peu curieux de voir le gamin

Je sens mes jambes trembler, même si elles continuent de me soutenir. Je serre Shisui contre moi et les fixe tour à tour. Ramenés pour combattre ? Qui a fait ça? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions m'assaillent. Je sursaute une nouvelle fois lorsque je sens une présence dans mon dos puis une main énorme de couleur rouge m'entourer, formant une barrière protectrice entre les deux intrus, Shisui et moi.

\- Il me semblait bien t'avoir aperçu... Shisui.

Je ferme les yeux un instant en reconnaissant la voix d'Itachi qui s'approche de moi. Un sentiment de sécurité totale m'envahit bien que je sois un peu effrayée par l'énorme « statue » de chakra qui nous entoure tout les trois avec Shisui.

\- Rassure toi Itachi, nous ne sommes pas venus pour lui faire du mal. Izumi voulait voir votre fils. Comme tu t'en doutes, nous devrions être sur le front

\- Hn

\- Nous devions te surprendre et t'éliminer mais je vois que tu es toujours aussi efficace, mon frère. Nous n'aurions pas réussi apparemment, **dit Shisui avec un sourire fier en regardant Itachi**

Itachi reste encore un peu sur la défensive avant de faire disparaître ce que j'ai identifié comme le Susanoo. Il finit par laisser son ancien meilleur ami approcher ainsi que son grand amour. Mon fils est plus qu'emballé de voir des gens qu'il pensait ne jamais rencontrer et tends les bras à son père pour être au plus proche.

\- Tu va bien Aiko ? **Me demande Itachi en posant une main sur mon épaule**

\- J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque cardiaque à cause de lui , **dis je en fixant Shisui aussi surnommé le Mirag** e... mais je vais bien

Itachi explique rapidement avoir aperçu Shisui et avoir reconnu son chakra, puis en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers Konoha, a décidé de le suivre car il aurait pu être un danger pour le village. Shisui ne semble pas apprécier qu'il ait pu être considéré comme un ennemi alors qu'il a toujours œuvré pour la paix et la sécurité de Konoha. Mais étant donné qu'il a été rappelé d'entre les morts, il est normal de douter. Izumi s'approche d'Itachi et de leur fils qui tends les bras à sa mère.

\- Maman Izumi ! Tu es belle

\- Comment sait il qui je suis ? **Demande t'elle**

\- Je lui ai montré une photo de toi récemment et lui ai expliqué qui tu es. Il sait que je ne suis pas sa véritable mère, même si Itachi m'a autorisé à l'élever comme si il l'était. **Réponds je en la fixant.**

\- Merci. Il est si grand, et il est bien élevé.

\- Je suis grand, j'ai 3 ans, **annonce le petit fièrement, faisant sourire ses parents**

Je hausse les épaules et décide de me retirer plus loin. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux, elle a besoin de connaître son fils et lui sa mère, même si sa présence avec lui n'est que temporaire. Et Itachi doit sûrement avoir des choses à lui dire aussi. Je m'installe sur le ponton, le cœur lourd car même si j'ai partagé des choses avec Itachi et Shisui, elle est leur lien le plus fort. Je sursaute en constatant une présence à mes côtés, tourne le visage pour croiser le regard du meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aime. Il me sourit et s'assied à côté de moi.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir rencontrée.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai fais au mieux jusqu'à présent, pour qu'il voit grandir son fils.

\- Merci de veiller sur lui, et sur mon filleul. Après tout il porte mon prénom donc on peut considérer que je suis son parrain, **ajoute t'il**

Je jette un regard vers Itachi qui discute avec ELLE, son grand amour et mon cœur se serre. La façon qu'ils ont de se regarder, de parler ensemble alors qu'elle a leur fils dans ses bras. Mon cœur finit de se briser lorsqu'elle pose une main sur la joue d'Itachi en souriant pendant qu'elle lui parle. Son regard à lui est doux lorsqu'il lui répond. Je baisse la tête et reporte mon attention sur le lac avant de tourner la tête vers Shisui qui pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Fais pas cette tête, il tient à toi tu sais. Aiko, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça... mon nom est Aiko.

\- Il a bon goût en matière de femmes, je crois que si j'étais encore de ce monde, je ne t'aurais pas laissé avec lui.

\- Pardon ? **Réponds je étonnée**

\- Tu es jolie et tu sembles être une bonne personne. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par craquer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

\- Menteuse. La façon dont tu le regardes, tu es amoureuse et même si il tente de ne rien montrer... tu es importante. Je le connais par cœur.

\- N'importe quoi. Les Uchiha sont tous pareils, ils disent des âneries. Heureusement mon fils est parfait.

\- Il tient de moi, je suis la perfection incarnée

Je ris de bon cœur à ses paroles mais j'évite soigneusement de répondre au fait qu'il me dise qu'Itachi tient à moi. Peut être d'une certaine façon, parce que j'élève son fils, parce que nous avons couchés ensemble mais je ne crois pas qu'il me voit comme il LA voit elle. Nous sommes rejoints par la famille au complet. Je lève le regard vers Izumi qui me sourit avant de me tendre Shisui, sourire que j'essaie tant bien que mal de lui rendre.

\- Je te les confie Aiko. Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux jusqu'à maintenant. Shisui est un petit garçon extraordinaire et sa maman compte beaucoup pour lui.

\- De rien. J'ai essayé qu'il ne m'appelle pas comme ça mais...

\- Itachi m'a rapidement raconté que notre fils est assez... têtu. Il a besoin d'une maman, je pense que tu es celle qu'il lui faut. Et j'apprécie que tu lui aies parlé de moi. Merci.

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, ni quoi dire en fait. Elle me remercie mais au final, il aurait sûrement préféré qu'elle soit encore en vie, avec eux. Je serre Shisui contre moi et embrasse sa petite joue. Je les regarde tour à tour, me sentant loin d'être à ma place finalement.

\- On doit repartir. Sois sage avec ta maman Shisui, **dit Izumi en souriant tendrement à son fils**

\- Promis maman Izumi

Itachi pose un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis donne une tape sur mon front en me souriant gentiment avant de se tourner vers sa femme et son meilleur ami.

\- Allons mettre un terme à l'edo tensei. Shisui, tu prends la tête car c'est toi qui peux retrouver le plus facilement celui qui tient les ficelles, **dit Itachi**

\- Dommage je serais bien resté tenir compagnie à la jolie Aiko.

\- Shisui, ce n'est pas le moment ! Allons y, **réplique Itachi**

\- J'aurais cru que d'avoir un fils t'aurait rendu plus drôle que ça. Tss

\- Itachi, Shisui. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos querelles, nous devons arrêter ce jutsu avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts sur le front, **intervient Izumi pour stopper les deux amis**

Ils nous font un dernier signe de main et disparaissent rapidement, tout les trois. Je regarde mon fils qui semble aux anges, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il me regarde. Il me fait un bisou sur le nez et se serre contre moi.

Je reprends le chemin de l'appartement, tout en repensant à ce qui s'est passé, revoyant tout au ralenti dans mon esprit, mon cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque seconde. La façon qu'il a de la regarder même par delà la mort, son sourire tendre quand elle a posé sa main sur sa joue... Il ne m'aimera jamais, j'en prends finalement conscience en repensant à sa façon de me dire au revoir cette fois. Quant il est parti sur le front la première fois, il m'a embrassée, mais là, devant celle qui aura à jamais son cœur, il s'est contenté de tapoter mon front, comme il le fait à son fils ou son frère. Un geste tendre certes, mais pas celui d'un homme vers la femme avec qui il partage une relation intime.

Une fois à l'appartement, je m'occupe de Shisui de manière automatique, sans être réellement là. Il faut que je prenne une décision lorsque son père sera de retour. Je soupire tristement en repensant à ces quelques jours où nous avons pu partager ce qui ressemblait le plus à une vie de couple, une vie de famille. Je sais à cet instant que plus rien ne sera pareil mais il me faut être forte car mon fils ne doit pas en souffrir.

Les jours suivants passent et se ressemblent : après mon passage à l'hôpital histoire de proposer mon aide, je m'occupe de Shisui qui est toujours aussi adorable. Il me demande de temps à autre après son père mais ne reste pas focalisé longtemps dessus, sachant que dès qu'il le pourra, il sera de retour.

Un soir, alors que je me retrouve seule, pendant que mon petit garçon dort enfin, je repense au passé. Je soupire en me remémorant le peu de souvenirs que j'ai de mes parents. Je ne me souviens plus de leurs voix, leurs visages sont flous. Heureusement, les photos me permettent de raviver dans ma mémoire, le sourire de ma mère, le regard attendri de mon père alors qu'il nous regardait toutes les deux. Ils sont morts alors que j'allais fêter mes deux ans, parce que Madara, pour se venger du village, a fait attaquer le démon renard.

Encore une fois, c'est ce même homme, qui pour une idée folle, a contraint le monde ninja à entrer en guerre. Combien de morts cette fois ? Combien de famille seront touchées par la perte de personnes chères ? Combien d'orphelins ?

Je pose une main sur mon cœur, qui me fait tout à coup mal. Ne mourrez pas, Sasuke... Itachi... Ne laissez pas Shisui seul. Je ne veux pas que mon fils ne se souvienne de vous que sur des photos. Je veux encore entendre son rire lorsque son oncle passe par la fenêtre, sachant qu'il se fera gronder, pendant que son père sourira en coin de voir la complicité entre les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

Le temps passe vite et lentement à la fois, le mois d'octobre arrive enfin et toujours pas de nouvelles quant à la fin de cette guerre. Je me demande si tout le monde va bien, si ils vont enfin trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ce conflit et pouvoir rentrer. Personne ne semble avoir de nouvelles à ce sujet et j'avoue que cela commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne vais plus jusqu'au ponton depuis la dernière fois. Lorsque je prévois une sortie avec Shisui, je reste au plus proche de l'appartement car je ne pense pas qu'Itachi pourra intervenir, encore une fois, si je me retrouve en danger avec son fils.

Je suis au parc avec Shisui depuis le début d'après-midi mais il est temps pour nous de rentrer car l'heure passe même si on n'y fait pas forcément attention. Je l'appelle et souris lorsqu'il se jette dans mes bras en riant, tout crotté.

\- Un bon bain bien mérité quand on arrive, n'est ce pas petit démon ?

\- Oui maman !

\- Et ça te fait rire ? Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Ses yeux brillent de malice alors qu'il fourre son visage dans mon cou en riant. Je le chatouille doucement et ris avec lui lorsqu'il gigote dans mes bras. La nuit est déjà là lorsque nous approchons de l'appartement où nous vivons. Je lève le regard et suis étonnée de la couleur de la lune qui est d'un rouge profond... Je n'aime pas ça, cela ne veut rien dire de bon. J'accélère le pas avant de m'arrêter quand Shisui lève le bras vers le ciel pour me montrer la lune. Des sortes de points noirs, ou des tomoes comme sur les sharingans, sont venus comme se poser sur l'astre.

Je suis parcourue de frissons et fronce les sourcils un instant, n'aimant pas du tout ce que je vois. Je vais pour reprendre mon chemin quand d'un coup une lumière aveuglante émane de la lune. Je grimace et protège Shisui qui est dans mes bras, en vain. Ce que je ne sais pas à cet instant c'est que je suis désormais prisonnière, ainsi que Shisui, de la technique que Madara vient de jeter au monde. C'est ainsi que l'arbre divin prend possession des corps des êtres vivants de la terre, les enfermant dans un cocon et les plongeant dans un monde d'illusion.

 _ **Illusion d'Aiko**_

 _Je marche tranquillement vers l'académie ninja, souriant aux gens qui me saluent. Je m'assieds sur un banc face à la porte d'entrée et caresse mon ventre arrondi lorsque je sens un coup. Je ne tarde pas à voir arriver un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, ressemblant traits pour traits à son père, qui se précipite à ma rencontre. Il a absolument voulu avoir les cheveux longs, comme son père et j'avoue que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, ça lui va tellement bien. Je vois juste derrière une petite tête blonde aux yeux noirs hurler après Shisui et limite pleurer. Shisui s'arrête et lève les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et de réceptionner le petit bonhomme qui doit avoir environ six ans._

 _\- Nii san, attends moi !_

 _\- Dépêche toi, maman nous attend_

 _Je souris et récupère les deux petits garçons qui se précipitent vers moi pour obtenir un câlin. Je les serre tout les deux contre moi avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je lève le regard vers LUI et souris alors qu'il a entre les bras une petite princesse brune comme lui avec des grands yeux verts. Elle me sourit mais fourre son nez dans le cou de son père. Je ris et fixe Itachi._

 _\- Tu pouvais dire que je cède tout à mes fils_

 _\- Elle est tombée en chemin..._

 _\- Papa, tu la couves trop, **dit Shisui en souriant à son père**_

 _\- Mais non..._

 _Je me lève et prends la main de mon fils aîné ainsi que du plus jeune alors que nous prenons le chemin de la maison. Une fois arrivés, Shisui prend en charge les deux plus jeunes sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les emmène directement au bain. Je pose une main sur mon ventre en souriant fièrement en regardant mon aîné. Une main se pose sur la mienne alors qu'Itachi m'entoure de ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon épaule. Je tourne le visage vers lui et souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _\- J'espère que ce sera une fille, **dit il.**_

 _\- Pour que tu aies deux pestes à gâter ?_

 _\- Peste ?_

 _\- Oui Itachi, car quand tu n'es pas là, elle me fait tourner en bourrique._

 _Je souris alors qu'il grimace lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il passe trop de choses à notre fille. Je me laisse aller contre lui, mon seul et unique amour, celui qui a changé toute mon existence. Je me tourne vers Itachi et m'écarte de lui un instant, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il me suit et m'aide à préparer le repas, tout en me parlant de sa promenade pour nous rejoindre avec la petite dernière._

 _\- Monsieur Uchiha, il va falloir dire à l'Hokage que son chef de l'Anbu va devoir s'absenter quelques jours pour s'occuper de sa famille car sa femme ne va pas tarder à accoucher._

 _\- Je lui en ai parlé et bien entendu, tu le connais, il a sourit et dit que c'était d'accord et qu'il se débrouillerait parfaitement sans moi avec l'aide de son premier conseiller._

 _\- Bien, je m'en serais voulue d'avoir du passer sur la tête de ton frère pour aller le taper._

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- Ton frère n'est jamais loin de son ami et je me doute que si quelqu'un venait à menacer la vie de l'Hokage..._

 _\- Tu aurais beaucoup de monde à taper avant, Aiko._

 _\- Mouais... je me ferais aider au pire_

 _\- Par qui ?_

 _\- Mon fils aîné... n'oublie pas qu'il est très doué_

 _Je ris de le voir sourire aussi fièrement lorsqu'on évoque son fils, notre fils Shisui, qui comme son père avant lui est bien en avance sur son âge. Mais la chance de vivre de nos jours, c'est qu'il ne vivra jamais le drame que son propre père a vécu. Je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler mes enfants qu'ils arrivent, mains dans la main, tout sourire. Je regarde chacun d'eux et souris avant de les embrasser sur le front et de me mettre à table avec eux. Shisui ne me laisse pas le loisir de bouger, il est même plus rapide que son père à ce sujet._

 _\- Laisse maman, tu dois te reposer pour le bébé. Je m'occupe de tout._

 _\- Shisui, tu as eu une dure journée à l'académie et j'ai cru comprendre que tu vas bientôt intégrer une équipe pour faire des missions._

 _\- Oui, Hokage sama a dit que j'allais alterner l'académie et les missions comme je suis en avance. Il ne veut pas que je fasse que des missions car je suis encore jeune. Mais je vais bientôt avoir 10 ans. Papa était déjà chunin !_

 _\- Oui mais nous étions en guerre Shisui. J'ai du voir des choses à ton âge, et même avant ça, qu'un enfant ne devrait pas voir. Hokage sama prend soin de vous laisser grandir. **Répond doucement Itachi bien que fermement lorsque son fils veut répliquer.**_

 _\- Pardon Papa._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas fâché après toi. Je t'explique les raisons qui nous différencient. Mange._

 _Shisui, rassuré, sourit à son père et acquiesce avant de manger. Le second copie tout de son aîné, ce qui fait sourire Itachi de manière un peu nostalgique. Je comprends aisément à quoi il pense mais notre repas est vite animé par une petite fille, qui de jalousie parce que son père ne s'occupe pas d'elle, commence à faire des siennes. Je soulève un sourcil tout en fixant Itachi qui semble surpris. Il intervient rapidement et le calme reprend ses droits malgré le regard furieux que la petite jette à son père._

 _Une fois tout le petit monde couché, je me tourne vers Itachi qui semble encore abasourdi par la crise de sa fille et ris. Je m'approche de lui et me love dans ses bras en gloussant._

 _\- Alors ? Que disais tu de ta « petite princesse » ?_

 _\- Hn_

 _\- Même Sasuke t'a dis que c'était un monstre. J'ai eu beau surnommé Shisui petit démon lorsqu'il était petit... c'était un ange comparé à elle. Elle est capricieuse au possible et il t'es déjà arrivé de gronder les deux grands à tort pour elle._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte._

 _\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne mais tu vas devoir être égal envers tous. Même avec celui ou celle qui arrive._

 _\- Je t'aime Aiko, **dis il avec un sourire en coin**_

 _\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Itachi, **dis je en riant**_

 _\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, **rit il finalement avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.**_

 _ **Fin de l'illusion d'Aiko.**_

* * *

 _Voilà! j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
_

 _Aiko se retrouve prise au piège de l'illusion au même titre que les autres personnes (hors team 7 et les Kage edo tensei). Comment va se passer le retour à la réalité pour elle?_

 _Bises et à dans une quinzaine de jours. Ensuite je pars en vacances donc il y aura un peu plus de temps entre les deux chapitres._


	21. Retour d'un, départ de l'autre

_Coucou à tous,  
_

 _Comme pour mon autre fic sur Madara, c'est le dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Je rentre le 1er septembre donc je posterais probablement le 2 voir le 3 maximum._

 _Place aux reviews_

 _FuryFury, l'illusion m'est venue assez naturellement, je l'ai écrite d'une traite. Merci pour tes encouragements._

 _Sakka, tu me connais assez bien maintenant pour découvrir mes petites surprises à l'avance. Va falloir que je m'améliore sur ce point pour arriver à te surprendre. Oui Aiko en effet, rêve d'une famille unie, une chose que ni elle, ni Itachi n'ont eu au final. Et elle adore les enfants c'est vrai et je pense que Shisui l'a comprit et c'est pour ça qu'il la choisit._

 _Kirino2-0, je confirme, le réveil va être difficile, voir brutal pour elle._

 _Milena, merci d'être là tout simplement. Oui je voyais bien Shisui un peu taquin et j'en ai profité. L'illusion d'Aiko (à cause de MADARA, répète après moi M.A.D.A.R.A) reflète bien ce qu'elle est. Elle est amoureuse mais pas seulement, elle veut une famille, avec des parents aimants comme ceux qu'elle a perdu et des enfants heureux, ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Après oui je suis sadique avec elle, j'avoue MAIS... on ne peut pas avoir Itachi juste en faisant les yeux doux, non mais. Itachi se mérite._

 _Allez, je vous laisse prendre connaissance du nouveau chapitre. Bon courage_

* * *

 **21 - Retour d'un, départ de l'autre**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles tellement c'est dur de sortir de ce sommeil. Sommeil ? Je pose la main sur mon ventre plat et regarde le petit garçon que j'ai dans les bras. C'est un petit bonhomme de trois ans qui est là, pas un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Shisui me regarde lui aussi un peu embrouillé alors que je m'extirpe d'une sorte de cocon bizarre accroché à des racines.

Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à sortir de ce cocon végétal, tout le monde, en fait, est dans la même situation que moi et mon fils. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en me remémorant mon « rêve », ma vie imaginaire où je pouvais avoir tout ce que j'espère mais que je n'aurais jamais. Je me concentre néanmoins sur mon fils pour savoir si il va bien, car je me sens malgré tout, comme vidée de ma force, même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

Je viens en aide aux personnes qui ont le plus de mal à se sortir de leur étrange prison, tout en gardant mon fils à la main. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi il y a un arbre louche qui a moitié poussé en plein dans le village. Je croise quelques genins en chemin, qui eux aussi aident les villageois à s'extirper de ces cocons.

Une fois arrivée proche de l'appartement où nous vivons, je prends le temps de m'accroupir pour faire face à mon petit bonhomme qui est resté sage tout le temps où j'ai marché et aidé les gens qui en avait besoin. Je lui souris et le serre dans mes bras.

\- ça va Shisui ?

\- Oui maman. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien mon ange.

Je vois que le regard de mon fils est attiré par quelque chose dans mon dos, me tourne et souris en croisant un regard que je connais bien. Je pousse gentiment mon fils à aller rejoindre son père qui vient apparemment d'arriver. Shisui se précipite en courant dans les bras d'Itachi qui l'accueille en souriant. Je suis heureuse de le voir de retour, cela signifie donc que la guerre a prit fin. Il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur mon front, je ris pour donner le change par rapport à la gêne que je ressens à ce moment.

\- Je crois que les Uchiha ont bien besoin d'un bain si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu es aussi poussiéreux que ton fils.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Nous étions sur le point de rentrer pour le faire quand il y a eu cette lumière aveuglante. Ensuite je ne me souviens de rien, si ce n'est que je me suis réveillée avec Shisui dans les bras, dans un cocon bizarre.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, **dis je en prenant soin d'éviter son regard**. Où est ton frère ?

\- Il est avec Naruto, ils finissent de tout arranger avant de rentrer. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, j'ai couru jusqu'ici aussitôt le conflit terminé.

Rassurée que son frère aille bien, je m'avance jusqu'à l'appartement et laisse les deux filer à la salle de bain. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce rêve, mais aussitôt les images de lui et d'Izumi ensemble viennent tout souffler, me ramenant vite à la réalité. Je sursaute lorsque je sens sa main sur mon épaule, il me fixe étonné de ma réaction mais ne pose pas plus de questions, après tout nous étions encore en guerre il y a peu de temps. Pourtant, je sais que si je continue à agir de manière étrange, il finira par m'interroger et je ne saurais pas lui mentir.

J'entends Shisui crier de joie dans la pièce d'à côté, souris à Itachi avant de rejoindre mon fils dans le salon, alors qu'il a sauté dans les bras de son oncle. Sasuke semble aussi fatigué que son frère mais pas blessé ou pas grièvement en tout cas. Il s'approche de moi, me serre dans ses bras en même temps que son neveu, ce qui me fait bizarre. Je le repousse juste ce qu'il faut pour lever le regard vers lui et le fixer, histoire de comprendre son attitude. Il sourit et hausse les épaules avant de me libérer de son étreinte, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Je ris et lève les yeux au ciel car je sais qu'il ne compte pas expliquer son acte.

\- Est ce enfin fini ?

\- Oui, la guerre est finie et les menaces directes sont éliminées, **finit par répondre Sasuke.**

J'acquiesce à ses paroles en souriant, soulagée de savoir que nous allons vivre prochainement en paix. Je sais qu'il y aura toujours des gens mécontents, qui tenteront de renverser le système actuel car la vie est faite ainsi mais j'espère que nous seront tranquilles un bon moment... comme dans mon rêve. Un nouveau pincement se fait ressentir au niveau de mon cœur, il faut que j'oublie, que je cesse d'y penser, je ne fais que rouvrir une plaie déjà bien difficile à cicatriser.

Shisui ne tarde pas à rendre les armes, dans les bras de son père qu'il n'a pas voulu quitter un seul instant. Je pense qu'il a malgré tout souffert de la séparation, bien plus qu'il n'a voulu le montrer malgré son jeune âge. Itachi l'emmène se coucher mais le petit l'agrippe dans son sommeil. Je souris en voyant le tableau.

\- Reste avec lui, juste cette nuit. Il a besoin de toi.

\- Il ne va pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes ? **Me demande t'il**

\- Non. Lorsque vous êtes partis, je l'ai fais la toute première nuit. Et il ne me l'a jamais réclamé après.

Il entoure son fils de ses bras et s'installe auprès de lui. Je pourrais les regarder ainsi toute la nuit mais je finis par m'éclipser et me coucher également. Je me lève le lendemain aux aurores, prépare un bon petit déjeuner pour mes deux hommes lorsqu'ils auront décidé de se lever et décide ensuite de rejoindre l'hôpital. Il y a sûrement de nombreux blessés qui sont arrivés et en tant que médic-nin, mon rôle est d'être présente. Je laisse un mot pour Itachi et quitte l'appartement. Après tout, il est préférable que je l'évite pour le moment, au moins j'aurais moins de difficulté à passer à autre chose si je ne suis pas constamment avec lui et il peut ainsi profiter de son fils.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, j'ai tout de suite vu que je ne serais pas de trop pour aider. Il y a énormément de blessés, du plus léger au plus grave. J'apprends aussi rapidement qu'il y a beaucoup de morts, de disparus. Shisui a de la chance, son père et son oncle sont rentrés mais beaucoup d'enfants n'auront apparemment pas ce bonheur. Je ne m'arrête pas une seconde de la journée, allant de patient en patient. Je rencontre Sakura qui malgré le fait qu'elle rentre du front, ne ménage pas sa peine. Elle me sourit et s'arrête pour me saluer avant de repartir dans les couloirs.

Arrivée au soir, je prends le temps de m'asseoir cinq minutes sur un banc juste à la sortie de l'hôpital pour souffler avant de reprendre le travail. Je vois un petit bonhomme se précipiter vers moi et souris en le réceptionnant. Je regarde Itachi un peu étonnée surtout en me rendant compte de l'heure qu'il doit être.

\- Impossible de le coucher. Il voulait un câlin de maman avant de dormir

\- Désolée Shisui. J'aurais du venir un moment pour t'embrasser mais beaucoup de gens ont besoin de soins.

\- As tu besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non pas pour le moment, merci Itachi. Je devrais rentrer demain matin.

Je câline encore un moment Shisui avant de le rendre à son père, faisant demi tour quasi aussitôt pour une nouvelle fois l'éviter. Je sens sa main attraper la mienne, me forçant à me tourner pour le regarder. Je sens mon cœur rater un battement, se serrer de douleur en croisant son regard sombre. J'arrive néanmoins à esquisser un sourire, lui faisant relâcher sa prise délicatement. Je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose mais il me laisse encore le choix de lui dire ce qui m'arrive. Pourtant je suis consciente qu'il ne tardera pas à me demander des explications, que lui dirais je à ce moment là ?

Je rentre à l'appartement au petit matin, prends une douche rapide avant de m'étaler sur le canapé, pour ne pas le réveiller ou bien simplement pour ne pas me bercer d'illusions en me retrouvant dans son lit, entre ses bras. Je me réveille tard dans la matinée, dans le lit, sans savoir comment j'y suis arrivée puisque je m'étais allongée sur le sofa, bien que je me doute de ce qui s'est passé.

Dix jours ont passés depuis le retour des ninjas du front, dix jours que je travaille comme une acharnée à l'hôpital pour aider, que je rentre épuisée au petit matin avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé. Je me réveille en général, dans le lit, où j'ai été déposée, sûrement à son réveil. Une fois prête, je passe un petit moment avec mon fils avant de disparaître à nouveau. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai pu l'éviter et du coup échapper à une discussion que je ne veux pas avoir et je ne m'en porte que mieux.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise ce que je sais déjà, qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je le savais avant mais depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu avec ELLE, même si elle n'était là que temporairement, j'ai compris que rien ne changerait entre nous.

Lorsque je rentre au petit matin, je suis surprise de le trouver assis sur le canapé, parfaitement éveillé. Je me dérobe une nouvelle fois en allant directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, espérant qu'il ne m'attende pas. Je passe rapidement dans la chambre de Shisui mais suis étonnée de ne pas le trouver dans son lit. Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe, je me tourne en sentant une présence dans mon dos.

\- Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps... Aiko ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas, je travaille.

\- Et tu mens !

\- Je ne mens pas, tu l'as constaté par toi même que je travaille, non ?

Il avance doucement vers moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur derrière moi. Son regard ne quitte pas le mien et je peux y voir une lueur agacée, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite avant ce jour. Je détourne le regard et tente de le contourner, en vain. Ses mains se posent de chaque côté de moi, m'obstruant le passage. Je tente une nouvelle fois une esquive, différente.

\- Où est Shisui ?

\- Sasuke s'est installé dans un appartement pas loin, je lui ai demandé de prendre Shisui avec lui cette nuit. Pour qu'on puisse parler à ton retour

\- Je suis fatiguée Itachi. Je travaille beaucoup et j'aimerais me reposer.

\- Aiko, arrête ! Arrête d'agir comme ça !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? **Dis je agacée**

\- La vérité

Je lève le regard vers lui, mon cœur me faisant mal, sachant que cette discussion aurait lieu un jour ou l'autre mais j'aurais aimé que ça n'arrive jamais. Je suis têtue, limite obstinée, je tente donc une nouvelle ruse même si je sais que celle ci achèvera définitivement mon cœur après. Je me love dans ses bras, le prenant totalement au dépourvu avant de passer ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi, l'embrassant délicatement. Je sens ses épaules se relâcher, ses mains se poser sur mes hanches alors qu'il prend mes lèvres avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

\- Tu venais de rentrer à la maison et je voulais te laisser du temps avec Shisui. Il est plus important que le reste

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité ?

J'acquiesce même si je sais que lui mentir n'est pas une solution. J'ai eu dans la journée un nouvel ordre de mission, ou plutôt un accord de l'Hokage pour mettre mes services à disposition du village de Suna. Personne ne connaît notre relation réelle donc je n'ai éveillé aucun soupçon lorsque j'ai fais ma demande, bien que Tsunade ait semblé préoccupé par la future réaction de Shisui. Mais j'ai avancé la présence de son père comme argument et la durée d'un mois, même si je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est un aller sans retour.

Itachi me regarde et fronce les sourcils un instant en me voyant plongée dans mes pensées. Il m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'au salon et me fais asseoir sur le canapé avant d'aller jusque dans la cuisine. Je le regarde faire sans comprendre puis souris lorsque je le vois revenir avec des dangos sur une assiette.

\- Tu ne te nourris pas exclusivement de ça avec Shisui quand je travaille, rassure moi.

\- Non mais il adore ça

\- J'en connais un autre, **dis je en prenant une brochette et en croquant dedans.**

Après avoir grignoté un morceau ensemble, il m'entraîne avec lui jusque dans la chambre. Il se met torse nu, s'allonge finalement et m'attire avec lui.

\- Dors, tu es épuisée, **me dit il en souriant alors qu'il me prends dans ses bras.**

\- Je vais bien.

Je le fixe, imprimant chaque détail de son visage dans ma mémoire. Il soulève un sourcil avant de m'embrasser tendrement, me serrant contre son corps. Le baiser d'abord léger se transforme vite en un baiser plus langoureux et sensuel. Je ne devrais pas me laisser aller alors que je sais que je vais partir mais il ne comprendrait pas et j'en ai aussi envie désormais.

Mes mains caressent délicatement son torse, faisant frémir ses muscles sous mes doigts, je souris en sentant son sexe se tendre contre mon ventre. Je me sens audacieuse, mordille sa lèvre alors que l'une de mes mains vient frôler le tissu tendu, le faisant gémir légèrement. Je le repousse délicatement sur le dos, l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de déposer de légers baisers sur son torse jusque son ventre sans aller au delà. Son regard est assombri par le désir et je suis heureuse de savoir que c'est moi qu'il veut à cet instant.

Je me déleste de ma nuisette sous son regard approbateur et me retrouve en petite culotte. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter mais je me laisse guider par mes envies, mon désir. Je l'empêche de se relever tout en lui souriant. Je lui enlève son pantalon, non sans rougir devant la vision de son corps excité, ce qui semble l'amuser. Je ne me laisse pas envahir par la honte et finit par retirer mon sous vêtement, me mettant aussi à nu devant lui. Je m'approche et viens l'embrasser avec amour puis me retrouve finalement sur le dos, alors qu'il me surplombe.

Je cambre mon corps lorsqu'il frôle mes seins du bout des doigts, je veux plus, mon corps tremble d'anticipation. Il passe sa langue sur un de mes tétons avant de souffler dessus, me provoquant un frisson et un gémissement. Il réitère sur l'autre avant de les suçoter doucement, chacun leur tour. Je griffe ses épaules, je voulais prendre un peu plus d'assurance pour cette fois mais ses caresses ne m'en laissent pas le loisir.

Sa main glisse entre mes cuisses puis entre mes replis féminins pour venir caresser doucement mon bourgeon de plaisir. Il m'embrasse langoureusement pendant que sa main caresse mon intimité, m'arrachant de longs gémissements. Je sens ses doigts glisser dans mon antre puis faire quelques va et viens.

\- Itachi... s'il te plaît, **dis je à la limite de la supplication**

Il sourit apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il vient d'entendre avant de m'embrasser. Ses doigts quittent mon antre, il se place au dessus de moi et me pénètre lentement. Je m'accroche à ses épaules en les griffant doucement alors que mes jambes entourent ses hanches pour l'emprisonner. Il bouge lentement, allant et venant en moi avec patience, me faisant gémir à chaque mouvement. Je ferme les yeux, oubliant le monde entier entre ses bras, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à son corps sur le mien.

Je sens la douce chaleur que je reconnais comme étant celle de la délivrance s'insinuer dans mon ventre, je n'ai pourtant pas envie que ça s'arrête maintenant. Je souris contre ses lèvres après un énième baiser et le repousse gentiment. Il ne comprend pas ce que je veux sur l'instant mais se laisse faire. Je ne suis pas une experte dans ce genre de relation mais j'ai envie de me laisser guider par mon instinct.

Il se retire finalement de moi, avec du mal mais il me laisse libre d'agir. Une fois qu'il est allongé sur le dos, je viens l'embrasser tendrement puis je passe ma jambe par dessus son corps pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il semble surpris mais me sourit et m'attire pour un baiser.

\- Je suis nulle, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais

\- Tu n'es pas nulle

Je sens ses hanches remuer légèrement et son sexe se présenter contre le mien. Je mords mes lèvres et doucement m'empale sur son membre dressé, murmurant son prénom. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer en repensant à mon audace, son regard enfiévré me fixant. Je tente de faire quelques mouvements, dans un premier temps maladroits, qu'il ajuste en agrippant mes hanches pour m'aider. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, les sensations différentes mais tout autant agréables alors que mon bassin ne cesse d'aller et venir sur lui. Il garde une main calée sur ma hanche pendant que l'autre vient caresser mes seins, augmentant une nouvelle fois le plaisir que je ressens et qu'il semble aussi prendre.

La boule de chaleur dans mon ventre se manifeste à nouveau mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, je n'en ai pas l'envie bien au contraire. Je la laisse m'envahir, mon intimité se resserrant autour de son sexe, me faisant basculer vers l'orgasme qui déclenche le sien. Je pousse un cri de plaisir, signe de ma délivrance, avant de me laisser retomber doucement sur son torse, essoufflée mais heureuse. Il caresse délicatement mon dos, je lève le visage vers lui et réponds au baiser qu'il me donne avec tendresse.

Je me laisse glisser à ses côtés et pose ma tête sur son torse, profitant de ce moment rien qu'à nous. Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser emporter avec ses baisers, dormir était la meilleure solution mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour me lamenter, et puis je ne regrette rien. Je ne tarde pas à m'assoupir entre ses bras, oubliant le temps de quelques heures mes tourments.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seule dans le lit défait, les draps remontés sur mon corps nu. Je me lève, me dirige vers la salle de bain et me glisse sous la douche. Ce soir, au lieu de me diriger vers l'hôpital comme chaque soir, c'est vers Suna que mes pas m'emmèneront. Je soupire avant de sursauter en sentant une présence dans mon dos. Je me tourne vivement et m'apprête à frapper l'intrus mais suis vite interrompue dans mon mouvement. Il sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser en entrant sous la douche avec moi.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même

\- Mais...

Son sourire se fait taquin, signe qu'il complote quelque chose. Je me recule pour finalement me retrouver le dos contre le carrelage, me faisant grimacer à cause du contact froid. Il continue de sourire avant d'avancer sa main vers moi, prenant un de mes seins en coupe, caressant avec le pouce le téton qui pointe légèrement. Je mords ma lèvre pour éviter de gémir, lui prouver que le simple fait qu'il me frôle ou me touche et je ne peux lui résister. Il se penche pour m'embrasser et finis par murmurer à mon oreille.

\- J'aime t'entendre t'exprimer

\- Itachi ! **Dis je en tentant de le réprimander**

Il pince doucement la pointe durcie qu'il caressait à l'instant, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise mélangé au plaisir. Il délaisse ma poitrine pour mon intimité qu'il caresse délicatement, insérant un doigt par moment, comme pour me rendre folle. Je finis par mordre doucement son épaule mais suffisamment pour laisser une légère trace, le faisant rire de mon attitude. Il place ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève, me plaquant contre le mur carrelé et ruisselant d'eau, s'insérant sans attendre en moi.

Je ne suis pas maître de ce qui se passe à cet instant, je suis soumise à son rythme, sa volonté. Mes jambes accrochées autour de ses hanches, mes bras autour de son cou, ma bouche trouve la sienne pour des baisers enflammés, entrecoupés de gémissements plus ou moins forts. Je trouve finalement la délivrance et l'emmène avec moi dans ce gouffre de plaisir. Il me repose doucement au sol et sourit, apparemment très satisfait de lui et de notre petit ébat sous la douche. Je ris et lève les yeux au ciel avant de pouvoir finir de prendre ma douche et me préparer.

Une fois prête, je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je passe par l'hôpital où je confie une lettre à Sakura à l'attention d'Itachi. Elle ne semble pas comprendre mais n'insiste pas lorsque je lui demande de ne rien me demander. Elle doit la lui remettre demain matin au moment où je suis censée rentrer, cela me laissera assez d'avance sur le chemin de Suna. Une fois cela fait, je prends aussitôt la route du village de la fratrie du sable, mes amis Temari, Kankuro et Gaara. Je marche depuis un moment maintenant, je soupire en me remémorant parfaitement les mots inscrits sur la lettre.

Lettre de Aiko

 _Itachi,_

 _Je suis désolée de le dire via cette lettre mais il est trop difficile pour moi d'affronter ton regard. Je ne peux plus continuer, cette histoire entre nous ne veut rien dire au final._

 _J'ai pris conscience de cela lorsque Izumi est venue pour rencontrer votre fils. Vos regards échangés, ces gestes... Tu l'aimes et cela à jamais. Je ne t'en veux pas, elle était magnifique en plus d'être une excellente ninja je suppose. On oublie rarement son premier amour._

 _Je ne peux emmener Shisui bien qu'il va me manquer terriblement, il reste ton enfant, pas le mien malgré ce qui a été mis sur un parchemin. Je l'aime véritablement comme mon petit garçon quoi que ma fuite puisse laisser penser._

 _Je ne regrette rien de ce qui a pu se passer, grâce à toi, j'ai connu un peu de bonheur. Merci._

 _Sois heureux, prends soin de ta famille._

 _Adieu._

 _Aiko._

 _Fin de la lettre_

Je ne m'arrête pas en chemin même si je sais qu'il lui faudra sûrement du temps pour s'organiser, j'espère qu'il ne tentera pas de venir me chercher. Je voudrais tenter de l'oublier, même si j'ai conscience que je l'aimerais à jamais. Mon futur se trouve désormais à Suna, loin de lui et des Uchiha.

* * *

 _Bouh la vilaine, elle laisse une lettre. Et surtout elle ment... Itachi va t'il la poursuivre ou lui donner raison quant au fait qu'il ne l'aimera jamais?  
_

 _Là c'est moi la méchante car vous ne le saurez qu'à la rentrée :p_


	22. Réconciliation?

_Coucou à tous! tout d'abord bonne rentrée ;)_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Allez je vous ennuie pas trop et vous laisse prendre connaissance rapidement._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre (je fais court mais juste cette fois car je sais que certains sont très impatient de connaitre la suite)_

* * *

 **22 – Réconciliation ?**

Lorsque j'arrive à Suna après 3 jours de voyage, je suis épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mon fils me manque terriblement, son père aussi malgré ma décision de tout quitter. Contrairement à d'habitude grâce à mes aptitudes ninja, je ne vois pas la tornade blonde Temari arriver en courant pour me serrer dans ses bras, ravie pour sa part que je sois là. Je souris faiblement et la fixe, stoppant net son élan de joie.

\- Aiko ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Mon dieu si Gaara te voit dans cet état il va être fou d'inquiétude, presque autant que je le suis.

\- Je vais bien Tema, merci. Juste le chemin qui a été long, j'ai besoin de repos et tu verras, demain tout ira mieux.

Elle soulève un sourcil pas vraiment convaincue mais n'insiste pas et m'emmène directement chez elle. Elle fait parvenir un message au Kazekage pour l'informer que je suis bien arrivée mais que je ne le verrais que le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je m'assieds à table avec mon amie, ma sœur de cœur, qui me fixe intensément. Je soupire et finis par rire doucement, sachant que même si elle ne pose aucune question, je ne risque pas d'aller loin si je ne la rassure pas. Je me décide donc à tout lui raconter, jusqu'à ma fuite de Konoha trois jours avant.

\- Aiko, tu sais à quel point je t'adore et je suis heureuse que tu sois ici mais... Tu aurais du lui en parler. Tu souffres, je suppose que Shisui doit souffrir sans sa maman et au final, tu ne sais pas vraiment comment Itachi vit tout ceci

\- Temari... tu n'as pas vu son regard lorsqu'il la regardait... je

\- Tu as fui parce que tu as eu peur. Je ne peux cautionner ça, tu es une femme plus forte que ça

\- Tema... quand penses tu avouer tes sentiments pour le diplomate de Konoha ? **Dis je pour détourner la conversation**

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, **boude t'elle**

\- Quand tu auras le courage de lui dire qu'il t'intéresse tu pourras me faire la leçon sur la peur d'aimer. Itachi connaît mes sentiments pour lui.

Elle râle en nous servant du thé puis soupire. Je souris en coin car pour ce soir au moins, j'ai gagné. Je finis par aller me coucher, sachant qu'au matin je serais déjà de service à l'hôpital et je devrais être en forme pour rencontrer mon ami Gaara que je n'ai pas revu depuis bien longtemps.

Je me lève une nouvelle fois sans entrain le lendemain matin, le sourire de mon fils étant une nouvelle fois absent de ma routine. Je salue Temari qui me sourit et m'enlace pour un câlin avant de faire le chemin avec moi jusqu'à l'hôpital où je suis reçue par l'équipe médicale que j'avais déjà rencontrée lors de ma précédente visite. Je me plonge immédiatement dans le travail, cherchant à oublier ma vie d'avant, remplie de joie et de rires d'enfant.

Je suis installée à mon bureau, remplissant des dossiers médicaux lorsque quelqu'un fait irruption à la porte. Je souris en voyant un regard turquoise me fixer, me levant pour saluer le Kazekage qui vient d'arriver.

\- Gaara sama ! **Dis je en inclinant légèrement le buste**

\- Aiko, pas de ça entre nous je te l'ai déjà dis, **me reprend il en venant me prendre dans ses bras.** Tu as mauvaise mine

\- Temari t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Plus ou moins. Elle ne m'a pas tout raconté, seulement que tu n'étais pas bien, alors je suis venu ici plus tôt pour t'emmener te changer les idées.

\- Merci, **dis je simplement**

Je suis Gaara à travers la ville, souris en le voyant vite encerclé par les gens de Suna, ravis qu'il soit rentré sain et sauf de la guerre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le lui dire même après un petit moment. Nous arrivons dans un endroit que je connais bien et soulève un sourcil en me tournant vers mon ami. Il sourit en coin et acquiesce. Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait pensé, car j'avoue que j'ai besoin de me défouler, de déverser ma frustration et ma tristesse quelque part. Je bondis pour m'éloigner de lui et prends une position offensive.

\- Je me suis dis que ça te changerait un peu les idées de venir ici, **dit il en souriant avant de lancer une attaque de sable**

\- Excellente idée

Je parviens à esquiver de justesse le sable qui arrive à ma hauteur. Je n'ai jamais été une grande combattante mais j'ai perdu de mes compétences depuis que je m'entraîne moins, me concentrant sur mon rôle de maman. Je compose mes mudras et lance une attaque aqueuse qui explose littéralement contre son bouclier de sable. Il a une protection excellente en plus d'une attaque difficile à esquiver. Je finis par tenter le taijutsu mais encore une fois, sa défense est parfaite. Je pousse un cri de frustration lorsqu'il attrape mes poignets pour m'arrêter alors que je suis en sueur, essoufflée et à bout de force, ne m'étant pas reposée correctement depuis plusieurs jours.

\- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, **dit il calmement**

\- NON ! Je peux encore... **dis je en tombant à genoux pour récupérer mon souffle**

\- Tu es épuisée. Que va dire l'Hokage si je ne prends pas soin de toi ?

\- Aucune importance... je ne compte pas y retourner de toutes manières

\- Pardon ?

Les mots m'ont échappés, je sais qu'il était question d'un mois sur place et je viens de me trahir sur mes réelles intentions. Je n'ose regarder Gaara de peur qu'il soit énervé mais il s'accroupit pour me faire face. Je ne vois aucune colère dans son regard mais plutôt de l'inquiétude alors qu'il m'aide à me relever.

\- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, non ?

\- D'accord, mais je t'en prie... ne me renvoie pas à Konoha

Aucune réponse ne me parvient, c'est mauvais signe mais tant pis, je n'ai plus le choix que de m'expliquer, que ce soit au Kazekage mais aussi à mon ami. Nous nous rendons dans son bureau où nous prenons place autour d'un thé, pendant que je raconte mon histoire. Je finis par lever le regard vers lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Je ne te renverrais pas à Konoha mais je ne lui interdirais pas d'entrer à Suna, tu t'en doutes ? Que feras tu si il vient ici ? Fuir à nouveau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

\- Aiko, tu sais que je te considère comme une sœur, je te protégerai contre lui si il lui venait à l'esprit de te faire souffrir volontairement. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies fais le bon choix

\- Il ne manque plus que Kankuro pour me faire la leçon, **dis je en souriant tristement.**

\- Parce qu'on tient à toi et que tu n'es pas heureuse. Ta place est auprès de ton fils.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- Tu as un mois, comme ce qui a été convenu. Ensuite, tu devras retourner à Konoha et affronter la réalité. Si tu le souhaites ensuite, nous demanderons l'autorisation à ton Hokage de te « détacher » au service de Suna.

\- Très bien. Merci de ne pas me renvoyer sur le champs.

\- Allez, rentre te reposer. Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler et puis si tu n'es pas en forme, je n'aurais personne pour m'entraîner, **dit il en souriant gentiment.**

Je quitte le bureau à la fois soulagée de ne pas être expédiée à Konoha dans la foulée mais aussi stressée car je devrais malgré tout y retourner pour faire le point. Je sais que Gaara m'apprécie mais il est un chef, quelqu'un qui doit être écouté, et il a été clair à ce sujet. De plus si je déserte Konoha pour trouver refuge à Suna, je risquerais de causer un problème diplomatique même mineur. Je rentre et m'écroule aussitôt ma douche prise. J'entends à peine Temari entrer dans ma chambre pour prendre des nouvelles.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, étant répartis entre mon travail à l'hôpital et mes petits combats avec Gaara. Il arrive même que Kankuro ou Temari viennent me prêter main forte mais rien n'y fait, le Kazekage sort toujours vainqueur. Je regarde le calendrier accroché au mur et me rend compte que cela fait un tout petit peu plus d'un mois que j'ai quitté Konoha. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit et espère ainsi échapper au retour dans mon village bien que je me doute que quelqu'un y pensera un jour.

Après le travail, je suis sur le point d'aller au terrain d'entraînement lorsque j'ai un étourdissement. Je m'agrippe au mur et tente de rassurer une de mes collègues médecin qui s'approche pour m'aider. Je tente bien d'échapper à une batterie d'examens mais étant sous la protection directe du Kazekage, ma santé est plus qu'importante. Je finis par céder et la suis dans une chambre pour qu'elle procède aux tests.

\- Je dois retrouver le Kazekage au terrain d'entraînement donc...

\- Pas d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Pas après avoir fait un malaise en tout cas. Je reviens une fois l'échantillon de sang revenu. Ce n'est peut être qu'une légère anémie

Je soupire mais n'insiste pas car je ne veux pas leur faire d'histoires alors qu'ils sont tous adorables avec moi. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir arriver Temari en trombe dans la chambre et poser sa main sur mon front avant de m'ausculter à sa manière, me faisant glousser.

\- Temari, laisse les médecins faire. As tu prévenu Gaara ?

\- Gaara est en réunion. Nous accueillons les Kages et plusieurs de leurs accompagnants pour une sorte de congrès.

\- Les Kages ?

Mon cœur s'emballe en entendant la nouvelle. Mon retour vers Konoha va t'il finalement arriver ? J'angoisse rien qu'à cette idée, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis mon départ. Il m'a certainement rayé de sa vie facilement. Mais Shisui ? Comment va t'il ? Je sursaute quand le médecin rentre à nouveau dans la pièce avant de demander à Temari de sortir.

\- Temari peut rester, c'est un peu ma famille. C'est grave ?

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par grave. Mais une chose est sure, plus de combats pour toi Aiko, **me répond le médecin**

\- Pourquoi ? En mangeant mieux, l'anémie va disparaître, non ?

\- Tu es enceinte

J'ai l'impression tout à coup que les murs se rapprochent de moi pour m'écraser. J'encaisse difficilement la nouvelle. En tant que médecin, j'aurais du savoir que cela me pendait au nez mais pourtant je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que cela. Je sais que nous n'avons pas pris de précautions à ce niveau mais nous n'en avions pas non plus pris avant son départ à la guerre et il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences. Je regarde Temari complètement paniquée et me mets à pleurer. Elle m'attire contre elle et caresse mon dos avant que nous ne prenions le chemin de la maison.

\- Que vas tu faire ? **Me demande ma sœur de cœur en arrivant à la maison**

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix je crois. Même si je suis partie de Konoha, il a le droit de savoir. Je ne peux pas lui cacher cela quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Veux tu que je vienne avec toi jusque ton village ?

Je me contente d'acquiescer, car je saurais que j'ai du soutien quelque part et que je ne serais pas seule après. Je me décide à sortir faire un tour pour m'aérer, laissant Temari rejoindre son frère pour faire le point de la réunion à laquelle elle n'a pas pu assister à cause de moi.

Je finis par m'asseoir dans un parc et soupire en posant une main sur mon ventre encore plat mais qui ne tardera pas à s'arrondir, comme dans ce rêve que j'ai fais. Je sens une présence approcher et me tourne pour faire face mais il fait sombre et je ne vois qu'une ombre assez imposante, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre m'interpelle.

\- Blondie ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Face de sushi ? **Dis je avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant son sourire unique**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me précipiter vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras, avant de me reprendre et de regarder tout autour de nous, inquiète qu'il ne soit en danger. Il ricane et tapote gentiment ma tête avant de s'asseoir sur le banc et m'y inviter.

\- Kisame ? Mais...

\- Tranquille. Je suis ici officiellement.

\- Comment ? Tu es un nukenin

\- J'étais. Bon faut que je te raconte sinon tu vas faire une crise de nerfs sur place

Je ris à sa remarque et acquiesce avant de le laisser prendre la parole. Car même si je suis heureuse de le revoir, en vie qui plus est, je suis inquiète qu'il ne se fasse attraper et tuer. Son récit commence au moment où son ancien « chef » l'a envoyé seul pour chercher la cachette de Naruto et le frère du Raikage pour récupérer leur démon. Il l'a fait plus ou moins en punition pour m'avoir aidé à renvoyer Shisui auprès de son père. Une fois sur place, il a combattu et s'est retrouvé en mauvaise posture mais Naruto a réussi à le convaincre qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix et qu'il pouvait choisir un autre destin comme Itachi l'avait finalement fait. Je souris à la mention de mon ami blond et le laisse continuer.

\- Une fois sur le champs de bataille, je me suis retrouvé au même endroit que les Kage, face au véritable Madara. J'ai bondi pour l'empêcher d'exécuter une femme, aux cheveux auburn et je me suis battu à ses côtés et ceux des autres. J'ai su après la bataille qui elle était.

Il me raconte qu'au final, il a été balayé par la puissance de leur opposant avec les différents Kage. Il a été sauvé par l'Hokage à la demande de la femme qu'il avait aidé, le Mizukage. À la fin de la guerre, il a été ramené à Kiri pour être jugé mais il a reçu la clémence du Kage pour avoir aidé pendant la guerre et parce qu'il a accepté de faire face à la justice. Mei Terumi, le Mizukage a décidé de faire comme Tsunade sama et de laisser une nouvelle chance à celui qui fut un moment l'ennemi de tous. Il a ensuite intégré sa garde rapprochée puisque l'un de ses prédécesseurs a été emporté durant le conflit.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle Kisame, je suis heureuse pour toi, sincèrement.

\- Et toi ? Où sont les Uchiha ? Où est le petit bonhomme ?

\- J'ai quitté Konoha, **dis je tristement**

\- Que s'est il passé ? Dis à tonton Kis'

\- Idiot ! Juste je suis partie

\- Tu devrais LUI parler, **dit il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule gentil**

\- Ne t'y mets pas aussi , je sais... mais je ne suis pas sure

\- Tant que tu ne l'aura pas fait, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Je souris en coin et pose ma tête contre son épaule avant de soupirer. Qui aurait cru un jour, que moi qui n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme, que je serais là, assise avec lui à trouver un peu de réconfort. Nous restons un moment silencieux puis il finit par se lever avant de me faire un clin d'œil et disparaître comme il est venu en me disant que son travail l'attend.

Je prends le chemin du retour pour rejoindre la maison que je partage avec Temari. Je suis surprise qu'il y ait de la lumière à l'intérieur mais suis malgré tout heureuse qu'elle soit déjà rentrée. J'entre et me dirige vers le salon en souriant.

\- Je suis rentrée Tema !

\- Bienvenue, **me répond une voix que je ne pensais pas entendre aussi vite**

Je lève le regard vers lui, me stoppant net dans mon élan. Que fait il ici, à Suna ? Je devais aller à Konoha mais je pensais avoir quelques jours devant moi avant de devoir l'affronter. Il n'a pas changé, à part peut être qu'il semble fatigué. Je n'ose pas parler, pas bouger, je me contente de le fixer attendant je ne sais quoi.

\- Bonsoir... Itachi

\- Ta mission s'est terminée il y a presque dix jours je crois, **dit il impassible même si je décèle une lueur de colère dans ses yeux sombres**

\- Oui. Je dois reprendre la route pour Konoha demain ou après demain.

\- Vraiment ? Si j'avais su...

\- Que...

\- Ce que je fais ici ? Tu veux vraiment que je le dise Aiko ?

Je suis surprise du ton qu'il emploie, il a vraiment l'air en colère cette fois et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète en fait. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme autrement qu'impassible et calme. Je suis nerveuse et surtout une question me vient aussitôt en tête : où est Shisui ?

\- Que tu partes... même si je ne l'accepte pas, je pourrais essayer de le comprendre. Par contre que tu brises le cœur de mon fils, que tu le fasses pleurer, ça non...

\- Je suis désolée, **dis je dans un murmure**

\- Désolée ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as été égoïste ! As tu seulement pensé aux conséquences que ton départ aurait pour MON fils ?

Je sens une boule dans ma gorge alors que des larmes perlent au bord de mes yeux. Il n'a pas tort au final, j'ai pensé à moi mais pas aux autres. J'ai voulu me protéger mais pas lui, pas mon petit garçon. Je sursaute quand il approche avec un parchemin que je reconnais aussitôt dans la main, celui qui a fait de moi la mère officielle de Shisui.

\- Déchire le, **m'ordonne t'il**

\- Non !

\- Déchire ce satané parchemin ! Il ne signifie rien pour toi

\- Arrête s'il te plaît. Je voulais rentrer, je voulais te parler

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi Aiko. Que diras tu à Shisui ? Hein ? Il pleure chaque soir que sa maman ne l'aime plus. DECHIRE CE PARCHEMIN !

Je secoue la tête et recule, en larmes. Il est en colère et moi je suis anéantie de le voir ainsi. Il avance, le parchemin dans la main, je recule jusqu'à me trouver coincée contre un mur, près d'une fenêtre. J'ai mal, je ne pensais pas un jour le voir dans un tel état et c'est de ma faute. Je profite qu'il jette un regard au parchemin qu'il me tend pour passer par la fenêtre et fuir, à nouveau. Je sens que rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette dispute, il est furieux. Je cours à travers Suna, cherchant un endroit calme et me retrouve vite près du terrain d'entraînement que j'utilise avec Gaara. J'entends des pas derrière moi, me tourne et me précipite vers les bras tendus de mon ami Kazekage, en sanglotant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais remplacé si vite. Mais après tout, c'est le Kazekage

\- Itachi calme toi. Pourquoi pleure t'elle ?

\- Ne te mêle pas de nos histoires Gaara.

\- Tu es à Suna, et Aiko est sous ma protection. Ce qui fait de cette histoire, la mienne également.

Je jette un regard vers Itachi qui malgré son calme apparent est encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était. Gaara me relâche avant de se poster devant moi, comme un bouclier, même si je suis certaine que malgré sa colère, Itachi ne me fera pas de mal.

\- J'ai juré à Aiko qu'elle était à l'abri dans mon village et que je ne t'empêcherais pas de venir... à condition que tu ne sois pas une menace

\- Je veux lui parler... régler cette histoire

\- Elle pleure et semble te fuir, elle ne veut donc pas te parler. Je vais donc te demander de rejoindre les membres de ton groupe et de repartir à l'aube pour Konoha.

Itachi ne semble pas du tout apprécier le fait que Gaara me protège et qu'en plus, il lui demande de partir. Je sursaute en voyant deux pupilles rouges apparaître et secoue la tête. Itachi semble prêt à en venir aux mains mais ce serait synonyme d'incident diplomatique grave. Lorsque je sens l'attaque imminente, je repousse Gaara et me mets devant lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je sens une brûlure intense sur mon bras que j'ai mis en avant. Je vois de légères flammes noires courir sur mon bras, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre quelques cris avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, alors ? Y aura t'il réconciliation après tout ça ? Aiko lui avouera t'elle son secret?  
_

 _Bon plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin de cette story mais étant donné qu'elle me tient vraiment à coeur, je vous promets une surprise à la fin de l'épilogue._

 _Bisous_


	23. Retour à Konoha

_Coucou tout le monde !  
_

 _Déjà une info très importante me concernant... après des mois d'inactivité, j'ai repris le travail. Je bosse à plus d'une heure de chez moi et j'ai donc moins de temps pour ma passion. J'essaierais de publier aussi souvent que possible mais il y aura parfois du retard sur les publications, j'en suis désolée. Pour mon autre fic sur Madara, je n'ai malheureusement pas terminé mon chapitre donc il ne sera pas publié de suite._

 _Passons aux reviews du chapitre précédent._

 _FuryFury, je suis d'accord avec toi... un Itachi en colère c'est pas du tout agréable. Mais comme souvent, les plus calmes sont au final les plus dangereux lorsqu'ils se laissent aller._

 _Juiceandcookies, je te remercie de ton message. Il est vrai que d'imaginer mon petit Shisui adoré pleurer pour avoir sa maman m'a brisé le coeur aussi. J'aime tellement ce petit bout de chou._

 _Sensei ! merci encore pour ton message, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Oui, il est temps qu'Aiko assume les choix qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent et elle va le faire. Pour la réconciliation? Je te laisse voir._

 _Lia9749, Itachi n'a pas été "intelligent" sur ce coup parce qu'il a laissé le coeur parler plutôt que la raison contrairement à son habitude. Et puis l'amour rend idiot non?_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et vous dis à bientôt._

* * *

 **23 – Retour à Konoha**

Je finis par sortir de l'inconscience, vérifiant l'endroit où je me trouve. Je ne peux que constater qu'encore une fois, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais à Suna cette fois. Quand vais je enfin arrêter de me retrouver en tant que patiente dans un établissement de santé alors que je suis supposée être médecin. Je grimace en bougeant mon bras qui est bandé jusqu'à l'épaule. Je me souviens alors de ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes.

La colère d'Itachi lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, ma fuite alors qu'il me demandait de déchirer le parchemin me liant à Shisui et puis cette altercation avec Gaara. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Itachi, cet être si calme et impassible, en colère et surtout pas attaquer le Kazekage sans réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Je sursaute légèrement en sentant finalement une présence toute proche de moi. Je suis surprise de voir de longs cheveux noirs étalés sur un morceau de mon lit, son corps assis sur une chaise à côté. Je dégage ses mèches de son visage et souris tristement en admirant son si beau profil.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure lorsque ses yeux sombres s'ouvrent pour croiser mon regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle attitude avoir après ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, ni même quelle sera sa réaction. Il écarquille finalement les yeux en constatant que je suis éveillée et se lève d'un bond pour m'entourer de ses bras.

\- Aiko ! Comment vas tu ? Pardonne moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais tu n'aurais jamais du t'interposer

\- Je vais bien, enfin je crois. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Gaara ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

\- Hn

Je souris en constatant qu'il s'est refermé telle une huître à mes reproches, le Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur et sa fierté. Je suis déjà soulagée qu'il soit de nouveau calme et posé. Nous pourrons peut être enfin avoir une discussion productive, surtout avec ce que je suis censée lui apprendre. Je le fixe un instant et soupire doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire pour entamer la discussion.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie ainsi. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. J'espérais que Shisui m'oublierait, toi aussi...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé ? J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait à mon retour, mais j'ai cru que tu t'ouvrirais à moi.

\- Itachi, quand je t'ai vu avec Izumi... j'ai compris le lien qui vous unissait et j'ai été jalouse. Je voulais que tu me regardes comme tu la voyais elle.

Un léger sourire s'invite sur ses lèvres, me mettant mal à l'aise car je ne comprends pas la signification de celui-ci. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et m'installe confortablement entre ses bras.

\- Elle m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait que je te parle. Lorsqu'elle nous a vu ensemble, elle a tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous.

\- Mais pourtant...

\- Elle m'a dit qu'une femme voyait cela comme le nez au milieu d'un visage. Mais nous étions en guerre et je n'étais pas sur d'en revenir alors je me suis tu.

Je ne comprends absolument pas où il veut en venir et j'avoue que je m'agace un peu car je ne suis absolument pas patiente. Il rit doucement et me fixe avant de secouer la tête et soupirer doucement.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente, tu ne changeras jamais

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être comme je suis, Uchiha... impassible à tout moment, quoi que... j'ai pu voir une facette de ton caractère que je ne connaissais pas

\- Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir cédé à la colère avant ça et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

\- Moi non plus, tu es littéralement flippant, **dis je en riant alors qu'il boude légèrement.**

Il me tient contre lui et j'avoue qu'à cet instant, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, pour ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter mais pourtant je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il en est de notre relation. Je l'aime mais lui, éprouve t'il quelque chose pour moi ou ne suis je toujours que la mère adoptive de son fils, sa maîtresse ou simplement une personne qu'il apprécie. Je le regarde et sursaute quand ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste.

\- Ne t'en vas plus jamais. Ne nous laisse plus, ni Shisui, ni moi.

Je le fixe sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, qu'il me veut mais il reste un homme complexe et je ne sais pas vraiment si un jour il saura le dire à nouveau ou bien si il a su le dire un jour. Je décide donc de prendre ce qu'il me donne, peu importe la manière, puisque c'est ainsi que je l'ai choisi au départ.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que ta place est à Konoha auprès de ta famille. Te voir entre les bras de Gaara... même si je savais au plus profond de moi que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, j'ai perdu la tête car cela aurait voulu dire que tu ne rentrerais pas avec nous et que mon fils allait continuer à pleurer

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de Temari qui ne fais que passer la tête par la porte. Elle nous sourit gentiment avant de nous donner la raison de sa venue.

\- Je suis passée rapidement prendre de vos nouvelles pour les transmettre à Gaara qui passera dans la soirée avec les autres personnes qui veulent te voir Aiko. Je vous laisse

Aussi vite arrivée, aussi vite repartie. J'aime cette jeune femme comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue puisque mes parents sont décédés bien trop tôt pour que j'ai l'opportunité d'en avoir une. Je reporte mon attention sur Itachi et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, même si tu le savais déjà. Je ne cesserais jamais de ressentir cet amour je crois.

\- Tu m'as donné l'opportunité de vivre, de profiter de mon fils, de créer de nouveaux liens... Je veux que tu rentres chez nous, à Konoha.

Je souris et acquiesce simplement. Il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi, je suis sure que je serais capable de le faire. Il n'y a que lui, il n'y a jamais eu que lui et jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, il sera le seul. Il resserre son étreinte, me faisant grimacer légèrement de douleur, ce qui le fait s'excuser à nouveau. Il caresse mon visage et dépose de légers baisers sur mes lèvres tout en souriant tendrement.

\- Je t'ai laissé partir sans même essayer de te rattraper. Mais je pensais que tu reviendrais de toi même, une fois que tu aurais repensé à la situation. De plus, tu étais en mission pour un mois...

\- Je comptais rentrer à Konoha pour te parler, et suivant ce que tu m'aurais dis, je serais revenue ici définitivement. C'est ce que Gaara et moi avions convenu.

Il acquiesce et m'écoute attentivement, mais comment lui annoncer que je suis enceinte. Est il prêt à l'accepter alors qu'on vient seulement de se retrouver et de faire la paix. A t'il pensé aux conséquences de notre relation lorsque j'étais encore à Konoha ? Ou bien a t'il été comme moi, trop naïf sur cette histoire ? Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez comme pour m'encourager à dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais au lieu de dire la vérité, je dévie la conversation.

\- Où est Shisui ? Avec qui ?

\- Il est resté à Konoha avec Sasuke. Il est encore jeune pour un long voyage comme celui ci et je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer entre nous et si tu accepterais de revenir

\- Quand rentrons nous ? Je veux serrer mon fils dans mes bras... enfin si tu acceptes que je continue de l'élever comme mon fils... tu sais je comprendrais...

\- Chut, **m'interrompt il.** Bien sur et nous rentrerons dès que tu auras l'autorisation de sortir d'ici.

\- Demain !

\- Attendons l'accord des médecins. Inutile de se précipiter.

\- Mais... Shisui a besoin de nous et puis es tu sur que Sasuke va assurer ? **Dis je en souriant taquine**

Il sourit en me disant qu'il répétera chaque mot sorti de ma bouche à son frère, ce qui me fait hausser les épaules avant de rire doucement. Un léger coup à la porte est donné et une tête aux cheveux roses apparaît dans l'embrasure en souriant avant de demander si elle peut entrer. J'acquiesce et la laisse pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle a dans les mains ce qui ressemble à mon dossier médical et j'avoue que je commence à paniquer en l'imaginant gaffer concernant mon état. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne autrement que par moi.

\- Bonjour Aiko, Bonjour Itachi. Comment ça va ? **Demande Sakura en souriant**

\- Je vais bien merci Sakura.

\- Itachi ? Si tu veux bien me laisser un moment avec Aiko ?

\- Très bien. **Il semble hésiter à sortir mais se lève, dépose un baiser sur mon front**. Je reviens

Une fois Itachi sorti, Sakura s'approche et commence à s'occuper de mon bras, enlevant les bandages et apposant son chakra pour aider la cicatrisation. Je la fixe un instant avant d'oser mettre des mots sur mes craintes.

\- Sakura ? Personne n'a rien dit à Itachi ?

\- Rassure toi, il ne sait rien et ne l'apprendra pas autrement que par ta bouche. Félicitations pour cette jolie nouvelle.

\- Hn

\- Oh ? Tu traînes trop avec les Uchiha, Aiko. Tu prends leur manie, **dit elle en riant**

\- Désolée. Je ne sais pas trop comment il va accueillir cette « nouvelle ». ça m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire.

\- Vous devez en parler. Tant que tu ne lui as rien dit, tu ne peux pas savoir sa réaction.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, inquiète de la suite des événements. En attendant, Sakura en vrai pro, fini de soigner mon bras, puis remets un bandage en me disant que je devrais en avoir encore pour quelques jours. Elle note des choses sur mon dossier médical et je finis par lui demander ce qui me tracasse plus encore que mon bras ou tout le reste.

\- Comment va mon bébé Sakura ?

\- Il n'a rien eu. Seul ton bras a été touché par Amaterasu et Itachi a aussitôt arrêté sa technique donc tu n'auras aucune cicatrice.

\- Penses tu que je pourrais reprendre la route pour Konoha avec vous ? Je veux rentrer

\- Shisui va être heureux de retrouver sa maman. Et comme je suis du voyage, je vais m'entretenir avec les médecins d'ici pour que tu puisses sortir demain.

\- Merci

Sakura me laisse seule, plongée dans mes pensées et surtout dans mes inquiétudes. Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais finis par sourire en constatant qu'Itachi est déjà de retour. Il s'approche et s'assied au bord du lit, le regard inquiet.

\- Sakura t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu as mauvaise mine d'un coup

\- Non, tout va bien. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle allait voir pour que je puisse sortir demain afin de reprendre la route avec vous et rentrer à Konoha.

\- Bien. Mais vas tu enfin me dire ce qui te tourmente ? Je ne te forcerais pas mais j'aimerais que tu me parles si quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne veux plus que tu fuis notre famille désormais.

Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si mal à l'aise à cet instant ? Nous sommes adultes et tout les deux responsables de la situation après tout, mais je me sens bizarrement coupable. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'essaie de le forcer à rester avec moi ou à prendre une décision qu'il pourra regretter ultérieurement à cause de mon état. Je finis par soupirer et baisser la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

\- Je... je suis enceinte Itachi, **dis je dans un murmure, espérant secrètement qu'il n'ai rien entendu.**

N'entendant aucune réponse ni aucun son provenant de lui, je finis par relever mon visage pour le regarder, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Va t'il crier, me rejeter, me prendre dans ses bras ? Il se contente de me fixer en silence avant de secouer la tête négativement, déchirant mon cœur et mon âme en même temps.

\- Aiko... je suis navré, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? Tu penses que je cherche à te piéger, te forcer à m'aimer ? Itachi, je sais que j'aurais du être prudente, mais... je pense que nous sommes...

\- Adultes ? Oui... Déjà parents ? Également. Je ne veux juste pas me retrouver père célibataire à nouveau même si la situation est autre aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne suis pas Izumi, et oui, les choses sont différentes.

La discussion semble déjà s'envenimer à peine a t'elle commencé finalement. Il refuse tout en bloc avant même que nous puissions en parler. Je serre les poings et finis par soupirer à mon tour.

\- Je rentre à Konoha, pour Shisui. Je vais me chercher un endroit où vivre proche de chez vous, afin de pouvoir m'occuper de mon fils.

\- Mais...

\- Itachi, je refuse de mettre fin à ma grossesse sous prétexte que tu as peur de finir père célibataire. Ma situation est différente de celle d'Izumi. Je demanderais à Sakura, à Tsunade si il faut, pour qu'elle me suive. Tu pourras, ou non, t'investir avec cet enfant. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Il semble surpris par ma réaction. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à fuir les conflits, battre en retraite mais bizarrement à cet instant, je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne ferais pas machine arrière. J'aime déjà cet enfant qui pousse dans mon ventre, son enfant, le notre. Je pose une main protectrice sur mon abdomen tout en le fixant.

\- J'allais rentrer à Konoha pour te l'annoncer. Je l'ai appris hier après avoir fait un malaise. Je ne fuirais plus ma responsabilité de mère envers Shisui, celle que tu m'as donnée. Mais ne me demande pas de renoncer à l'enfant que j'attends, comme je ne t'impose pas de le reconnaître comme tien.

Il soupire et se lève avant de sortir de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Je suis déçue, en colère mais pourtant je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Peut être changera t'il d'avis, ou pas, mais cet enfant, bien qu'il soit inattendu, ne demande qu'à vivre. Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, me laissant espérer que c'est lui mais c'est Gaara qui pénètre dans la pièce, un sourire tendre et amical sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Gaara. Comment vas tu ?

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu te sens, non ? C'est toi qui est ici.

\- Je suis en pleine forme, grâce à tout le monde ici.

\- Bien. L'Hokage attend à la porte pour te voir. Je voulais être le premier à entrer et m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'ai entendu que tu as pris la décision de rentrer à Konoha.

\- Oui... **dis je d'un ton un peu triste malgré moi**

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, tu le sais. Si tu as besoin, envoie un message et nous t'attendrons.

\- Merci Gaara, pour tout.

Il sourit et ouvre la porte, laissant entrer Sakura ainsi que Kakashi. Je cherche derrière eux, la personne que je connais comme étant l'Hokage, Tsunade, en vain. Sakura pouffe de rire et Kakashi, quant à lui, semble un peu étrange.

\- Où est Tsunade sama ? Gaara m'a dit que l'Hokage voulait me rendre visite.

\- Kakashi a été nommé à la place de Tsunade, il y a quinze jours environ. C'est aussi la raison de notre venue à Suna.

\- Oh... pardon Hokage sama, **dis je en rougissant et en fixant le senseï de l'équipe sept**

\- Appelle moi Kakashi... je ne me ferais jamais à toutes ces cérémonies

\- Je vais essayer... **dis je finalement en éclatant de rire**

\- Ta mission étant terminée, tu rentres avec nous c'est ça ? Sakura m'a dit que tu pourrais voyager, même si ton bras nécessite encore des soins.

\- Oui... Pourrais je m'entretenir avec vous, seul à seul, Kakashi sama ?

Je lis limite du désespoir dans son regard lorsqu'il entend le « sama » après son nom mais finit par acquiescer. Sans lui donner des explications complètes, je me permets de lui demander si il pense possible de m'accorder un appartement ou une petite maison, proche de celle d'Itachi afin que je puisse continuer de m'occuper de mon fils, sans vivre à plein temps avec eux. Il semble surpris de ma requête mais acquiesce en souriant avant de poser gentiment sa main sur mon épaule et me donner rendez vous pour le lendemain, jour du départ.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris le temps de récupérer mes affaires chez Temari, je me rends au point de rendez vous pour retrouver la délégation de Konoha, aux portes de Suna. Je n'ai pas revu Itachi depuis la veille et cela me pèse beaucoup mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'agisse en véritable adulte, et que je me tienne à mes décisions. Les au-revoir sont difficiles, surtout avec ma famille d'adoption mais je suis heureuse malgré tout car si je rentre à Konoha, c'est pour y retrouver mon fils.

Itachi est là, en retrait, ne m'accordant pas un regard, ce qui semble étonner Sakura et Temari même si elles ne me disent rien directement. Nous prenons la route de Konoha, un chemin, qui j'en suis certaine va me sembler bien long, surtout avec l'ambiance qui règne au sein du groupe. Nous faisons une halte à la nuit tombée et les tours de garde sont bien entendus répartis.

Enfin, après trois jours qui m'ont effectivement semblé une éternité, les portes de mon village apparaissent finalement devant moi. J'aperçois même un homme au loin, tenant la main d'un enfant. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et mes yeux s'emplissent aussitôt de larmes. Comment va t'il réagir ? Va t'il m'accueillir ou bien me rejeter comme son père l'a finalement fait ?

Le petit bonhomme échappe à la vigilance de son oncle et se met à courir vers son père avant de constater ma présence. Le monde s'arrête autour de nous au moment où sa course se stoppe. Il hésite avant de se précipiter à ma rencontre en pleurant. Je tombe à genoux et réceptionne mon fils, pleurant certainement autant que lui.

\- Maman ! Maman, promis je serais sage... tu pars plus ? Maman, tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui mon chéri, je t'aime... plus que tout et je ne pars plus jamais, je te le jure. Tu n'as pas été méchant mon ange. C'est maman qui a été injuste, elle aurait du t'emmener avec elle... pardon Shisui

Le petit se love dans mes bras, caresse mon visage et enfouis finalement le sien dans mon cou, se serrant autant qu'il le peut contre moi. Je prends conscience à cet instant, que j'ai fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie en partant et en le laissant derrière moi. Et je tiendrais ma promesse, plus jamais, rien ni personne ne me séparera de lui. Itachi finit par s'approcher après avoir parlé avec Sasuke, qui me sourit gentiment.

\- Je pars devant avec mon frère. Prends ton temps avec Shisui, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver.

\- Merci Itachi. Je te le ramènerais plus tard.

\- Hn.

Sasuke semble perplexe aussi devant cet échange froid et distant mais suit finalement son aîné. Quant à moi, je talonne notre nouvel Hokage pour qu'il tienne sa promesse et me permette d'avoir un endroit où vivre, proche de chez les Uchiha. Il va également falloir que j'explique à mon fils que je ne vais pas retrouver ma place auprès de son père. Après avoir obtenu les clés d'une petite maison à quelques pas de chez Itachi, je m'y rends avec Shisui et m'assieds sur les marches de devant avec lui.

\- Mon ange ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Maman va vivre dans cette maison, elle est toute proche de la tienne avec papa.

\- Tu dors plus avec papa ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué à t'expliquer. Tu es encore tout petit.

Il semble tout à coup très sérieux et réfléchir à ce que je lui raconte. Il fait une moue boudeuse avant de me faire les yeux doux, ce qui me tire un éclat de rire.

\- Que veux tu me demander Shisui ?

\- Moi... je veux rester avec toi maman.

\- Papa va se sentir triste tu sais.

\- Mais moi, je suis triste sans toi

\- On pourrait dire que tu reste un jour chez l'un et un jour chez l'autre ? Si papa l'autorise

Il sourit et s'accroche à mon cou avant de poser un bisou sur mon nez, apparemment satisfait de ma proposition. Je passe encore un moment avec Shisui, visitant la maison que je vais occuper avec lui, si son père l'accepte. Nous finissons par reprendre le chemin de chez les Uchiha, qui ont fini par s'installer dans la maison fraîchement construite près du lac. Itachi nous accueille simplement avant de demander à son fils d'aller dans sa chambre.

\- Où vas tu t'installer ? **Me demande t'il toujours aussi distant**

\- Une maison m'a été confiée à quelques rues d'ici. Shisui m'a demandé si il pouvait venir vivre avec moi. Je lui ai proposé, si tu es d'accord, qu'il passe un jour sur deux chez moi.

\- Très bien.

\- Merci...

L'échange a été bref, froid, comme toute discussion entre nous depuis qu'il sait que j'attends un enfant et que je ne cède pas quant au fait de le garder, avec ou sans son accord. Je fais demi tour et rentre chez moi, me posant milles et une questions pour l'avenir. Je ne suis qu'au début de ma grossesse, personne n'est au courant ou presque. Mais comment cette histoire va se passer une fois que je ne pourrais plus le cacher ?

* * *

 _Ne me tapez pas ! Je pensais au départ les réconcilier mais en écrivant, il s'est avéré que NON. Enfin pas tout de suite.  
_

 _Aiko va encore devoir attendre un peu et Itachi va devoir apprendre à vivre au présent et non avec les fantômes du passé (que ce soit celui d'Izumi ou de sa maladie)._

 _Petit indice... Aiko va trouver quelque chose qui va tout changer dans le prochain chapitre. Soyez juste un peu patients._

 _Bise_


	24. Oniisan

_Coucou tout le monde et tout d'abord désolée pour la publication tardive._

 _J'ai eu quelques difficultés à me remettre à écrire avec le boulot mais je pense que c'est revenu (il n'y a que ma fic avec Madara qui me rend chèvre... mais bon c'est la faute du vieux d'abord lol)_

 _Passons aux reviews, je serais brève pour cette fois pour vous laisser le temps d'apprécier ce nouveau chapitre (je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain donc peut être moins d'attente pour la prochaine publications)_

 _Lia9749, juiceandcookies, sakka (ma sensei adorée), Furyfury, Memelyne (la petite nouvelle) et Milena (ma Hoshigaki chan d'amour)... un mot pour décrire ce que je ressens... MERCI_

 _Merci de votre soutien. Je sais que le chapitre dernier était émouvant en ce qui concerne Shisui et Aiko, un peu plus difficile pour Itachi mais il est complexe le jeune homme. Je devais vous donner un indice important dans ce chapitre mais il s'est avéré lors de l'écriture que ce ne serait que dans le prochain. C'est ce qui rapprochera encore un peu l'Uchiha de Aiko mais les véritables retrouvailles ce sera pour après (à moins que cela ne change encore durant l'écriture et la relecture)._

* * *

 **24 – Oniisan**

Je me suis décidée à reprendre mon travail à l'hôpital, tant que je le pourrais en tout cas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'au début de ma grossesse et je ne ressens pas de difficultés outre mesure à part quelques nausées matinales de temps à autre. Itachi a accepté de partager la garde de Shisui qui passe un jour sur deux avec moi. Le petit a du mal à comprendre pourquoi la vie est désormais ainsi depuis mon retour mais il s'en accommode. Je ne croise son père que lorsqu'il vient le récupérer lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé par une mission quelconque. J'ai appris de Sasuke qu'il a reprit un poste au sein de l'Anbu. Il donne parfois quelques cours à l'académie, pour les chunins et les aspirants jonins mais surtout afin d'évaluer de futurs Anbu.

Mon ventre commence déjà à s'arrondir, et d'après Sakura lors de notre dernière pause ensemble à l'hôpital, ce sera un gros bébé. Je souris en posant une main protectrice sur mon abdomen, tout en regardant mon aîné jouer dans le jardin. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il sera bientôt un grand frère, mais je compte lui annoncer lors de mon prochain rendez vous avec Sakura. Cela fera trois mois révolu et je ne risquerais plus une fausse couche. Je prépare un seau pour laver le sol avec de l'eau bien chaude avant de prévenir Shisui que son père ne tardera pas à venir le récupérer. Malgré une petite moue boudeuse, il acquiesce et continue de jouer.

J'entends du bruit à l'extérieur et me dirige vers la porte quand j'entends une voix féminine. Je m'approche de la fenêtre la plus proche et sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour en constatant qu'Itachi est bien là mais pas seul. Une brunette est accrochée à son bras, gloussant et semblant essayer d'attirer son attention. Quel culot de venir jusqu'ici pour récupérer son fils, accompagné. Je serre les dents et finis par esquisser un sourire en coin. Je crois bien qu'ils vont regretter tout les deux d'être venus ensemble. Je récupère mon seau d'eau claire mais brûlante, ouvre la porte et jette le contenu de celui-ci sur mes visiteurs avant de regarder Itachi, furieuse.

\- Aiko... qu'est ce qui te prends, **me dit Itachi légèrement énervé**

\- Désolée... ou pas. Que fait ta dulcinée ici ? Quand tu viens récupérer NOTRE fils, viens seul.

\- Itachi san ? Je... mais pourquoi est ce que la nounou de Shisui nous a trempé ?

Je sens ma jalousie monter d'un cran, la colère prenant le dessus sur le reste. La nourrice ? Il a osé me faire passer pour la nounou de notre fils. Je fusille Itachi du regard et croise les bras sous ma poitrine, tentant de ne pas sauter à la gorge de la demoiselle.

\- Ce n'est pas sa nourrice, mais sa mère... de plus, j'étais seul... elle m'a rejoint à l'instant, **ajoute t'il à mon attention.**

\- Sa mère ? Mais je croyais que la mère du petit bonhomme était morte ?

\- Tu reviendras récupérer Shisui quand tu seras débarrasser de ta sangsue Itachi. En attendant... dégagez de ma propriété avant que je ne devienne violente.

Itachi me jette un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour, sans oublier de virer la demoiselle assez sèchement. Je ferme la porte violemment et sursaute en sentant mon fils s'agripper à moi, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je lui souris tendrement et m'accroupis pour l'enlacer.

\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec papa ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange. Papa reviendra plus tard te chercher.

\- Il était tout mouillé, **dit il les yeux emplis de malice alors que son regard va et vient entre le seau vide à mes pieds et moi.**

\- Il était poussiéreux... tu sais que maman n'aime pas ça

\- Maman ? La dernière fois, j'ai menti et tu m'as puni, **me réprimande gentiment mon petit garçon.**

\- D'accord... une femme était avec ton père et j'ai été jalouse alors je me suis vengée.

\- Tu l'aimes ? C'est pour ça que tu étais fâchée à cause de la dame ?

\- Je l'aimerais toute ma vie, comme toi.

Il me sourit et m'enlace de ses petits bras en souriant, pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, avant de me dire à quel point lui, il m'aime. Je souris et le prends dans mes bras avant de me rendre dans le salon pour un câlin en attendant le retour de son père.

Au bout d'une heure, j'entends frapper à la porte. Je me lève tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon petit prince qui s'est endormi contre moi. J'ouvre la porte et croise un regard sombre encore brillant de colère. Il n'a pas apprécié mon accueil mais cela m'est égal. Je lui laisse de la place pour qu'il entre et le contourne pour me rendre dans le salon mais il m'attrape le poignet pour m'arrêter.

\- Que veux tu Itachi ? **Dis je en me tournant pour lui faire face.**

\- Pourquoi as tu agi ainsi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu amènes tes conquêtes chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Elle était agrippée à toi telle une sangsue. Et puis, comment prendrais tu le fait que j'amène un autre homme à ta porte, devant notre fils ?

Des yeux que je ne pensais pas revoir de si tôt font leur apparition, me faisant frisonner malgré moi. Il contient difficilement sa colère parfois, peut être que je ne devrais pas le titiller autant mais je veux qu'il essaie de comprendre mon point de vue. Il prend une grande inspiration et soupire, ses yeux redevenant noirs comme l'encre.

\- Papa ? Maman ? Vous vous disputez ? Moi je n'aime pas ça, **dit notre petit garçon en pénétrant dans la pièce.**

\- On s'expliquait ta mère et moi, Shisui. Rassure toi, tout va bien.

\- Oui ton père a raison. Maman expliquait juste pourquoi elle a jeté un seau d'eau sur lui.

Le petit grimpe dans les bras de son père avant de se tendre pour m'embrasser, attirant son père tout proche de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en constatant la ruse de mon fils pour tenter de nous rapprocher avec Itachi. Je lis de l'amusement dans le regard du père avant qu'il n'embrasse délicatement mon front pour me dire au-revoir, pour la plus grande joie de son fils.

Une fois seule, je souris en repensant à la tête qu'Itachi a fait lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé trempé de la tête au pied sans sommation. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait fallu prendre une photo souvenir.

Presque un mois que l'incident de la demoiselle sur mon pas de porte est passé. Depuis je n'ai plus jamais eu de mauvaise surprise en accueillant Itachi quand il vient récupérer Shisui. Lorsque je suis sortie faire quelques courses, j'ai revu la demoiselle en question avec ses amies et j'ai pu entendre quelques commentaires sur la folle furieuse que je suis d'après elle. Je suis la mère du fils de son « amour » et elle compte bien arriver à ses fins. J'hésite un instant avant de lui faire regretter ses paroles mais après tout, Itachi est libre, même si chacune de ses paroles me blessent. Je suis surprise de trouver Itachi sur mon pas de porte avec Shisui lorsque j'arrive.

\- Désolé, je sais que je ne devais te l'amener que demain soir, mais je dois partir en mission rejoindre Sasuke.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Itachi, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un souci pour moi. J'étais juste surprise, **réponds je en souriant et en tendant les bras vers mon fils.** Quand reviens tu ?

\- Normalement d'ici trois jours si tout se passe comme je le veux.

\- Très bien. Tout dépendra de l'heure de ton arrivée mais je dois passer voir Sakura à l'hôpital.

Je peux lire l'interrogation dans ses iris sombres mais je le rassure d'un sourire. Il est temps pour moi d'annoncer à mon fils la nouvelle et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il sera avec moi ce jour là. Je me demande comment il va réagir. Itachi s'en retourne après avoir tapoté le front de son fils comme il le fait à chaque fois, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Je fais un clin d'œil à Shisui et l'invite à rentrer à la maison. Je suis heureuse de savoir que je vais avoir mon petit prince avec moi quelques jours même si à chaque départ de son père pour une mission je suis stressée car je sais que même si ce n'est pas censé être dangereux, il peut toujours y avoir des complications.

Le surlendemain, main dans la main avec mon fils, je me dirige vers l'hôpital pour mon rendez vous avec Sakura. Shisui ne dit rien mais reste attentif à tout ce qui se passe et surtout à tout ce qui se dit. Je lui demande de rester sagement dans la salle d'attente pendant que je suis en rendez vous avec Sakura. Il acquiesce et s'installe sur un siège. J'entre dans le bureau de Sakura et souris à mon amie.

\- Déjà trois mois. Comment te sens tu Aiko ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai hâte de le dire à Shisui. Maintenant que le danger premier est écarté.

\- Je comprends. Ne le faisons pas trop attendre, il va s'inquiéter pour toi sinon.

J'acquiesce et laisse mon médecin m'examiner. Après qu'elle ait effectué les examens nécessaires et les vérifications, elle se lève et me souris gentiment. Elle semble satisfaite des résultats qu'elle a obtenu et me raccompagne à la porte en me donnant un futur rendez vous pour plus tard. Une fois sortie du bureau, Shisui me prends la main en silence afin de rentrer. C'est en chemin qu'il finit par s'arrêter pour me questionner.

\- Tu es malade maman ? Tu ne vas pas mourir comme maman Izumi hein ?

\- Non mon chéri, je ne vais pas mourir et je ne suis pas malade.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as été à l'hôpital pour voir Sakura san ?

Je souris et me penche vers lui, caressant sa joue. Je regarde autour de nous et finis par rire un peu, en me rendant compte que je vérifiais si des personnes pouvaient m'entendre mais maintenant je ne pourrais plus le cacher longtemps.

\- J'ai été voir Sakura car j'attends un petit frère ou une petite sœur, Shisui. Tu seras bientôt un grand frère.

\- Un grand frère ? Comme papa et tonton Sasuke ? Et il arrive quand mon petit frère ?

\- Oui, **dis je en souriant**. Comme papa et tonton. Et le bébé sera là pour l'anniversaire de tonton normalement.

\- Je le protégerais, je te le promets maman.

J'acquiesce en souriant avant de m'accroupir pour prendre mon grand garçon dans mes me relève, il me regarde intensément et je finis par prendre sa petite main pour la déposer sur mon ventre en lui expliquant que le bébé grandit en moi et qu'il faudra encore un peu de patience pour le voir. Il sourit et caresse mon ventre avant de parler à son « petit frère » lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui. Je sursaute en sentant une présence à nos côtés mais Shisui lui se contente de sourire à la personne fraîchement arrivée. Il a sûrement du sentir le chakra de son père avant même qu'il n'arrive près de nous.

\- Papa ! Je vais être un grand frère ! Maman a été voir Sakura et m'a dis que je vais avoir un petit frère !

\- Ou une petite sœur Shisui, **le reprends je doucement**.

\- Oui... ou une petite sœur !

Le fils récupère la main de son père et la pose sur mon ventre sans nous laisser le temps de réagir, expliquant ce que je viens de lui dire à celui-ci. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre la chamade à son contact, comme à chaque fois. Je lève mon regard vers lui et rougis en constatant qu'il est pensif. Il finit par retirer sa main délicatement et sourire à Shisui en frottant ses cheveux.

\- Il faudra bien montrer l'exemple à ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur alors.

\- Oui papa, **dit le fils en souriant à son père**.

\- Bien. On rentre ?

\- On peut accompagner maman jusque sa maison ?

\- D'accord.

Shisui prend la main de son père d'un côté et la mienne de l'autre en souriant et nous entraîne à sa suite. En chemin nous croisons la « brunette » qui se fige en nous regardant tout les trois, sans pouvoir cacher son mécontentement. Elle s'approche et attrape le bras d'Itachi afin de l'attirer avec elle. Au moment où je vais pour partir de mon côté afin de les laisser seuls, je sens la main de mon fils se resserrer sur la mienne.

\- Laisse mon père tranquille ! Il t'aime pas, il aime ma maman et je vais avoir un petit frère d'abord ! **Rugit presque Shisui**

\- Tu es mal élevé dis donc ! **Répond la demoiselle furieuse**

\- Mon fils est parfaitement élevé. Je ne te permets pas de juger la manière dont sa mère ou moi nous l'élevons, **lâche Itachi énervé.**

\- Mais Itachi...

\- Et si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, tu ne m'intéresse pas. En espérant que cette fois j'ai été assez clair.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir pour remettre « Brunette » à sa place lorsqu'elle a osé dire que mon fils n'était pas bien élevé. Son père a riposté aussitôt et je me sens soulagée qu'il ait défendu ma façon d'éduquer Shisui ainsi que la sienne. Je suis encore plus étonnée quand il la congédie assez brusquement et devant ses amies. Elle bafouille et finit par partir furieuse et humiliée. Shisui nous regarde tour à tour, se demandant si il sera puni après ce qu'il vient de faire. Je me penche vers lui et le fixe.

\- Même si je trouve adorable que tu veuilles protéger ton papa, il est assez grand pour dire aux gens de le laisser tranquille Shisui. Tu ne dois pas parler aux adultes comme ça mon ange.

\- Pardon maman. Pardon papa, **dit il en se tournant vers son père.**

\- Ce n'est rien. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne et puisque la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas...

\- Malgré tout cela ne doit pas se reproduire, **dis je en fixant Itachi avant qu'il acquiesce à mes paroles.**

Itachi prend son fils dans ses bras et tapote son front, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas fâché après lui. Nous reprenons la route vers nos domiciles respectifs, cette fois côte à côte puisque le petit est dans les bras de son père. Une fois arrivés près de ma maison, Itachi envoie Shisui chercher son sac, nous laissant seuls. Je ne suis jamais à l'aise quand je me retrouve en tête à tête avec lui depuis notre séparation.

\- Que t'as dis Sakura ? **Finit il par demander, rompant le silence**

\- Tout va bien, je suis en parfaite santé et l'enfant aussi.

Je lève le regard vers lui, étonnée de sa question. Il me fixe un instant avant de reporter son attention vers le jardin. J'ai cru un instant qu'il était sur le point de revenir sur sa décision mais non, il s'est contenté d'être poli. Je lâche un soupir résigné.

\- Je suis arrivé lorsque tu l'as annoncé à Shisui, mais je ne me suis pas manifesté de suite.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je me suis revu à la place de Shisui quand ma mère m'a annoncé la future naissance de Sasuke. J'étais aussi heureux que lui quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Son regard est lointain, légèrement triste. Je suppose que sa famille lui manque, sa mère certainement plus que quiconque. Je pose ma main sur son bras, comme pour lui indiquer que je comprends ce manque. Il tourne son visage vers moi et me laisse voir un sourire léger même si son regard est triste.

\- Elle aurait adoré être grand mère je crois. **Dit il la voix rauque**

\- Elle aurait été merveilleuse, **dis je en posant une main sur sa joue**

Il acquiesce et soupire doucement, laissant sa joue contre ma main. J'aimerais tant lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu mais je ne peux qu'être un soutien pour lui. Shisui arrive en courant et se stoppe net en nous voyant aussi proche depuis longtemps. Il sourit et prend la main de son père avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que je l'embrasse. Je souris à mon tour, me penche et pose un baiser sur son nez.

\- Et papa ? **Dit le petit avec un regard malicieux.**

\- Papa n'a pas besoin de bisou comme toi tu sais. Il est grand.

\- Il aime bien que je lui fasse des bisous et des câlins même si il est grand.

Je ris en voyant mon fils tenter de jouer les entremetteurs et jette un regard vers Itachi qui semble légèrement amusé de la situation aussi. Il se penche vers moi et tend sa joue, attendant que je l'embrasse. Je lève les yeux au ciel et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa peau. Le petit est aux anges et rit de bon cœur, satisfait. Itachi tapote mon front de deux doigts avec délicatesse et prend son fils par la main avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison. La tension entre nous est moindre mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il accepte la situation actuelle, néanmoins c'est déjà plus vivable.

Je suis surprise au matin de voir Sasuke devant ma porte lorsque je l'ouvre, me faisant faire un bond en arrière. Je le fixe un instant sans comprendre ce qu'il fait là ni pourquoi il reste silencieux. Je l'invite à entrer, curieuse de savoir la raison de sa visite.

\- Shisui m'a dit qu'il va être grand frère.

\- Je crois que tout Konoha va vite être au courant, **dis je en riant.** Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

\- Pourquoi Itachi et toi n'êtes plus ensemble ? C'est pourtant lui le père, non ?

\- Écoute Sasuke, je t'apprécie désormais comme un frère aussi mais... cela ne regarde qu'Itachi et moi... Je suis désolée

\- Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du me mêler de vos histoires. Disons que ça m'a étonné qu'à votre retour de Suna, vous soyez séparés et maintenant je comprends encore moins. En tout cas, sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

\- Je sais et je te remercie.

Je le fixe et ris en voyant son regard se poser sur mon ventre. Je sais que pour le moment cela ne se voit pas encore beaucoup mais bientôt je ne pourrais plus le cacher.

\- Je t'accompagne jusque ton travail, **décide t'il soudainement.**

\- Tu sais que je ne suis ni malade, ni handicapée, Sas'ké.

\- Tu es néanmoins une cible désormais. Tu portes un Uchiha dans ton ventre.

Je reste interdite à ses dires. Une cible ? Mais pourquoi ? Il m'invite à sortir de la maison et m'explique que son clan est craint. Aussi certaines personnes voient d'un mauvais œil leur retour à Konoha. La présence de Shisui ne fait rien car personne ne sait qu'il a éveillé le sharingan.

\- Notre pupille est considérée comme une malédiction.

\- Et l'enfant que je porte pourrait l'éveiller aussi, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et d'autres aimeraient s'emparer du sharingan. Dorénavant, il serait préférable que tu ne restes pas seule.

\- Je vis seule.

\- Tu vas vivre chez moi.

\- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas d'histoires avec ton frère.

\- Je vais lui en toucher deux mots.

\- Sasuke... non

Il se renferme et je peux voir dans son regard et surtout son comportement qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Je soupire puis grommelle. Les Uchiha sont vraiment casse pieds lorsqu'ils s'y mettent. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital en même temps que Sakura qui vient pour prendre son service. Elle me sourit avant de saluer son coéquipier, les joues rosies. Je remercie mon garde du corps du moment, tire Sakura avec moi afin d'aller travailler et d'oublier la discussion que je viens d'avoir.

Lorsque je sors de l'hôpital après mon service, je suis étonnée de trouver Itachi adossé au mur de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il se tourne vers moi, s'approche doucement pour me rejoindre. Je soupire en me doutant que Sasuke a du parler malgré mon interdiction.

\- Je vais taper sur ton frère

\- Il a raison. Tu vas venir vivre avec nous.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas perturber Shisui.

\- Nous en avons parlé aussi avec lui. Il a déjà préparé la chambre la plus proche de la sienne pour toi.

\- C'est quoi ce complot Uchiha ?

\- S'il te plaît, peux tu au moins penser à ta sécurité. Shisui ne supportera pas de te perdre

Je soupire et finis par acquiescer. Il savait en utilisant cet argument que je céderais, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il me demande de revenir vivre avec eux pour m'avoir près de lui. Il sourit satisfait et me raccompagne chez moi pour que je prenne des affaires. Il m'attend calmement dans l'entrée pendant que je prépare un sac. Arrivée à ses côtés, je m'arrête et le fixe. J'ai besoin de savoir si un jour, il aimera notre enfant comme il aime Shisui ou bien si il l'ignorera comme il m'ignore moi.

\- Itachi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est ce que tu détestes notre enfant ? **Dis je des larmes dans les yeux.** Je comprends que tu me haïsses, mais s'il te plaît, ne le hais pas lui.

\- Je ne te hais pas et je ne le hais pas non plus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne...

\- Aiko... je ne voulais pas d'un autre enfant, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je prendrais soin de lui malgré tout. C'est aussi mon enfant, j'en suis conscient

J'acquiesce à ses paroles qui me rassurent malgré tout et soupire soulagée de savoir qu'il s'occupera de lui ou d'elle même si il n'en voulait pas au départ. Il s'avance vers moi, m'obligeant à reculer et finis par poser sa main sur mon ventre. Il me fixe avant de murmurer afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

\- Je vous protégerais au péril de ma vie, tous les quatre... Sasuke, Shisui, toi et l'enfant à naître

* * *

 _Voila ! même si ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait réconciliés, Itachi rassure notre Aiko sur le fait qu'il ne la déteste pas ni son enfant et qu'il les protégera.  
_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons une révélation importante (je suis dessus donc cette fois c'est sur). Ils vont se rapprocher peu à peu nos tourtereaux, j'ai autant hâte que vous._

 _Bise_


	25. Ce clan, ma famille

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je poste déjà un nouveau chapitre. Pourquoi ? je suis bloquée à la maison avec une magnifique entorse à la cheville et j'ai donc tout le temps pour écrire._

 _Passons aux reviews du chapitre précédent._

 _Lia, ta review m'a énormément touchée. Savoir que tu t'es arrêtée de faire ce que tu faisais pour lire, m'a émue et fais plaisir même si je devrais dire le contraire et te pousser à privilégier tes études. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également._

 _Sensei, merci de ton passage et oui Shisui voudrait réunir ses parents ce qui est une réaction normale pour un enfant. Cela se fait doucement mais surement._

 _FuryFury, merci pour la review. Oui je pense à vous et j'aime tellement mon histoire que j'espère vous faire partager cet amour._

 _Juice, coucou et merci. Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé la version trempée d'Itachi mais bon il est parfois trop "gentil" et la jalousie est très présente chez Aiko lol._

 _Ma Milena, merci pour les encouragements et l'aide que tu peux m'apporter quand je bute sur certains passages. Tu es pour moi aussi précieuse qu'une bêta lectrice sauf que tu ne lis jamais totalement les chapitres puisque je veux te garder la surprise._

 _Bon allez, sur ce place à ce nouveau chapitre et à la révélation importante que j'avais promise._

* * *

 **25 – Ce clan, ma famille**

C'est ainsi que j'ai réintégré la demeure des Uchiha, enfin plutôt celle d'Itachi et de Shisui. Sasuke et son aîné se relaient pour m'escorter lorsque je sors afin que je ne sois jamais seule, surtout que Shisui a annoncé à tout le monde ma grossesse. Je crois que tout Konoha est au courant désormais. Je suis fière de cet enfant qui grandit en moi mais il est vrai que je peux lire dans le regard de certains, surtout chez les plus anciens, l'inquiétude et la méfiance.

Je sors de l'hôpital en avance et attends patiemment mon garde du corps du jour. J'ai tenté une fois de partir sans l'un des deux frères... malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas le plus conciliant qui était de garde. Je me souviens encore des yeux assassins de Sasuke lorsqu'il m'a rejointe. À cinq mois de grossesse et depuis l'annonce de l'heureux événement à venir, j'ai déjà un ventre bien rebondi. Sakura s'est d'abord inquiétée que je prenne trop de poids mais il n'en est rien. Mon abdomen est juste bien gonflé, pour le plus grand plaisir de Shisui qui adore le toucher et parler à son petit frère.

Itachi est moins froid avec moi même si il ne s'investit pas bien que je sache grâce à Sasuke et Shisui, qu'il pose des questions sur mon état de santé et celui de l'enfant. Je souris en voyant justement le père de mon bébé arriver pour m'escorter. Il soulève un sourcil en constatant que je suis déjà dehors et assise sur le banc près de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai voulu rentrer seule parce que j'étais sortie en avance... Sasuke a failli me tuer avec ses yeux, **dis je en souriant et pour me justifier**

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a limite engueulé parce que je n'étais pas encore parti de la maison lorsqu'il est arrivé

\- Une vraie mère poule celui-là.

Je le fixe étonnée lorsqu'il éclate de rire à ma remarque. Il m'invite à le suivre et nous prenons la route de la maison. Je marche à ses côtés et m'arrête d'un coup, grimaçant. Itachi se stoppe immédiatement et s'approche inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... ça va, **dis je en prenant sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre**

Il ne comprend pas immédiatement mais le coup de pied suivant tape à l'endroit où sa main est posée. Il sursaute avant de lever le regard vers moi.

\- Il tape déjà fort comme tu peux le constater et il m'a un peu surprise cette fois.

Il esquisse un léger sourire avant de caresser délicatement mon ventre. Il n'est plus aussi distant qu'avant mais je sens qu'il ne veut pas trop s'investir malgré tout. Il me regarde à nouveau et m'invite à reprendre notre chemin tout en restant attentif au cas où je m'arrêterais une nouvelle fois. Nous arrivons à destination où nous sommes attendus par mon fils et son oncle qui jette un regard mécontent à son aîné, qui lui, se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Maman, viens te reposer. On a préparé à manger avec tonton.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je vais mettre la table avec papa. Papa ! Viens !

Je regarde mon fils attraper la main de son père et le traîner dans la cuisine pour lui faire mettre la table. Je ris et m'installe sur le canapé en attendant patiemment que l'on m'appelle pour manger. Une fois le repas terminé, je n'ai de nouveau pas le choix que de m'asseoir pendant que les hommes rangent et font la vaisselle. Je n'ai au final le droit que de coucher mon petit garçon et lui lire une histoire.

Une fois qu'il est endormi, je sors dans le jardin pour m'aérer un peu. J'ai pris quelques jours de repos en sachant que les deux frères vont être absents, histoire de les rassurer, même si je sais qu'il auront sûrement demandé à quelqu'un de passer pour voir si tout va bien.

Le lendemain, lorsque les deux Uchiha sont partis, je peux limite enfin respirer bien que le plus jeune du clan est tout aussi protecteur. J'ai décidé de ranger la maison et je compte bien le faire avant le retour des frères. Je suis sur le point de monter sur une chaise pour attraper une espèce de grande pochette dépassant du dessus de l'armoire de Shisui quand j'entends une sorte de cri et des mains m'attraper maladroitement pour me maintenir.

\- Aiko ! tu veux que les frangins me tuent ou quoi ?

\- Naruto ? Que fais tu là ?

\- Je suis en mission et toi tu vas me faire arracher les yeux si ils savent ce que tu étais en train de faire

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si, **dit il en ricanant et se grattant l'arrière de la tête**

\- Ils sont infernaux ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !

\- Non, mais là tu prends des risques

\- Tss

Je soupire et renonce à monter sur la chaise, histoire d' éviter que Naruto ait des problèmes mais je ne compte pas me laisser mettre sous cloche sous prétexte que je suis enceinte. Je finis par demander à mon aide du jour de me descendre cette pochette qui m'intrigue tant. Il s'exécute et reste un moment avec moi, enfin surtout le temps que Shisui soit ramené de l'école par une maman du quartier. Il n'est pas encore à l'académie mais il fréquente ainsi d'autres enfants de son âge. Une fois mon fils rentré, Naruto s'en retourne tout en me faisant promettre de l'appeler si j'ai besoin de son aide.

Une fois seule après le coucher de mon fils, j'ouvre la pochette et ce que j'y découvre me surprend : deux lettres, une écrite à « mon bébé » et une adressée à Itachi lui-même. En dessous, je constate qu'il y a une sorte de dossier médical... je comprends vite que c'est Izumi qui a laissé cette pochette à son amour mais qu'il n'a pas ouvert celle-ci. Je me demande comment il va réagir en sachant que j'ai fouiné bien que je laisse aussitôt les lettres de côtés car elles ne me sont pas adressées. Par contre le dossier médical m'intrigue fortement, peut être que j'y découvrirais pourquoi Itachi n'a pas voulu de notre enfant bien qu'il ait promis de le protéger.

Lorsque j'ai réintégré Konoha après notre séparation, j'ai cherché le dossier médical de la mère de Shisui, j'en ai bien trouvé un mais qui ne révélait aucun souci de santé. Celui-ci a t'il été échangé avec un faux pour cacher quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi et surtout qui aurait fait cela ? Je prends connaissance des différentes notes écrites et pâlit. Quitte à ce qu'il m'en veuille une fois pour toute, je pense qu'il est indispensable qu'il sache la vérité. Izumi avait une malformation au cœur qui aurait du l'empêcher d'être ninja. On lui avait notifié qu'elle allait être rendue à la vie civile et apparemment elle l'avait très mal vécu, demandant à ce que personne n'ait connaissance de son état de santé. Au vu des dates, le massacre du clan avait eu lieu peu de temps après, elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle savait donc qu'une grossesse était plus que risquée pour elle, qu'elle perdrait sûrement la vie si elle n'était pas suivie correctement. Elle avait néanmoins décidé de garder l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Je range le tout dans la pochette que je mets dans ma chambre en attendant le retour d'Itachi. Je sais que cela risque de créer une dispute mais tant pis. Il doit affronter la vérité même si parfois elle fait souffrir. Je vais réveiller des souvenirs douloureux et il m'en voudra mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'il reste prisonnier du passé et je suis certaine que si Izumi a fait ce choix, c'est qu'elle avait une raison. Aussi, si elle a laissé cette pochette derrière elle, c'est parce qu'elle voulait qu'un jour, il apprenne la vérité et son enfant aussi.

Lorsque les frères passent la porte quelques jours plus tard, je suis soulagée de les voir en bonne santé bien que je constate quelques égratignures sur eux, signe que la mission a connu au moins une complication. Je suis également stressée car je vais devoir donner ce que j'ai trouvé à Itachi mais également affronter les conséquences. Comment va t'il réagir ? Mais pour le moment, ce qui compte vraiment ce sont les retrouvailles entre membres du clan Uchiha. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir l'oncle, le père et le plus jeune ensemble.

C'est une fois Shisui couché et Sasuke rentré chez lui que je me décide à m'approcher de LUI. Il se tourne vers moi avant de sourire en coin car il a bien vu que je n'étais pas à l'aise depuis son arrivée. Il croise les bras sur son torse et semble attendre que je me décide à parler.

\- Qu'as tu fais en mon absence qui me vaut cette tête ennuyée ? Naruto nous a dit que tout s'est bien passé pourtant

\- Déjà, je n'avais pas besoin d'une nounou en votre absence !

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as attendu que nous soyons seuls pour venir me parler

\- Non

Je m'approche et lui tends la pochette que j'avais jusqu'à présent dans mon dos. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, son regard allant et venant de ce que je lui tends à moi. Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir mais j'ai promis de ne plus me comporter ainsi dorénavant et surtout d'affronter les problèmes.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais je l'ai vu dépasser et...

\- Et te connaissant, tu as voulu ranger avant de voir quelque chose qui t'a intriguée

\- Oui et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais regarder ce que ça contient. Izumi l'a laissé pour toi. Je suis certaine que...

\- Que quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça va m'apporter ? **Dit il un peu brusquement**

\- La paix ! Tu t'en veux de ce qui lui est arrivé lors de la naissance de Shisui mais... elle avait une malformation cardiaque Itachi... elle savait qu'elle mourrait si elle allait au bout de sa grossesse. Ce n'est pas un mauvais tour du destin, c'est son choix

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant de surprise à ma révélation. Il ne semble pas croire ce que je viens de lui annoncer. Il finit par prendre la pochette que je lui tends toujours et l'ouvre délicatement, comme si ce qu'elle contenait allait provoquer une apocalypse. Je le regarde et m'apprête à le laisser seul mais sa main accroche mon poignet. Je le fixe alors qu'il m'attire avec lui pour nous asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il hésite un instant avant de commencer à lire le dossier médical dans un premier temps. Il repose le document avant de récupérer la lettre à son attention, les mains tremblantes. Je vois rapidement que sa peau déjà pâle perd encore de sa couleur à mesure qu'il lit la missive. Il repose la lettre et pose son regard sur moi. À cet instant, je ne peux que m'en vouloir en voyant des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Je l'attire à moi sans un mot, le laissant lâcher prise après tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis des années.

Il pleure en silence, seules ses épaules sont secouées par ses sanglots, ses larmes mouillant mes vêtements alors que je passe une main sur son dos pour lui montrer que je suis là et que je ne compte pas le laisser. Il finit par se relever et soupirer avant de me tendre la lettre. Je commence par refuser mais il insiste.

\- Tu as le droit de savoir. Je n'ai rien à te cacher Aiko

\- C'est votre histoire Itachi... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais je pense qu'elle voulait que tu saches la vérité

Je finis par céder et récupérer la lettre qu'il me tend avec insistance. J'avoue que sa réaction à la lecture de ce message me fait un peu peur, je m'imagine déjà le pire. Je suis surprise lorsqu'il m'attire à lui, installant mon dos contre son torse, posant son menton sur mon épaule comme pour lire en même temps que moi. Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre de son propre gré pour la première fois et rien que cela me ferait limite pleurer.

 _« Cher Itachi, mon tendre amour,_

 _Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais sûrement plus près de toi. J'ai depuis longtemps accepté mon destin même si je pensais ne pas survivre à cette nuit là, quand tu es arrivé chez moi. Je pensais que tu mettrais fin à mes jours mais non, tu m'as permis de vivre encore un peu, par amour._

 _J'ai appris peu de temps avant ce désastre que j'avais une malformation cardiaque. J'ai supplié l'Hokage de me laisser rester une ninja, tout en promettant de faire attention, de ne pas me mettre en danger inutilement. Je ne savais pas que le destin du clan était déjà scellé._

 _Lorsque je t'ai revu, mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre pour toi. J'avais fui comme tu me l'avais conseillé mais je n'avais pas oublié cet amour qui me faisait vivre, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je puisse te revoir et te donner tout ce que je pouvais._

 _J'ai été si heureuse que tu partages ses sentiments que lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de notre enfant, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir très longtemps même si je connaissais l'issue que serait la mienne. Tu as trop souffert et j'espère que cet enfant t'aidera à te battre, te donnera l'envie de vivre._

 _Je veux que tu vives Itachi et que tu sois heureux un jour, même si pour le moment tu ne vois pas le bout du tunnel à cause de ta mission. Je veux que tu te battes, pour toi, pour cet enfant qui je l'espère te ressemblera, pour moi qui n'aura pas eu la chance de vous accompagner sur ce chemin._

 _Je vais mourir en mettant au monde ce bébé, je le sais, mais je mourrais heureuse et sereine. Je t'aime à jamais._

 _Izumi »_

Je suis émue à la fin de ma lecture, je tourne la tête vers Itachi qui est resté dans mon dos tout le temps et cherche à capter son regard. Il me regarde avant d'embrasser mon front délicatement. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, est ce qu'il m'en veut d'avoir remuer tant de choses ? Je n'ose parler la première de peur de déclencher un cataclysme que je voudrais éviter.

\- Merci Aiko. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et de m'avoir permis de réaliser sa dernière volonté... celle de vivre pour Shisui

\- Elle désirait aussi que tu vives pour toi et que tu sois heureux

\- Je le suis.

\- Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air, **dis je en souriant**

Il sourit finalement et soupire avant de regarder la lettre adressée à Shisui. Je la prends délicatement dans mes mains et lui tends. Il la récupère avant de la glisser dans la pochette avec le reste. Je pensais qu'il la lirait mais je crois qu'il préfère que Shisui en prenne connaissance lorsqu'il sera capable de la lire seul et surtout de saisir le sens de tout ce qu'elle contient.

Même si le petit garçon est en avance sur son âge, il est encore jeune pour comprendre la maladie ainsi que la décision de sa mère. Je sens qu'Itachi me relâche doucement avant de se lever. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever avant de m'enlacer à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Aiko, de te faire encore du mal

\- Tout va bien Itachi. Je suis heureuse, j'ai un fils merveilleux grâce à toi et j'attends un futur enfant qui sera tout aussi adorable.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne perds pas espoir de gagner ton cœur. Un jour peut être m'aimeras tu autant que je t'aime.

\- Je ne mérite pas...

\- Chut. Je suis assez grande pour décider si tu mérites ou non cet amour que je veux te donner

Il sourit tristement avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois mon front, déposant une main sur mon ventre. Le bébé ne tarde pas à se manifester d'un grand coup de pied qui a le mérite de faire rire légèrement son père.

\- Je crois que lui m'en veut par contre.

\- Il n'a juste pas l'habitude que tu t'intéresses à lui. Il aura peut être d'autres réactions à l'avenir... enfin si tu

\- J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, même si tu n'es pas Izumi et que tu es en bonne santé. Je suis malgré tout terrorisé à l'idée que cet enfant se retrouve sans mère et que Shisui te perde.

Je suis surprise d'entendre Itachi avouer qu'il a peur. Il est vrai qu'il a déjà perdu beaucoup malgré qu'il soit encore jeune. Il a vécu tant de souffrances, vu déjà trop de morts autour de lui. Je souris tendrement et l'attire avec moi jusque la chambre de Shisui dont j'ouvre la porte. Je lui montre le petit garçon endormi et serein.

\- L'avenir est là Itachi, **dis je dans un murmure.** Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois regarder le futur. Le passé restera à jamais une partie de toi mais tu dois vivre

Il ne répond pas et se contente de fixer son fils avec dans les yeux tout l'amour du monde. Je souris et referme doucement la porte avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir mis mon nez dans cette pochette, j'espère même qu'il pourra vivre autrement dorénavant, en connaissant la vérité. Même si nous ne devons jamais nous remettre ensemble, l'essentiel c'est qu'il puisse être heureux.

Je suis réveillée le lendemain matin par un petit garçon qui grimpe sur mon lit pour me faire un câlin. Je souris en l'enlaçant et en le câlinant avant de constater son air grognon. Je ris et le chatouille doucement pour obtenir un sourire qui a du mal à venir. Je lève le regard vers la porte qui s'entrouvre et souris à son père qui a les sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour Itachi. Pourquoi cette mine renfrognée ?

\- Bonjour. Je connais un petit garçon qui n'a pas écouté ce que je lui ai dis et qui vraisemblablement va être puni, n'est ce pas Shisui ?

\- Hn, **se contente d'émettre mon petit bonhomme en baissant le regard.**

\- Shisui ? Tu expliques à maman pourquoi ton père est fâché ?

\- Papa a dit non pour venir te réveiller

Je lève le regard à nouveau vers Itachi qui se contente de faire signe à son fils pour qu'il le rejoigne. J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas intervenir mais le père se contente d'un léger regard vers moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il est inutile que j'essaie. J'entends juste Itachi informer son fils qu'il sera puni dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner et cela jusqu'au repas du midi. Mon cœur de mère se fissure mais je sais également que je ne dois pas m'en mêler car il faut que Shisui obéisse. Une fois douchée et habillée, je sors de ma chambre et rejoins directement le salon où Itachi est installé avec Sasuke. Un seul regard de l'oncle me confirme qu'il est aussi malheureux que moi de ne pouvoir intervenir pour lever la punition. Je m'installe à côté d'Itachi et le regarde en coin, le faisant sourire et secouer la tête.

\- Non Aiko. Il est puni et il le restera.

\- Mais...

\- Je lui avais interdit. Tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de repos. Il doit comprendre que non ce n'est pas oui.

\- Je sais, **dis je en faisant la moue.**

\- Je comprends mieux de qui il tient cette manie de faire la grimace et faire des caprices

\- De Sasuke ? **Réponds je en gloussant**

\- Il est vrai qu'enfant il était boudeur et capricieux

Sasuke se défend pendant qu'Itachi lève les yeux au ciel, amusé de ma répartie et de la réaction de son cadet. Pour autant, j'ai beau tenté de l'amadouer ainsi que Sasuke, il ne cède pas en ce qui concerne la punition de mon fils. Il finit par aller chercher Shisui dans sa chambre, comme convenu à l'heure de midi, avant de s'installer au salon avec lui pour une petite leçon. Le petit acquiesce et finit par se jeter dans les bras de son père pour un câlin que celui ci lui donne sans attendre. Je finis par m'approcher et tendre les bras à mon fils qui vient se lover contre moi. La vie semble paisible dans cette atmosphère, le père apprenant en même temps que le fils à former une véritable famille.

Je passe l'après-midi au bord du lac avec Shisui qui s'amuse avec son oncle. Je ris en me demandant au final lequel est l'enfant, mais cela fait du bien de voir Sasuke comme ça alors qu'il a passé une partie de son enfance et son adolescence à haïr. Ils s'arrêtent tout les deux et saluent Itachi qui vient de revenir d'un entretien avec Kakashi, notre Hokage. Il s'assied à mes côtés, surveille son frère et son fils pendant que les deux se poursuivent, bientôt rejoints par Naruto.

\- Kakashi m'a proposé un poste qui me permettrait de ne quitter Konoha qu'en de rares occasions, **me dit Itachi sérieusement.**

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je vais m'occuper du recrutement des anbus et de leur formation. Étant donné que j'en ai fais partie, il pense que c'est un poste approprié

\- Il a raison.

\- Moi enseigner ?

\- Plus toi que Sasuke, non ? **Dis je en riant.** Alors, tu vas accepter ?

Il acquiesce et sourit, expliquant qu'ainsi il sera là pour sa famille. Il ne veut plus être éloigné de son fils comme avant. Et même si il ne le dit pas, je sais que c'est sa façon de rester pour protéger son village. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa place ici, au sein de Konoha et auprès de sa famille. Il m'aide à me relever et m'entraîne avec lui dans la maison avant de me faire asseoir sur le canapé. Je le regarde faire intriguée mais ne pose aucunes questions jusqu'au moment où il pose un carton sur mes jambes.

\- Ouvre au lieu de me fixer comme ça, **dit il en riant.**

J'ouvre et déplie ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, y trouvant quelques affaires de grossesse. Je fronce le nez, un peu vexée au début, car je me suis bien rendue compte que les miennes commencent à me serrer. Je lui jette un regard réprobateur avant de constater un détail sur chaque haut. Je le regarde à nouveau, laissant de grosses larmes couler sur mes joues.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais partie de notre famille Aiko. Tu es la mère de Shisui et de l'enfant à venir. Il est normal que tu portes ceci.

\- Je...

\- Notre clan, aussi petit soit il désormais, tient à toi. Et je pense que Sasuke et Shisui seront d'accord avec moi.

C'est à cet instant que les deux autres Uchiha entrent dans la pièce, tout les deux inquiets immédiatement de voir mes larmes. Ils sont sur le point de sauter sur Itachi lorsqu'ils constatent les vêtements avec l'emblème de leur clan sur mes genoux. Ils sourient tout les deux et viennent immédiatement m'entourer, mon fils venant me faire un câlin.

\- Maman tu vas aussi avoir ton éventail sur tes vêtements ?

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Oui ! Parce qu'on est une famille.

\- Alors d'accord.

Itachi sourit satisfait et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de ressortir avec son frère pour parler de ce qui s'est dit avec l'Hokage.

Le lendemain, habillée de mes nouveaux vêtements avec l'emblème Uchiha au dos, je me rends jusqu'à l'hôpital pour un examen avec Sakura. Je suis surprise de ne pas avoir de garde du corps mais les deux adultes de la maisonnée ont été appelés auprès de l'Hokage tôt ce matin et n'ont certainement pas pu s'occuper de me trouver une nounou. J'entre dans le bureau où mon amie et médecin Sakura m'attend. Le rendez vous terminé, elle s'arrête de noter les constatations qu'elle a faites et me souris.

\- Tes nouveaux vêtements te vont très bien Aiko.

\- Merci... ça me fait bizarre à vrai dire au vu de la situation mais ils se sont tous mis d'accord et mon fils est très heureux. Ce matin il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'on est une famille, une vraie

\- C'est mignon.

Je passe encore un moment à discuter avec Sakura avant de ressortir de l'hôpital pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. Je rencontre en chemin ma tante qui me fait clairement la remarque qu'elle n'accepte toujours pas que je puisse être enceinte sans être mariée, et encore moins d'un Uchiha bien que je ne veuille pas lui dire quoi que ce soit au sujet du père.

\- Peut être que tu ne sais même pas qui est le géniteur au final, **me crache t'elle**

\- Cela ne te regarde pas qui est le père de mon enfant. Tu m'as élevée parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix de toutes manières. Je n'étais rien pour toi. J'ai enfin une famille et tu ne l'acceptes pas.

\- Tu ne te défends même pas lorsque je te dis que tu ne sais pas qui est le père ? Tu es la honte de notre famille

\- Je suis le père de son enfant... cela vous pose t'il un problème ? **Tonne une voix que je reconnais aussitôt.**

\- Oh... non voyons... mais...

\- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter la mère de mes enfants. Que vous soyez sa tante ou n'importe qui

Je me tourne vers Itachi qui m'attire à lui tout en jetant un regard froid à ma tante. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'il contourne la femme qui me barrait le chemin jusqu'à maintenant, ne la regardant pas. Une fois arrivés chez nous, il se tourne enfin vers moi, le visage toujours fermé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé que ta tante se comporte ainsi par ma faute

\- Ta faute ? Non Itachi, ma tante m'a toujours considérée comme un poids mais elle pensait avoir une influence sur ma vie. Et maintenant, elle n'est pas conviée à faire partie intégrante de celle-ci.

\- Comment va notre enfant ? **Demande t'il pour changer de sujet.**

\- Il sera grand et fort, mini Uchiha, d'après le docteur Haruno.

J'obtiens finalement un sourire du futur père de mon enfant alors qu'il pose une main protectrice sur mon ventre. Je peux lire la fierté dans son regard, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite jusqu'à maintenant. J'avoue que les nouvelles réactions qu'il a envers notre enfant me laisse espérer un avenir plus heureux que je l'aurais cru au départ, lors de l'annonce de ma grossesse.

* * *

 _Et voilà, vous savez tout et Itachi aussi._

 _Alors je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue de cette fic... toute fic se doit d'avoir une fin un jour. Rassurez vous, je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire, je dois avancer sur mon autre fic en cours._

 _Aussi à la toute fin de ma fic, je vous annoncerais un de mes futurs projets._

 _Bise_


	26. Epilogue

_Salut tout le monde !  
_

 _Nous y voilà, la fin. Je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos messages. J'ai adoré cette expérience de publication et j'ai encore plusieurs projets que je compte partager avec vous en espérant que vous aimerez._

 _Je ne ferais pas de remerciements personnalisés cette fois mais touts vos petits mots m'ont énormément touchés._

 _Je vous retrouve à la fin de l'épilogue._

* * *

 **26 - Épilogue**

Plus le temps passe, plus je ressemble à une boule. Je me regarde dans le miroir et grimace en caressant mon ventre proéminent. Je n'en suis qu'à sept mois et demi de grossesse et pourtant on croirait que je vais exploser. Sasuke adore se moquer de moi dès qu'il le peut, faisant râler mon fils qui s'empresse de me défendre et de poursuivre son oncle.

Je sors de ma chambre et souris en voyant les trois hommes de la famille attablés ensemble, se préparant chacun pour leur journée. Je suis accueillie par mon fils qui se lève calmement pour m'embrasser, lui qui il y a encore quinze jours se jetait à mon cou.

\- Tu es bien calme mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui maman. Mais il faut que je fasse attention de ne pas te faire mal ou au bébé.

\- Qui lui a mis dans la tête que je suis en porcelaine ? Sasuke ? Itachi ? **Dis je en râlant sur les deux adultes.**

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, **me réponds Itachi en souriant**. Mon fils a parfaitement comprit les choses de lui même

\- Notre... ce n'est pas que TON fils

\- Bon allez, je vais être en retard. Shisui, je te dépose à l'école ? **Dis Itachi en se levant pour quitter la pièce**

\- Oui papa !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une envolée de Uchiha quitte la maison. Je gonfle les joues et soupire même si les voir aussi complices tout les trois m'enchante, je n'aime pas qu'ils se comportent ainsi. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre patiemment le retour de mon petit garçon, les adultes rentreront tard comme d'habitude, surtout Itachi car Sasuke part régulièrement en mission.

Lorsque Shisui rentre de l'école, je le trouve une nouvelle fois très sérieux et pensif. Je lui fais signe de m'approcher afin qu'il s'assied à mes côtés, chose qu'il fait sans hésiter avant de faire un câlin à mon ventre. Il pose ensuite sa tête sur mes jambes pendant que je caresse ses cheveux qu'il a décidé de faire pousser « comme papa ». Il pousse le mimétisme au plus loin, cherchant toujours plus à ressembler à son père. Il me regarde et me sourit.

\- Maman ? C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de papa, c'est ça ?

\- Oui mon trésor. Dans une semaine.

\- Il faut qu'on lui fasse une fête, non ? Tu sais comme quand je suis allez chez mon copain... mais pour les grands

\- Si tu veux. Il faudra m'aider avec tonton si vous voulez que ça fonctionne.

\- Oui. C'est un secret

Je ris en voyant l'air extrêmement sérieux de mon fils et acquiesce. Il caresse délicatement mon ventre quand le bébé se prend pour un ninja et donne de grands coups. Il murmure à son petit frère qu'il faut être calme et ne pas me blesser. Comme si l'enfant que je porte comprenait ce que son aîné lui raconte, il se calme et nous finissons tout les trois par nous assoupir. C'est Itachi qui me réveille doucement lorsqu'il rentre et tente de bouger Shisui.

\- Laisse le Itachi. Il était fatigué apparemment.

\- Il ne te gêne pas avec le bébé ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il semble être le seul à pouvoir calmer le monstre qui pense que mon ventre est un terrain d'entraînement

\- Le monstre ? **Répète Itachi avec un sourire sur les lèvres**

\- Ton enfant si tu préfères

\- Ah parce qu'il n'est qu'à moi ?

\- Oui surtout quand il tape aussi fort

Il s'arrête de sourire et s'assied près de moi, avant de poser ses mains sur mon ventre. Le bébé semble aussitôt sentir sa présence car il remue doucement. Je ris et soulève un sourcil en reportant mon regard sur le père.

\- Si jamais il se met à faire des sauts dans mon ventre, c'est sur ta tête que je tape en retour.

\- Il a déjà ton caractère impulsif, **dit il en riant**

\- Pardon ?

\- Notre clan est composé de gens calmes et posés. Tu es tout l'inverse

\- Dis donc Itachi, tu as fini ?

\- Papa, ne fâche pas maman, **gronde mon fils qui vient de se réveiller**

\- Je ne la fâche pas, je dis que le bébé lui ressemble de caractère

Mon fils se met à rire avec son père avant de filer dans sa chambre, nous laissant seuls quelques minutes. Je secoue la tête en souriant malgré tout, heureuse de ce que j'arrive à partager avec lui. Il est taquin, souriant et semble heureux, c'est le plus important pour moi à vrai dire. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, c'est sa main posée sur ma joue qui me ramène à la réalité. Je souris pour le rassurer avant de m'écarter un peu de lui. Je ne veux plus espérer inutilement même si je continue de l'aimer, j'ai trop souffert. C'est au moment où il m'aide à me relever que Sasuke entre et me fixe un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je m'en vais au pays des vagues demain et je me demandais si... je vais rencontrer des baleines durant mon voyage

\- Sasuke... viens ici de suite, **réponds je en serrant les dents**

\- Hn, viens me chercher si tu peux. Itachi, fais la rouler pour aller plus vite

\- T'es qu'un espèce de...

\- J'adore te faire enrager ma petite boule préférée, **dit il en s'approchant pour m'enlacer**

Il sait qu'en venant me prendre dans ses bras, je vais pouvoir le taper sur la tête mais il le fait quand même. Il rit de bon cœur en recevant son coup et pose un baiser sur mon front comme il le ferait à sa sœur. Itachi se contente d'observer et de retenir son fils qui veut aussi taper sur son oncle pour lui faire regretter de s'en prendre à moi. Je me contente de faire promettre au futur voyageur de faire attention malgré les temps de paix, ce qu'il fait sans rechigner. Il attend que son aîné s'absente de la pièce pour également dire qu'il sera là pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci.

La semaine qui suit est loin d'être tranquille étant donné qu'il faut préparer un anniversaire surprise pour un homme très discret et surtout capable de déceler les moindres trucs suspects. J'avoue qu'avoir l'aide de Shisui est bénéfique car il arrive à détourner facilement l'attention de son père lorsque celui-ci me tourne trop autour pour savoir ce que je pourrais bien lui cacher. Sasuke arrive deux jours avant la date butoir, les bras chargé de paquets.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu as dévalisé le pays des vagues ?

\- J'ai acheté quelques souvenirs pour Shisui... et j'en ai un pour toi, **dit il sans essayer de cacher son hilarité.**

\- Sasuke... t'es infernal... limite je te préférais avant quand tu faisais tout le temps la tête.

\- Menteuse. Et puis je ne suis comme ça qu'avec ma famille.

\- Je sais. Du coup je vais changer de famille, t'es trop pénible.

Il continue de rire et me tend une peluche en forme de baleine, m'expliquant que c'est, soit disant, pour le bébé. Je le tape gentiment à l'aide de mon arme de fortune et ris de bon cœur avec lui, amusée de son éternelle taquinerie envers moi. Nous sommes bientôt rejoints par Itachi qui est passé prendre son fils à l'école avant de rentrer, de bonne heure cette fois. Itachi éclate de rire en voyant l'animal dans mes mains, faisant gronder son fils qui vient me consoler des méchancetés de son oncle et son père.

Le 6 juin arrive vite et je profite que le bébé soit calme depuis hier pour mettre en place les derniers préparatifs avec Sasuke et Shisui que je n'ai pas mis à l'école pour la journée. Sasuke sourit et me pointe du doigt pour me faire promettre de ne pas préparer ce genre de surprise pour lui, précisant qu'il déteste sûrement autant que son aîné, être le centre de l'attention des gens. Je lui tire la langue et ris lorsque mon fils me gronde comme une enfant. Nous n'avons pas invité beaucoup de monde, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise l'invité principal de cette fête.

\- Je vais retarder mon frère pour permettre aux invités d'arriver, **me dit Sasuke**.

\- Très bien. Shisui et moi, on reste ici et on attend.

Shisui s'installe pour dessiner en attendant que tout le monde arrive, pendant que je m'installe sur un des fauteuils. Je caresse mon ventre pour calmer les douleurs que je ressens depuis une bonne heure déjà. J'en ai peut être fait un peu trop sans faire attention, je vais donc me reposer, c'est le mieux à faire. Je grimace lorsque la souffrance ressentie un peu plus tôt s'intensifie. Mon fils relève la tête et me fixe intensément avant de se lever pour venir à mes côtés.

\- Tu vas bien maman ? **S'inquiète mon petit garçon**

\- J'ai mal à mon ventre mon trésor.

Je ne veux pas lui mentir même si cela risque de l'inquiéter. Je me lève, ne me sentant pas bien dans la position assise, fais quelques pas. Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres, tenant mon ventre alors que je sens du liquide couler le long de mes jambes. Je comprends assez vite ce qui se passe et regarde mon fils qui semble légèrement paniqué. Je m'approche de lui et me mets à sa hauteur en tenant mon ventre.

\- Maman... tu...

\- Shisui, regarde moi dans les yeux. Je vais bien. Le bébé veut arriver, c'est pour ça que tu vois ce liquide.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Oui.

Je ne lui mens pas, il est jeune mais il comprend vite et je vais avoir besoin de son aide. Les douleurs que je ressentais étaient au final des contractions et elles sont rapprochées. Je caresse les cheveux de mon fils pour le rassurer et le calmer.

\- Tu as déjà été avec papa jusqu'à l'endroit où il travaille, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Papa doit être en route avec tonton. Tu vas faire le chemin jusqu'à le retrouver et lui dire que je vais à l'hôpital.

\- Mais, **dit mon petit garçon avec ses yeux embués de larmes**

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Je dois juste y aller maintenant. D'accord ? Je vais sûrement voir Sakura qui est sur le chemin et elle va m'aider

Je pousse Shisui à sortir de la maison et prendre le chemin qui le mènera jusque son père pendant que je pars dans l'autre sens. Si tout se passe comme je le pense, Sakura doit être en chemin depuis l'hôpital et je la croiserais. Une fois près d'elle, je ne risquerais plus rien, à condition que cet enfant ne soit pas trop pressé. Il est déjà un peu trop en avance sur la date à laquelle il est censé naître. J'avance lentement, grimaçant à chaque nouvelle contraction, espérant me trouver sur la route de la médic-nin de l'équipe sept. Je finis par lâcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant au loin une chevelure rose bien connue. Une fois qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, je l'appelle avant de pousser un cri de détresse, la douleur commençant à prendre le dessus. Elle comprend assez rapidement la situation et n'hésite pas une minute avant d'interpeller Naruto qui était sur le chemin pour la rejoindre.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour qu'il arrive ce bébé Aiko, **me dit la rose**

\- Tu sais ce que ton Uchiha préféré te répondrait Sakura ? Qu'il sont tous en avance dans la famille, **réponds je en grimaçant de douleur**

Naruto aide Sakura à me transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital où je suis aussitôt prise en charge. Je me contente de demander à Naruto de rejoindre Itachi et de vérifier que mon fils est bien avec lui, pendant que sa coéquipière donne les instructions à l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi.

Sakura, comme à son habitude, est d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Je serre les dents pour ne pas crier alors qu'une nouvelle contraction me traverse. Je suis sur le point de demander à ce qu'on se renseigne si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de mon fils lorsqu'Itachi entre dans la pièce.

\- Shisui ? Où est il ?

\- Il est avec Sasuke. Il a bien écouté ce que tu lui as dis, il est juste très inquiet pour sa maman, **me réponds Itachi en s'approchant de moi**

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement.

\- Tu as bien fait Aiko. Il va bien, maintenant il faut penser à toi et au bébé

\- C'est bien un Uchiha celui-là aussi... à arriver trop tôt, **dis je en grognant**

Je fixe Itachi en grimaçant pendant qu'un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je tends ma main qu'il prend dans la sienne puis lui broie les doigts quand la douleur revient. Il me fixe en écarquillant les yeux surpris.

\- Il n'y a pas de raisons que je sois la seule à souffrir Uchiha Itachi

\- Mais...

Sakura rit en voyant la scène puis m'interpelle pour me dire que bientôt je serais en mesure de mettre au monde ce bébé car il semble vraiment pressé de naître. Une chose est certaine à cet instant, c'est qu'il y a bien un bébé qui va arriver dans ce monde mais qu'on ne m'y reprendra pas, jamais. Itachi éponge mon front et me soutient autant qu'il peut bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est la médic-nin qui lui explique rapidement comment il pourra m'aider lorsque le moment sera venu.

En tant que ninja, on est plus ou moins préparé à souffrir un jour, mais là, c'est au delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Sakura m'indique qu'à la prochaine contraction, je devrais pousser pour mettre au monde mon bébé. Je m'applique à exécuter chaque consigne pendant qu'Itachi de son côté me soutient. Au bout de quelques poussées, des pleurs de nouveau né résonnent dans la pièce. Sakura dépose le petit être sur mon ventre en souriant.

\- C'est un petit garçon. Félicitations tout les deux

\- Il est magnifique, regarde le Itachi.

\- Il est très beau.

\- Un Uchiha blond, c'est une première, **dit Sakura en souriant**

Sakura récupère notre fils et l'emmène pour faire un tout premier bilan ainsi que le nettoyer et l'habiller. Je jette un regard vers Itachi qui a ses sharingans d'activés, chose quelque peu étrange puis je comprends rapidement qu'il vérifie le flux de mon chakra. Je souris et pose une main sur la sienne, jusqu'au moment où une nouvelle douleur me vrille le ventre et m'arrache un cri. Je sens Itachi se crisper et m'examiner avant de froncer les sourcils. Sakura arrive à ce moment là et m'ausculte rapidement.

\- Pourquoi ça me fait encore aussi mal ? Il est né !

\- Parce que... **glousse la rose**. Il n'était pas tout seul. Je crois bien que le deuxième veut venir au monde aussi

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous êtes surpassés tout les deux. Voilà pourquoi ton ventre était si proéminent et pourquoi tu accouches aussi tôt. Mais il s'était planqué derrière le premier

\- Personne ne s'est aperçu d'un deuxième flux de chakra ?

\- Je pensais que le tien était légèrement différent avec la grossesse. Tu es la première femme enceinte que je suis. Je suis désolée de mon erreur

Je ne lui en veux pas car l'erreur est humaine, même pour la meilleure et les naissances multiples sont très rares. Je lève le regard vers Itachi qui semble tout aussi perplexe que moi en entendant la nouvelle. Je répète le même procédé que la première fois jusqu'à entendre un nouveau cri de bébé. Je souffle et attends que Sakura dépose ce deuxième enfant sur mon ventre.

\- Une petite princesse aux cheveux noirs, **me dit Sakura en la déposant sur moi.**

Je suis littéralement épuisée par l'accouchement et les émotions que tout cela vient d'apporter. Je pousse Itachi à accompagner Sakura pour les soins des petits pendant que l'infirmière s'occupe de moi. Lorsque tout le monde est prêt, je suis installée dans une chambre avec les jumeaux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je fixe les deux berceaux qui sont à mes côtés et souris.

La porte s'ouvre doucement laissant entrer un trio d'hommes très importants dans ma vie et dans la vie de mes nouveaux nés. Sasuke ricane mais je peux voir dans son regard de l'émotion, lui qui était seul pendant longtemps est de nouveau entouré d'une famille. Il approche les berceaux pendant que mon fils aîné, avec l'aide de son père, grimpe sur mon lit et vient chercher un câlin.

\- Tu as été courageux Shisui, je suis fière de toi mon chéri

\- Merci maman. Tu n'as plus mal ? **S'inquiète mon petit prince**

\- Je ne souffre plus mon trésor. Ton petit frère et ta petite sœur voulait venir souhaiter son anniversaire à papa aussi apparemment.

Je crois qu'aucun des deux adultes n'avait fait le lien entre la date et la naissance des jumeaux. Je ris en voyant l'air étonné du père avant d'être rejointe dans mon hilarité par Sasuke. Itachi attire son fils dans ses bras pour lui présenter les nouveaux membres du clan. L'oncle récupère Shisui pour que je puisse me reposer un peu, tout en promettant qu'il pourra revenir dès le lendemain prendre soin de nous trois. Itachi les raccompagne avant de revenir auprès de moi. Il s'assied au bord de mon lit et me sourit.

\- Sakura m'a rappelé qu'on doit leur trouver un prénom. As tu une idée ?

\- Et toi ? Y as tu pensé ? J'ai une idée pour le petit mais je n'ai pas réfléchi pour si c'était une fille, **dis je en rougissant**

\- Comment souhaites tu appeler notre fils ? **Demande t'il**

\- Izuna.

\- Comme le jeune frère de Madara ? Tu es sure de toi ?

\- C'était Madara le démon entre les deux, **dis je en riant.** Et encore, je suppose que c'est la vie qui l'a rendu ainsi. Alors ?

\- D'accord. Et puis, nous serons là pour éviter les catastrophes.

\- Et si tu choisissais le prénom de ta fille, Itachi.

\- Ma fille... **dit il en souriant pensif.** Sachiko, qu'en dis tu ? Après tout, elle est un grand bonheur que nous n'attendions pas

\- J'aime beaucoup et tu as raison, elle n'était pas vraiment attendue.

\- Merci Aiko.

Je me contente de lui sourire car je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de me remercier. Après tout, il m'a également fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Aujourd'hui, son frère, son fils et lui constitue ma famille à laquelle sont venus s'ajouter nos jumeaux. Je tourne la tête vers les berceaux et souris avant de reporter mon regard vers leur père qui m'informe qu'il a demandé à Sasuke de prévenir Gaara par message ainsi que Kisame.

Je peux rentrer au bout d'une semaine à la maison mais Sakura insiste pour garder Izuna et Sachiko à l'hôpital encore un peu pour s'assurer qu'ils iront bien car ils sont nés prématurément. Ils ont beau avoir pris du poids en huit jours, ils restent encore petits et fragiles. J'ai énormément de mal à les laisser pour rentrer, même si je sais qu'elle a raison. Je passe mes journées auprès d'eux tout en prenant soin d'éviter celle que je considère responsable de la situation. Nous avons eu un retour de Suna et savons que la fratrie du sable devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Kisame quant à lui ne tardera pas non plus d'après son message. Je me tourne vers Itachi qui vient de rentrer et le fixe, attendant qu'il m'annonce qu'il a convaincu Sakura de me laisser ramener les jumeaux à la maison.

\- Encore quarante huit heures et tu pourras aller les chercher. Sakura est satisfaite des résultats qu'elle a eu aujourd'hui. Quand vas tu lui reparler Aiko ?

\- Lorsqu'elle m'aura rendu mes enfants.

Je soupire car encore une fois je vais devoir attendre. Même Shisui trépigne d'impatience que son petit frère et sa petite sœur rentrent à la maison. Le seul qui reste, encore une fois, impassible est l'homme qui me fait face. Je finis par le pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Cela ne te fait rien qu'elle séquestre tes enfants ?

\- Aiko... c'est pour leur bien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Tss

\- J'ai aussi envie de les avoir à la maison, mais je veux que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Je me contente de faire la moue et lui tourner le dos. Je déteste qu'il ait raison, qu'il soit si calme alors que je bous d'impatience. Je l'entends rire dans mon dos et cela me rend encore plus nerveuse. Je sursaute quand je sens ses bras m'entourer, sa bouche embrasser ma tempe. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et surtout comprendre son geste.

Nous sommes interrompus par du boucan dans l'entrée de la maison avant que la porte du salon s'ouvre laissant entrer Kisame. Il sourit et fais signe pour montrer Samehada posée contre le mur.

\- Salut les tourtereaux. Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre petit câlin mais j'ai bousculé des trucs avec Samehada...

\- Bonjour mon Sushi préféré, **dis je en riant tout en évitant de le reprendre sur le mot tourtereaux**

\- Salut Blondie. Alors, paraît que tu nous as mis au monde DEUX Uchiha supplémentaires ? Où sont ils ?

\- Ils ne sortent que dans deux jours de l'hôpital. Ils sont encore petits

\- Des crevettes quoi

\- Ne compare pas mes enfants à des crustacés. Ils ne s'appellent pas Hoshigaki mais Uchiha.

L'ancien nukenin éclate de rire et s'approche pour me serrer rapidement dans ses bras avant de dire à Itachi qu'il a toujours aimé ma répartie. Les anciens coéquipiers passent un moment ensemble pendant que je vais chercher mon aîné à l'école. Shisui se jette littéralement dans les bras de Kisame qui semble tout aussi heureux de revoir le gamin. Et dire que l'homme à la peau bleue a été pendant longtemps un des nukenins les plus redoutés dans le monde. Le voir jouer avec Shisui est un spectacle adorable, je dois l'avouer.

Le lendemain, j'emmène Kisame avec moi jusqu'à l'hôpital après avoir lutté pour qu'il laisse Samehada à la maison. Je ris en regardant Kisame, assis dans un fauteuil de la nursery avec un bébé dans chaque bras. Itachi qui arrive à cet instant me rejoint dans mon hilarité bientôt suivi de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro qui viennent d'arriver. L'homme requin se met limite à bouder avant de proposer à la fratrie du sable de récupérer les « crevettes », m'arrachant un grognement mécontent.

Enfin, après deux jours supplémentaires d'attente que j'ai trouvé interminables, je peux rentrer avec mes petits. Je suis soulagée et Itachi a réussi à me faire remercier Sakura qui est heureuse que je lui parle à nouveau. Je viens de coucher la princesse lorsque je suis rejointe par Itachi qui vient de rentrer.

\- Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard. Tout va bien ? Shisui est déjà couché je suppose

\- Tout va bien mais ton fils était triste de ne pas te voir avant d'aller au lit.

\- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés, c'est pour ça que je rentre si tard. Je veux rester près de vous et profiter de ma famille

Il se penche au dessus des berceaux et souris en regardant les jumeaux. Il m'enlace à nouveau comme il y a quelques jours, me faisant crisper. Il finit par me tourner pour lui faire face et m'oblige à lever le visage vers lui lorsque je baisse celui-ci. Je le fixe et sens mon cœur s'emballer comme à chaque fois qu'il est si proche de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines comme tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dis à ce sujet Itachi.

\- Aiko, épouse moi. Je...

\- Non. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un mariage pour former une famille. Je porte même l'emblème de ton clan sans cela.

\- Je sais, épouse moi parce que je suis amoureux de toi

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur en entendant ces mots que je n'espérais plus. Dit il cela pour me faire céder ou le pense t'il vraiment ? Je le fixe alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes... de joie ? De soulagement ? Il sourit et passe ses pouces sur mes joues mouillées alors qu'il a prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste.

\- Je t'aime Aiko Nakamura.

\- Ne joue pas Itachi, je ne le supporterais pas. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, alors...

\- Je ne joue pas. J'ai mis le temps pour comprendre mes sentiments et être sur de moi. Si je te le dis maintenant c'est que je n'ai plus aucun doute.

Je finis par acquiescer, à sa demande, à sa révélation. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine alors que ses lèvres prennent à nouveau possession des miennes, scellant notre amour, notre futur et celui de nos enfants.

* * *

 _Voilà, l'histoire d'Itachi et Aiko se termine par une jolie déclaration d'amour, une promesse d'avenir avec la naissance des jumeaux (je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour une fille ou un garçon lol)._

 _Merci encore une fois de m'avoir suivie et encouragée._

 _Alors comme je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon couple adoré derrière moi... je vous annonce le projet que je me suis mis en tête... cela s'appellera "Chakunan" ce qui signifie fils aîné, héritier._

 _Je n'écrirais pas vraiment la suite de l'histoire d'Aiko et d'Itachi mais ils garderont une place importante dans cette fic à venir puisque c'est Shisui Uchiha que nous suivrons cette fois._


End file.
